Family
by Eviefan
Summary: Sequel to After the Honeymoon. If you happen upon this and have not read that you may want to, this is a different take on BD. More Summary inside. Rated M for Future Lemons. Focusing heavily on family time with the kids. Authors Note posted. prog report.
1. Challenges

**Family**

**Disclaimer:** _Twilight and the characters within belong to Stephenie Meyer. No infringement intended._

**Summary: **_This story is the follow-up to my first story on this series called After the Honeymoon. A year and a half has gone by since the last story and things have changed for Edward and his family. Bella is still human but they are closer than ever to making the change. How will it effect them and the rest of their family? _

**Chapter 1: Challenges**

**~Edward~**

Long before I arrived at the house I shared with Bella and our two children, I was aware of the conflict my wife was having with our two year old daughter. It was a daily battle, but one neither of us were willing to let up on. Listening further, I heard our son's steady breathing which meant Anthony was asleep for the moment. There was the turn of a knob before I heard my wife's exasperated sigh. "You have until three to get in that bed," Bella grumbled at our two year old. I quickened my pace.

"Not sleepy," came our daughter's reply.

I came out of the woods as I heard Renesmee struggling and grunting along with the whoosh her legs as they kicked. Once inside I made it to her room as Bella was laying our daughter back in her bed. I stood outside the door waiting to see if my wife would need me.

"The next time you get up, you will get a time out."

"I mad at you momma."

"I'm sorry that you are, but I mean it. You stay in that bed and go to sleep."

I listened as Renesmee turned over kicking her legs against the mattress which was fine. She could be as angry as she wanted so long as she listened to what her mother asked of her. After Bella shut the door she put her arms around me. "How do you get her to listen?"

I kissed the top of my wife's head and led her down the hall to our room. We walked over to the cradled and looked down at our son. Anthony Masen Cullen was exactly a month old today and completed our family in ways I was still trying to grasp a-hold of. Like his sister his body temperature ran warmer than normal though he required more blood than Renesmee had at that age. At night there were long periods of time where he would cry without us being able to sooth him. Carlisle said it was colic and I knew it could last a few weeks or even months.

"I wish he would do this at night," Bella whispered.

"He will soon enough," I assured, stiffening as I heard a small thump.

Bella sighed and held on to me, "I'll go rest with her."

"No, you told her she had to stay in bed, love. She won't learn to listen if you don't enforce what you say." As we talked I heard the creak her rocking horse made when she was on him. I held Bella's hand as we went back down the hall to Renesmee's room. "I'll be right here," I assured.

Bella nodded before taking a breath to go in and do battle.

**~Bella~**

I remember thinking that my baby would never use words and always show us what she wanted. When she was little it was easy and there wasn't anything that could have prepared me for this. I opened the door to Renesmee's room finding her on the rocking horse she had received the Christmas before she was born.

The moment she looked at me, seeing my exasperated expression she stopped rocking. "I not tired," she whispered staying where she was. My baby was a good girl, just not when it came to taking naps.

I constantly struggled with why I had to fight Renesmee, when all Edward had to do was look at her to make her listen. I lifted Renesmee off of the horse and she snuggled against my chest making me feel guilty for what I was about to do. At the other end of her room was a small wooden rocking chair that faced the corner wall. I knelt down and tried to put her in it but she clung to me. "Do you remember what I said about you getting out of bed again?"

Renesmee shook her head and I shut my eyes before easing her away from me and turning her toward the small chair. As I did, she kicked her legs knocking it over. "Stay there," I grumbled knowing my husband was ready to come try and take over. I loved him but he had a point. If I wanted her to listen I had to do this on my own.

I righted the chair and held Renesmee immobile in my arms, something that wasn't easy to do because she was pretty strong. "That's enough. You are sitting in that chair until I come back, do you understand me?"

Her eyes looked into mine before her lips puckered. Renesmee was angry but I was getting somewhere. I put her down in the chair and she growled. When I glanced at the door my husband had his eyes shut pinching the bride of his nose, something he did when he was frustrated.

After two minutes I picked my baby up and carried her back to her bed feeling her arms falling limp at my sides. Renesmee was still mad, but not struggling. "Now, you need to take your nap so that we can go see everyone at the other house. You are not getting out of bed again."

"Mean momma," she whispered as I kissed the top of her head.

I put her down against her pillow and put a blanket over her as she rolled on her side. "I love you."

"Love you momma," she mumbled sleepily.

Once again I met my husband in the hall, hugging him until I felt the tension leaving his body. "Thank you for letting me handle her on my own."

His arms went around me, "I had a hard time staying here especially when she was kicking. She could hurt you Bella, not deliberately."

"But I know how to avoid that, and we need to figure out when I'm getting turned for that very reason." We ended up in our den sitting on the sofa.

"I thought you wanted to wait for Anthony to wean," he said, confused.

"I do, but if his diet needs to be just that of the blood we give him then I don't need to wait. I think part of the reason Renesmee isn't afraid to test her limits with me is that she knows I'm not as strong." He nodded but didn't say anything and I wrapped my arms around him, "We've waited long enough for this. You know this is what I want, and I think deep down inside maybe it's what you want as well."

"Do you realize how selfish it would be of me to admit to that," he asked softly.

"Is it any less selfish for me to stay human and put you through all of the worry I know you go through when you have to hunt?"

"Momma?" we heard Renesmee calling out from the entry of the room.

"Anthony is awake," Edward said softly taking my hand and helping me up.

While Edward went ahead of us to take care of him, I picked up our baby and followed him up the stairs, hearing our son's very loud very angry cries. In her room, I settled Renesmee back in her bed.

"Why he get so loud?" She yawned. Renesmee was still getting used to having a baby brother who cried for reasons she wasn't ready to understand. I brushed a few strands of bronze curls away from her face as she blinked up at me.

"He probably has a wet diaper, which he doesn't like, so he cries to let us know we need to help him."

"I don't cry," Renesmee said through another yawn.

"No, but you did when you were small like Anthony. Now close your eyes." She did and I wound up her Teddy Bear putting him in her arms before leaving to take care of my other baby.

Seated in the recliner in our den I rubbed my hand over my son's back as he nursed, and at the same time squirmed in my arms. It had taken us a half hour to settle him down enough to get to this point and Anthony was still agitated.

Edward arrived with the bottle of donated blood about the same time Anthony pulled away crying loudly as my husband gave me the bottle. The moment our son tasted the blood he settled down and began to drink as though we hadn't fed him for days, settling in my mind what I already knew. He needed this more than he needed my milk. Oddly enough I didn't feel the hurt I thought I would when I considered that he might not need me the way Renesmee had. "Well that's it for nursing," I said lightly as Edward knelt in front of us.

"Are you sure?"

"Carlisle said he's more like you than like me genetically. I think his colic is probably due to the fact that we aren't giving him what he needs, and I'm not going to feel bad about this." I said resolutely. Thinking back on it, Anthony never tried to suckle when he was hungry the way Renesmee had when I held her. Maybe it was because he was a boy and she was a girl.

"Maybe Carlisle should run more tests," Edward tried.

I reached out and cupped my small hand against his cheek, "Or maybe we just need to give this a go for a day and see what it's like for him tonight." Edward turned his head and kissed my hand. "I love you." I whispered

"I love you," he replied.

**~Edward~**

Once Renesmee was awake from her nap and had on a dry diaper, I took her downstairs and got her settled in her highchair.

"Where Momma go?"

"Momma needed a nap," I told her as I got an apple out of the refrigerator, making quick work out of pealing and cutting it up in pieces small enough for her to handle. I also sliced some cheese and got out some ham before snapping her bib in to place.

"Daddy, we going see Nanna and Pop?"

I sat down in front of her with a cup of yogurt in my hand. Renesmee was capable of feeding herself, but sometimes we helped her out. I readied a bite and guided it to her mouth when she opened it. "We are going to wait for Momma to wake up first."

She nodded before eating more apple and taking a drink of blood from her sippy. Her diet had not wavered since she had started on solid foods and she ate what ever she liked. Mostly though it was fruits that my daughter preferred and some meat. Vegetables were a little more difficult to try and fit in but we managed. When Renesmee finished eating her snack I put her down, but she grasped my hand and led me to my piano.

I put her on my lap and played a few of her favorite songs. Lately Renesmee's favorite was There Was an Old Lady who Swallowed a fly. When she requested that one, I kissed her head. "You have to try and not laugh real loud."

"I not laugh loud Daddy," she answered while shaking her small head.

I began to play and sang the first verse of the song as softly as I could. Already my little girl was giggling, putting her small hands over her mouth. I got to the third verse before she couldn't hold it in, and we were both laughing trying not to be so loud. When Renesmee laughed it was infectious and no one could resist joining her.

"What's going on?" Bella said firmly as Renesmee laughed more. My wife sat with us and we all shared in the laughter before Renesmee wanted more of the song.

Anthony woke up not long after that and Renesmee got down and went ahead of us. When we got to our room she had her small arm through the bars of the cradled and was gently patting his bottom as he continued to cry. "He not happy see me," Renesmee said sadly.

As Bella tended to him I picked up our little girl, "He's not happy because he wants to be held."

Anthony was already quiet as Bella gently bounced him. I walked behind her so Renesmee could see him.

"Antony I see you," she said softly as he lifted his head looking right at her. "You make lots noise," she whispered, reaching her hand toward him.

I gently held it in my own. "He isn't ready for you to share with him," I reminded.

My daughter sighed, "I show him do that, and he not make lots noises."

Idly I wondered if she would be able to teach him some day or if he would do that on his own.

"Should we get these two ready for Nanna and Pop's house?" Bella asked.

"We should," Renesmee agreed and we both laughed.

~*~

The second my parents house was in view, Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us. When I stopped the car Emmett opened the door to get Renesmee out of her seat, and Rosalie already had Anthony in her arms. "No, Daddy do it," Renesmee said pushing Emmett's big hands out of the way or trying as I opened the door for my wife. I kissed her before going to the back easily undoing the straps of Renesmee's seat before helping her out. Once she was on the ground she attached herself to Emmett's leg sitting on his big foot as he began to walk with her there, calling her name.

Knowing she was in good hands I went inside eager to speak to Carlisle about what Bella had discovered with our son. The rest of the family was in the den, and I found my wife sitting next to Rosalie as my sister laid Anthony on her lap. They were talking about what I wanted to share with Carlisle, and my father quickly joined us.

"I don't think we can use what we did with Renesmee as a guide. He has never once rooted for me when he's hungry and she always did that. I know that isn't the only thing we have to think of but I also think we need to see if having him on an all blood diet is what will work best," Bella explained

My father was thinking about what he had seen with Anthony's blood results when he was born, and found truth to what Bella was saying. "You may have a point, but we will need to monitor him more closely until we are sure," Carlisle answered.

As he gave my son a look over I heard Emmett's thoughts and met him in the kitchen. Renesmee was under the table, and I knelt down so I could see her. Bella and I had been working on potty training her since before she turned two, and it was a more difficult battle than trying to get her to take her naps. Carlisle agreed she was capable at this stage to hold in enough to use the potty, but my daughter was as stubborn as Bella and refused to go. We had more messes to clean up when we were trying and it was Esme who suggested to put her back in diapers and not push her, that she would figure it out on her own.

My brother handed me the diaper bag and left me to do the dirty work. "Everyone is away now," I assured her knowing she was self conscious.

Renesmee crawled out and let me take her upstairs to the nursery that was her room and Anthony's. I laid her down on her bed and got out what I needed to get her cleaned up.

"Daddy, I flush down in hole?"

I looked at her not understanding what she meant. "Will you show me?"

My baby held out her small hand and once it was on my cheek I saw the toilet flushing and the water going down the hole. She showed me one more time before I understood. "You are too big to fit down the hole in the toilet," I said kissing her forehead.

"Not big. It loud," she told me as I began to get her changed.

Her thoughts were always a part of me, but somehow I had missed the fact that the toilet flushing scared her. "You can go in the special potty and go away when we flush the big toilet."

Renesmee shook her head and once she was changed left me to clean up.

"Don't put that away yet," Esme said as she walked in holding Anthony cradled in her arms. She kissed him before laying him down where Renesmee had just been.

My son's eyes were still blue, and Bella told me the other dreams she had on the Island, hoping his eyes would be my color. Anthony watched me intently as I got him into a dry pair of pants and continued to gaze at me as I settled him in the crook of my left arm. I kissed his little nose and he took in a breath before sneezing. That startled him and before he could fuss I had him resting against my shoulder, gently rubbing his back.

Downstairs Carlisle was ready for his time with Anthony, and once my father had him I went to Bella holding out my hand for her. Renesmee saw her stand up and ran over to me hugging my leg. "I go too."

I knelt down and hugged her. "Why don't you help Nanna fix those cookies you two were talking about earlier?"

At the mention of those Renesmee's eyes lit up and she smiled, "Have chips and yummy, Daddy."

Once she was occupied Bella and I headed outside for our walk. "That was a good move reminding her of the cookies," Bella said.

I chuckled, "Renesmee was thinking about those before we pulled up at the house. I think if she had a way she would try cooking on her own."

"Don't you dare say that around her," Bella said firmly before leaning against me as we made our way slowly down the lane. This was our nightly routine unless it rained. Those nights we took a drive to our favorite spot occupying ourselves with what we had trouble doing at home with two babies.

"Do you still want to try and head out to the Island?"

"Yes. I'm working on Charlie joining us for a week maybe longer. I want to prepare him," Bella whispered.

Charlie Swan knew who his daughter had married and wasn't looking forward to her joining my way of life. I thought on those words realizing how right my wife was. Deep down inside I did want her to turn. I had worked my way through the guilt a while back realizing that she was safer being a vampire than remaining human for many a reason. The biggest was Renesmee, and Anthony, once he grew older. My wife would need the advantages of being a vampire to be able to face the challenges of raising our children and I could see that now.

"I thought I was the quiet one," Bella teased.

"You were right when you said I wanted you to be turned," I whispered, glancing at her as her heart began to beat a little faster. I smiled at her, "Does that make your nervous?"

"Maybe a little, but I want this more than anything else," Bella answered as she moved in front of me.

Just as I was preparing to kiss her, an ear splitting scream got my attention. I lifted my wife up cradling her against me as I ran us back toward the house. Both of our babies were crying, but it was Renesmee's cries that were frantic. Esme was holding her at the sink and had her hand under a stream of cold water. I heard her thoughts, cursing myself for saying Renesmee would want to cook by herself so close to the house.

"What happened?" Bella asked as Rosalie and Alice tried to sooth Anthony in the other room.

"She got burned," I answered putting her down and moving beside my mother as Renesmee screamed louder.

What would have been a third degree burn on any other child was a mild second degree burn for Renesmee. She fought to pull her hand out of the water as Esme let me take her. "Shh, I've got you baby," I crooned.

Her mind played back the moment no one was watching what she was doing, and how she snuck into the kitchen to see her cookies. Renesmee got the oven open and had her hand on the hot pan before Esme or anyone else could get to her.

I felt a wave of calm wash over me and looked as Jasper came into the kitchen from hunting. Renesmee was still crying, but she was no longer struggling to get away from me. "Shh, I have you," I kept repeating, kissing her head.

Carlisle arrived next looking at her hand as I kept it held under the stream of water. It was extremely red, and I knew it would hurt her once we took it away from the stream coming from the faucet. He had everything he needed on the kitchen table and Bella put a bowl under the water guiding me to place Renesmee's hand there before turning the faucet off.

Our baby was out of breath but didn't fight us when I carried her to where her Pop was sitting, and as I eased her hand from the water she cried hard. Carlisle went to work dabbing it dry before he applied a special cream to it wrapping her hand in gauze and taping it all in under a minute.

"Mo...mo..momma," Renesmee sobbed.

My wife held her, gently swaying with her as our daughter continued to cry. Anthony was quiet and I knew Esme was beating herself up over what had happened. I found my mother in the nursery putting away clean clothes. "I'm the one who put that idea in her head," I said softly.

"I shouldn't have let my eyes off of her. She's such a curious little girl and by the time I heard the oven open it was too late." I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as she shook with the tears she couldn't shed. After a few moment she pulled away from me. "We have such speed and she seems to be able to out maneuver us."

"Yes she does. I'm almost afraid of what it will be like when she's a teenager."

We were both able to smile a little before we went back downstairs. Bella was rocking our baby girl, who had fallen asleep in her arms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

As Esme talked to Bella I went into the back of the house finding Carlisle at his computer with Anthony resting against his shoulder. "I spoke to Esme," I began knowing that he had been concerned about her reaction to Renesmee being burned.

"Thank you. I know she will be berating herself for a long time to come," Carlisle answered softly as he spun the chair to face me while gently patting Anthony's back.

"How was she able to receive a burn?"

"Renesmee hasn't matured enough to be able to withstand all that we do. Edward there may be a chance that she never will be fully protected from the elements like we are."

Anthony chose that moment to cry, so for now our discussion was at an end. Given what had happened with Renesmee and that Anthony's nightly cry session was at its beginning, Bella and I decided it was time to head home.

**~Bella~**

Resting in my daughter's bed with her back pressed against my chest I tried not to think about how guilty I felt over what happened. When Edward said she got burned I froze not able to remember what I needed in order to help her, so I turned my focus on our son. Nursing Anthony settled him down but he cried again until Rosalie brought a bottle.

"It hurt, Momma," Renesmee whispered. We had given her Tylenol, and aside from that it was all we could do for the pain. Carlisle said we would need to change the bandages daily and I tried to push away the thoughts of how hard that would be for her.

"Shh," I whispered kissing the back of her head as she snuggled closer to me.

"Sing Lady and fly."

"In the morning. What other song would you like to hear?"

"Sunshine."

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine," I began.

"Make happy sky blues," Renesmee continued sleepily.

"You'll never know dear how much I love you."

"Please not take sunshine way," she finished before drifting to sleep. Knowing that Edward would get me if he and Anthony needed anything I shut my own eyes not willing to let Renesmee sleep alone.

**~*~**

**AN: **_I hope you liked this first edition with an older sassier Renesmee. Keep in mind that she is two and while she is very smart, she is still a baby in many ways. As for her getting burned, I'll try to explain that more as the story goes on. She's not like the Cannon Renesmee, but I feel this makes it a little more interesting and hope you will enjoy what comes out of this story. Bella will be turned, they and I are preparing for that now. As for the rest wait and see, at least I hope you will. Thank you all for putting me on your Author Alert lists. More soon. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	2. Preparation

**Chapter 2: Preparation**

**~Bella~**

Once the plans to go to Isle Esme became more of a reality, I realized that at least for me, I'd need to do a little shopping. Then I figured out that Anthony would need warm weather clothes for the island, along with his big sister. Alice had suggested we make it a girls' day out before she had gotten very still shaking her head, informing me that Edward was going to suggest making a day of it with just us leaving the babies home with Esme and Carlisle. As I stood at the mirror, I tried to figure out what to do with my hair. It was in need of a trim, and that meant going to the hair dresser, something I really didn't like to do. If I would have thought of it sooner I would have made an appointment for today, but lately I seemed to forget smaller things like that.

Just before I began to brush it out, two small arms wrapped around my legs. I smiled down at my daughter who was gazing up at me still wearing her Tinkerbell sleeper. "I thought Daddy was going to help you get dressed," I said as I put the brush down and lifted her into my arms. She rested her head against my shoulder for a moment before noticing my makeup bag along with my brush and hair clip.

"Momma, I have pretty on me," she said leaning toward the counter.

I held her in place, "Are you supposed to get dressed?"

"Antony crying. Daddy get him clean up."

For a moment I kept her in my arms, then decided that Edward knew where to find her and set her down on the counter. I got out some lip gloss. "Put your lips like this," I told her puckering mine. When they were puckered I put a dab of gloss on them. "Rub them like this."

Renesmee did her best, turning her head to look in the mirror. "Pretty lips," she said turning back to me. "Have more," she requested sweetly.

I got out my blush brush, dusting it on my hand until there was very little on it, "Smile," I told her. Once she had, I brushed each cheek seeing my husband in the mirror as he walked in.

"Daddy I pretty," Renesmee said.

"You are very beautiful, just like Momma."

"I down and go have party," our daughter said.

Edward held her in his arms hugging her for a moment before setting her down. Once our baby was gone he wrapped his arms around me and I gazed at him through the reflection in the mirror. "She's not going to like being left behind," I whispered.

"Esme is planning on taking her to the hospital to visit Carlisle, so she should be fine once she finds out."

Edward wrapped both of his arms around my chest, and I pulled my arms over his leaning my head against him. "I wish we didn't have to do this," I said wanting nothing more than to spend my day at home with Edward and our two children.

"We could always let Alice order our things online," he pointed out, tilting his head to one side and placing a kiss on my neck.

I seriously considered that, but there was another part of me that wanted time alone with the man I loved. Now that Anthony was on a strict diet of donated blood, going away for part of a day wasn't as hard as it had been when I had Renesmee and was nursing her most of the time. Tilting my head up I accepted the kiss my husband gave me, reaching behind his head to pull him closer to me. He broke the kiss a moment before our daughter returned. "Momma need you," she said.

"Why don't you let me help while Momma gets dressed," Edward suggested as he turned to face our two year old.

"Momma do," she answered softly.

"It's alright Edward, we don't have any set times," I answered appreciating all my husband did for me.

As I picked Renesmee up, I realized why my daughter needed me, and cradled her in my arms kissing her cheeks as she laughed. "Love Momma." While I got out what she was going to wear for the day, I tried not to think too far into my own future, still dreading what her reaction would be once I no longer had a beating heart and was more like one of her aunts or her Nanna. Once I had her clothes, I laid her down on her bed, smiling as she insisted on getting the zipper on her sleeper down on her own. When my baby was just in her diaper I asked if she wanted to use the potty.

"No potty day, Momma," she informed me. I had done a search on the internet about potty training and the best advise I had found wasn't from there, but from Esme. She told us that when Renesmee was ready she would let us know, and that trying to force it would never work. We still asked our baby if she wanted to, but so far she was content to be in diapers.

"My buddy button different an Antony one," she said touching her belly button as I cleaned her bottom.

"Anthony's had to heal, but his is just like yours now," I told Renesmee, remembering well one of the first times she had seen his diaper changed, wanting to know what the icky thing on his stomach was. Once I had a new diaper on her, I helped her sit up pulling a soft cotton top over my little girl's head. The shirt was simple in design, soft pink with a picture of a kitten printed on the front. Once she had on her blue jeans and socks I picked her back up and spun around with her.

"Fun Momma," she said through her laughter.

I gave her a kiss before settling her on my back and went down the hall to my bedroom. Edward was sitting on our bed reading his first edition copy of King Arthur to our son while Anthony rested in his father's left arm. Seeing that her brother was getting all of Daddy's attention, Renesmee struggled to be let down and once she was on the bed she crawled to his side leaning against him as Edward began to read to both of them.

**~Edward~**

With our children well taken care of at their grandparents house, Bella and I took our first trip alone together since Anthony's birth four and a half weeks ago. For the first part of the drive we were both quiet. Bella's hand was in my free one and there was no need for conversation as we both enjoyed that which we could not when we had our babies with us. My thoughts were on our daughter and how quickly her hand had healed. Today when I took the bandage off there was barely any trace of the burn, something that would have taken months to heal on a child who wasn't part vampire. Thinking of our daughter brought up other questions in my mind, ones I still wanted answers for.

"Renesmee was really glad her hand was all better," Bella commented.

"I was just thinking about that. At some point I want to try and do some research, more extensively than we have in the past. I keep thinking that somewhere and at some point there have been other children born like ours. If that is so, then maybe we can try and find answers."

My wife squeezed my hand, "I want to know how long they will be with us."

That was my desire as well. If we had answers one way or the other, it would be easier to prepare for what ever eventuality we faced, but this not knowing was the hardest part.

"Where else could we find information like that?"

"Oxford has an extensive library, but I would want to wait until the children are older before we make that kind of journey." I was thinking of the Volturi feeling very blessed that they had yet to think of the last time they had seen Bella. Alice still monitored them daily finding that Caius wasn't pursuing the Children of the Night as avidly as he had in the beginning. For that reason it was better that Bella being turned wasn't very far away.

"Your quiet again," Bella observed.

"I was thinking of the Volturi and about your transformation. When they do remember we will need to have plans in place for Renesmee and Anthony. Under no circumstances can they know of their existence."

My wife nodded, and her heart rate had shot up, but not as much as it once would have when we were discussing the Volturi. "Do you think they have ever encountered a half human half vampire child, and perhaps covered that up?"

"There is always that possibility, but either way we have to be careful," I answered

My wife was silent, her heart rate still slightly elevated. "Tell me," I whispered moving her hand to my lips as I kissed the back.

"I always wonder how much we can be out in public with our children. Sometimes I worry that there will be someone to join them who will be able to see us the way Alice sees them, or someone who will be invisible who can spy on us. I think when I have control we need to go to Italy ourselves instead of waiting for them to come. Carlisle could go too if you think that would help."

My father's friendship with Aro was true, though it wasn't Aro who worried me. "Caius is the one I see trying to cause trouble. They want me as part of their guard and if you are able to block them when you are like me, they would want you too. I'm not sure Carlisle's friendship would make much of a difference." For the rest of the trip we were quiet, both lost in our own thoughts. Bella's suggestion was sound and the best way to protect our children, but the other problem was my memories. Aro would see everything that had transpired, and that couldn't happen.

**~Esme~**

Getting Renesmee calmed down after Edward and Bella left took some work, but we managed and she was now on my lap having a Popsicle, "Is that good?"

"Yummy, grape cold good," she said as she sucked on it more while I gently rocked her. In the other room, I could here Emmett and Rosalie cooing at Anthony. They had agreed to stay here with him while I took Renesmee to see Carlisle. It was rare when we were able to take her there, and the last time she had gone was not long after she was born. Everyone at the hospital knew she was our granddaughter, and that Carlisle and I had adopted children just like it had been when we lived in Forks. Soon enough it would be time to move someplace else especially with Bella's transformation not far off in the future.

"Done," Renesmee informed me. I got the washcloth I had wet earlier and let her clean first, helping her once she was ready for me to. One thing I had learned about my granddaughter was letting her do things on her own time. It made a huge difference in the number of fits she threw.

"See Pop," Renesmee said once I had removed her bib putting it on the table next to us. None of us had been able to figure out how she had come up with Carlisle's name of Pop, nor mine of Nanna, but now that she called us those names, they fit perfectly.

"We need to give him a call to make sure he isn't too busy first," I answered as I stood up turning her and settling her against my left hip.

I got my cell and dialed my husband's office while Renesmee played with my hair. Carlisle wasn't able to take my call but his receptionist told me when my husband had some free time, and it was enough time for Renesmee to lay down for a nap. As I carried her upstairs she didn't say much still focused on playing with my hair, but when we arrived in the nursery she protested.

"No no, go Pop see Pop," she yelled struggling to be out of my arms.

I sat down in the rocking chair cradling her in my arms even as she struggled, "Listen for a moment. We are going to see him. He has a few more patients to see and you need to rest before you go so you will have a good time," I told her as she kept struggling. This was the hard part, and not wanting to fight her, I got up and went back down the hall to the guest bedroom. Once the blinds were closed I sat down on the edge of the bed getting my shoes off before I leaned back settling her next to me. Realizing that I was going to stay with her, Renesmee relaxed fairly quickly curling against my chest as I began to hum the lullaby Edward had composed when she was born. One verse later and she was asleep, and since I didn't have anything needing my attention I stayed where I was enjoying this special moment with my granddaughter.

An hour and a half later, we arrived at the hospital and Renesmee was in a great mood. She was still singing her Sunshine song as I parked the car in the guest parking lot. As I stepped out of the car, a few people gazed my way but I payed them no mind. At this point in my life I was used to other people looking at me, we all were, with the exception of Renesmee who still shied away when anyone commented on what a beautiful little girl she was.

After getting her unbuckled and draping her fancy diaper bag over my shoulder, I lifted Renesmee into my arms kissing her cheek as she smiled. "Now, you have to be very quiet when we visit your Pop. Even if there is something you don't like or want to do."

"I get mad not yell?"

"No, my angel, you have to be on your best behavior so that we can come see your Pop again," our conversation continued as we walked toward the hospital.

"I yell get trouble?"

"If you yell and make too much noise we will have to leave, and I will have to tell your Daddy about it when he comes home," her eyes widened when I told her that and she pressed her face into my neck. My son was a wonderful father, and parenting seemed to come natural to him. He very rarely raised his voice when Renesmee was doing something she shouldn't and it never took much for my granddaughter to obey what he wanted. For the rest of us it was more of a challenge, mostly because she knew how easily we tended to give in.

When we reached Carlisle's office, he was waiting for us and once Renesmee was on the ground she ran to him laughing as he caught her up in his arms. "Come see you, Pop," she said after she was sitting comfortably on his lap. She already had his stethoscope and was trying to figure out how to use it as I gave my husband a kiss.

"Pop, hear it," Renesmee said trying to listen to her heart with the parts that went in the ear.

"Will you let me help you?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded, giggling when he put the ear pieces in her small ears. Her mouth drew into an 'o' shape as she listened to her heart beat. "I hear Antony too," she said excitedly.

"I'll try and remember to bring that home this evening. Now tell me what you have been doing today?"

"Momma made pretty face and lips. Go like this," she explained to both of us showing how she could pucker her lips. "I sad and Momma go with Daddy and I stay with Nanna. I had nap and we here now." she finished putting the stethoscope back to her heart.

"Did you understand all of that?" I asked softly.

My husband smiled at me, "I think so. It sounds like Bella let her wear a little makeup and that she was pretty upset that she couldn't go away with them."

"Don't forget the part about having a nap," I reminded as I sat comfortably on a floral couch across from where Carlisle was with Renesmee. She was still playing with his stethoscope when we heard someone approaching. Instantly our granddaughter had her face pressed against his coat, and I stood up greeting Beverly, Carlisle's receptionist who was older in appearance than either of us.

"I knew you were bringing Renesmee. She's grown so much," Beverly commented as Renesmee continued to hide.

"They don't ever stay small for very long," I agreed as Carlisle tried to coax Renesmee to say hello. Beverly understood about shy children and once she was gone Renesmee began talking up a storm wanting to know what the things were that her Pop used.

When it was time for us to leave, Carlisle had enough time to walk us out to our car. Renesmee had made it through her visit without one single melt down and I was happy for that, hoping we would have a pleasant ride home. I listened as she asked my husband when she could go hunt with her Daddy. That was a question she asked more often now, and it wasn't something that seemed to scare her because it was a part of life.

"You have to grow up and be very strong before you can join us," he answered as I unlocked the doors with the remote on my key-chain.

"I have be big," she agreed as Carlisle put her in her seat. After he had her buckled in and had given her a kiss, making sure she had her favorite bear and her sippy, Carlisle shut the door and turned facing me. He drew me into his arms and I rested my cheek against his chest smelling the familiar scents of the hospital. "What time will you be joining us?"

"I'm hoping my normal time, but there is never a way to predict that," he told me.

We shared a kiss and then, Renesmee and I left heading home to see how the rest of the family was doing.

~**Edward~**

Before we got started on the shopping, Bella and I simply enjoyed walking around town even though it was a gloomy day with rain threatening to fall at any second. I missed our children, but was grateful for this time alone with the woman I loved.

"Do you think we will be able to stay here while I got through the change?"

When she asked that, there was still a small part of me that cringed. "We are secluded enough that staying won't be a problem, if we choose that. Is there any place you would like to try living?"

My wife smiled, "As long as I'm with you, I don't really worry about the where, but maybe someplace in Maine. It's beautiful there, or from what I've seen in pictures. Now that Renesmee is older, I thought having a more open space where she could get out and stretch her legs might be nice, and once Anthony is old enough to walk we will need a lot more space." Bella stopped in front of a window looking at a stroller made for two children.

I moved behind her resting my chin on her shoulder. "Say the word and it's ours," I whispered.

"It's four hundred seventy nine dollars," Bella muttered.

"Hmm, maybe we should go in and investigate," before she could protest I took her hand and led her inside the fancy baby boutique. Instantly a woman came to us ready to help and I stood silently as Bella asked her about the stroller in question.

"Is there a chance that we could have a better look?" I asked once the woman whose name was Cara finished explaining all the features. As was quite normal when anyone in my family wanted to see something, Cara quickly had the stroller in front of us showing us first hand how it folded up nice and neat and opened easily with just one hand. Another sales clerk brought an infant seat and showed us how it fit on the top right in front of the handles used to push the stroller.

"It actually fits three baby's nicely, or two if your little one is asleep," Cara said as she took the seat and snapped it into the front.

In the end we did buy it and I signed our address so it could be shipped, since we still had more shopping to do. Once outside, Bella was shaking her head, "I can't believe we spent that kind of money on something we won't use for more than a few years."

"After they have outgrown that we can always donate it to a women's shelter," once I pointed that out Bella seemed happier and we got on to shopping for our trip to the island.

**~Esme~**

With a pillow in her lap, and two more on either side of her, Renesmee was holding Anthony while he drank his bottle. Alice had already taken a few pictures so we could show Bella and Edward this rare moment and so far both of my grandchildren were content. Rosalie was kneeling next to the chair they were sitting in, ready the moment Renesmee lost interest.

"You be big not cry and I play with you," she told him as Anthony looked right at her. "You very thirsty. Nanna, I have cup," she said looking over at me as the bottle slipped from Anthony's mouth. He let her know right away that he didn't like it and Renesmee looked at him furrowing her brow. "You very loud, brother," she said sharply. Rosalie took him quickly but carefully and Renesmee knocked the pillow he had been on away. "Not like him loud."

She ran past me crawling up the stairs as he started to really cry. I wasn't sure what exactly had upset her and went after my granddaughter catching up to her at the top of the stairs. When I picked Renesmee up she kicked her legs. Though once she was cradled in my arms she settled down. "You were doing so well with him."

"He cry and not like him do that," she answered as she yawned. I knew then what was wrong and carried her back downstairs. In the kitchen Alice and Jasper had her dinner waiting, and as Jasper passed us, Renesmee reached for him. "Sit and eat," she said as she yawned again.

Once Jasper was sitting down, Alice sat next to them and fed Renesmee while I went to check on Anthony, who was still fussing in the other room.

**~Edward~**

It was later than I had planned when we arrived at Carlisle and Esme's, and I had picked up on Anthony's cries long before we turned down the main driveway. In another part of the house Renesmee was with Rosalie and from what she was saying, it sounded like they were looking at old pictures. My daughter seemed content and I was glad that both my children weren't crying. "Anthony is being fussy," I warned Bella as I pulled up in front of the house. I could hear Renesmee calling for us and before I was even out of the car, Emmett came out with her on his shoulders.

"Momma, Daddy," she kept saying over and over as I reached up and pulled her into my arms. She had on a pink night gown and no socks, which was typical. My daughter generally didn't like to wear anything on her feet.

Bella gave her a kiss before heading inside to take care of our son. "How was your day?" I asked.

"See Pop and heart, and Bevery there, we gave Antony bottle and he mad. He not like bath."

Once we were in the door, she struggled to be let down and for the moment, I let her go following behind her as we entered the family room. Bella was on the sofa with our now quiet son in her arms. Renesmee was trying to get on her lap and after I sat beside my wife I settled our daughter on my own. "He is happy to see you," I said as our son gazed at Bella while she talked to him.

"Which will make it hard when it comes time," she answered kissing his small hands.

"Daddy, I held bottle for Antony."

"You helped feed him?" I asked.

She nodded, and I read the thoughts of my mother and sister understanding what she meant. "You are a good big sister."

"Not like him crying,"

Anthony's gaze had shifted and he was watching Renesmee as she talked to me. "Your brother likes what you are saying," I whispered when she finished.

My baby girl turned toward him. "You good now, I love you now," she said and it was hard not to laugh at her statement. When she let him hold her finger Anthony smiled, "He like me," She said giggling, getting another smile from him.

Alice had a camera and managed to get a picture which ended the happy moment as Anthony began to fuss.

Before my little girl could get away, I stood up putting her on my shoulders. "Are we ready?" I asked as Bella got Anthony settled once more.

"I think so," my wife answered as she stood up.

When I turned toward the kitchen, Renesmee realized what was going on and I lifted her away from my shoulder cradling her in my arms before she could kick. "You had a fun day, but we need to go home and get ready for bed."

"No, Daddy," she whispered.

I kissed her forehead. "Yes," I replied.

Her little lips quivered before she began to cry soul wrenching cries as she clung to me. My family tried to comfort her, assuring Renesmee they would see her tomorrow but she was too upset to let their words bring her any comfort. As we walked out the door I realized that her crying would upset Anthony and told Bella I would meet her at the house. After giving my wife a kiss and handing her the keys I set off toward our home on foot. "Shhh, you will see everyone tomorrow, and I'll bet we can even hide your Uncle Emmett's three way remote." Normally I didn't suggest such things, but right now I wanted to try and calm her down.

My daughter continued to cry as though her heart had been broken and my own heart ached for her. Esme's thoughts were enough for me to see just what a good day Renesmee had with my family and I understood why she was so sad. "It's okay," I whispered rubbing her back as I jogged at a fast pace through the woods. We made it home before Bella and Anthony, and in Renesmee's room I turned on the nightlight and wound up her teddy bear bringing him with us to the rocking chair. My baby's cries were subsiding and once I was seated with her against my chest she quieted completely.

I was still rocking her when Bella came to check on us once she had put our son in his cradle. "Hi, my sweet girl," Bella whispered as she knelt next to us.

Renesmee didn't respond even as Bella kissed her good night. My wife stood up and leaned forward kissing me before she headed out.

I continued to rock her for a while longer, kissing the top of her head as I breathed in her sweet scent. When I stood up she clung to me.

"Noo," Renesmee sobbed.

"I won't leave you," I assured her as I sat down on the edge of her bed. Her small hands were balled up against my shirt and I rubbed her back, "I'll sit here and rub your back while you rest in your bed."

"Need my daddy," Renesmee whispered taking in a shaky breath.

"I'm here, baby," I answered having a difficult time not taking her to the room Bella and I shared. It had been a while since my daughter had gotten so worked up, and I was trying to figure out what had set her off. I listened for Bella, hearing her steady breath with Anthony's close to her. They were safe and as much as I wanted to be there with them, Renesmee's need for me was greater. Before I went back to the rocking chair I got the quilt Sue made for her first birthday. I sat back down and once the quilt was over both of us, my daughter's hands relaxed. Her small legs draped over my sides and she rubbed her face against my shirt as she yawned. With my daughter able to speak relatively clear and being pretty independent, it was hard to forget that she had just turned two and that she was still getting used to Anthony.

"Here all time," she whispered.

"Shh, close your eyes now,." I heard them flutter shut and began to hum Bella's lullaby for a change as I began to gently pat her bottom while we rocked. When she was finally asleep, I waited a while longer before moving her back to her bed, hearing Anthony stirring in the other room. Before going there, I went down stairs and made up a bottle for him arriving in the room as Bella sat up lifting him into her arms. I handed her the bottle and sat down with them on my side of the bed.

"What made her so upset?"

"I'm not sure it was one thing. She had a long day free of any tantrums. We spoiled her fun and when she realized I meant what I said about going home, that upset her."

"She doesn't like not having her way."

"No she doesn't. I wonder how it will be once Anthony is old enough to give her a run for her money," I said letting him hold one of my hands. His eyes were shut and as I looked at the clock I realized that this marked the second night of him being so calm. "His diet change seems to be working," I murmured pulling my arms around both of them as Bella settled against my side.

"I know. I'm glad he's not hurting as much."

"That makes two of us," we were quiet as Anthony finished off his bottle. Once he had, I draped his burp cloth over my shoulder and settled him there gently patting his back while Bella got up to use the bathroom. When he burped, he spit up a little, but I managed to catch it before it went down my back, wiping his mouth before I cradled him in my arm. His thick black hair was sticking up, and I wondered if it would lighten any when he got older. Bella said he looked more like me than her, though he did have her nose. "Alright, it's time for you to rest," I said as I stood up and carried him to his cradle. Before laying him down I kissed his soft cheek.

By then, Bella was back in our bed and switched off the light. I had planned to show her how much I loved her, but with Renesmee's earlier upset, I wasn't willing to risk being in the middle of something if she woke up again. Once I was settled in bed spooned behind my wife, I let my lids shut even though I didn't need to. My thoughts were of the future and on what we had talked about a little today. At some point we did need to try and find out if there were any true stories about vampire children. Bella and I needed those answers, and I had a sinking feeling that Oxford wasn't the place to find them. Aro undoubtedly knew that human-vampire children were a possibility and I would have to talk to Carlisle and see if he could remember anything at all that might shed some light on if I was right or not.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Wow, I have gotten such a great response to this story already and I want to thank everyone who added me to their lists and reviewed and everyone who just read the story. I'm really glad you guys like what I'm doing here. I have gotten numerous reviews wanting a little more of Anthony being born and how they found out they were going to have him. I've written that in chapter twenty of After the Honeymoon which is up now along with this. I hope you will leave reviews for both. You guys rock for all the adds and reviews. Thanks a million.  
_

**~Ella~**_  
_


	3. Time

**Chapter 3: Time**

**~Edward~**

No matter how many days had gone by since my wife and daughter were visited by the werewolf that destroyed our first home, I still feared leaving them. To be truly comfortable I needed to hunt twice a week, but I could go with just one time, and sometimes the waiting went a little longer than seven days. Bella was very observant, she had always been, of noticing the signs of my growing thirst doing her best to assure me she wasn't worried about being left at home for a few hours. Most of the time one of my sisters, or Esme would stay at our house or Bella would stay at my parents' to ease both our anxiety levels. More recently, Bella had been staying at our home alone with our children and because of that I was most always distracted. Now was one of those times. Jasper and Emmett already had their kills a few miles away from me, and I was on the prowl for a large cat I'd caught the scent of. As its scent grew stronger, I crouched down moving through the brush and trees at break neck speeds. With one single leap, I was on the large branch of a tree finally spotting the cat lounging on the next branch up. It had no idea I was there and didn't even know when I'd joined it.

"How long are you going to take?" Emmett asked.

The big cat got on it's feet and I leaped, grasping it as we both fell to the ground. In a second my teeth were imbedded in its neck and I felt the burning in my throat along with the tension in my body leaving as I drained it dry. "Not that long," I said once it was finished off.

My brother chuckled and I read his thoughts, _That's what you said twenty minutes ago_.

"I have a lot on my mind," I answered picking the cat up and following Emmett to the fire where I tossed the carcass. We made it a point to clean up after a hunt, not wanting to draw attention. While the fire burned, I thought about last night with Bella. She was worrying about how Charlie would take the news that her transformation was in the very near future, and didn't want her news to be a strain on his heart. I'd done my best to assure her that he was as healthy as a horse, but she had been quiet after that. Those were the times when I doubted changing her, even though I knew we needed to get that part of our lives out of the way.

"She's strong you know," Emmett said coming to stand next to me while Jasper began to put the fire out.

I looked over at him. "She's stronger than me sometimes," I admitted.

"Your lives should be easier once she's turned, and I'll bet Renesmee will adjust pretty fast to that, too." Emmett was right. Our daughter was very resilient, but that would be a big test for her and for us all. "You know Rose and I will do what we can to help out while she's going through the transformation, try not to let it worry you so much." My brother clapped his hand on my shoulder and I took in a breath out of habit when I was feeling the stresses of my life catching up to me.

As we began the journey home, Jasper asked if Bella and I were going to come out to the playing field tonight. Alice had predicted storms and it had been a while since we had gotten a chance to play a game of baseball. "I don't know how Renesmee and Anthony will deal with the noise," I pointed out as Jasper continued trying to convince me. I hadn't played with my family since becoming a father, and I picked up Jasper's thoughts. _Probably won't know what to do with the ball._

"Let me see what Bella thinks," I grumbled and my brother's gave each other high fives. Somehow, I had the feeling they had planned it this way but they were both occupying their thoughts so that I couldn't read them.

As I approached the house, all was at peace. I heard Anthony's steady breath in our room, and the small clink of plastic against plastic along with conversations of Queens and Fairies at a tea party my daughter was having with her mother. Renesmee was chatting away and I wished I was able to hear what my wife was thinking. Without making a sound, I entered the house and made it to the second level without anyone aware. In our daughter's room, I found the place of the party in the middle of the floor on Sue's quilt. The tea set was something our daughter had gotten for her second birthday and she was becoming more interested in playing, but only if Bella or I joined her.

"Momma, what this one?" our little girl asked holding up the sugar dish.

"Well, when people drink tea they sometimes like to add a little sugar to make it taste sweet."

"I have tea my cup?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure you would like it. Will you pour more for me please?"

I realized that Renesmee wanted to try a real cup of tea and was glad Bella wasn't appeasing that request. The caffeine would have her bouncing off the walls. Before I could reveal myself, I heard Anthony stirring and moved soundless down the hall to the master bedroom. He was resting on the bed and his head was lifted when I walked in. I knelt down so he could see me and as I whispered his name, Anthony looked right at me. "You're getting so strong," I said.

His head bobbed, and as he wrinkled his face to cry, I had him in my arms wanting to give Renesmee the time she always craved with her mother, or at least that was my intention as I heard them approaching.

"Daddy home. Momma and had tea and sugar have my room," she told me pulling on the right leg of the pants I was wearing.

My wife stood at my side and we managed a kiss as I handed Anthony over before picking our daughter up, "Did you like that?"

She nodded her response wrapping her arms around my neck as she rested her cheek against my shoulder. "Daddy smell side," she told me as she lifted her head away from me.

"I had to hunt remember?"

"Go hunt," she said struggling to be put down.

"You hunt inside and only in your room or in the den," I told her holding her so that we were eye to eye.

"Go side in yard."

"Inside, Renesmee."

She sighed but nodded her head in response. Once she was on her feet Bella and I were alone with Anthony. My wife was finishing a diaper change and as I took the soiled one to toss away, I brought up what Emmett and Jasper had plotted. "How would you feel about going to a ball game tonight?" I asked once the diaper was secure in the Diaper Genie.

Anthony was back against her shoulder content where he was as Bella sat down in the rocking chair. "That's right there is supposed to be some storms near Boston," she answered. "Do you think the noise will bother the children?"

"Jasper had an idea that might work, ear muffs. I know they make them for children Renesmee's age and even some for Anthony."

"Do you think they will keep them on?"

"That's the question of the evening," I answered loving moments like these, watching Bella taking care of our children. While she smiled at me rocking our son, I listened for our daughter hearing her playing in her room singing a song she had made up about hunting in the tune of The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly.

"I sometimes wonder if she will be able to hunt with us. Anthony seems more likely the one to be able to do that," Bella said drawing my attention back to her as she stood up and walked to his cradle. He had gone back to sleep and once our son was tucked in she was in my arms as we gently swayed.

"When she is old enough she should be able to handle that on her own. She's pretty strong now," I pointed out brushing Bella's brown hair away from her face before I lowered my head kissing her gently on the lips.

"I miss us," Bella whispered between kisses. We had yet to resume anything more than just kissing and touches. Carlisle wanted us to wait for six more weeks giving her body plenty of chance to heal from Anthony's traumatic entry into the world. "Maybe after the game Rosalie and Emmett will take the kids," Bella whispered pressing on the back of my head. That was as far as we got before Renesmee came in needing Momma to help her due to a dirty diaper. As they left, I wondered if we could try pushing the potty training while we were on the Island. If we needed to Renesmee could just run around bottomless all day. There wasn't anyone on the beach.

**~Bella~**

Once we had driven as far as we could and Edward had the car parked in a secluded area, I got out grabbing the harness for Anthony and fitting it around my middle before opening his side finding my son awake and pretty happy as he looked at his feet. "Are you ready for this?" I asked him. On the other side, Edward was getting Renesmee out of her seat. I was waiting for our son to smile at me, but so far the only one who got that honor was his big sister. Once I had Anthony out of his seat, I lifted him up and slid him into the harness kissing the top of his head as the wind blew around us. He began to fuss, so I started moving around getting the diaper bag out of the trunk while Edward got the pack carrier into standing position. Anthony didn't mind the harness so long as I was in constant motion, and preferred being snug against my chest as apposed to facing out.

"No, walk," Renesmee said as Edward reached for her. She had on thick denim overalls and a yellow short sleeved shirt and was barefooted, something that usually didn't hurt her.

"If you want to walk you have to put shoes on. We are going to be going through the woods," Edward answered as Renesmee furrowed her brows.

"No shoe."

The moment he lifted her from the ground she kicked out and got a swat on her bottom which got her attention right before she started to cry. Anthony whimpered and I bounced with him. "You're okay, baby, sissy is too," I soothed as Edward hugged her reminding her that she needed to remember not to kick even if she wasn't happy. Once she had calmed down he got her in the carrier without any more fuss and in a moment he had that on his back. "Are we ready?"

I nodded surprised that he had swatted her. "Did you mean to do that?" I asked as we began going through the woods. I was glad I had my hiking boots on and walked everyday.

"She needs to stop doing that before she hurts you or even Anthony," he told me as our little girl looked around. Edward was taking us through the least cluttered part of the woods and I was glad I didn't have to push limbs out of the ways. After a moment he asked, "Are you against that?"

"No. I got spanked a couple of times when I was little, and that was just a swat. I was just surprised." We had never really talked about what we did or didn't agree on as far as disciplining our children went, just because everything had happened so fast. There was also the fact that we never even dreamed we would one day be parents.

"I can only remember one time I got one. I was six or seven and ran off without telling my mom where I was going. Me and another boy had gone to a stream that had risen due to recent rains. We didn't realize it was dangerous nor that another boy close to our age had drowned. When Mom found me I got yelled at and when I got home I had to go out and find a switch."

"You mean a stick?" I asked surprised because the few times I'd been spanked it had only been by Charlie's hand.

"Yep, and after that I never left without informing her what I was up to or more specifically asking if I could go some place."

There was a log up ahead and after Edward stepped over it he turned and helped me. Kissing me and our son before we trudged on. "Does it worry you that your strength would be too much." I felt guilty asking but was still surprised by that.

"Love, I was in control of everything. If I had not been I would have put her in her seat until I could gain control. I won't ever punish either one of them if I am angered by their actions." The spaces between the trees were widening and as I walked beside my husband he took my hand. "I wont punish that way if it isn't something you agree with."

"No, I think you did the right thing, and you did it to get her attention, but maybe we need to define what actions of hers and for that matter Anthony's would warrant that sort of punishment." Edward stepped in front of me and we shared a kiss.

"You are absolutely right," he agreed as Renesmee leaned past his head laughing when I nibbled her fingers. We would have to find time to discuss this more thoroughly but right now our family was waiting for us.

"Down now down," Renesmee said as she began to struggle. We reached the clearing and Rosalie greeted us lifting our daughter out of the carrier as Edward warned his sister that Renesmee needed to be changed. Not too much further away Alice had a lounge chair out for me and a big blanket with toys for the kids if they got bored. Rosalie already had the diaper bag and was making her way there as Alice arrived by my side.

"Aren't they cute?" My sister-in-law held out tiny ear muffs for Anthony and carefully eased them over his small ears. He shifted against me but continued to sleep.

"You knew didn't you?"

"I didn't see Renesmee or Anthony, but I did see Jasper and Emmett convincing Edward to do this," she said in a sing song sort of voice. I chuckled glad for the chance to spend this time with our family. When I got to the blanket Renesmee was already changed, working on a puzzle as I knelt down with her ear muffs. "Hey, angel. Aunt Alice has this for your ears."

My daughter looked at it before she reached out and held it. "What it do?"

"Well this game everyone is about to play is going to be very loud, so you might want to put that on."

She stood up looking at Anthony with his on, before she tried it on her own. When she couldn't figure out how to put the muffs on, Renesmee let me help her and sat back down to play with her puzzle.

My family was off in the distance and Carlisle was up to bat while Alice made ready to pitch. I thought about laying Anthony down then thought better of it as I sat in the chair watching the game. When my father-in-law hit the ball the crack was very loud, but neither of my babies took notice. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Carlisle stopped at third base. Edward was up to bat and I got up kneeling by my daughter turning her so she could watch.

When Edward hit the ball she laughed jumping up and down while clapping her hand. "Me too, me too." Renesmee said trying to get away from me.

I tugged at the back of her overalls and slid one muff away from her hear. "When they finish I bet Daddy will help you play. This game is only something they can do. Not even I can," I said realizing that I was holding up the game. My family was waiting for me to finish and put the muff back over her ear. Thankfully, Renesmee listened to me and got back to playing with her puzzle.

My husband made it to third base, and Carlisle made it home, but Alice struck Emmett out, and by that time Anthony was awake not seeming to mind his ear muffs as I sat bouncing him gently on my lap. Renesmee was still being really good, still focused on her puzzle, and I hoped her good mood would continue. The girls were ahead of the guys when both my children were ready for a snack, and as I laid Anthony down on the blanket so I could get out the snacks he began to wail.

"Momma, want cookie no apples," Renesmee said as she began to pout.

"How about a little help?" Rosalie offered as she picked Anthony up while I hugged my daughter. Down on the playing field everyone was talking, and Edward was wrestling with Emmett. I took off my Renesmee's ear muffs kissing her head. "If you eat two apples I'll let you have a cookie."

"No, want it," she said sadly as I gently rocked her. It was dark now and the rumbling of thunder was constant, but still in the distance.

"Do you want your sippy?"

She shook her head looking away as the rest of our family arrived. "Have cookie," she whispered.

"Rosalie and Emmett offered to watch them this evening," Edward said as he knelt next to us.

I smiled at him, "Are they sure?" As I asked I glanced down at our daughter who was still being grumpy. "They could just take Anthony," I whispered hoping Renesmee wouldn't catch on to the gist of the conversation I was having with her father. We made it a point not to leave her with anyone when she got this out of sorts, and already she was sniffing mumbling about the cookie that she wasn't going to get at this point.

My husband kissed us both before he went to talk to his brother and sister.

"Want cookie," Renesmee said as she sniffed again while her breath hitched.

I lifted her against my shoulder and stood up rubbing her back. "I know, baby," I crooned. It was tough being two and not getting what you wanted especially when you were tired. While I tried to comfort her Emmett came over walking behind us. "Hey cutie, do you want to hang out with me and Aunt Rose? We can watch that video that you like."

I'd forgotten about her new DVD. It was a cartoon that taught kids about music, and was rather inventive. It was also the only thing she was allowed to watch.

"Want cookie," she said as I felt my shoulder getting we with her tears.

"I don't know about that, but I bet if you eat something good we can work that out."

"Watch with me, and Jasper too?"

"Sure thing," he said. A second later she was reaching for him, though before he could get away Renesmee kissed me and was suddenly very happy. I shook my head realizing as I did that we didn't have anything to take with us. Emmett already had Renesmee in her pack carrier and she was laughing as he ran down to the playing field with her on his back. My brother-in-law was a big kid when it came to her and I was glad he'd gotten her out of her funk.

~*~

My husband's lips pressing against the small of my back roused me from the deep sleep I had fallen in to after we took a shower together exploring one another's bodies with the touch of our hands and then our lips. It was damn frustrating not to be able to make love fully, but Edward had found other alternatives for me that were almost as good. His unclothed body was pressed against my own and I could feel his arousal pressing against the back of my left thigh. The thing I liked was that he wasn't hiding his need from me, and it was enough to wake me fully as I turned in his arms. When I pushed on his chest he settled on his back. I lifted off the bed kissing his lips briefly before throwing the covers over both of our heads trailing my kisses from his lips down his neck. At the base of his throat I nibbled hearing him growl, feeling my body respond as my stomach tightened, and a warmth building there, traveling down to the area between my legs.

This was Edward's time and I had to fight to keep my emotions in check as I moved my kisses down his chest to the right where I twirled my tongue around his nipple before biting down. His hands were in my hair pressing me more flush against him as I licked and nipped there.

"Bella," he growled.

I moved lower and his hands left me as I licked him from his navel down to his waist line. Edward's hips lifted off the bed and I pushed forcefully until he was settled back on the mattress. When I reached my target I raised up placing one hand on the left side of his hip and the other on the right. Sticking my tongue out I brushed it over his tip and his growling didn't stop this time. In the back of my mind, I realized I shouldn't push him this way, but felt reckless because we were kid free. I twirled my tongue around his tip before covering his length with my mouth sucking hard as Edward let out what sounded more like a roar than a growl.

My heart rate shot up, but I kept sucking him moving my mouth down his shaft until he his tip was nearly at the back of my throat before I moved away.

"Bella, Bella," he growled right before I heard something rip. I grazed him with my teeth and a second later the covers were gone and he was sitting up coaxing me away. When I looked at him his eyes were wild, but again I felt nothing but love for him. Edward wouldn't hurt me. We looked at one another for a while before he put both hands on my forearms getting on his knees as I did the same. I wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his around me and our lips met in a very sensual kiss. I opened my mouth as I felt the push of Edward's tongue, sucking it in while I reached down grasping my hand around his arousal. My husband's left hand pressed against the small of my back as our tongues swirled together and our kiss continued until I had to pull away needing to breathe. I grasped him tighter moving my hand from his tip to his base and back again as fast as I could manage.

His free hand tilted my head up until we were looking eye to eye. When his shut and he growled I felt my breath quicken while feeling an ache between my legs where I wished he was. No sooner had I thought it, his fingers were brushing over my curls. Edward's eyes opened and he watched my reaction as he slipped a finger inside of me. He was being careful and I didn't want him to be. I let my other hand move down his chest grasping his wrist as I tucked and pushed wanting him to go faster.

"Are you sure," he breathed?"

"Yes," I moaned needing his touch and the release only he could bring me. I continued moving my left hand against him and Edward was moving his hips in time with me as his finger worked inside of me touching all the right places.

"I want you," I whimpered feeling myself contracting around his finger.

"We can't love," he said through a growl and I knew he was close too. When he slid a second finger in I stopped the movement of my hand on his arousal before I started again wanting this to be as much for him as for me. I felt myself tumbling over the edge and a moment later we were resting on the bed, his fingers still milking me as my release came, my hand pumping him as hard as I could.

Edward growled out my name stilling my hand while keeping his fingers moving inside of me. I felt dizzy with need, kissing his chest as I tried to remember how to breathe.

Moments or hours later, I heard the trill of one of the cell phones, ignoring it because I knew Edward would take care of who ever it was. As I was on my way back to sleep, his cool lips brushed against mine. "I need to go to the other house," he whispered.

Edward's words brought me to full wakefulness. "Renesmee?"

He nodded sitting down on our bed, "She woke up an hour ago and hasn't stopped crying."

When I sat up he hugged me, and waited while I got dressed. I knew he could bring her home if she didn't calm down but wanted to be there in case she wanted both of us.

**~Edward~**

Once we were back home, Renesmee went to sleep almost the moment she was snuggled in Bella's arms. I was resting next to my wife and daughter playing back in my mind what Jasper said he felt when my baby woke up. He said at first it was confusion like she didn't know where she was, then sadness and loss. My brother explained that her emotions were very basic, and not concrete enough for him to pick up what was making Renesmee sad, though I had my own theories.

"She was so upset," Bella murmured as I scooted closer to them.

"I know. I'm trying to figure out what happened." It wouldn't be a big deal to us if she woke up like this more often, but it had been a year since she had been up and so upset. "She was feeling confused when we arrived, and I think it may just be this past month catching up with her."

"Anthony's birth?"

"Yes, and having to share us with him."

For a few moments Bella didn't say anything, "She doesn't seem unhappy when he's here."

"I don't think that she is, but she's always been sensitive to change, even when she was newborn."

Again my wife was quiet, "I remember taking her to the store that day you went with Alice to get Charlie. We had that argument the night before and she had a real fit when Emmett was taking us home."

"You fretted about that for a long time after," I said remembering that time and the argument. It was one of few we had as a married couple.

"Do you think she's still upset about getting swatted?"

I'd been thinking along those lines too. I hadn't done that without thinking about it, and felt strongly that at the time swatting her for trying to kick away from me was the right coarse of action. "It may have contributed, but I think it's just everything crashing down at once. This evening when you were holding her, I was pretty sure if Emmett wouldn't have talked her into going with them she would have had a major melt down. That may be the only way she can deal with everything and be able to function, but I think for the next few days we need to stay here with both of them. I know we need to pack, but you and I have been busy getting everything ready for the trip." I paused as Renesmee shifted rolling away from Bella toward me. When she remained asleep I continued. "Until we leave, we need to try and keep everything low key," I finished.

"I agree."

Once they were both asleep, I got up and paced to the window still trying to figure out how we could help our daughter not feel so overwhelmed, and wondering at the same time if Anthony would be as sensitive, though so far he was pretty laid back.

~*~

While Renesmee talked to Grandah Charlie, I sat holding her on my lap enjoying hearing her conversation and Charlie's reaction. Bella had gone to my parents house to get Anthony and we were planning on a day with the kids packing while they napped. Our flight was tomorrow evening and Charlie had called wanting to talk to Bella.

"Baseball and had movie. Emmett laugh and cookies too," Renesmee said happily, before nearly dropping the phone as Bella came in the house carrying Anthony in his infant seat. "Hey, Charlie, she just got back from getting Anthony from my parents house, were you able to get all that?"

"I think so, something about a Baseball game."

My wife came in with Renesmee on her back. "Family's baseball game. Here's Bella."

I handed the phone to her kissing my little girl as she giggled, reaching for me. She woke up this morning before Bella and was happy as though nothing happened to upset her last night, and I hoped today would be better for her as I carried her in the kitchen. Anthony was sound asleep strapped in his seat and Renesmee leaned out kissing him very gently on his forehead like we had practiced.

"He tired."

"Nanna said he woke up early this morning," I told her settling her on my hip as I lifted the seat off the counter heading upstairs with both of my children.

"What doing Daddy?"

"I'm going to put him in his cradle so he can sleep better."

"I do, too?"

"After I lay him down you can help me put his blanket over him." She nodded and once we got to my room I put her down and set the seat on the bed. With practiced ease I unbuckled the safety straps and had my son against my shoulder without waking him. He shifted for a moment and I knelt down letting Renesmee rub his back until he was comfortable. She kissed the back of his head before I stood up and after laying him down my daughter helped me cover him.

"Antony sleep my room?"

"When he gets older and you both sleep well on your own. Now what should we do?"

"I play by self. You not go."

With that I was left alone and felt better now that she was back to being her normal spunky self.

**~Bella~ **

My hands were sweating and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest as I waited for Charlie to get back on the line. He was going to give me the dates he could make it to the Island, not realizing why we wanted him there. We did want him there in general to meet Anthony and spend time with us, but the larger reason was to prepare him for my transformation.

"Sorry about that, Bells. I don't know if this is going to work," he began.

I took in a deep breath. "Dad we need you to come. I have some changes coming about that we need to discuss," I said trying not to choke on the words.

There was a long period of silence on the other end, "You mean _the_ change?" he whispered.

"Yes." My father put me on hold again and I shut my eyes willing for him not to have a heart attack even though I knew when Carlisle operated on my father after he got shot, he made sure everything was in good working order.

"Will two weeks be soon enough? You aren't doing it there right?"

"No, no Dad. We just want to keep our end of the promise we made."

"Thank you, Bells, that means a great deal to me." After a little small talk I hung up leaning against Edward who had come to sit with me a minute ago. "Where is our daughter?"

"In her room. Evidently I wasn't important enough to join her," he said. His chest moved as he chuckled and his news made me feel a little better.

"Charlie figured it out pretty quick. He wasn't going to come, but I guess you heard." As Edward drew me closer, I took in a deep breath before letting it out. "I wish sometimes there wasn't anyone hanging on to me that would be hurt by this change. I don't want them gone, but what if I'm out of control and he can't ever see me?"

"Forever is a very long time even when you are looking at a human life. I still think you will pull through this and be stronger than any of us. Your the first person I've known to go into this willingly and I'm not going to let you forget anything." My husband's words brought the comfort I'd been seeking and after we talked a little longer we headed upstairs to get Renesmee dressed for the day.

**~*~**

**AN: **_First as always thank you all for the reviews and for the adds. I'm so glad you all are enjoying all of this. Now to address the swat. I kind of feel Edward would have done that, and I hope their talk assured you he didn't do it out of haste. Bella is a little more uncertain about that, and I'm pretty sure they will discuss that in the future as Renesmee gets older and explores her boundaries. I'm working to keep her balanced. I don't want her to be a brat that no one enjoys reading about, but she is two, and she does have a lot going on in her life. Having said that I hope you will continue to read and enjoy. Next chapter the island and Charlie getting an explanation in to what it will be like for Bella to be turned, along with some good family mushy stuff. _

_~**Ella~**  
_


	4. Future

**Chapter 4: Future**

**~Edward~**

Watching my wife and our two babies sleep was something I never grew tired of. We were moving toward a different chapter in our lives, toward a future Alice had seen so long ago that it almost seemed like another time with someone else looking in. There was no more fear or uncertainty as for my part of the change. My wife had no doubts about being turned, just worries about how her father would deal with that, and what Jacob's pack would do once they knew the truth. Alice's visions couldn't show us how he would react, but I hoped that he and Sam realized the difference. My wife wasn't being forced in to this change. Bella knew a little of what she was getting herself in to, and it wasn't like the rest of my family who went into this life blindly. Having said that, none of us never blamed Carlisle for his actions. My father changed us out of compassion each for a different reason. We had grown used to this life and moved on.

In the front of the plane, the stewardesses were now resting knowing one of us would wake them if we needed anything. There was so much Bella and I needed to plan on and discuss, but for the first few weeks on the Island, I wanted nothing more than to enjoy my days spent with her and our two children. Across from me in one of the seats that reclined fully, Bella rested on her side. Next to her Anthony was on his side facing her pressed snug against her chest. Renesmee was behind him turned away from both of them also soundly asleep and I hoped she would stay that way for the next few hours. My baby girl had a good day with no melt downs, and had only been a little fussy before we boarded our flight. Watching her sleep, I thought of what Emmett had said and was glad my family would support us during Bella's change. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to my daughter when she wanted to know where Momma was, and why she couldn't see her. Hopefully once Bella was turned my wife could be reunited with our children.

Anthony stretched out from the fetal position he had been in. Before he could wake either Renesmee or Bella I went to him, lifting him away from Bella, cuddling him in the crook of my left arm as he opened his eyes. Earlier today while we packed, Bella had kept him in the sling and he had slept on and off most of the day in her arms. My son stretched again looking directly at me with a very serious expression on his small face. As I sat back down across from my wife and daughter I tuned in to his thoughts finding that he was very content. "When are you going to smile for the rest of us?" I whispered as he continued looking up at me. I recalled Renesmee smiling the first time she heard my voice before she was even a day old. Emmett teased me saying it was just gas, but I got the distinct impression it was because she knew who was talking to her. Anthony's personality already seemed a little more intense. A moment later his expression changed and I settled him against my shoulder patting his back before he could cry and wake his mother and sister. "Is it time for something to drink?" I asked as he squirmed against me.

I moved to the front of the cabin past the stewardess who offered to assist me. "Thank you, but I know exactly what I need," I said and her thoughts were not the purest even with my wife and two children on board the plane. Very discretely, I heated one of the bottles already prepared for Anthony. It was dark blue in color so that the contents weren't obvious. Once it was heated I went back and sat with him gently rocking my son as he drank hungrily from his bottle. While I was rocking him, Bella stretched before sitting up. When my wife saw me she smiled, getting up to come sit next to me.

"How long was I asleep?" she whispered reaching out to hold one of Anthony's small hands.

"Two hours."

My wife nodded leaning against me as our son continued to drink, "I wish I wouldn't have been so tired. This is going to really mess things up as far as sleep goes," she fretted.

"You can always take a nap later on today," I suggested as Anthony finished the bottle. I settled him against my shoulder closest to his mother and began patting his back. Bella talked to him softly, and our son lifted his head.

"You're very alert," Bella said as Anthony finally burped a little. Times like this, when it was quiet, were rare with our very active daughter. Once Anthony gave me another burp I settled him on my lap so he could look at both of us, putting my arm around Bella as we watched him.

"Do you think he can see as well as Renesmee did at his age?" Bella asked as she let him hold one of her fingers.

"That isn't easy to really know for certain. He looks right at us when we talk, but he may just be following the sound of our voice. Get in his diaper bag and hand me that apple shaped rattle," I said.

Once it was in my hand, I shook it and Anthony's gaze fell upon the apple. I moved it slowly from left to right and our son followed with the movement of his head. When I gently shook it again he jerked his arm to the left trying to figure out how to reach for it. When I put it on his chest, Anthony lowered his head trying to see it, crying loudly and suddenly as he let me know he was done with the eye test. Bella reached out and lifted him up against her shoulder before he could make anymore noise. Luckily for us Renesmee was still sound asleep.

Once my wife was rocking him, he snuggled against her and was soon asleep. After she laid him back down on the reclined chair placing a pillow between him and Renesmee, Bella came back to me and before she could sit down I pulled my wife onto my lap hearing her sudden intake of breath.

"The stewardesses," she reminded in a soft whisper.

"They won't pay attention," I assured as she turned. Our lips met in a searching kiss, and though I wanted to do more, I kept things low key. When we parted so she could take a breath, Bella smiled at me before settling her head against my chest right below my neck.

Traveling at night was the best and safest way for me to go from one place to the other, even so it wasn't easy on my daughter. As I finished changing Renesmee's diaper, she cried louder than she had when she realized what I was doing. When she was this tired I didn't try to make her behave. I'd woken her up when I realized she needed to be changed, and it wasn't her fault she was tired. My wife already had our son in the harness, and Anthony wasn't crying anymore.

Once I had Renesmee in my arms, she rested her cheek against my shoulder. I opted not to put her in the pack carrier, knowing she would have another fit as I tried. Bella came to us kissing her and wiping her face with a warm cloth before she got both diaper bags and the pack carrier putting it on her back as she smiled at me.

Our flight had landed and we had to deal with customs before we headed for another charter that would take us into Rio. With Bella walking ahead of me, I managed to carry our daughter and roll the largest suitcase while my wife handled the two smaller ones. A small hand pressed against my neck and I saw my daughter eating at Carlisle and Esme's. "We have to get ready for our other flight. After that we will find a place to eat," I assured her. I felt her body shift as she sighed, smiling as her small arm held securely around my neck.

Getting through Customs was a hassle even with all the preparation we did. Sometimes I felt that they were going overboard, but did everything we needed while keeping one arm around my baby girl. A half hour later we were heading for our next flight, still having plenty of time to get to the next terminal. Renesmee had shown me a few more times her last meal at Nanna's house, but hadn't made a sound since her diaper change back on the other plane.

We finally arrived at the small terminal and after setting everything down in front of some seats I sat down with my daughter. Bella was still standing getting the snacks we had gotten along the way prepared while she handed me Renesmee's sturdy bib with different kinds of flowers printed on the fabric. My daughter's bib came in handy with the catch pocket and once I had her sitting side ways on my lap, I snapped it on before opening the can of yogurt Bella had put beside me. She was across from us laying out a changing pad for our son. While she got him changed, I fed our daughter.

"Do you ever feel domestic when we are both busy like this?" Bella asked once she had finished and was sitting to my right. Anthony was on her lap and she was letting him sit up keeping him supported with her hands against his back and his chest.

"I feel very human," I answered. Sometimes when I was taking care of my children along side my wife, I didn't feel like a man cursed to walk the earth for all eternity. Instead, I felt like any other man with two kids and a woman who loved me more than I deserved.

"Penny for your thoughts," Bella said as she broke off some of the muffin she had opened and gave it to our daughter while our son now rested over her lap on his tummy.

"Just considering the reason why all of this makes me feel so human," I told her.

"And?"

My wife was a very persistent woman, but I was the same why when I knew she wasn't saying something. "You have to promise not to overreact," I said cradling my daughter as she began to drink from her cup.

"I promise."

"I don't feel like the monster I once thought I was. Having these two, taking a trip with you and them, I feel like any other man we might see walking down a street." Now Bella was being the quiet one. "You promised," I reminded, mindful of our surroundings. We were talking quiet enough that no one would overhear.

"Is it really so bad, being who you are?" Bella asked as she reached out and put her hand on my cheek.

"Not so long as I have you and our children. We need to get ready," I informed her, hearing the engine of the plane outside. Renesmee was falling asleep, and didn't open her eyes as I gave her cup to Bella before lifting her back against my shoulder.

"Mister Cullen, you and your wife can board now," a gentleman told us. He helped with the luggage and we all headed down the ramp way to the plane to make the last leg of our trip.

**~*~**

When we landed in Rio, it was half past four in the morning. Renesmee had woken up while we landed and was walking next to me with her hand secure in mine as we made our way outside to get a taxi. Bella had our son cradled in her arm while she managed the smaller things. When we got to the curb I found a waiting taxi and spoke the the driver who helped me load things into the back of his small van. Once we had it all I joined my wife and our babies in the back putting Renesmee on my lap as she showed me a car ride in her safety seat. "We don't have far to go and this is special," I whispered knowing she could hear me.

It didn't take us long to get through the city and once we were dropped off I got the pack carrier ready for my daughter as she stood by the larger of the suitcases. When I was ready she darted behind Bella. "Come here, now," I said firmly. To my relief and likely Bella's, she obeyed keeping her head down. "I need you to ride in this while Momma and I get everything ready on the boat, and you need to listen to what we tell you." Renesmee looked up at me, reaching, and when I knelt down she put her hand on my face. I saw the evening at the game when I gave her a swat for kicking and acting out. It had been the first time I'd used that kind of punishment and it seemed she remembered. "When you don't listen you do get punished" I said hugging her as she sniffed.

"Not like," she whispered.

"I don't like that either," I agreed rubbing her back before I put her in the carrier. Once I had her strapped to my back, I helped Bella get on the boat handing her the things I knew she could get without too much strain. By the time it we were ready to head out, the sky was turning from a dull shade of gray in the east to a soft orange. I backed the boat away from the harbor making a wide turn before going straight heading out toward the open ocean.

"Down now," Renesmee said bouncing in her carrier.

"When we get out further, I will get you out," I answered. As we continued onward she sang to herself swinging her legs while to our right, Bella sat with Anthony fussing against her shoulder. "Do you want to steer a while and let me try?"

"You would trust me?" she teased as she got up reaching for me to help steady her.

"I trust you implicitly," We kissed before I got Anthony kneeling down while she lifted our daughter out and kept one hand steady on the wheel. While Bella and Renesmee steered I put Anthony across my arm and rubbed his back getting him quieted fairly quickly. His small arms and legs hung over my arm while his left cheek rested in my hand. He still had on his soft cotton sleeper and I had a feeling he was a little bit too warm even though it was made of thin material. "Love, turn it slightly to the right," I called out.

Bella did and stopped when I told her she had turned it enough straightening the wheel back out while Renesmee sat at her feet splashing a little of the water that had splashed in. When the Island came in to view, Bella was ready for me to take over and by that time our son had gone back to sleep. When she was ready, I slid him into the harness waking him up as I did.

"Antony sad," Renesmee said as she sat beside her mother.

"We'll get him inside and put something else on him then he'll feel better," my wife answered.

I had us docked in a couple of minutes but Anthony was in full fit. "Here, take the keys. I'll be able to handle the rest," I told her loud enough so she could hear me.

"Stay Daddy," Renesmee said as I picked her up.

"You'll have to ride in the carrier."

Renesmee nodded and once I had her back on my back I shut everything on the boat off covering the steering wheel and the instruments before picking up the bags and suitcases and setting them over the side. With both hands free I got everything easily in one trip listening to Renesmee singing her Sunshine song as we made our way toward the house.

**~Bella~**

Now that my son was wearing one of the one piece short outfits I'd packed in his diaper bag and was drinking a bottle, he was a much happier baby. I'd already made up a sippy cup for Renesmee and was looking forward to spending our first day on the beach. "That's so much better," I crooned rocking Anthony as he looked up at me. His little outfit had been one of the ones Alice had gotten this past Christmas and I was glad it fit him.

The door opening caught my attention, and I felt guilty as Edward came in with everything we had packed, "You could have left something for me," I said as he got the door shut. I had already switched on all the ceiling fans and right now it was relatively cool.

"But it was faster this way," Edward pointed out as he slid the pack carrier off his shoulders getting it propped up and secure before he lifted our daughter out. Her bottom was soaked and I realized that was from letting her sit on the floor of the boat. "Don't put her down, you need to get her dressed," I said as Edward turned her around realizing what I was talking about.

Renesmee was touching Edwards cheek and he kissed her before getting her diaper bag bringing it to the sofa. He had her changed into a new outfit before she could get grumpy and once she was free, Renesmee ran to her plastic toy chest pulling out the first things she could find. After Edward sat down next to me, I leaned against him, my favorite place to be while Anthony rested against my chest settling down to sleep. "Do you know how tempting it is just to stay here all the time?" I asked.

"I know how you feel. You were right when you once said our problems seem to get left behind. Do you want me to fix breakfast?"

My stomach grumbled and my husband had my answer. As he got up, Renesmee came over to me and I held onto her as she climbed on the sofa.

"Go side in sand," she whispered.

"We will after we have breakfast and Anthony has his nap out," I replied.

"Me, Daddy go out."

"Renesmee, will you help me fix breakfast?" Edward called, and in an instant she was off the sofa running to him.

"Alright, lets find a place to put you," I said kissing the top of my son's head as Renesmee sang her ABC's, something she was really good at.

"The crib should be ready in the blue room," Edward called out as I headed in that direction. The room was dark enough that Anthony wouldn't be disturbed by light and once he was in the crib which seemed to shallow him up, I covered him with one of the blankets folded over the edges, wondering what the house keepers thought. I remember clearly the woman had been weary about me being with Edward and my husband explaining that they had ideas of his true identity, but that they were not a threat. As I stood watching Anthony sleep, I wondered if the woman had ideas of half vampire children.

In the kitchen Renesmee was already in her highchair swinging her legs as she ate the scrambled eggs her Daddy had just served her. She was still struggling with using the spoon, and that was mostly our fault because we usually fed her when she asked.

"Momma do it," she said when her eggs dropped from her spoon.

I pulled a chair in front of her and took her hand putting the spoon a different way before I helped her get the bite and guide it to her mouth. "Do you think the woman who cleans the house might now a few things about our situation?"

"I heard her thoughts, have heard them many times and most of what she and her people believe go against what has happened with us." Edward answered bringing my plate to me. He took my place and I cut in to the omelet he had fixed me taking a bite and savoring the taste.

~*~

By mid morning, we were on the beach. Edward had just finished putting up the large umbrella and was working on a new toy Alice had found for us. It was a small tint meant for the beach and keeping little ones shaded and cool. I sat down on the blanket beneath the umbrella as Renesmee settled in front of me with her toys ready to play, but was waiting like Edward had told her. It was nice having her being so good, and I hoped this would last through the morning, and even when it was nap time. Against my shoulder, Anthony was gumming my skin, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He had on his new swim trunks, dark blue with green baby sea turtles printed on the fabric. Next to us was the hat that went with the suit.

My daughter stood up putting her hand on my neck, showing me the ocean before she rested her cheek against Anthony's back.

"We'll go down there after Daddy gets done. Do you want to take your suit off. You don't have to wear anything," I told her. She shook her head putting the bucket on her head as she waited for her father to finish. One of my goals while we were her was to work on potty training. Renesmee rarely woke up wet anymore, and the fact that she knew to come get us when she had wet or made a mess made me think that maybe we could try just a little to see how she took to it. The other thing was, that I wanted to do this with her before I got transformed. No one else had to use the bathroom aside from me, so I was her only example.

"Alright, that is that," My husband said as I looked over at the tent.

Our daughter climbed inside laughing as Edward hid from her before appearing again. "Go water now," she said ready for some action.

Anthony and I already had on sunscreen and when Edward gave the go ahead Renesmee grasped his hand staying with him while I walked behind. While they ventured into the deeper parts of the water I sat down in the wet sand letting the gentle surf wash over my legs. Anthony liked his baths, but I didn't want to overwhelm him this first time.

"Momma come," Renesmee called out to me.

"I will later on. We need to let Anthony get used to this," I called back easing him down until his little feet were touching the wet sand. The surf washed up over his feet and he began to cry instantly. "Shh, you're okay baby," I whispered settling him back against my shoulder. The water wasn't nearly as warm as his bath water would be, and I had a feeling that to him it was a bit too cold, though Renesmee had never complained even when she was little.

"Momma see," Renesmee hollered at me. I looked in time to see her go under water with Daddy's help. When she came back up, I cheered her on. She could swim from me to Edward short distances and had been able to do that since her first visit. It seemed like she remembered and I wished there was a way for her to swim at home. If we could teach her enough control maybe one day she could take a class, but that was likely not going to happen.

I sprinkled a little water down Anthony's back and he didn't seem to mind that. Edward and Renesmee joined us and she gave him a kiss before she sat down and started digging in the sand. "Do you think the water feels cold to him?"

"No, I think it just surprised him. He might do better if we just took him in."

"Momma hold now," Renesmee said coming to stand in front of me. I let Edward take the baby and lifted Renesmee with me as I stood. Ahead of us Edward already had Anthony in to his waist and our son didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Swim Daddy," Renesmee said launching out of my arms. There was a small splash as she went under and Edward was at our side giving me Anthony as he pulled our daughter up. She began to cry instantly along with coughing up a mouth full of water, and I felt so horrible. Anthony rested in my arms not seeming to notice his sister's upset as we headed back to the blanket. By then our baby girl was settling down as Edward soothed her.

"You have to wait for me to be ready, and ask Momma to let you go the next time," he said as she rested her cheek against his left shoulder while he draped a warm towel over her.

"Got my mouth and nose," she said sadly.

Once I had Anthony content to rest on his stomach with a toy in front of him, I scooted back rubbing my hand over my daughter's back. She leaned toward me and I took her cradling her against my chest as I kissed her soft cheeks. "You have to warn me okay?"

"Not time out?"

Edward hugged both of us, "Not this time, but you are not to do that again," he said kissing her forehead. I hoped she would remember this, not wanting a repeat performance.

**~*~**

The only sound my ears were focused on was Edward's humming as I rested my cheek against his chest while we danced. Really he was the one doing the dancing while I stood on his bare feet. Our babies had been asleep for a few hours, both worn out from spending most of the day on the beach, and now it was time for Edward and me. I rubbed my cheek against his chest not feeling too cold in the blue silk nightgown Alice had packed for me. When he stopped moving, I looked up seeing the color of his eyes turning darker with desire. Moving off his feet I reached up wrapping my arm around his neck and running my fingers through his hair as he lowered his head. His lips were against mine demanding as his tongue moved across my own. I opened my mouth and he dipped his tongue in while his hands ran down my sides moving to my back before cupping under my bottom. A moment later he was pulling me against him and I could feel the steel hardness of his length pressed against my stomach before he lifted me grinding against my entry.

I pulled away from his kiss already breathing heavily as he put me back down. His hands caught under the soft silk fabric of my gown and he lifted it over my head before I found myself cradled in his arms. Something slid but I was too focused on his lips traveling down my neck to really notice. When he put me back down it was on the sand while he removed the pajama bottoms he had put on. I heard the waves moving against the beach. "The babies?" I breathed as he lifted me back into his arms.

"Will be fine," he whispered. I was grateful that the house was so close, and didn't have any more doubts as I felt the warm water surrounding me while my husband's lips moved demanding against my own. I leaned back in his arms floating in the water while he supported me. My body was alive with sensation as the water flowed around me while his cold lips pressed kisses over my left breast. When he drew one into his mouth I shuddered, and he pulled away, "Are you cold?"

"No," I moaned. He sucked my breast back in my mouth and I pulled him closer feeling my body's response to his touch. There was a familiar ache at my center and when I couldn't take anymore I wiggled in his arms.

His lips were back on mine as he shifted my body, and when mine was flush against his, feeling his hardness pressed against my entry, I wrapped my legs around him trying to push against him. Edward broke the kiss watching me as he slid into my body with his steely length. Already I felt my walls contracting around him, feeling his hands cupping my bottom before he slid almost all the way out. His lips were back against mine and as he slid back inside of me, his tongue mimicked that movement.

Edward was taking his time loving me, but my body was calling out for the completion I needed. I locked my legs tighter around him pushing myself as he thrust back in to me. His lips moved away from my mouth pressing against my neck as I felt him leaving the water. My world spun around and I moved my legs away as he settled against his back against the wet sand while the surf washed over him. Lifting my upper body away from him, I put my hands against his chest before lifting myself away from him panting as I pressed back against him.

His hands moved against my hips to help support me as I began to move steadily up and down his shaft. Briefly, I realized that this was our first time making love fully since Anthony's birth but all thought was driven from me as Edward settled me against his chest rolling me over into the wet sand. "Am I hurting you?"

I shook my head unable to speak and he moved out of me before driving forcefully back inside. My body contracted around him as my breath was driven from me. I wanted to scream his name as I felt my orgasm approaching. Reaching up I pulled at my husband until he was resting fully atop me. I bit against his shoulder screaming as my walls contracted around his length. He moved into me a few more times before his release came and I held on to him as he rested his cheek against my shoulder. After a while, he moved off of me getting on his knees as he lifted me from the wet sand. We walked back in the water rinsing the sand from our bodies before I was back in his arms while he carried me back into the house.

**~*~**

Over the next few days, we were busy playing on the beach. Renesmee was getting better about swimming and I'd even managed to get her to sit on the small potty after promising that I wouldn't flush the toilet until she was gone. She had no problem peeing there, but it was trying to get her to poop that was the biggest challenge. Edward had gone inland and gotten these pull up diapers that we could just pull on her, along with going to hunt and getting the blood our daughter needed. On Thursday we moved things around, putting the crib in our room and setting up the portable crib so Charlie could have the blue room.

With both babies asleep in the big room, I set about cleaning up while Edward sat on the sofa talking to Carlisle about something. It was raining outside which had made for a long morning indoors. Renesmee had gotten two time outs and a swat when she kicked over her chair while I was trying to put her in it. I'd hated doing that to her, but agreed with Edward about nipping tantrums in the bud. My hope was that after she had a nap she would be in a better mood, and I also hoped it would clear up so we could go outside. Once her toys were put back in the toy chest, I sat down next to my husband as he finished his call. "How are things at home?"

"Good. Rosalie and Emmett are enjoying having our house for themselves."

I smiled remembering how excited they both were when we suggested they stay there to keep an eye on things. "Do you think this rain is going to clear up?"

"It's supposed to later on, but it is also supposed to be cloudy for the next few days," he answered putting his arm around me.

"Momma potty," Renesmee said as she walked over to us rubbing her eyes.

I kissed my husband before taking her in to the bathroom very surprised that she had come to me. This was a first. After helping her get the pull-ups down she sat on her potty and I heard her go, containing my excitement because she was still half a sleep. I moved to take her off the potty but she shook her head. A moment later she stood up and I silently cheered when I found she had gone poop, laughing at myself for being so jazzed. Once her bottom was clean I carried her back to the crib and settled her down. "You are such a big girl," I whispered as she snuggled against the mattress.

Edward met me at the door and we hugged, "I hope this means we are finished with diapers," I whispered.

"We might not want to get that ahead, though I'm surprised she came out wanting to go in the toilet. Now what do you want to do?"

"Watch a movie," I said taking his hand, leading him back to the sofa.

The next morning found us preparing to go inland to get Charlie. In our room, I was trying to encourage my daughter to pick out an outfit and not get frustrated with her. She was being difficult, and I was about to choose for her even if it caused a fit. "Do you need me to do this for you?" I asked.

"Don't want wear them."

She plopped down in my lap still wearing just her pull-up and nothing else. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around Renesmee kissing her shoulder. "We need to get ready so we can see Grandah and bring him here with us."

"Want get in water," she whispered.

"We will when we get back. Come on baby, lets get dressed." To my relief she didn't fight me when I picked out the floral shirt and the denim shorts. Once she was dressed, Renesmee ran into the front room and sat down on the blanket with Anthony shaking his rattle for him while I went to the kitchen finding Edward finishing getting enough bottles and sippys for our trip inland. "What can I do to help?"

"Not one thing. We are ready," he said as he pulled me in his arms. As we kissed I heard a giggle and glanced down at our daughter.

"You kiss my daddy," she said with her hands on her hips. When Edward tossed her in the air, I shook my head before going to get Anthony settled in the sling.

An hour later, we were on our way to the airport and I was helping Renesmee sing The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly.

"All done," she said before I could finish the last verse.

"What else should we try?"

"No more. See Grandah."

Edward kissed her explaining that we would be there soon, but that the traffic was holding us up. I'm not sure she understood, but Renesmee was quiet after that happy to look at her picture book while I rocked Anthony.

When we got to the airport Charlie's flight had already landed, and when Renesmee saw him she tried letting go of Edward's hand crying when he picked her up. She calmed down once Charlie had her in his arms. "My goodness, you have grown into a little lady," my dad said causing Renesmee to grin and giggle.

"Hey, Bells, and who is this handsome young man?"

"My brother," Renesmee said as we all chuckled.

Charlie hugged around Anthony as he continued to sleep in the harness. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Not too bad. Customs was a real fun experience, but I'm here now. So what's next?"

After we got Charlie's suitcase, we led him outside. "We have a little grocery shopping we need to take care of, then it's on to the island." Renesmee was still in his arms and sat on his lap in the taxi as we headed in toward the shopping district. My baby was being quiet now but it was obvious she was showing her Grandah something because he chuckled every now and again.

By the time we got back to the Island Renesmee had fallen asleep in Charlie's arms. He let Edward take her when we got inside and since Anthony was awake I lifted him out of the carrier and put him in my Dad's arms.

"Bells, he's a good looking kid," Charlie said as he swayed with my son in his arms.

"Thanks. He's getting a little more plump. Alice calls him the Gerber baby," I said as we sat down on the sofa.

Once my dad had Anthony on his lap, my baby looked from me to Charlie seeming unsure of who had him. "This is your Grandah," I told him a moment before my son wrinkled his face and let out a pretty loud cry. Charlie let me take him and once Anthony was against my shoulder he settled down. "He's never done that before," I said surprised.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him until now and he's used to the rest of your family." Charlie pointed out. "So he's on an all blood diet?"

I nodded, "His genetic make up is closer to Edward's and nursing him was really hard on his system. I still feel bad about being so persistent."

"He looks healthy now, so you guys must be doing the right things. Isn't that right?" Charlie asked as he gave my son a kiss.

A little later, when Renesmee woke from her nap we got everything ready and headed out for the beach. Edward already had the umbrella and tent set up before Charlie and I could get out the door with the kids, and already Renesmee was pulling my dad toward the ocean, very excited to have him with us. My father had on a pair of bright red trunks, and I wondered who had picked those out for him as I laid Anthony down on the blanket. "Dad, hold on to her," I called out, not wanting a repeat of what happened the day my daughter launched out of my arms. I sighed leaning back in my husband's arms. "She loves her Grandah," I whispered as I felt his chin resting on top of my head while he wrapped his arms around me.

"He loves his grandchildren," Edward answered.

For a few minutes we were both quiet, watching Charlie and Renesmee playing in the ocean. My father was enjoying himself, and I hoped that his relaxed state would remain in tact when we got around to talking about the issue at hand – my transformation. "How much information should we give Charlie about my change?" I asked as I lifted Anthony up letting him stand in front of me. He was beginning to enjoy brief periods of time on his feet, and I wondered if he would walk early like his sister.

"I think the best thing would be to let him ask what ever questions he has and address those. If he wants an explanation of the whole process I will tell him the truth," Edward answered.

"Mommy, Daddy here," Renesmee called out to us. She was ready for us to join her and after Edward was on his feet, I let him take the baby before joining him to go down the short distance to the water.

**~Charlie~**

It still blew my mind that my daughter's extended family owned an entire Island. After spending time on the beach and after eating roasted chicken for dinner with all the fixings, we took a walk and Edward showed us different sites. Sitting alone in the family room, I reached out and picked up one of Anthony's toys giving the small rattle a shake, wondering how this whole change would effect him and my granddaughter. My grandson wasn't all that comfortable with me holding him, and that surprised me because Renesmee had been so easy. Bella said he was more intense and I kind of agreed.

Hearing one of the bedroom doors open, I turned finding my daughter and son- in- law coming out of the larger one without the kids. "Everyone down for the evening?"

"Crashing and burning," Bella said as she came and sat down next to me. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, but I guess if you two don't mind I want to go on and get my questions and concerns out of the way."

Edward sat down in a chair caddy corner to us looking more at ease than I felt. "So when are you going to do this?"

Bella took my hand. "When we get home. We are going to wait two weeks to get everything back into a routine," she said.

I felt my throat tighten at the thought of losing her, and what I wanted to know the most. "So, this is going to end your life?"

When Bella didn't answer Edward did. "Yes, it will," he said honestly and I appreciated that.

"But you need this to happen because of those ruler vampires you told me about and about other dangers?"

Bella sniffed and I put my arm around her, "It's not my intention to make you feel bad. I just need to know a few things," I told her as she nodded.

"It's too dangerous for me to keep living my life as a human who can be hurt. I can be hurt when I become a vampire, but I will be better equipped to deal with things when I am. It's also something I've wanted since I met Edward. I feel like this is what my life has built itself up too, and I'm ready for this. I just don't want to hurt you is all," she said as her voice shook.

"Hey, I'm a tough guy. As long as I can see you eventually and continue seeing my grand-kids, I'll be happy."

We were all quiet for a moment. "What will this be like for you?"

"Very painful, but Carlisle and Edward are trying to convince me to take a shot of morphine."

"But you don't want too? Bella, compared to being bitten, which is what I guess will happen for you to get changed, you are worried about a needle?" We all laughed a little at that and the tension that had been in the air seemed to disappear. After that the conversation was light. Edward told me how they came to own and Island and I felt like I was living in another world. Mine felt like it was shrinking in light of accepting the truth that there were Vampires, Werewolves, and Shape-shifters along with the rest of the human population. At one point, Anthony woke up crying and Bella excused herself leaving me alone with my son-in-law.

"Have you been able to find out about human-vampire children?"

"Carlisle and Esme went to Europe that summer we found out Bella was going to have Anthony, but they only found legends we were already aware of about Cambion, babies born to women who were visited by the Incubus. Their legends say that the Cambion are born within a month of conception without a heart beat, and we know that isn't true. I think there have been other children born like Anthony and Renesmee. My fear is that the rulers of my world have destroyed any evidence they have found. That is one reason Bella being changed is important. They need to know that we kept our part of the bargain."

"If humans knew, do you think we would survive a war?"

Edward sat back, "If human kind knew that vampires existed; there are enough of us that would wipe them out. It's a fine line, Charlie, which is why even you knowing is a danger."

I nodded, "Does Bella know what your thoughts are about your rulers?"

"We haven't talked about it at length, but she knows my fears. I don't hide anything from her."

When Bella came back they told me a little about what the transformation would be like, and a while later I headed off to bed. I wanted to find a way to protect Bella, and wanted a chance to talk to Billy when I got home. I would have to ask Edward and Bella tomorrow if that was okay to do. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell into a much needed rest, feeling at peace with my daughter's decisions.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright on to the next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like how Charlie is reacting to everything. I think what he most wants is to keep the relationship he has with his daughter which means respecting the decisions she makes. He's also starting to have the same respect for Edward. I want to thank you all for the great feedback, and for continueing to add me to your favorites and story alerts lists. Bella's change is fast on the approach, but I think I'm going to do one last chapter with them all on the Island. They have all summer. More soon._

**~Ella~**


	5. Fathers and Daughters

**Chapter 5: Fathers and Daughters**

**~Bella~**

The fact that Charlie had taken what Edward and I told him about the transformation so calmly was a relief and a surprise. It made me feel bad for all the times we hadn't told him the truth, but thinking back on it, until now we really hadn't had much of a choice in the matter. Charlie was in danger now that he knew, though the fact that he was on one side of the country and us on the other made things a little less risky for him. After another wonderful dinner prepared by my husband, my father asked me to go on a walk with him leaving Edward and the kids back at the beach house. We had been walking quietly for a while side by side when he stopped and took in a deep breath. "Dad?"

"You really are sure about this?" Charlie asked as he turned to face him.

"Yes. I don't have any doubts about this life."

"And you've thought about what its going to be like when no one you know now will be around?" Charlie folded his arms in front of his chest and I didn't look away from him.

"It won't be easy, but I know that eventually everyone will die but me, yes," I said feeling my throat tighten just a little.

My father looked down at the sandy ground sighing, "I just wish there was a way for me to keep you safe. There is so much I missed, and so much I feel like I should be making up with you before you do this."

"What do you want to do? We have three more days together and if you wanted to spend time alone with me then I'm sure we could manage that."

Charlie looked back up at me sighing again. "I know your not much for fishing, but I think it would be interesting to try something, maybe just from the beach."

My father was right, I wasn't much for fishing but considering that he was the one about to lose a part of me, I was willing to appease him and maybe have some fun. "We could see if Edward knows of anything out of Rio, maybe some sort of deep sea fishing excursion they do."

Slowly, a smile began to spread across Charlie's lips and I couldn't help but smile too. After that I listened as he talked about a few of the more recent trips he had taken with Billy and Seth. It didn't slip past me that he wasn't saying anything about Jacob and I was glad.

When we got back to the house it was dark and quiet. I left Charlie in the family room walking quietly to the door to my room, slipping inside without too much noise. Edward was standing by the sliding door, the moon light washing over his pale form as he swayed with our son. For a second I couldn't remember what I wanted to talk to him about. Watching him take care of our children was one of my favorite things. He rarely lost his patience and had slipped into the role of parent much more easily than I had at first. I walked silently to the crib looking down at our daughter as she slept. Gently I moved her soft bronze curls away from her face stroking her cheek lost in my thoughts. It was only when I felt Edward's cool lips against my left cheek and his arms wrapping around my waist that I remembered what I wanted to talk about. Taking his hand I led him over to the door before leaning my body against his, resting my cheek against his chest. "Charlie wants to try some deep sea fishing, and I'm brave enough to try and go along with that. What do you think?" I looked up at him finding his eyes gazing back down at me.

Edward cupped his hands on my cheeks rubbing the pad of his thumbs over my lips. "I would worry, having you away from me, but I also understand his need to spent time with you alone. I know of a few reliable companies that allow half day or all day fishing and can set that up if that is what you would like."

"Hmm, what I would like is for you not to worry about me. I think this will be good for both of us, as long as I don't fall in to the water." I had hoped to make Edward laugh, but he was watching me with a very serious expression etched on his face. "I was joking."

"But I know how you are, Bella," he answered smirking at me right before his lips were pressing demanding against my own.

The next morning after we had a big breakfast, Edward and I packed things for my trip with Charlie while Grandah watched after the kids on the beach. "Exactly what did you do to get us taken care of so fast?" I asked while getting dressed.

"It's all a matter of how you present yourself," my husband stated as he gave me a kiss. Since it was a sunny day he had arranged for someone to come out to the Island to get us, someone who had dealt with their family before. As he held me, I could feel the slight tension in his arms and knew he wasn't comfortable about letting us go on our own. "Try not to worry," I said as he brushed his lips over mine.

"Only if you promise not to get too close to the edge of the boat."

Before I could protest his lips were back on mine and I forgot about anything other than his touch.

**~Edward~**

Agreeing that my wife and Charlie should go on the fishing trip had been one of the more difficult decisions I had made. I couldn't tell her what she could or couldn't do and the fact that she had asked how I felt made me realize just how much she needed this time away. It was hard not to be overprotective of her just because I knew how accident prone my wife was. A small sand covered hand touching my cheek followed by the image of my own face furrowed in focused thought drew me out of my worries. "I was missing your mother," I said as I gave my daughter a hug. Renesmee had not been happy about being left out and had cried sorrowfully for quiet a while before we came out to play in the sand. Another image of us in the water filled my mind and I glanced over at Anthony. My son was asleep in the tent and even though I knew he was safe, I was still weary leaving him to go down to the water.

"Why don't we work on another sandcastle."

"Want to swim, Daddy," Renesmee answered tugging on my hand.

It was only twenty steps to the water, and if Anthony stirred I could be by his side in a blink. "Alright, but when I tell you we have to come back up here I expect you not to cry or disagree."

My daughter nodded once and as I got up she tried letting go of my hand. "You can go down there ahead of me but don't get to far in the water." Once she was free of me, Renesmee made it to the waters edge faster than a normal child of two would have. I arrived behind her just as her feet were getting wet and quickly had her in my arms as I carried her out into the deeper waters.

"Let go, I swim by self," my little girl demanded. I turned her from being cradled in my arms to her belly and once she was ready I did let go watching as she kicked and moved her arms with her head and face under the water. Before she could sink any further I reached out and steadied her, holding her as she came up for air. "You like this don't you?"

"Yes, I want be a fish," she said breathing heavily. Once Renesmee had caught her breath, she was ready to go again. As I let her go, I considered what it would take for us to build a pool for her, and decided against that. For a time I would be focused on all of my family, at least until Bella adjusted to the huge change in her life that she was going to undertake. After the forth time of needing to come up for a breath, I heard Anthony beginning to stir and lifted Renesmee against my chest. "We need to go check on your brother."

"One more time," she said struggling to be away.

"How about if I hold on to you and let you swim back?"

There was no thought needed and once she was ready I held one arm securely around my little girl while she kicked her legs and dipped her face back in the water. When we were close enough I righted her making sure she could stand as we walked on to dry sandy land.

"We go back with Antony?" Renesmee asked as she grasped on to my hand.

"We'll try," I answered.

We arrived back at the blanket and small tent just as my son began to fuss, though I had him in my arms before he could make too much noise. As I sat down under the umbrella, Renesmee got on her knees in front of us already wiping her face on her little pink towel. "Antony you swim. I show you how and you love it like me," Renesmee told her brother. He looked at her and a second later he was smiling. Bella had been working on getting him to smile at her, but so far she hadn't had much luck.

"Him like me, Daddy. I play sand now." As she did that, I checked Anthony's diaper before getting out a bottle for him to drink. My thoughts were already on Bella wondering if she was having any fun.

**~Bella~**

After nearly losing my fishing pole and having my line snap while trying to reel in a fish, I made the decision to let Charlie have the fun while I sat back and watched. For the most part the captain of our small yacht left us alone fishing from the other end. My Dad's knowledge of fishing was greater than I thought and he needed very little help. "So are you sure you've never done anything like this before?"

"Nope, just fishing with Billy and Harry for a long time, well you remember."

"Yeah. I remember having fits about having to go until you finally agreed I could stay and hang out with Rebecca and Rachel." I had tried to resist bringing them up for fear Charlie would probe in to why I didn't talk to Jacob as much.

"You girls never really got to know much of each other. Every time Billy and I would come back you would be on the porch reading or in that little sitting room of theirs." For a while Charlie was quiet as he focused on reeling in a catch. So far he wasn't having much luck either, but that didn't seem to discourage him the way it had me. He finally made a small catch and the Captain came and helped him get it off his line and into storage. As they worked I wondered how my husband was doing and how my babies were. Leaving this morning had been so hard because of how upset Renesmee had gotten. Later, Charlie told me that it was like that with me when he and mom would meet half way. I never wanted to go with him.

"You sure you don't want to give it another go. Bells?"

"Nah, your doing great and I'm enjoying some of this quiet time."

"You two don't get much of that do you?"

"No. The kids stay with his parents while we are in school but we try to do most of their care on our own."

Charlie nodded once, "That's good. I still wish I would have been around for you more." Now that I was older and knew more I kind of wished the same but decided not to say that.

**~Edward~**

Coming inside for lunch and naps brought the end of the calm that had been my morning with Anthony and Renesmee. My daughter loved being outside, and loved the water, but Anthony was fussing and I had seen a couple of yawns from Renesmee. "Don't want go inside," Renesmee cried as she walked in front of me carrying her towel along with the bucket and shovel. In my arms Anthony was being quiet resting against my shoulder and I was glad at least one of them was calm.

"I know you don't and once you wake up Momma and Grandah should be home and we can go back outside." Renesmee got as far as the door before she sat down still crying. I stepped past her putting Anthony in his bouncy seat in the kitchen before going back to where she was sobbing. "Come on. Will you help me fix lunch?"

"Noo," she cried hiding her face against her legs.

I knew she was beyond reasoning with and when I picked her up she struggled briefly before her cheek was against my shoulder. When I got to the family room Anthony started to fuss, and Renesmee clung to me as I moved to put her down. Since she was still in wet clothing I tended to her, but put the TV on a cartoon for my son which got his attention. Once Renesmee was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a yellow halter top, I held her as I got her lunch ready letting her sit on my lap while she ate.

"See Momma," Renesmee said in between bites of left over chicken.

"You will soon," I assured gently rocking her. When Anthony started up again I put her in the highchair and she continued to eat while I walked over to her brother. "What's got you so vocal today?" I asked as I lifted him from the seat. He continued to fuss as I heated a bottle for him, and when he didn't take that I checked his diaper finding that he was both clean and dry.

"Down Daddy," Renesmee called out.

Instead of putting Anthony down I made a few quick adjustments to the harness before slipping that on and putting him inside. He continued to cry as I wiped Renesmee's hands.

"He needs nap. I go side play gain."

"I need for you to pick out a story for us to share," I said over Anthony's cries. Once she was on her feet, Renesmee ran to the master bedroom while I got Anthony out of the harness. His cries were growing in length and volume, so I settled him with the length of his body resting against my arm with his cheek supported by my hand. Almost instantly the cries stopped. "Is that better?" I asked rubbing his back while I walked slowly toward the family room. Bella had found that holding Renesmee had worked pretty well and Anthony seemed to like it as well. I listened for my daughter expecting to hear going through her books along with the beat of her heart. The absence of both would have sent my own heart racing. I quickly put my son back in his seat hating that he was almost asleep. His cries started as I ran outside seeing Renesmee just as she took one step deeper into the water as a wave knocked her over. A growl escaped me as I launched myself into the surf and I had her back in my arms as she took a breath laughing.

Her brother was still crying as I arrived back at the house trying very hard to get control of my anger. If I tried to punish her now I would hurt her. My eyes were shut and my daughter was still in my arms as I leaned against the outer wall of the house gathering my calm. I felt her hand on my neck and saw what she did. "You will never ever go outside this house or any other unless I or your mother says otherwise," I growled.

My baby began to cry and struggle to be let down and I carried her back inside swatting her two times before I put her down in her crib. I left both of my children wailing as I ran outside into the the woods and finding a tree small enough I ripped it from the ground and threw it. I was angry at her, and myself for having not anticipated what she would do. When did they start realizing that when a person told them no, they had to listen. Why did she always have to test us? There was no such thing as the perfect child and yet sometimes like now I wished there was.

"Da a dy," Renesmee cried. Taking a deep breath I turned and went back to the house to try and explain to Renesmee why she had to listen, and also find a way to get them both settled down.

**~Bella~**

When we got back to the Island I thought Edward and the kids would be waiting for us, but they weren't. Charlie had enough fish to feed us for a few days with left overs and we had picked up some things in Rio that would go good with what he was ready to prepare. "I wonder where Edward and the kids are," he asked, voicing my earlier thoughts.

"They may still be asleep," I answered, though I figured they would have been up by now. When the house was in view Edward didn't come out to greet us and I felt my heart beat a little faster. Inside it was quiet and after putting the bags of things I had on the kitchen counter I crept quietly to the room opening the door. It was dark and the window unit was going. Edward was in bed with both our children asleep beside him. His eyes were shut and he didn't say anything as I got closer to them. When I got to the side closest to him I sat down on the mattress and slipped my saddles off before settling behind him. "What's wrong?"

"I growled at her today and lost my temper," Edward whispered. I waited and a moment later he turned over to face me. "Anthony was crying and I told her to come in here to get a book. I got him settled down holding him that special way you showed me when I realized I couldn't hear her as easily as I should have," Edward took a breath and I kissed his left cheek. "When I realized why I couldn't hear her I put him back in his seat and found her in the ocean. A wave knocked her over but I got her out before she could panic. Actually she thought it was funny at first. I was still holding her trying to get a hold on my anger wanting to figure out why I was so mad. When I saw myself the way she saw me I came back to reality and very gruffly told her that she was never to go outside unless with were with her. I think that scared her but I also swatted her twice before I put her down. Anthony was crying, she was crying and I had to get out."

After that he didn't say anything and was very still. It was a bit disconcerting seeing him so out of sorts because Edward was in control of himself most of the time. "What happened when you came back?"

My husband shut his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at me, "I picked Renesmee up and let her settle down before carrying her in to get Anthony. Once we were all in here he calmed down and went to sleep. I explained to her how dangerous it was to go out there alone and that I spanked her because she had gone out there knowing that we didn't want her to do that without us. After that she cried herself to sleep. I'm not sure I was in control."

I hugged my husband resting my head against his chest. "The fact that you stopped and stood holding her trying to get a grasp on the situations makes me think you were. You said you wouldn't ever punish them when you weren't in control and after you spanked her you went outside to get more focused right?" He nodded. "We agreed that when she willfully does something we ask her not to that she will be spanked and what she did was definitely willful."

"I hate how I feel afterward. You know that dream you said you had when she was perfect?" I lifted my head away from him and nodded looking straight into his eyes. "I found myself wishing she really was perfect and I can't understand why she does things she seems to know will get her in trouble."

I leaned forward kissing his lips. "I'm not sure anyone can understand the logic of a small child. We just have to deal with things as a team." That was easier said than done. I knew plenty of times when I felt like yelling at Renesmee when she did things over and over and had done that myself. Maybe after today she would remember and not be so stubborn, but she was too much like me. As I rested back against him, I felt my husband relaxing and soon found myself drifting off to sleep.

The next time I opened my eyes it was because of the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. The bed was empty and I could heart Renesmee laughing about something. Once I was up, I headed for the family room finding my father sitting on the sofa bouncing Renesmee on his lap. Her hair was bouncing along with her body and it looked like she was having a good time. In the kitchen Edward was pulling a casserole dish from the oven and Anthony was in his bouncy seat on the kitchen table watching the mobile turn over his head. "How long did I sleep?" I asked noticing that it was still light outside.

"An hour and a half," Edward answered putting the dish on some pot warmers. Once his hands were free he pulled me into his embrace and we managed a kiss before I felt small hands patting my knees. I looked down finding my little girl with a smile on her face. There was a part of me that wanted to talk to her about earlier, but I figured Edward had dealt with it and that if she wanted to tell me she would. "Now, what did you do today?" I asked while lifting her into my arms. My daughter hugged me resting her head on my shoulder.

"Daddy mad me today."

"He did?" I carried her over to the sofa across from Charlie and put her on my lap facing me. "Why did Daddy get mad?"

"Went side and got in water. Daddy say no and I did and he got mad," Renesmee looked at me sadly and I kissed her little nose.

"Did he tell you why he was angry?"

"I get hurt if I go all by self. Daddy say no do it again."

"I hope you won't," I said, not sure what to really tell her. When Edward announced dinner was ready, Grandah Charlie came and lifted Renesmee onto his shoulders. She got to sit on his lap and seemed to like the fish. It wasn't bad. "This is really good," I told my husband.

"It is. Is this something you remembered from your human life?" Charlie asked after swallowing his bite and offering one to my daughter.

"No, mostly I learned from watching the Food Network, and reading cook books."

Edward winked at me and I smiled remembering how he would cook for me when we were on our honeymoon. He told me the same thing about learning to cook and I wondered if I would be able to handle that once I was a vampire.

"All done," Renesmee announced.

"You can get down, but I want you to play in the family room," Edward said looking right into her eyes. She nodded and trotted off toward her toy box.

Once dinner was finished and the babies were in bed, Charlie offered to watch them while Edward and I took a walk. We were quiet as we made our way down the beach. The sky was clear and it seemed like the sky and the earth were a part of one another. "It's so beautiful," I whispered. Edward squeezed my hand. "Are you feeling better, I mean about earlier?"

"Yes. I was in control when I disciplined her and she was safe with the baby while I left to gather my thoughts. I just don't like doing that."

"I don't like you having to do that, and I'm hoping she'll be more willing to listen as she gets older," I said.

We walked a while longer before Edward stopped pulling me gently in front of him. "I'm really glad you had time today with Charlie and I enjoyed my time with our children."

When he pulled me into his arms I sighed, "I just wish there would have been more times like today when I didn't resent Charlie and Renee for dragging me all over the place. When I was little I always gave him a hard time, and now that change is coming I feel like I've let everything slip away." My husband rubbed his hand up and down my back and I felt his cold kiss pressed against the top of my head. "My hope is that when the change is complete we will have more time. Maybe we could find a way to move closer."

"That is something we will have to wait for," Edward said as I breathed in his scent.

"I know, it seems like a long way from now, and also so close." As we walked back toward the house, I gave Edward detailed description of how my day went happy to have time along with the man I loved. We were supposed to have good weather for the next few days; good enough so that Charlie's flight would be at night to keep everyone safe. Right now all that I wanted was time with my family before we headed back to the reality that was moving full speed ahead.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone. Sorry it took longer than usual to update but I ended up with a cold that I'm still recovering from. I'm getting such great response from everyone from reviews and adds to lists and as usual I want to send out my thanks to everyone. We are moving closer to Bella's transformation, but I wanted to get a little more family time on the Island and some time with Charlie. I have one more Island chapter left in my mind before they go home with the rest of the family showing up. It's going to be crowded, but then again they don't have to sleep. Hope you all will keep on reading. More soon. _

**~Ella~**


	6. Changes

**Chapter 6: Changes**

**~Edward~**

There were three weeks between the time Charlie left and when Emmett and Rosalie arrived at the Island. We had asked them to come stay with us primarily so that Bella and I could go to the mainland leaving Renesmee and Anthony behind for a few days at a time in preparation for when Bella would be turned. We would be going home in a week and two weeks after that, Bella would undergo the greatest change of her life. Standing at the window in our hotel room I recalled talking with Carlisle about the use of morphine to try and control the pain Bella would go through. When he had turned Emmett my father had tried that, but the shots were given after Emmett was bitten and the pain medication didn't take. For Bella we were discussing medicating her a few hours before I did my part hoping that with enough morphine in her system it would override any pain she would feel. Moving away from the window, I walked across the hotel room to the bed where my love slept watching over her as I had done since a little after we met. A part of me would miss being able to do this, but a greater part of me was looking forward to spending all my waking moments with the woman I loved.

"Edward, don't go," Bella mumbled as she turned from her stomach over to her left side. In an instant I was next to her, holding my wife in my arms. There were still nights she would call out for me not to leave and times even when she would cry. In the morning, Bella would never recall having had any dreams to bring on her sleep talking and sometimes I wondered if subconsciously she was still remembering that dreaded time when I'd left because I thought she was safer without me. Once my arms were around her, Bella's breathing became deeper and I could feel what little tension had been in her body leaving. My decision to leave her would forever haunt me, and sometimes I found myself hoping that when she was turned, Bella would not remember anything of that horrible period in both of our lives. In a few hours, we would be heading back to the Island ready to be reunited with our children after being away from them for three days. Rosalie had made it a point to phone us twice a day and sometimes more letting Renesmee tell both of us what she had been doing and this time around there hadn't been any trouble from our little girl.

We were debating letting Emmett and Rosalie take the kids home with them. There was enough paper work to allow them to get through customs, but five days seemed like a long time to be away from them.

"Come back," Bella whispered as I felt the warmth of her tears against my chest.

"Shh," I crooned holding her closer.

Her breathing changed and a moment later Bella lifted her head away from me. "I remembered that night," she said, her voice shaking.

"Never again," I promised as I pressed her head back against my chest.

My wife was quiet for a while after that, but she wasn't asleep, "I keep worrying that Renesmee will feel the same sort of hurt I did."

"Not if we treat it like we have been over these past weeks. When she has questions I will answer them according to what she asks, but we don't need to tell her anything about what will happen to you," I answered feeling strongly. Our daughter was extremely perceptive and it wouldn't take her long to figure out that being away from us when Bella's time to be changed occurred was different. We weren't going to tell her about Bella's transformation because Bella and I both felt that would cause her undo stress over things she wasn't ready to understand. At the same time I would have to tell her enough to keep her reassured. This wouldn't be easy for our baby, not by any means, and we both worried about how she was going to react to this change more so than Anthony at this stage.

Once Bella had gone back to sleep, I thought about what I would say to my daughter when those questions came. There would be times I would not be able to stay by Bella's side, and we were both prepared for that. My family was supporting us fully, and I would divide my attention willingly between my wife and my children, and was glad we had two separate houses for that very reason.

The sun was just coming up when I pulled the boat up to the dock on the Island. Bella and I were anxious to see our little ones and had decided to keep them here with us. Once she helped me shut everything down and get the covers put on the things that needed protecting, I took Bella's hand and held on to her as she stepped off the boat onto the small dock. Already, I could hear activity in the house. Rosalie was talking to Renesmee about why she didn't need to use the potty, and from that conversation and my daughter's thoughts I gathered they were in the bathroom.

"Do you hear them?"

"Rosalie and Renesmee are discussing why grown up vampires don't need to use the bathroom. I'm not sure our daughter understands, and she's just finishing up on her potty," I said as we began our walk toward the house. "Anthony made a huge mess in his diaper and Emmett is considering fastening it back on him until Rosalie can do the job." I chuckled as I heard my sister telling him that if he did that she would make him fly home on a separate plane, and passed that along to Bella.

"He's the only one who makes such a big deal about the messy diapers," Bella said as we stepped out of the woods seeing our house.

"Emmett wouldn't be Emmett if he didn't make a big deal about that," I pointed out hearing our daughter's excited squeal as she realized we were almost to the house. The moment the door opened Renesmee was out and Bella barely had time to put the bags down she was carrying before our daughter ran into her arms.

"Momma home. I wear big girl panties." To illustrate this fact Renesmee pulled up the blue nighty she had on showing us the yellow floral panties she was wearing.

We both laughed and Renesmee furrowed her brows before Bella picked her up, spinning her around until she was laughing. Once we were all inside, I took our things into the larger room finding Emmett laying on his stomach in front of Anthony on our bed. My brother was trying a game of peek a boo with his nephew. "No smiles?"

"Not one. He does it all the time for Renesmee."

After putting the bags and our suitcase down I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to my son. He was very interested in what Emmett was doing but that was the most of what I was getting from him.

"Why doesn't he smile like Ness did?"

For a while now Emmett had taken to calling our daughter Ness, and I kept hoping that it wouldn't turn into Nessie, though Bella and I were ready for that eventuality. "Anthony has a different personality than she does, more intense," I said as my son turned his head and looked up at me. I smiled at him before I lifted him into my arms. "Did you make your uncle a nice mess?" Emmett grumbled as he got up and left, at the same time Anthony smiled at me. "You need to do more of that," I said kissing his soft cheeks.

"Do more of what?" Bella asked as she came into our room. I stood, walking to her side as she reached for our baby. Once he was in her arms he smiled at her and Bella hugged him as I held both of them in my arms. "Just saying he should make more messes for his uncle to have to clean up," I told her. My wife chuckled before we parted heading back into the main room with the rest of our family.

**~Bella~**

Since it was a rainy day, Edward and I decided he should go into Rio with Rosalie and Emmett alone. They were going to hunt together before my brother and sister-in-law left on their flight and both babies had been asleep when everyone was ready to go. Now my daughter was awake snuggling with me as she cried softly against my chest. "Daddy wanted you to get your rest, and its raining and icky. Hey, you know what?" I asked. My daughter shook her head pressing her face into my chest. I gathered her closer, hating that she was so upset. "We could make cookies. We have chocolate chips now."

She didn't respond so I began to hum softly to her, glad when her cries finally began to subside, and also that Anthony was still asleep. "We have chip in pancakes. Nanna do like that." Renesmee moved away from me and sat up. I reached out wiping away the last of her tears.

"I think we can try that, but you have to help me stir." Before I could sit up my daughter was back in my arms hugging me.

"Love you, Momma," my heart melted.

A little later we were all in the kitchen. Anthony was in his bouncy seat chewing on his fingers and Renesmee was sitting on the counter against the wall holding the bowl of batter between her legs as I added the final touches. "Stir slow."

"We make mess if we don't. I made mess at Nanna's, but she not mad me."

I looked into the bowl seeing that I was going to need to help, trying to find a way to do that without spoiling the happy moment. "Will you let me have a turn?" I asked pouting.

My little girl laughed at me and pulled the bowl closer against her, "I the stir girl, you bake them Momma."

Once she was ready, she did let me have the bowl and as she cooed at Anthony, I took the time to get the batter to the right consistency. When the pancakes were ready, I let my baby drop the chocolate chips on them allowing her to stand on a chair and watch a little away from me. Anthony chose that moment to cry loudly and Renesmee jumped off the chair, pushed it over to him, and got him calmed down for me. All of it surprised me because she hadn't really taken an interest in him. It seemed like when we were away she had changed into a more outspoken giving child. I felt a chill running down my spine wondering what it would be like once I was able to see them again after Edward turned me.

"Momma are you sad?"

I came back to myself smiling at her as I put the first of the pancakes on a plate in order to gain some composure. "No baby, just had something on my mind."

Once Renesmee was in her highchair, I moved Anthony in his seat to the table in front of me feeling my heart warm when he smiled. Renesmee thankfully was too into her pancakes to get jealous which she sometimes did. Breakfast was over without any complaints from either of my children and after getting Anthony changed and settled on a soft blanket in the family room, Renesmee and I made a trip to the bathroom before I started in on cleaning up. My thoughts took me back to my earlier worries, and I tried not to get into worry mode. We would handle what ever came. Edward was prepared to answer her questions as they came and I was preparing myself for my daughter not to be happy about my new looks and the red eyes. That was what worried me the most. Alice told me a while back that she already had contact lenses ordered a little darker brown than mine are now so that wouldn't be a factor. The problem was I didn't know how wild I was going to be when it was all said and done.

Once the dishes were clean, I turned my attention to my children. Anthony was on his back watching the fan above him, but my daughter wasn't anywhere to be found. "Renesmee," I called out going to the bathroom. She wasn't there and I ran to my bedroom. The door wasn't open, but I didn't trust what I saw and looked out the window. It was pouring and my baby wasn't anywhere I could see. "Calm down," I growled to myself knowing that panic wasn't going to help me in this case. After taking a few deep breaths I grabbed my cell dialing Alice's. She picked up on the first ring. "You saw something?"

"You were really upset about something and Edward isn't there."

"Shit, not you. Renesmee isn't where I can see her."

"You start looking; I'll call Edward."

We hung up and I tore my room apart looking everywhere I could think. I crawled on my hands and knees into the family room looking in cabinets while I called her name. "Renesmee, if you come out now or inside I won't be angry. I won't even tell your daddy about this." Alice was, but right now I'd do anything to have her found. Ten minutes later, I had Anthony in the sling and had put on a rain coat. My phone vibrated and I picked up.

"Have you found her?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm going outside now."

"I'm on my way home, try to stay calm, love." His own voice betrayed him. Edward sounded as afraid as I felt. Renesmee couldn't be hurt easily, but if she got in the water. "I have to go," I hung up and went outside finding that it was barely raining. "Renesmee, please answer me," I yelled trying to sound calm. A million things were running through my mind. When I found her, I was going to have to put her in a chair so I could gather my thoughts. If I didn't, she wouldn't be able to sit for a while and I needed to be in control.

In back of the house, I found her playing in a huge puddle of mud. There was so much on her it was hard to believe there was a little girl under all of that. "You need to get up and follow me," I said proud that I wasn't yelling.

"All dirty," Renesmee answered obeying. I'm not sure she knew how much trouble she was in, and I said a silent prayer, thankful that she hadn't gone anywhere near the water. There was a hose on the porch and I turned it on as Anthony began to cry.

"It cold," Renesmee said backing away.

I shut it off and led her to the ocean. "Sit."

She did being very quiet as I began cupping the water in my hands pouring it over her head. "Walk out a little and sit down wash it all of of your arms and tummy." Edward would be here soon, and most of the time he dealt with the more unpleasant part of being a parent, but this time I needed to put my foot down.

**~*~**

Both of our babies were asleep when Edward arrived and the moment I was on my feet his arms were around me. "Alice called, she said you were waiting for me. Where was our daughter?" He still sounded worried and a little angry like he might be ready to punish her once she was awake.

"She found a huge puddle of mud around the back of the house and was covered. She didn't go anywhere near the ocean until I realized that was the best place to rinse her off. After I got her inside and bathed, I asked her if she heard me looking for her. She wouldn't tell me and I had to put her in her room until I could get calmed down. She was afraid of what I would do. I did a stupid thing, too."

"What did you do, love?"

"I told her I wouldn't tell you, when I couldn't find her. Renesmee said she heard me say that. We talked about why she had to stay in the house and I gave her three swats. I'm not sure if she felt them, but we were both a mess after it was all over with. I understand why it tares you up and I'm sorry I haven't been more supportive. We need to put locks where she can't get to them."

"Yes we do. I'm sorry you had to do that and that you were upset."

"We had a good morning," I said pulling a little away from him enough to get Edward to sit down with me. While he listened, I told him about making pancakes and how Renesmee had helped with that and with Anthony when he had started crying. "It's like she grew into a different child while we were gone. I've noticed that her speech is getting better. She's starting to make complete sentences."

"We have both noticed the same things. I am angry that she did that."

I turned, facing my husband seeing his lips drawn in a tight line. "She's two, and as smart as she acts she's a baby still."

He looked at me and drew me back into his arms,. "You are very right. I'm still going to talk to her when she gets up." After a moment, he eased my head back and brought his lips down on mine. My arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around behind him, and he deepened the kiss when I pressed on the back of his head.

**~Edward~**

After what our daughter had put her through earlier in the morning and after we made love, Bella fell into a much needed rest in our room. Our babies were still asleep and I found a book on one of the shelves and was leafing through it when Renesmee shuffled out of her room. By the time she reached me, her little head was down and she was sniffling. I lifted her into my arms and she put her cheek against my shoulder as her tears began to wet my shirt. Her thoughts were focused on Bella and how her mother had cried with her after her punishment was delivered.

"Made Momma sad," she whispered.

"What did you do?" I encouraged rubbing her back.

Her chest heaved as she rubbed her cheek against my shoulder, "You be mad me."

I kissed the side of her head lifting her away from me and settled her on my lap. Gently, I tilted her head up kissing her forehead., "I think maybe you might feel better if you told me."

"Be sad. You spank me."

"Momma already punished you."

My daughter sighed shutting her eyes., "Went out in the rain. Got muddy all on me and Momma scared. Momma yell me and not tell her and got mad me. I got spank Momma cry and I cry."

"Do you remember what I said about going outside without us?"

"Say no," she whispered dropping her head again.

My mind was screaming for her to explain why she had gone outside, and I felt a little angry but pushed it away. "Why did you go?"

"Fun. Not get in water. Not get hurt."

"Look at me," I whispered.

Her eyes were instantly on my own, "If you do that again while we are here, even if I am not. I will spank you when I come home."

"Momma spank and you spank?"

"Yes."

She looked down again, "No now."

"Not this time," There was doubt in my mind over that choice, but Bella had wanted to handle what happened today on her own. We were going to put locks on the doors to both houses when we got back, but my daughter needed to know there would be a consequence to her actions, something that I still struggled with. When Anthony was older, I wondered what it would be like to have two escape artists if he was anything like his sister.

Once Bella was up and Anthony had been fed, we sat down with our daughter and played a game called Memory. Renesmee caught on fast how to play the game and was good at finding the matches to the pictures she saw. For the rest of the day she clung to Bella and wouldn't go to sleep in her own bed. The events of today seemed to have an affect on her and I was hoping I'd never have to follow through on a double punishment.

~*~

Just past four on a Monday morning, Esme and Carlisle greeted us at the baggage claim at Logan International in Boston. My mother greeted us with hugs followed by my father before Bella let Esme take Anthony. Our son saw her and smiled, making his Nanna's day. Renesmee was in her pack carrier awake, but very much in need of sleep. Our little girl had barely gotten any since we left Rio, though to her credit Renesmee had been very cooperative. "Do you want Pop to get you out?" Bella asked. I heard our daughter's thoughts and let Carlisle take one of the suitcases as we headed on our way to the cars.

"How was the flight?" Esme asked.

"Long," Bella answered.

"Have you two made any more decisions regarding treatment plans?" Carlisle asked quietly mindful of young ears.

"Still in the air," I replied.

"Momma go pee now," Renesmee announced right before we were ready to exit the airport. Our baby was diaper free and had refused to wear a Pull up since Rosalie had gotten her all her new panties. So far we had only had a few accidents, something that upset Renesmee greatly when it happened.

Once she and Bella were out of ear shot, I answered both of my parents thoughts. "Rosalie has earned all the credit. Renesmee loves her new panties and we haven't had too many accidents. Any time she does, it's something that upsets her greatly. I don't think it will be long before she's completely potty trained, and can only hope Anthony will be as easy." When I said his name, my son turned his head fussing when he couldn't find me.

After I had Anthony cradled in my free arm he smiled once before he yawned and shut his eyes. Bella and Renesmee joined us soon after and we got to the cars without too many problems. "You don't need to buy a SUV," I said answering Carlisle's thoughts as I helped him load his car while Bella and Esme went to the other to get the kids settled in their seats. Once everything was loaded Bella decided to ride with Esme and I went with Carlisle.

"Bella is worried that she will have longer to recover if you give her the morphine. I wasn't sure if that held true."

"It will take three days regardless of the medication and the venom will burn it off long before she's finished with the transformation. How are you handling what is to come?" Carlisle asked while glancing over at me.

"This is what is best for her living a life with a vampire husband and two children who are half vampire. Bella has no more doubts about wanting to do this and now that Charlie is supporting her as best he can, she's less apprehensive. My greatest concern is how to walk Renesmee through this change. She's been really close with Bella since that day she ran off and I'm not sure how we are going to explain why she can't see her Momma."

"Just answer her with honesty and love and only in accordance with what she asks. Don't give her too much explanation." Carlisle suggested.

"I've been thinking along those lines. If Bella can't see them for weeks or months, that is the part that concerns me the most."

"She is going in to this willingly when the rest of us never had the choice to say yes or no. I truly believe that she's going to be born ready to handle this life without the years of control it took the rest of us. If it does turn out the way you fear we will cross that bridge when it comes. There is nothing we can do to prepare Renesmee for this without confusing her and frighting her."

I nodded, wanting to talk about something else. Carlisle seemed to know that and told me about a young patient of his who was a ward of the state. "Marissa has a brain tumor that even I can't remove. She's been fighting this for a year and a half now and has more strength than most adults I know. Yesterday she asked me if I was a vampire," Carlisle said having kept his thoughts from me.

When I faced him he smiled, "I asked her why she thought that, and she told me it was my cold hands. She's very observant for a six year old. When she asked me again I had a hard time not admitting it to her, wishing I could save her. If she was able to grow into an adult she would be one amazing person to know."

Over the years, Carlisle had taken care of people from birth to very old age. It was always the children that got to him, and now that I had two of my own I knew how he felt.

Getting home was the highlight of our day. I carried Renesmee to the bathroom and she woke up long enough to use the potty before she was fast asleep in my arms as I carried her to her room. Once she was tucked into her big girl bed and the blinds were drawn, I walked down the hall to what had been the guest room finding Anthony's new room in its place. Bella was changing his diaper and he was rubbing his eyes as she snapped his clean sleeper.

"Did you know?"

"No, but I like what they did."

"I do too," my wife agreed as she settled our son against her shoulder. Anthony snuggled against her shutting his tired eyes as she walked the new rocking chair.

Once she was seated I knelt down in front of them resting my cheek against her lap, "It's good to be home."

Her fingers stroked through my hair and I sighed wanting nothing more than to lay with her in our bed and not move from that spot. It was tempting to take Esme up on her offer to keep our children, and later on in the day we might do that, but right now we all needed this time together in our own home.

With Anthony asleep and once he was settled in his new crib, Bella led me to our room. When she very nearly walked into the dresser I did the leading and got her to sit down on the bed. "Why don't you let me take care of you?"

"Because I want to do that for you," she answered through a yawn.

"When you have a little more sleep, I'll happily take you up on that offer, but right now it looks like you could use some rest."

My wife nodded and I sat next to her pulling her gently into my arms for a moment kissing the top of her head as I inhaled her floral scent mixed with the strawberry scent of her hair. I moved my hands down her back rubbing her there a moment before I lifted the hem of her long shirt. Bella eased away from me letting me take her shirt off. When I had her bra off, I stood up gently pulling her to her feet. Once she was fully undressed she swayed and I caught her in my arms. "Ready for bed?"

"Only if you join me," she mumbled. Bella hadn't slept either and it was a wonder she was still able to function at all. My own need to protect and care for her overthrew any desire to do more and once she was settled under the warmth of our covers and the electric blanket I undressed and was soon holding her against me.

For a moment she was still, but when her lips began to move against my chest I had a clear idea of what my Bella wanted and was willing to let her have her way with me, more than willing.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Well what did you think? I had a request to do one where Bella has to handle a situation with Renesmee, so that was where part of this came from. I promise Renesmee won't always be so in to things, but I think she would have a mind of her own, and I also think that she's more worried about Daddy handling things than Momma, things might change once Bella is more like Edward. That is coming up very shortly. I haven't worked on that yet but I've got some ideas going around in my brain, and intend to work on it after this is posted. Thank you all for the great reviews and for continueing to add me to your alert lists and favorites. More coming your way soon. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	7. Turning

**Chapter 7: Turning**

**~Bella~**

Everything was happening so fast that I needed to get away by myself. There were no doubts in my mind about where my life was leading me and had been over the past three and a half years. Now there was the anticipation of it all and the worries that seemed a constant shadow by my side. As hard as I tried, there wasn't any real way to hide my feelings from my husband and if I was being truthful I never really wanted to do that. So why had I been dumb enough to try to shoulder my concerns on my own? Over the past few days, I had grown distant focusing on our children and keeping so busy that by they time they went to bed, I was ready to go myself.

There hadn't been any one thing that caused me to storm out of the house leaving both of my babies crying and Rosalie speechless. It wasn't her fault that my daughter listened to her more than she did me. That was what I wanted while I would be going through the change. Renesmee needed someone there to sort of take my place in the off chance that something went wrong. More tears blurred my vision and I wiped them away as I continued to drive toward Boston. Beside me my cell vibrated, but I ignored it completely. A voice in the back of my head that sounded very much like Edward's begged for me to stop being such a baby and turn around. What was worse is that Edward was hunting with his brothers and was likely already heading my way, not getting a chance to take care of his needs. _Would he not agree to change me once he saw how unraveled I was becoming__?_

"What a mess."

By the time I got to Boston and into my hotel room, I was spent. I sat down on the bed and covered my face with my hands taking in deep needed breaths of air. What had set me off was when I heard Renesmee telling Rosalie that she sometimes wished her aunt was Momma instead of me. Rose had reprimanded my two year old, telling her that wasn't the right thing to say, but by then something in me had already snapped. They caught me at the front door and Renesmee clung to my leg until I told Rosalie to take her. After that, I got in my Mercedes and now was here alone.

My cell vibrated and I shut my eyes holding it in my hands as I opened them looking at the name. It was my husband. I put the phone down and fell back against the blankets turning on my side and pulling my legs against me. Two nights ago, I had a horrible dream where the transformation ended my life. The hard part was I was stuck in limbo watching my family morn for me and my children not understanding where I had gone. My heart ached. It was a familiar hurt like when Edward had gone and I felt a hole in my chest. The hole wasn't there but it burned and more tears began to fall.

The bed vibrated next to me and I wiped away my tears hating that my hand shook as I picked up the phone. I opened it and put it to my ear. "Bella, talk to me," Edward said. His voice was full of concern and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm an hour away. Rosalie told me what Renesmee said. You know she didn't mean it, love."

All the same it hurt and I bit the back of my hand to keep from crying. I tried finding my voice, but it broke when I tried to talk and the tears I'd tried holding back came as a sob escaped me. On the other end, I heard the engine of Edward's car as it revved up. "Will you do me a favor? I want you to go in and draw a warm bath. I know you haven't been sleeping well. I will get a key. Are you at our Hotel?"

"Y...Yes," I managed.

"I won't be long."

After shutting my phone, I forced myself to move, going into the large bathroom. The tub was for baths, but was also a whirlpool and after the water was running I found a bottle of complimentary bubble bath pouring it in as another sob came and went. A few minutes later, I was soaking in the lavender scented bubbles. My hair was wet and I didn't feel any better. In my next life as a Vampire there wouldn't be any more self pitying moments. My stomach growled, but I stayed where I was with my eyes shut trying not to think about anything other than the feel of the warm almost hot water against my skin and the pleasant smell of the bubble bath. Slowly my body started to relax and with the tension leaving I felt extremely tired. Nothing else seemed to matter as my body demanded sleep and the next thing that woke me was the cold. My eyes opened and the bubbles were gone. The one bad thing about porcelain tubs was that the water never stayed warm for very long.

As I began to stand up, I heard the click of the automatic lock on the door. In the next moment, Edward was there holding out a hand with a clean robe draped over his arm. I focused on his chest not yet ready to look into my husband's eyes. Once the robe was around me my feet left the floor and the room spun only for a moment until I was cradled in his arms. His lips pressed against my forehead and I kept my eyes shut as he walked into the main room. He sat down and began to towel dry my hair not saying a word as I sat sideways on his lap. "I'm stupid and selfish and I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"You are not either of those things. You are about to undergo something that has both of us worried. We both need to do a better job about communicating our feelings to one another," Edward answered as he kissed the top of my head. We sat like that until there was a knock at the door. "I ordered room service."

"We should go home now," I said ready to protest, but he stood up and tilted my head up until we were looking at one another.

"We need time to talk, and you need something to eat," Edward answered before his lips brushed lightly against my own. As he walked to answer the door, I looked on the bed finding my duffel. Inside was a pair of sweats and a warm top. After dressing, I sat down on the bed and a moment later Edward was back with the food.

While I ate, he sat next to me with one arm around me talking to Rosalie. "She's eating. We will be back before the babies are awake. She knows that, but I will tell her." the phone was set aside and I finished off the last of the burger he had ordered for me drinking down the last bit of iced tea.

"What did Rose say?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she's sorry for hogging our daughter."

"I pushed it. You know when I woke up from that dream and I said I didn't remember it?"

"I do," he answered as he moved the tray away before wrapping both of his arms around me.

Taking a deep breath I began, "I dreamed that I died before the transformation could finish. I was able to see all of you so sad for losing me and a few years had gone by. You were reading to Anthony and Renesmee when he asked about me. You and our daughter told him stories about our life about spending time on the Island and he started crying saying it wasn't fair because he never got to know me. After you got them to bed, you held that picture of us I took on my eighteenth birthday and you were trying to cry. That was when I woke up crying."

Edward was very still and he kissed the top of my head a few times before he was able to speak, "I've had the same fears about losing you and I've pushed them away convincing myself that it won't ever come to pass. There is so much we don't know, but I have to believe that this will work. Carlisle was turned without any sickness or injury. There isn't any reason why this won't work," he assured as I turned, looking at him.

"I don't want the morphine, but at the same time that's going to make it hard for you seeing me hurt."

Edward brushed a strand of hair away from my face,"I will deal with that and I'm prepared for that aspect. My focus is going to be on you," he told me running his fingers through my damp hair.

"In my next life, I'm going to be more giving. All of this confusion is going to go away," I said for him and for me.

"Promise me that when something is worrying you or when you have something on your mind, you won't hesitate to tell me. We need to talk these things through so that it won't come to this," Edward said, his eyes never leaving my own.

"We both have a need to protect one another I guess," as I finished saying that I shut my eyes.

"What else are you thinking?"

My eyes opened and Edward leaned forward, kissing my lips once before he moved away watching, waiting. "Not wanting to forget anything. Worrying that when I wake up I will try to hurt you, or that some human will get to close when I'm new and I will end up killing them."

"None of us will allow that to happen. Alice has her visions and before we take you hunting for the first time Emmett and Jasper have already agreed to scope out the best places furthest from anyone who might happen our way."

His words and his touch were working on calming me down, but also churning the desires I always had for more. There were no more words we needed to speak and when I pulled away from him and stood up, Edward's eyes followed me. With slow movements I undid the robe I was wearing dropping my arms as it slid away from me. I crawled back on the bed as Edward sat up and as he reached for me, my head shook once. When he dropped his arms, I reached out unbuttoning his shirt while I moved on to his lap, straddling him. With all the buttons undone I pushed the shirt apart leaning forward as I pressed my lips at the center of his chest. One of his hands pressed against my head and I smiled as I licked circles in the one spot I'd kissed.

Edward growled and his hand moved from the back of my head traveling down the middle of my back to the base before I felt his hand pushing me as he lifted his hips. In a few more nights, hopefully at least, I would be a vampire and there wouldn't be any need for him to hold back. Since I would be stronger than Edward, I would have to be the one not to hurt him, but right now all thoughts were driven away from me as I felt his fingers brushing against my entrance. My body responded and I felt a warmth spread from my stomach to the area between my legs. My kisses moved from his chest to the base of his throat and I bit down allowing my teeth to scrap against the coldness of his hard skin. Edward growled again before both hands were on my hips lifting me away.

Before I could form a thought or move, my world spun and my back was pressed against the mattress. Edward slid all the way into me and I spread my legs apart before bringing them up and over his hips locking them against his back as I gasped his name. Edward's teeth were at my neck and I wished we were at home so he could turn me right at this very second. His hips moved away from me and his length pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back in. That movement was repeated several more times until I was struggling with the memory of how to breathe. My inner walls contracted around him and the friction of his in and out movements warmed him to me. It was a feeling I never wanted to forget and hoped would only be better once I was like him.

"Bella, my love," Edward growled lifting his head away from my shoulder as he looked at me. His movements began to get faster and I lifted my hips meeting his thrusts. crying out his name as my completion overtook everything else. Edward kissed me driving hard into me one last time. I felt his release cooling me. wrapping my legs back around him while I did the same thing with my arms holding him as I found my breath. "I love you," I whispered.

"You are my life, always," he responded kissing my neck up to my ear. He nibbled on my lobe and I rubbed my hands over his back pulling my legs higher against him as I felt his length growing rock solid once more.

**~Edward~**

While I drove, Bella slept in the seat next to me; her head resting against my shoulder and her hand in my free one. We made love until we realized it was time to head home. It seemed like all of her fears were now dealt with, but as her husband, I was determined to be more vigilant. In two evenings, I would bring an end to her life if only to save it from the greater threats of my world, our world. There was still a need within me to protect Bella and our children, but also this evening made me realize that Bella and I needed to face our fears and discuss the things that brought us to worry. Neither of us had been doing a very good job with that and I hoped this evening had taught us to be more open.

We were almost home when Bella awoke. As she did, I brought her hand to my lips kissing the back. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a while. Are we still on for baseball tonight?"

"If you want to go," I answered, surprised.

"We need to do as much as we can before my turning," Bella whispered.

As I stopped the car in front of our house, the garage door opened and Rosalie came out with Renesmee against her left hip. My wife was out of the car the instant the doors were unlocked and I was glad that Emmett had agreed to go into Boston with Jasper and retrieve the Mercedes.

Rosalie greeted me with a hug while Bella went into the house with our daughter, "She's been awake for a few hours wanting to see Bella. How are things?"

"Better. We haven't been talking about our concerns and it all became too much for her. Thank you for staying the night. I know you and Emmett had plans," I began, but Rosalie shook her head.

"We will find time in the next few days. Alice says she saw us at a ballgame this evening," Rose said as we entered the house.

"That seems to be the plan for the moment."

Upstairs, I found my wife in our daughter's room. Renesmee was standing at her dresser wearing a pair of pink panties with fairies printed on the fabric while Bella knelt beside her. They were talking about what to wear to the park and as they did, I went down the hall to Anthony's room. My son was awake in his crib, resting on his stomach as he lifted his head reaching for a stuffed bear in front of him. It was just out of reach and before he could cry I rubbed his back moving the bear so he could get to it. Anthony turned his head trying to find me so I lifted him out cradling him in my arms. "I think you need to be changed," I whispered as he smiled reaching his small hand in the air. I held it with my own kissing his small fingers as he smiled at me.

"Daddy, Daddy. Momma say go park have a picah nic," Renesmee said as she arrived by my side.

"I think that sounds like a fine idea. Are you going to help her pack a good lunch?" I asked as I began to clean the mess from my son's bottom.

"Help her and we make pancakes with chocolate chips." Before I could respond, Renesmee was gone and I heard the noises from the kitchen as my wife and daughter began to get out what they needed for making breakfast. After Anthony was changed and dressed in a one piece outfit with a baseball and bat embroidered on the front, I carried him downstairs to my piano wanting my two ladies to have time to themselves.

Holding my son on my lap, I played a few chords with my free hands while he gummed the side of my thumb. He started to fuss, so I went to the kitchen finding one of his bottles already in the warmer. Renesmee was sitting on the kitchen counter stirring the batter while Bella melted butter in the pan.

"Daddy, I let Anthony have pancake?"

"He has a while before he will be ready to try those, but thank you for offering to share." Renesmee smiled letting her Momma take the bowl. Once Anthony's bottle was warmed I held him with one arm while lifting Renesmee from the counter to her special chair so she could watch my wife cook. Anthony fell asleep after his tummy was full so I put him in the swing before joining my two girls at the table.

"We need take apples," Renesmee said as she chewed up a bite of pancake.

"What else," Bella asked smiling at me.

"Bottle for Anthony and ham and cheese for me you, Momma," our daughter said as she bounced in her booster seat.

**~*~**

By evening, Renesmee was ready to go to another ballgame, and had on a white shirt with pinks stripes. The name Cullen was printed on the front along with the number zero two. Anthony had on a similar shirt with blue stripes and matching pants. While his sister wore her matching hat proudly, Anthony had a fit until we took his off. He was riding in the harness against my chest while Bella and Renesmee walked a little ahead of us. I was glad both of my girls had taken a long nap and my wife seemed happier than she had been in several days. When we got to the clearing, Rosalie and Alice had a huge thick blanket spread out along with a chair for Bella and a smaller one for Renesmee. There were toys on the blanket for both of the kids, and I smiled as Esme came over, letting her lift the baby from the harness before taking it off.

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked as I made my way down to the field.

"What, beating you and Rosalie? Any day brother." Alice, Carlisle and I were playing against Rosalie Emmett and Jasper while Esme played the part of referee. I was looking forward to the day when Bella would be able to join us and was prepared for Emmett to wine about it not being a fair game with a newborn on my team.

"Go Daddy," Renesmee yelled as I grabbed the bat ready to play.

Emmett tried pitching a curve ball to throw me but my bat hit it making a loud crack as it went flying over everyone's head and into the trees. Jasper was already gone from my sight and I made it to third base before he was back.

The game ended before we were ready, because Anthony seemed to be done with it all. Renesmee was sitting on the blanket pouting not wanting to leave, and a little put off that her brother was being such a baby. Once he was in my arms he quieted down but was restless as I settled him against my shoulder.

"Want to stay," Renesmee whined as Bella got her ear phones off and put them into the diaper bag.

"I know, angel, but we have all had a big day and it's time to head home," My wife answered.

"No," she grumped.

"Do as your mother says," I warned as Anthony burped.

"Want Aunt Rose," Renesmee grumbled crossing her arms over her chest and remaining where she was.

Once Anthony was in the carrier Bella had put on, I knelt down in front of my little girl, "We have all had a really great day and I want to keep it that way. I'm going to count to three and when I am done I need you to let Mommy help you with your coat."

"Aunt Rose," Renesmee said not looking at me.

"When I get to three and you are still sitting there I will spank you."

My daughter was on her feet before I even said one, sniffling as Bella pulled her yellow floral jacket on, "Momma hold me, not Anthony."

Since she was listening and neither of us wanted a tantrum, I helped Bella get the harness off and got it adjusted to fit me before pulling it on. Once Anthony was secure, Bella got the pack carrier on and I put Renesmee there kissing her cheek before she reached out and hugged me. "Love, Daddy."

"I love you too, baby."

We said our goodbyes to everyone and headed through the woods to where the Mercedes was parked. Not even half way there Renesmee needed to potty and once she was out of the carrier Bella got in the larger duffel and pulled out the small portable potty leading her behind some brush to use it. When we got to the car, both babies were asleep and didn't move as we got them in their seats. It was a quiet ride home and in our room Bella put her arms around me.

"My last night as a human," she whispered.

"What are you feeling?"

"Butterflies in my stomach like when I had a final exam to take. Don't forget to remind me to call Charlie tomorrow," Bella lifted her head and I cupped my hands at her cheeks kissing her soft lips.

"I won't let you forget anything."

The next day was rainy and we spent the whole day with our children. Renesmee was excited to be spending three days with everyone at the other house and didn't seem to need to know why she was going. We watched a movie called Charlotte's Web with her and when she found out it was a book, she wanted to get it to read before bed.

When five rolled around everyone arrived at our house, and again our daughter was too caught up in the excitement to notice her mother's growing apprehension. Bella stayed close to me and once the kids were in Carlisle's car and we waved goodbye to them and everyone else, I led Bella into the house to the den.

"If I cry for you to stop biting me will you promise to keep going?" Bella asked as I sat down next to her on the sofa pulling her into my arms.

"I'm not going to lie to you, love. Once I make that first bite the venom will be more painful to you than any of the other bites you receive."

Bella nodded and took in a shuttering breath of air. "Charlie wants you to call him daily until I can on my own. He say's if you can't to please get one of the others to do it for you."

"I won't forgot about him."

My wife faced me watching me for a few minutes, "Now you have to tell me what you're feeling."

"Pain in my heart for what I'm about to do to you, and relief because this will be the final step and the last time I'll ever worry about hurting you physically."

Bella nodded getting on her knees so she could kiss me, "I love you with all of my heart and I won't ever forget what I feel for you right at this very moment. I think I'm ready."

Once I was standing, I reached out lifting my wife into my arms as I cradled her against me. My eyes never left hers as I carried her upstairs to our room and we were still looking at one another as I put her back on her feet. Slowly, I undressed her until there was nothing but the beauty of her skin still warm and alive. "Bella, I need to prepare myself now for what I'm about to do. This means, I'm going to allow myself to want you in ways I have always suppressed before."

My wife shook and I pulled her against me, "I will be in full control. What I meant is that I need to think that way so I can get enough venom flowing to turn you."

"Where will you start?"

"At your jugular," when I said that Bella shuttered against me. It was difficult to focus on the task at hand knowing she was afraid.

"Will you hold me for a while longer?"

After kissing the top of her head, I moved her with me pulling the covers of our bed back before lifting her and settling my wife against the firm softness of the mattress. Once she was there, I kicked my shoes off, removing my jeans before sliding next to her. I pulled the covers over us as she rested her head against my chest.

"When you do this will you talk about our life even if I don't respond?"

"Is there anything you want to hear?"

"Tell me how you felt the first time you realized I knew who you really were."

"Afraid because you were so calm about it all. At the time, I thought I was just dreaming it all. My mind screamed for me to resist what I was feeling because you had a life to live and a future that didn't include becoming like me. It all changed after we came back from Volterra. You risked your life to save mine and after that, somehow I knew we were going to make things right." As I continued to tell her about my feelings, I rubbed my hand up and down her back opening up my senses fully allowing myself to desire her fully. Venom filled my mouth and the burning in my throat became almost unbearable. I pulled back knowing that the woman in my arms was more precious to me than my own life.

I moved away from her easing Bella on her back. "You are the love of my life," I told her stroking the back of my fingers up her left cheek watching as she blushed. Bella shut her eyes as I leaned in and kissed her lips and she opened her mouth as I dipped my tongue inside tracing it along the roof of her mouth. I eased away from her lips and kissed her chin down her neck to her jugular. Gently, I kissed her there sucking her skin into my mouth as I slid my arms under her pulling her gently against me before moving away. "I love you."

Bella opened her eyes, "Don't let me forget."

"Never," My wife reached out and cupped her hand against my cheek.

"I'm afraid."

"What can I do to help?"

"Kiss me again."

I complied willingly letting her pull away from me first watching as she lifted her head. I breathed in tasting the air around me letting her scent fill me before lowering my head back to her neck. I opened my mouth grazing my teeth against her skin holding her secure in my arms in comfort as I sank my teeth into her skin. My wife wrapped her arms around me not making a sound as I drew her blood into my mouth drinking in only enough to really get my venom flowing. Bella tensed holding me tighter as she whimpered and as I moved my lips away I licked over the bite ceiling the wound before easing her arms away from me.

Bella didn't cry out or thrash as I had when Carlisle had done this to me and once I'd bitten her in all the places Carlisle had told me I laid back against the bed. Her breathing was already erratic and she cried out before pulling her hand to her mouth. I eased it away,. "Don't hide, love."

"It hurts," she cried.

When she was in my arms that seemed to calm her and I began telling her more about those days after we returned from Volterra.

**~*~**

By noon the next day, Bella was in so much pain that I began having second thoughts. Logically I knew this was something we both decided, but it was hard because she simply cried, not saying anything to me about how much it hurt. The worst part was that she couldn't bare for me to touch her and Carlisle had been by saying that it was all very normal. He was with her now as I sat playing a game of Memory with my daughter.

"Daddy, you got pay attention now," my baby girl scolded.

"I'm sorry, angel," I turned over one card and turned over another that didn't match as she giggled finding the match and taking both cards to add to her pile.

"Momma need play with us."

"Momma is resting at our house."

After Renesmee found another match, the game came to an end and she sat down on my lap. "Momma not feel good?"

"No, baby, she doesn't."

"Make feel better. I give kisses."

"Will you give me one so I can give it to her?"

My daughter turned in my arms, "Go give it to her?"

"Not right now. Momma needs it to be very quiet and you have some cookies to bake."

To my relief, that distracted her and while Esme headed to the kitchen with her I went upstairs finding Alice in the nursery with Anthony cradled in her arms reading from one of her design magazines. "Have you seen anything new?"

My sister set the magazine aside letting me take my son. "No. She's going to lose consciousness this evening and won't awaken for another two days. Bella is going to do fine, Edward, you'll see." My mind saw my sister's visions of my wife adjusting very well to her new life and I could only hope that nothing happened to change that.

When Alice left, I took her place in the rocking chair laying Anthony down on my lap. My son smiled at me before yawning and rubbing his eyes. I lifted him against my shoulder and began to rock him listening for Bella, hearing her crying again. After Anthony was asleep, I went downstairs and gave my daughter a kiss before heading back to my wife. When I arrived she was awake and wanted me to hold her.

"I just want it to be over," Bella gasped as more pain washed through her.

"Alice says you are going to lose consciousness tonight and you will wake up changed."

"But she..." Bella couldn't finish as she began to cry again tensing in my arms.

I held her closer to me, "Do you want me to tell you what I was thinking when I saw you come down the stairs on our wedding day?"

She nodded sobbing more and I had a hard time thinking about the happier times with her in so much pain. "When I saw you walking toward me for a moment it seemed it was an angel come to save me. You have given me so much more than I could ever give back, Bella. You've given me a reason to be happy and allowed me to finally have someone I can share everything with. I'm just sorry you hurt so much."

"I...love," she whispered as her heart beat began to pick up pace.

Bella lost consciousness exactly when Alice said she would. Her heart was beating faster with every hour that passed and Alice phoned saying that it would stop beating tomorrow at one in the afternoon and that Bella would awaken the following day.

Carlisle examined her not sure why my wife wasn't responding now. "This may be a way for her to deal with all she's going through and not have to feel the pain." Carlisle said as I pulled the covers back over her.

"Why will it take her so long to come back?"

"It may be her body making the adjustments needed mentally and physically."

When Carlisle was gone, I picked up the phone and dialed Charlie.

"How is Bella?"

"She's unconscious. Carlisle believes it may be some sort of defense mechanism against the pain and Alice said she will be awake in two days time."

The chief was quiet for a few minutes, "Does Alice see when I can visit?"

"No, but I promise to phone when she does."

We talked for a while longer and once the conversation was over I got in bed with my wife and began to tell her my feelings when we found out she was going to have Renesmee.

**~Bella~**

All of the darkness and heaviness that had surrounded me began to lift away. There were sounds of birds chirping and cars driving down streets. Wind blew causing trees to move and rustle as they did. My throat was itching like I hadn't drank anything in a long time and there were so many smells now. Memories began to drift into my mind, and I recalled a hotel room and feeling afraid and confused. Edward had come to get me and we made love several times before we needed to go home and check on our babies. There had been other things, like a ball game with our family and a rainy day spent at home with our children.

My throat began to burn and I felt something press against my lips along with a sweet tangy smell. Edward's voice was a soft whisper encouraging me to drink and when I did the burn in my throat began to subside.

"Bella, can you open your eyes?"

I did and everything was different. I heard the trees moving as the wind blew them and smelled the sweet baby smell of our children mixed with laundry detergent. The most prominent smell was my husband's scent and instantly my eyes found him resting next to me. He was very still and I felt safe. "I'm turned?"

"Yes," he whispered.

I sat up so fast that I felt a little dizzy and everything my eyes focused on was so much more detailed. I could see the individual strokes of paint on the walls and tiny cracks in the ceiling. I turned again to Edward who hadn't moved. "Why are you being still?" I grasped my throat because my voice was so different. It was more of a tinkle than a real voice and it was strange to my ears.

"I don't want to startle you. You might view me as a predator would."

"You are my husband and the man I love."

Edward sat up slowly and once he was I reached out and wrapped my arms around him feeling him tense. For only a second I was confused until I realized for the first time my touch was causing him pain and I let my arms loosen around him, "I'm sorry."

"We will both have to get used to that," he said chuckling.

"What kind of blood did you give me just a while ago?"

"From a large cat. Their blood is easier to adjust too," Edward answered as he eased away from me. "Do you want to hunt?"

"If we do, can we see the babies?"

"Why don't we tend to that first and see how you do."

I nodded and Edward got his phone. He talked with Emmett and Jasper and after he put it down we got up. Getting dressed was my first real frustration because I ripped my shirt when I tried forcing it over my head. In the end Edward helped me promising not to tell anyone. "What will it be like for me to hunt. We never really talked about that," I said still hating the way my voice sounded.

"You will find that it will be something you do like being able to breathe air. It will likely take you a while to do it without making a mess which is why I'm bringing this duffel with an extra set of clothes."

We traveled a long way running so fast, but there wasn't any fear for me. I understood now how Edward never hit any trees when I had been human. My vision was so focused that I could see around the smallest spaces and maneuver accordingly. Hunting with him would be something new, and I was excited because I would finally be able to see him in action, something else I remembered wanting to experience when I had been human. After this, hopefully, we could see our babies. Edward reached out and took my hand and as I sniffed the air instinct kicked in.

**~*~**

**AN: **_{Heavy sigh of relief} I finally got this part out of the way. I debated on how he was going to change her and how it was going to be for them and this seemes to be the best way. I hope you all like what I did and I'm not one to have Bella struggle to much at least with something that would have been hard for Edward. Perhaps that is why she lost consciousness. So what did you think? More coming soon. _

_Huge thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing. Also thanks for all of you who have added me to your lists. You guys are awesome fans. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	8. Starting Again

**Chapter 8: Starting Again**

**~Bella~**

There was so much going on in my mind all at once that I felt myself going into sensory overload. Just as I would focus on one scent, a new one would assault my mind, and we would run in another direction. Finally, Edward pulled me to a stop and for a brief moment I felt a snap of anger, but it melted away the moment I saw his eyes focused on mine. Initially, I'd asked him to let me lead the way, so long as I didn't get too close to anyone human. Now in lieu of running around for however long we had, and the fact that my throat felt like it was on fire, letting him lead seemed a much better idea. "There is so much," I said shaking a little.

"Everything is very new," he agreed taking my hand. We began to run again and, instantly, my sense of smell picked up on a sweet scent, one I remembered from earlier before I'd opened my eyes on my new world and life. We ran through thick brush and trees not hindered by any of it and after a few minutes, Edward pulled me to an abrupt stop. He moved behind me and turned my head slightly up. The scent was coming from a very large cat lounging a few branches up. I felt my mouth watering with the venom and instinct took over. Without having to guess or wonder how I would get up there, I was suddenly in the air landing a foot away from the animal without any sound and just the slightest of movements. It was enough to startled the cat and the animal turned just as I lunged for it. Suddenly, we were both falling, and before we hit the ground I had sunk my teeth into it's neck. The cat managed to move a little away from me and I growled clutching it's jugular with my teeth pulling the warm blood into my mouth. My throat began to cool and it didn't seem like much later before there was nothing left.

I looked at the animal, seeing it for the first time and leaped back several feet in total shock. The fur and skin on the animals neck was ripped away and as my eyes sought something else to look at, they fell on my shirt which was ripped and covered with bark from the tree along with dirt and blood from the cat.

Something moved behind me and I instantly faced who it was growling once before my mind registered that it was just my husband. "I, what did I just do?"

"You did very well on your first hunt," Edward encouraged. In spite of my grubby nature, he wrapped his arms around me and as he held me close I realized that his skin was no longer stone hard nor cold. "You're different," I said still feeling totally overwhelmed.

"You and I are now alike. Our bodies are the same temperature and our skin the same density so that it feels more normal to you," Edward explained.

There was so much I wanted to talk about and discuss, but already my throat was beginning to burn, and a moment later Edward was running with me through the trees to find something else to help control my hunger.

**~*~**

As much as I wanted to see my babies, I was afraid. It was mid afternoon and there was only a small tickle in the back of my throat. Edward had helped me get cleaned up and dressed and I had finally gotten the courage to look at myself in the mirror. My body was beautiful and shapely, but not too overdone. My hair fell around my shoulders like soft brown silk accentuating the paleness of my skin. The only thing I didn't like were my eyes and Alice had already promised to help with contacts. She would be returning with Edward, who had gone to the other house to get our daughter down for her nap. Renesmee had been acting out all morning, and I knew it was because she could tell something had changed. I was glad Edward wasn't punishing her for something I was inadvertently causing and wasn't sure how much longer she could take not seeing me. The problem with that was my fears. If for some reason she smelled good to me and they had to take her away, Renesmee would really fall apart. We didn't want that to happen, and Edward had phoned asking me how I felt about seeing Anthony. Our son would, hopefully, not be upset if they had to get him away from here.

The waiting was starting to eat at me, and needing something to do, I went in to Anthony's room and practiced using control as I changed the sheets in his crib. I made myself move slowly, careful not to pull at the sheets too hard when I removed them from the mattress. Once a fresh sheet was in its place I folded his favorite light blue and white striped blanket, draping it over the side of the mahogany crib. While I did that my mind was on the hunt and on how graceful my husband was. Where I struggled with each animal I brought down, Edward did that task with ease I knew was from experience. He never got a mark on him from claws or blood.

My hearing focused on the sounds outside my house as I heard a car pull up. "It's us, love. Renesmee is asleep for the moment. Alice, Jasper and Emmett are with Anthony and me. Why don't you go sit in the family room." His voice sounded like it was coming from right next to me along with the movements they were all making. It took two seconds for me to make it to the family room and one to sit down.

I heard the front door open and took in a deep breath smelling other vampires, scents I had never really taken notice of until now. My eyes were on Alice as she entered the room with Jasper at her side. A wave of calmness washed over me and I smiled at Jasper, "Thank you."

He nodded approaching me slower than his wife. "Why don't you stand. Emmett and I want to hold onto you. When you are ready, Edward will bring the baby," Jasper explained, his tone of voice soft and comforting. They both grasped my arms carefully and once I was comfortable Jasper called for Edward to come in. For a moment I saw only him, but my eyes were soon looking at our son held cradled in his arms. "My eyes," I said feeling a moment of panic. Both of my brothers grasped me tighter and more calm washed over me.

"I don't think it will bother him," Edward said as he stepped closer. When he stopped just a few feet away I took in a deep breath smelling the powdery sweet scent of my son. My thirst didn't even bother me and I reached my hand out as Edward stepped closer.

Anthony was awake and when I touched his small hand he turned his head looking right into my eyes. "What is he feeling, Jasper?" I whispered as my soon clutched the finger I offered.

"Safe, loved. Anthony isn't afraid."

"Hi, baby," I said hoping my voice wouldn't startle him.

The wide toothless grin he gave me calmed my fears and in a moment I was holding him cradled against my chest. Jasper and Emmett still had their hands on my shoulders and at the moment nothing mattered to me. "You are so beautiful," I said kissing Anthony's cheek, feeling their hands tighten on me.

"Guys, she has this," Edward said beaming proudly at me. The moment they let me go I moved to the sofa, sitting down, never looking away from my son. I had never noticed that his eyes had a slight shade of green to them, and that his little cheeks were getting chubbier. As Edward sat beside me I moved against him laying Anthony on my lap as our son yawned. "He's perfect, but how will it be with our daughter?"

My eyes moved from Anthony to my husband as he spoke, "Jasper had an idea that you might want to go with us to the other house. Alice will stay here with Anthony and you can look in on our daughter while she sleeps, see how she smells to you."

Our daughter seemed more human than her brother and that worried me, but for now I was content to stay here.

Once Anthony had fallen asleep, Alice took him up to his room and I went with the rest of the family to the other house again feeling a little overwhelmed by everything. When we arrived, Carlisle and Esme were on the porch and Rosalie was in the garage working on one of the cars. These people were my family and there was no threat as they greeted me with hugs and kisses. When I was ready, Edward went with me alone holding my shoulders from behind me as we went upstairs. Already, I could smell my daughter's scent. It was a mixture of floral scented shampoo and her own sweet scent. My throat remained the same and when I was by her bedside I wanted to wake her and make her feel safe. "Promise me that for a while you won't leave me alone with them. I'm not sure how I'm going to react when she gets into one of her moods," I whispered so soft that I knew only Edward could hear me.

"We will take this one step at a time," he agreed.

Back downstairs Alice was waiting, "Rosalie is with Anthony for the moment. I want to go on and show you how to put the contacts in," Alice said offering her hand. I took it smiling at my husband before my sister led me away. In one of the large bathrooms, were several boxes. I watched as Alice opened one and pulled out a small plastic container. Inside was a brown contact and Alice explained to me how to put it in and that it would irritate my eyes to have them in due to the venom. That same venom would dissolve them and every five hours I would need to change them out. My first attempts to get them in were frustrating, but on my fifth try, I finally did it and looked at myself in the mirror. The color wasn't the same as my natural chocolate brown, but it wasn't too bad either. Renesmee would undoubtedly notice but it would be better than the bright red of my newborn eyes. They were irritating and my vision was clouded, however I would endure this for my daughter's sake.

My big test came a half hour later. The moment I heard my baby stir, I stood from the sofa and took Edward's hand. We made it to her bedside just as she was opening her eyes. The moment Renesmee saw me she reached out and didn't seem to notice anything as I very carefully lifted her away from the bed to rest against my chest and shoulder.

"Miss you, Momma," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," I said softly.

"Sound different," Renesmee observed as she lifted her head away from my shoulder. My baby was more awake now looking at my face. Her small hand moved over my cheek and a frown formed on her soft pink lips, "Momma, not same?"

"She's more like me now," Edward said rubbing his hand over our daughter's back.

Renesmee sighed resting her cheek back against my shoulder as she wrapped her fingers around my hair. Evidently that didn't seem to bother her and I was very grateful.

**~Edward~**

As the day progressed, Renesmee began to notice the differences in Bella, though that didn't upset her. The differences merely made our baby girl curious. My wife did an amazing job answering all of our daughter's questions, explaining to her that she would be more like the rest of our family. Renesmee wanted to know when she would be more like us and I had to step in and explain that each one of us was unique and very special. For that reason, we would all have some things that were not the same. I'm not sure she understood it but after I finished Renesmee was ready to go outside and play in our small yard.

Our house was quiet with both children asleep, and I followed Bella into our room watching as she dressed for bed. When she finished pulling on one of my button down tops Bella went to the bed and moved the covers down a moment before turning to face me, "I don't need sleep," she said, sounding mildly shocked.

"Not ever again," I answered going over to her, pulling my wife into my arms. For a moment I was in control dipping my head down to kiss her. In another Bella shoved me away and I sat down on the bed a moment before my back hit the mattress, "Easy, love," I reminded as she kissed me a little too hard.

Bella gazed at me before remembering that I wasn't the strongest one in this house, "This is going to take some getting used to, and now I guess I'll kind of understand how it was for you."

As I was about to answer, her lips were back on mine and there was no more need for words. Each touch of her hands over my body as she undressed me was followed by the heated kiss of her lips pressing down on my skin evoking feelings that were more intense than when she was human. Bella made quick work of my clothes and when I reached up to grasp her hips, her hands moved mine away. Bella slid down me and it didn't take much before my body was demanding release. I moved my hands to her hips rubbing circles there with the pads of my thumbs before rubbing them ever closer to the point our bodies were connected.

When I began to rub her sensitive nub, Bella growled moving faster up and down on me. Suddenly, she stopped looking at me before a smile spread over her face and she leaned forward hugging me. "I just realized that we don't have to stop for any reason," Bella purred against my chest.

"Not until one of our children wakes up." Not giving her a moment to think, I grasped onto her, pulling Bella to my chest before I flipped her over. I pushed my hips sinking inside of her as her ankles locked around my back and her arms around my neck. Tonight would be a very good night for us.

~*~

Something neither of us had factored into Bella being changed was that Renesmee was now the only one in our family requiring the normal day to day foods of a human along with her blood. It was never a big deal, but now as I sat trying to comfort her, Bella looked on from a few feet away as she worked on keeping Anthony calm. "Shh, you need to eat," I tried, rubbing my hand up and down Renesmee's back. Her head shook back and forth against my shoulder, and Bella shut her eyes.

"Do you know why Momma can't eat with you anymore?"

"Noo," Renesmee whispered clinging to me.

"How about we take a walk," My wife suddenly said shrugging her shoulders as I shot her a look of uncertainty. The moment she suggested that, the cries stopped and Renesmee was anxious to be on her feet. We both watched as she headed off toward the front door to get her shoes and once Anthony was in my arms, Bella kissed me.

"How is this going to help?" I asked not sure what my wife had planned.

"Get back to me on that one. We won't go far, but maybe if she's distracted for a while and has run off a little energy she will be more willing to give breakfast a go. It couldn't hurt to try." Her lips pressed against mine and a moment later Anthony and I were alone.

"You have an amazing Momma," I told my son as he grinned up at me as though he were quite aware of that fact.

Fifteen minutes later, Anthony was in his bouncy seat in the family room, and his big sister was sitting in her booster seat at the table eating her second chocolate chip pancake. Bella and I were sitting on either side of her listening as she told me about the walk they shared.

"Me and Momma go in woods. Saw rabbit, him smell good." Bella glanced briefly at me as our little girl finished off her pancake. After she let me wipe her hands and face, I put her down and that left Bella and I alone.

"When do we let her hunt?"

"Not at this age, but maybe when she's old enough to understand what that entails. Until then we keep doing it the way we have."

"And Anthony?" Bella asked as she finished rinsing Renesmee's cup and plate, putting them in the dishwasher while I wiped off the table.

"He might before she does given that his diet is purely blood based."

The kitchen was clean in two minutes leaving Bella and I time to snuggle and reflect. "I enjoyed last night," I breathed into her ear.

"I feel like I should be extremely tired with everything that has happened. Now it all just feels right, better than it has in a long time. I was thinking since I'm doing so well, if I keep this up maybe we could figure out a plan on visiting Volterra, and getting that all out of the way."

That one word sent chills running through my body and I pulled Bella tight against me. "Why don't we enjoy this..." I was about to tell my wife that we should enjoy this time with our kids when my hearing picked up on what our daughter was doing. My hand clung to Bella's as we arrived in the family room just as Renesmee's mouth closed over Anthony's neck. Before she could bite him, I had her in my arms, and Anthony was in Bella's already crying at being picked up so fast.

"What were you doing?" I asked sitting down on the sofa, holding my daughter in front of me.

"Aunt Rose say he taste good, wanted have taste too," Renesmee answered also in tears.

In a moment she was in my arms as I shut my eyes. "Aunt Rose was playing, baby, like when I nibble your tummy and your neck. We don't really bite you do we?" Her head shook as she continued to cry and I didn't know what to do. My anger had vanished when Renesmee told me why she was about to bite her brother, and from her thoughts, it was evident that she was still confused by it all. "You must never bite Anthony or anyone else, even if it is to play, and we won't do that anymore either okay?" Renesmee was instantly relieved and once she had calmed down she slid off my lap and went to Bella giving her brother a kiss before she sat down to watch the DVD my wife had put on for her.

"That was a close call," Bella murmured as she sat next to me.

"Too close," I agreed hoping that this would be the last time she did it. Our baby was two years old, and there would be worse things for her to do to her brother, but I hoped they would get along, and that she wouldn't try to nibble him again.

A nice day for us to be outside were the days when most others chose the Malls or Movie theaters to visit. It wasn't too blustery or windy, just very overcast with a chance of rain. After the babies had their naps, Bella and I took the kids on a longer walk down our lane. While Anthony rested with his bottom against my left arm while my other arm held against his chest with him facing out, Renesmee ran ahead.

"I wish we could take them to the park," Bella said as she walked next to me.

"We will be able to do that soon enough. You really are doing well."

"This all just feels like the way it should be. I've been wondering what if any my ability will be."

"Maybe to keep us out. I still can't read your mind, and I had such high hopes for that," I told her as our son kicked his legs and screeched happily. Anthony seemed to like the fresh air, just like his sister. Everything at that moment froze and several things happened at once. Several miles away a car came to a stop. A door opened and the scent of Werewolf was overpowering. It came as fast as it went and already Renesmee was in Bella's arms as we turned finding Emmett and Jasper racing toward us. The second scent that blew past us was human blood.

Emmett already had Bella in his arms and Rosalie took Renesmee while Esme got Anthony, both babies crying as they were carried away. Seconds had passed and Emmett was struggling to hold my wife as she snarled at him doing her best to bite at his hands. I moved in front of her as she lunged at me. Her eyes were wild and unfocused.

"Isabella, look at me!" I commanded as Carlisle ran past us following Jasper with Alice behind him.

My wife got one arm free and I found myself flying as she landed a punch against my chest. When I landed Emmett already had her back in his arms. "Let me take her."

"Edward..."

Before he could say another word I was beside him. "She is my wife," I growled. When I had a good grip he let go and Bella pulled hard to get away from me before she thrust backward, but this time I was ready as I moved with her. "Love, focus on us right now, not what you smell." The scent of blood was still there, very sweet and very tempting even for us. Jasper had taken a long circle around what ever was left and had not been able to pick up on the scent of werewolf. My children were still upset, but right now Bella was my priority. The further away I managed to get her, the less she struggled against me. By the time we were back at the house she was in control and in my arms.

"All I could think about was the blood. I could have hurt her."

"But you didn't and we had help," I said not willing to let Bella beat herself up over this.

"Right now we need to get over to the main house. Our children need us and after that we need to see if Alice knows what this is about."

My wife didn't answer, just nodding her had once as she pulled out of my arms.

**~Bella~**

There were too many questions and not enough answers. As I sat holding my sleeping daughter, my mind kept replaying everything that had gone on just hours before. We had been so happy, all of it like a dream only much better than all of that. I'd thought I had perfect control, but was proven wrong the moment I smelled the sweetness of human blood. Downstairs I could hear Edward talking to Carlisle, both of them at odds over how to handle this situation. It was like the wolves knew about me being a Vampire, only I hadn't had the chance to tell my husband that because our daughter wasn't willing to let me go. Renesmee remembered that scent and was still shaken by everything.

From what Alice said, this wasn't anything to do with the Italian Coven, though I wished it was. That would make it much easier to deal with, or harder. My hearing had picked up on the lack of conversation downstairs along with Edward's near silent footfall as he came up the stairs. It was time for me to try and get Renesmee to lay down, and with a grace I'd never had before I stood and moved to her bed laying her down without any problems. Edward put a blanket over her and I willingly went with my husband to the guest room sighing as he shut the door. We all agreed it was safer to stay here at Carlisle and Esme's in light of what happened, and already Alice and Rosalie had gone with their husbands to get the things Renesmee and Anthony needed from the other house.

"We have to leave?"

"There isn't any other way. I don't believe this was a random act. Somehow they knew about you. Alice believes the Werewolves may have someone tracking us when we go in to town."

"And they will know we are leaving." Going away didn't feel right and my anger was rising to the surface but I forced it down, knowing it wouldn't help at this point. "Where do we go?"

"Back to Washington for a while. We have ways of getting around very discretely, and no one will know we are back."

In Forks, the old house was pretty secluded, and no one ever went that way. "And if they follow us? There is more at risk than us. What about Charlie? Or Jacob and the two packs?"

"They need to know about this danger. If they know of you they might already be interested in Charlie."

"And they may not be. God what a mess," I muttered as I sat down on the bed balling my hands up into fists until my fingers began to dig into my skin. Edward's hands were on mine easing them apart.

"We will figure this out."

"I wonder how the La Push wolves will feel about us being back and me being changed. Jacob will likely want to help, or kill us all, but maybe that's how this is all going to play out," I said as I stood and began to pace.

"Stop that," Edward growled as he grasped my arm. I turned and growled back, before shutting my eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

His arms were instantly around me, and for the first time since it all happened I melted against him letting go of all the stresses, wanting to cry before I fought to keep my babies safe, our babies safe. Somehow we would figure this out, but somehow wasn't coming fast enough for me.

**~*~**

**AN: **_I am sorry for such a long break in between chapters, but life has gotten a little busy. Well what did you think? I think they are ready for a change and that this story is now ready for the action part of it all. Werewolves are involved, and there might be some similarities with the characters, but the story is much different than the previous one with Cannon Renesmee._ _I will tell you that I'm not planning on any kidnappings, but there is much planned so stay tuned. Thank you all so much for the adds and the reviews, they make my day. _

**~Ella~**


	9. Settling In

**Chapter 9: Settling in**

**~Bella~**

Early on a morning a few days after our encounter with the Children of the Night, our small plane touched down in Port Angeles. For a few days it would be the entire family staying at the big house. Already, Esme and Carlisle were there making sure everything was ready for the babies, mostly. The rest of us were capable of needing less, though I had a feeling there was much more. The babies were asleep as we got them settled in their seats of our rental car, and the other cars were on their way. For me the biggest change was not needing sleep, something I liked because there wasn't a need to rush with eight or nine extra hours that weren't there when I was human. My husband made sure that there was minimal contact with anyone human, and I was already proficient at holding my breath, even though it felt strange to me.

"It feels strange being back here, like we are visiting only I know we aren't," I said with that feeling of hate toward those who had driven us to this and let Edward take my hand as he drove toward Forks and our temporary home. There was a part of me that wanted to talk to Charlie, let him know we were here. If I did that we would be putting him in danger and that was not something I was willing to let happen. It was a quiet ride to the big house and when we arrived, Rosalie and Alice came out to greet us. I let my sisters take the babies and gathered the few things my husband left for me as he smirked at me before going inside. The house looked as though no one had ever left. Emmett was getting up flipping the TV off as he offered to take some of our things up to Edward's old room. With Edward and Emmett gone, I easily found Esme in the kitchen, joining her as she finished preparing things for Renesmee to eat once she was awake.

"Have you and Carlisle made any more arrangements?" I asked leaning against one of the counters.

"Yes, we will leave in a week to visit our friends in Denali. Past that we are unsure. Would you like to hunt with me?"

In a moment Edward was at my side, "Go on, I'll wait here in case she wakes up," he responded talking about our daughter who upset easily when we both left her.

After we kissed I let Esme lead the way going down to the river, watching as she jumped across. I mimicked her actions landing with ease beside her before we took off going through the trees until we caught the scent of a deer herd not far from us. Neither of us spoke as we sought out our prey and once I had finished off my third deer, I felt safe taking in a deep breath. "It's going to rain soon," I said able to smell the wetness of the air around me.

"I believe you are right. How are you two doing?" My mother-in-law asked as we walked at a more human pace back toward the house.

By then I had cleaned off and was proud that my shirt wasn't ripped and only slightly dirty. "We're managing. I'm still angry about having to leave, and afraid because of how much these wolves seem to know. At some point we need to, or I need to try and contact Jacob. Edward and I both agree that he needs to know we are back if he doesn't already."

Esme nodded remaining quiet for a few minutes, "How do you feel about talking to him?"

It was my turn to be silent, and I took in air that I really didn't need, "Apprehensive because its been such a long time since we have talked. He has someone to love now, but I'm not sure how he will react to us being back." After that we didn't say anything. As we approached the house I heard Edward's soft voice explaining to our daughter about where we were. It was easy for me to find them both snuggled in the big bed in Edward's own room. Once I was snuggled beside Renesmee she moved closer to me, yawning.

"Want my pillow," Renesmee whispered through another yawn. That was the one thing we hadn't thought to bring and I felt guilt wash over me. Renesmee shouldn't have to go through this, though living with a house full of vampires she would have to get used to being on the move. It wasn't something I had really thought of until now, how moving so often would affect her and Anthony. At first it wouldn't be easy, but with time I hoped she would adjust.

"She's asleep," Edward whispered, pulling me back to the present.

I eased her onto the mattress smiling as Edward placed a soft blanket over her. In my human days I would have needed to ask where Anthony was, but while approaching the house I smelled his sweet baby scent with Rosalie and Emmett in their room as they cooed and watched over him. It was amazing how someone so small could captivate us all, even Emmett. "What now?" I asked as I looked at my husband.

Edward shut his eyes, silent for a moment before they opened again. He came over to my side of the bed at the same time I heard footfall coming up the stairs. By the time I was on my feet, Esme was there and I already knew what was next. In my human life the memories of Edward saying how bad Jacob and his pack smelled to him hadn't really left me, and the smell was of earth and wet dog mixed with several others, but not like those of The Children of the Night. Outside it was just starting to drizzle as we walked out on the porch.

Jacob was standing near the edge of the forest wearing only a pair of cut off jeans and no shoes. He looked the same as the last time I saw him, only maybe happier, though at the same time tense. "Let me talk to him."

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, hesitantly.

I turned, looking into my husband's golden gaze, "I am. Jacob won't hurt me. If I need you, you will know." I answered confident of that. Edward stood regarding me for the briefest of moments before kissing me, nodding his head. I took a deep breath in, breathing in Edward's scent before turning and walking over to where Jacob stood. Already I was aware that other members of his pack with with him and watched as my friend gazed at me wearily. "Hi Jacob."

"Back for a vacation?" He asked, raising his left brow. His tone of voice sounded serious, though he did smirk, so I had hope this wouldn't be too bad an intro.

"We had to move. There are some things you need to be aware of," I said as I stopped a foot a way from him, holding my breath, he really did smell bad. Over the next few minutes I told him everything from the time I was human and our first house burned to the ground, until most recently. "It was like they knew I had changed. We don't know what this means, but the rest of the family is moving on to try and find some answers. Edward and I need to keep our children safe."

There was silence and tension in the air as Jacob took in everything I had to tell him. He moved from one foot to the other and I could hear the two other wolves as they wined. "Do you think it's your children they might be interested in? There have never been any legends which follow yours, I mean the birth of two half vampire half human children without the woman dying a horrible death," Jacob clarified.

"We have thought of that," I answered taking in a shallow breath, wincing at the smell coming from not only Jacob but the ones of his pack that I couldn't see.

"So what now?" He asked scratching the back of his head.

"We just wanted to warn you of the reason we are here. It won't be forever, and for now I don't want Charlie to know. We are risking a lot being here."

"Yeah you are, but I'll talk to Sam, see if he thinks helping you guys is a good idea. I guess you should be aware that he stepped down as Alpha and I'm now the leader for better or worse."

I wanted to know more, but my daughter's cries from inside the house had my attention. Jacob took his leave and Edward met me half way hugging me before we went in to take care of our little girl.

By mid afternoon, the rain had stopped. Renesmee was outside wearing a pair of violet colored boots and a matching raincoat as she walked around in the puddles left on the lawn by the rain. In my arms Anthony was drinking from his bottle trying to fight going to sleep. When he began to fuss, I stood up and once he was sucking at his bottle, I walked to the back of the house, standing by the window as I swayed with him. Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle and his brothers, leaving the rest of us at home. Somewhere in the house, Alice was humming while she flitted around arranging some new artwork Esme had purchased. My in-laws were talking about selling this place, and had been for a while now. Esme had talked about putting more walls up to make two rooms out of the family room, but had decided against it. My son finally lost his battle over sleep and after putting his bottle in the kitchen, I settled him against my shoulder listening for Renesmee.

When I didn't hear her right away I shut my eyes and hurried upstairs putting Anthony down in his crib in our room. My son remained asleep and I made it back downstairs and out the front door in less than a second. My hearing finally picked up on where my daughter was and a second later I was behind her as she knelt over something small. "What are you doing?"

"Hunt. I got him," My daughter said as I moved around her. In her hands she held a small brown rabbit. It was still alive and it's small heart thumped fast out of terror. Renesmee wasn't too far from the house and I had no idea what to tell her. "Do you know what to do?"

"Him not smell good."

"Perhaps you should let him go for now."

My daughter looked up at me before nodding once and setting the rabbit free. It moved slowly and I realized it was hurt. "Why don't you go find and Rose and see if she will fix you a sippy."

Before going away Renesmee gave me a kiss and skipped back toward the house. Once she was out of earshot, I scanned the area finding her rabbit hiding only a few feet away. It was easy for me to catch it and with one quick movement I snapped it's neck and drank what little blood the animal had to offer.

Back inside I found my baby working a puzzle and sat behind her smiling at Esme as she came and sat down in my lap. "Daddy say not big go hunting. I go do it, but it not easy."

"Maybe Daddy and I will talk about that," I whispered. Edward was very protective of both of our children, but maybe on this one thing, our daughter hunting, he wasn't right. We both worried how she would take watching an animal die, but today Renesmee seemed to be trying to prove that she was ready for such a thing.

When Edward got home, Renesmee was down for her nap, and Anthony was awake propped up against several pillows as he sat watching his Nanna as she made a tower for him out of some legos. I greeted my husband at the door and led him down the hall and in to Carlisle's office.

"She caught a rabbit?"

"All on her own. He didn't smell right to her, but I was thinking maybe it's time to let her go with us."

Edward sighed, shutting his eyes. "She's two," he gently reminded.

"She's half vampire and she went on instinct. We don't have to kill in front of her, but she seems ready."

My husband opened his eyes, "Let me try something first, will you agree to that?"

Not wanting to argue I nodded and we went back to the family room sitting down to play with our son.

**~Edward~**

Once Anthony was in bed for the night, and the rest of the family was occupied with travel plans, I carried Renesmee into the family room holding the DVD I'd picked up in Port Angeles just a few hours ago. It was part of my plan, to let her watch a nature program with animals going after one another in order to gage her reaction. I still wasn't convinced that taking her hunting was the right course of action, but maybe Bella had a point. After putting the DVD in the player, I sat down on the sofa settling Renesmee on my lap as Bella joined us handing our daughter a sippy cup.

The program showed some big cats stocking after a herd of Zebra. As they began to chase after them, Renesmee put her cup down and remained very still as the Lions took down a big Zebra. It was fairly graphic, more than I would have liked, but Renesmee didn't seem to mind as the show went on.

"Did you like that video?" Bella asked of our daughter once the program was over.

"Like big cats. Them got the stripe horsie."

"Yes they did," I answered kissing the top of my daughter's soft head. Bella leaned against us as Renesmee stayed on my lap turning my wedding band around on my finger as she thought about what she had seen.

"Me get big cat?"

"Hunt them?" Bella asked.

Renesmee nodded her response, and I could tell she was confused though not afraid.

"When you are older you might be able too," Bella answered seeming also unsure of how to handle this.

A moment later Renesmee had turned in my arms and got up on her knees facing me. "Daddy, I go hunt with you." Those words seemed so strange coming from someone so small. She wanted to go with us, and we couldn't deny what was instinct for her.

"Not today. Momma and I will think about taking you tomorrow to see how you do."

Bella and I would have to come up with a plan on how to handle that hunting trip and I already heard the thoughts from the rest of the family wanting to support us. "Right now it's bed time," I said lifting my daughter over my head. Renesmee laughed as I nibbled her tummy, continuing to giggle as I settled her on my shoulders. Together Bella and I headed upstairs to get her settled in for the evening, both ready to talk things through and figure our daughter's first hunting trip out.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone. I'm sorry for such a long pause again between chapters. Life full of stress and all that, but I finally got this chapter to a good point to post. I'm sorry it's so short, but hopefully the stress will work itself out and things won't be so bad. I had a request to have Renesmee hunt so this chapter is leading to that. Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter, and again to all those who added me to their various lists. I'm really glad you all are enjoying this. More soon hopefully. _

**  
~Ella~**


	10. Experience

**Chapter 10: Experience**

**~Jacob~**

Lots of things had changed since the last time I had seen Bella. There was the obvious undeniable fact that she was now a vampire, something I decided not to let come between our friendship. That in itself was a strange thing to consider, the fact that Bella was only my friend. There were no longer any feelings for her than just to be there as her friend. Imprinting, I guess, did that to a guy. Anna was the one I wanted to be with now. The one I felt the obligation and privilege of protecting, but a part of me still felt the the need to help Bella protect her kids.

I was my human self so that I could have my thoughts alone, trying to figure out what I would tell Sam and the rest of the pack. As a whole most of them felt less threatened by the Cullens, mostly because they had moved on. Now that they were back and the possibility existed of bringing conflict back into our lives, well I wasn't sure how they would feel. Anna was weary of the whole thing and fought to understand why I felt the need to keep my friendship with Bella. Maybe it was better just to let them take care of their own, but after the battle with the newborns and me being away, things had changed, at least for me.

The second I cleared the woods and my house was in view, Anna stood from where she had been waiting on the porch and ran to me. Her hair fell around our faces as she kissed my lips gently. "I missed you," she admitted.

"I missed you," I said kissing her back before she took my hand and led me to the house. "I can't stay long. I need to talk with Sam and the others," I explained as we walked inside.

The house was empty and I was glad. My girlfriend, best friend led me to the sofa and once I was seated she settled on my lap. Anna was quiet for too long, "Just old friends," I reminded kissing the top of her head wishing that for a while the world and all my obligations would just go away.

"And someone you used to love."

"Used too, but not now. She's got a family."

Anna sighed, shaking her head, "It's so strange that she was able to have two children and survive that. More so that she wanted to be with a vampire and then become one."

Sometimes I still struggled with trying to figure out why Bella had chosen that life, but now that I had Anna, I could sort of understand what love did to your train of thought. "Her kids are who she's worried about." After that I told Anna everything. I always did. She didn't want secrets and I didn't either.

"Do you think if the pack refused to help them, we would be safe after they left?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I wonder if everything in our worlds, us them, The Children of the Night won't all come together in some battle, some sort of change that will be better or worse for us all. I don't think we can turn our heads on this. They targeted Bella and her kids for some specific reason. We need to try and help them find out why and then go from there." For a moment more I stayed where I was before standing us up. My obligations to my pack were calling me into action and after driving Anna to her Grandmother's place I headed over to find Sam and get this meeting on the go.

A few hours later the whole council convened and several members were against helping the Cullens, my father included. "Jacob, I know we have helped them in the past, but we have this land and our people to protect," Billy said as he looked to the rest of the members who nodded their silent agreement.

I looked over at Sam who nodded only slightly. I was glad to have his support as I made my way in front of the rest of the members. "I think if we bury our heads in the sand, we would be doing more harm than good. Someday, either now or in years to come, we are all going to face off. This world isn't big enough to keep going the way it is. The Volturi showed us that inadvertently when they came to take care of those newborns, or to check out what had happened when we all left. One day they are going to figure things out about us. I for one think it's time to trust what the Cullens are trying to do. Look," I grumbled as everyone began to object, "They have helped us by showing us how to fight their kind. I'm not asking this council or the pack to trust every blood sucker we come across. What I am asking is for us to try and help Bella and her family figure out why these other wolves are stocking them. We just need to look into this and then we can decide on what action to take later."

After I shut up, I wasn't expecting anyone to agree, but it was old Quil who stood up aided by Sam who spoke. "Jacob is correct. The Cullens have proven they can be trusted and our futures seem to be coming together now. We will help them find the answers they need. We will help them protect their young ones so that the future of our children will remain safe."

There were quite murmurs, but it seemed like what Quil said to back me up was working. Even Billy seemed to be changed by all of this. Now all we needed to do was figure out where to go from here and that wasn't going to be easy by any means of the word.

**~Edward~**

It seemed the very moment the sun began to shine through the curtains in our room, Renesmee was awake ready to go on her first hunt. While she slept last night, Bella and I discussed the best way to approach all of this. We decided not to kill in front of her, but bring her to what ever animal we found just after it was dead. Hopefully instinct would kick in like with the rabbit, and since it was deer we were hunting, my wife and I both hoped Renesmee would want to feed from it. Even if she chose not to we were prepared for that. Rosalie and Emmett were coming with us as an extra set of eyes and ears to keep a look out, but also to be there in case Renesmee wanted to go back and hunt another time.

Just outside the bathroom I waited, listening as Renesmee sat down on her small toilet humming some tune while she waited. Just recently she began protesting any male member of the family in the bathroom with her. The only time I could go in was if she needed help wiping her bottom, or at bath-time.

"Daddy," my baby called out.

Once we took care of her needs, I carried my daughter downstairs where we found Bella on the floor resting on her tummy in front of Anthony who was also on his tummy watching her. Renesmee saw them and struggled to be let down. When I put Renesmee down, she went to them and sat down next to her baby brother rubbing her hand over his back. "Antony me going hunting and you don't get too," Renesmee said gleefully.

I chuckled while walking over to the piano. After I was seated I began to play for my family while the day began. As I played, Emmett and Rosalie came downstairs and Renesmee got up and ran to her uncle wanting on his feet so they could dance. As big as Emmett was, he could dance just as well as the rest of us. Soon the large room was filled with Renesmee's laughter along with the music.

"Daddy, go hunt now," Renesmee said the moment I stopped playing.

"Are we all ready?" I asked?

Before anyone could answer Alice called out from the top of the stairs, "Not yet." My sister came flitting down carrying a pair of small jeans, a long pink shirt and a pair of hiking boots just the right size for Renesmee.

"No shoes," Renesmee protested the moment she saw them. My baby tried running but Emmett lifted her over his shoulder and spun around causing her to laugh. He spun over to where I was sitting and put Renesmee down on my lap. "You need to wear boots. Where we are going has a lot of sticks and stones." Going barefooted was something Renesmee preferred and most of the time that wasn't an issue. Since we were hunting and she was going to be around animals, I for one wanted shoes on her feet just in case.

"How about we paint your toes when we come back?" Rosalie asked in effort to keep her niece from becoming upset.

"Red," Renesmee said, laughing when I playfully grumbled at her. Once that was settled getting her dressed was very easy.

"So how are we doing this?" Emmett asked while Alice and Rosalie tied Renesmee's new boots to her feet.

"When we get close enough to a herd one of us needs to stay back with her," I said moving over to my wife. I held out my hand and she took it, coming to her feet.

"What if she wants to go after one?" Rosalie asked as they finished with the boots.

"We will cross that bridge if we need too."

"Go now," Renesmee demanded from on top of Emmett's shoulders. After she gave her Nanna and Aunt Alice a kiss and hug, we headed outside.

"Renesmee when we tell you to be quiet, you need to listen so we can catch a deer," I told her as we walked down to the river.

"Quiet like Antony sleeping?"

I smiled up at her as Emmett moved her to his back. Once he had her secure we took off and Renesmee was quiet. Not long after crossing the river Bella ran ahead of us all picking up on a scent. My wife worried about her reaction to our daughter hunting, and we all agreed that someone else would take down a deer for Renesmee far enough away from Bella that there wouldn't be any threat or worry. Bella had marvelous control, but this was new for her and us all.

"Uncle Emm smell it?"

"I do," my brother said as he slowed and slid her around until he was holding her against his chest.

I moved ahead of them catching another herd unaware and easily took down one of the smaller bucks. Once it was dead I called out to Emmett watching as my brother hesitantly came into view with my baby. I picked up the noises of Bella about a mile away and Rosalie not far from her, both feeding on their own kills. "Go on and put her down," I said to Emmett. He did, and Renesmee came right to me.

"Not moving. I thirsty."

Renesmee reached out and pet it's soft fur, sniffing. As she did I moved my own hands around her tilting the deers neck upward rubbing his neck.

"Bite it?"

"Right where my fingers are."

Renesmee got on her knees leaning in. I heard her teeth sink in and after that she didn't need any help on what to do. She rested her body along its chest hugging her arms around it's neck as she drank. My eyes left her as Bella came into our small clearing. My wife was in control as she came around the deer and knelt next to me. "How is she?" Bella whispered.

"Going on instinct," I whispered back, proud of my daughter and my wife. What took one of us very short time to drain a whole deer took Renesmee nearly an hour. By the time she finished the animal wasn't fully depleted of its blood, but my daughter was full and very sleepy as she rested her head against my shoulder. Very little blood had spilled on to her and as we headed back toward the house Renesmee fell fast asleep in my arms.

**~*~**

Not long after both children were down for the evening I got a call from Jacob requesting a meeting with Bella and me. I was pretty sure Renesmee would sleep through the night, so Bella and I left the house at a full run toward the clearing where we had once fought side by side with the Quiluete Wolves. As we traveled my wife and I talked about the hunt with our daughter. "She's still going to need food as part of her diet," I said, answering Bella's question about Renesmee needing less human food now that she was starting to hunt with us.

"I wonder how it will be for Anthony," Bella asked to no one in particular. I wondered that as well. Our son was so much different than his sister at that age. Carlisle was still researching old legends and going by the things he had seen in our baby's blood sample.

As we drew closer to the clearing I reached out taking my wife's hand in mine already smelling the other members of Jacob's pack. Only Jacob was in his human form. The other two, Seth and Leah, were in their shifted forms standing close to the tree line. Since Jacob was closer to Bella I let her do the talking keeping what I heard from his and the other two wolves thoughts to myself.

"What's going on Jacob?" Bella asked letting go of my hand as she walked to him. Staying behind was hard. I still had the need to protect her even though Bella was the strongest one present.

"Our council met and we all agree that helping your family is what is best for everyone," Jacob answered, glancing past Bella at me. He was focusing on keeping his thoughts his own and I chose not to listen to what was on his mind, focusing on my wife and how poised she was. "Do you guys have any ideas on where to start with all of this?"

It was time to join in so I moved closer standing next to my wife as she looked at me. "Rosalie and Emmett are going to spend some time in England doing some research for us at Oxford. They have an extensive library and we are hopeful that maybe there are some legends or stories about The Children of the Night that none of us know of."

Jacob nodded. "Wouldn't you have run across that? You have been around longer than any of us. Carlisle even longer than you," Jacob pointed out.

"Carlisle has been around and seen many things but nothing like what we have experienced. He has focused his life on saving others, being a doctor," I tried explaining, ignoring the negative thoughts coming from Leah.

"So are you all staying for a while?" Jacob asked.

My wife took her turn to speak, "For a while, yes. Our daughter needs some stability and we need to stay here to give her that."

Jacob was thinking of the danger our family was posing for his own people, and I chose to address that. "We know what risk we are placing on all of you. We will do our part to keep you informed. Alice will be staying with us. She can't see the moves of any wolves, but she is keeping focus on Italy just in case. If they grow interested we will join Rosalie and Emmett and England and try and find a way to see them without bringing them here." None of this was easy to think through because of so many uncertainties. Bella and I longed to be able to do some research. Our children however kept us rooted for the time being.

"We are going to step up patrols while you are here. We will also keep tabs on Charlie for you. He and Sue have been spending more time at his place."

"Thank you Jake."

He nodded once before turning to head back to Seth and Leah. As they left Bella took my hand ready to go home and be with our children just as I was. Talking about having our family splitting up was difficult even for me. It reminded me of my self imposed exile after we left Bella that foolish time in my past.

At home our babies were still sleeping soundly. Bella and I stayed in the nursery for a while just content to watch them sleep. For me being with them calmed all my worries and apprehension. A tug at my hand brought a smile to my lips, as did the seductive way Bella licked her lips. I let my wife lead me out of the nursery and down the hall to our room. Once the door was shut I tugged her into my arms cupping both hands at the back of her head as she leaned back with me following.

**~Bella~**

There were times when I wondered why we still kept the bed in Edward's old room. When I was human we needed it for me to sleep. Now that I was a vampire it seemed a waste of space. My senses were more attuned to everything from the way my body tingled stretched out against the naked length of my husband's, to the way his hands now warm and soft to the touch slid down my nude back to cup my bottom as he pulled me more atop him. "Do you ever wonder how bad it is for the rest of our family when we do this?" I whispered so softly that I hoped no one but Edward could hear. I lifted my cheek from his well sculpted chest and pressed my lips to his, not too worried with what he would tell me.

"I see it as a chance, at least for me, to pay them back. Though we can't be all that loud," he said sounding almost disappointed. I smirked at him growling when he brought his lips to mine drawing in my bottom lip to nibble and suck on before I deepened the kiss. While kissing him I draped both legs on either side of my husband just below his waist. I was ready for more exploration and it seemed he was also.

Spending the night making love to my husband wasn't a waste of my time. There was so much I had missed the first time around, and so much more we could have once I learned to control my own strength. Sometimes it was a battle of wills and I growled low as I found myself on my back, Edward's body hovering over me a moment before his length was pushing in to me. Breathing was not something I needed to do, and yet I found myself gasping for air as he pounded against me, cupping his hands under my bottom. Just down the hall our two children slept, and I kept having to remind myself of that fact longing to scream out Edward's name as I felt my body nearing completion. One final thrust drove me over the edge and I thrust upward grasping around Edward's back as I bit down on his left shoulder. As my walls spasmed, Edward kept going until I had a second powerful orgasm as he completed within me.

When he rolled us onto our sides, his length still inside me, Edward gathered his arms around me. "How do you feel?"

"Like there is nothing here but you and me," I whispered feeling safe where I was, not wanting any of this to end. "Did I hurt you?" I lifted my head away from his chest inspecting his shoulder. There was not a mark on him even though I had bitten down quite hard.

"I'm fine, more than fine actually." This time he wore the smirk and we both laughed as he rolled onto his back pulling me onto the length of his glorious body.

"I don't want this to end, us like this." Even as I said the words, my hearing picked up on Anthony's breathing. It was no longer the deep steady breaths of heavy sleep, and we both heard him as he began to shift around in his crib. Before he could fully awaken I was dressed and he was cradled in my arms opening his eyes as I carried him downstairs. "Is it time for a snack?" I asked feeling my heart melt as he gave me a huge toothless grin which caused his right cheek to dimple. "You are going to break the heart of many young ladies, but not too soon," I informed him as I laid him down on the changing pad placed on the end of one of the sofas in the family room. Anthony did his best to roll away from me and I had to watch myself as I unsnapped his blue sleeper.

"Would you like some help?" Rosalie offered.

"Yes," I said smiling at her. My sister kept Anthony occupied as I changed his diaper and before we were done Edward brought a bottle for our little boy.

As soon as he was drinking, Anthony shut his green eyes and I was reminded of my dream of so long ago of a baby boy with his father's eyes. Now if the other part of that dream would stay away we would have our heaven, but I got a cold chill just thinking about my son being approached by the Volturi and leaned against Edward as he wrapped his arms around us both, picking up on my strong emotions.

"The dream?" I nodded once. "We won't let it come to that, not ever," he vowed and I hoped he was right.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Well, what did you think? I really tried not to make it too creepy having a two year old Renesmee hunting and tried to make things a little different. When I thought of how I would do this. I saw the adults needing to help her the first few times and maybe even a little more until she's older and stronger. As for Jacob I don't want anyone to not like him in this story. I chose not to have him imprint on Renesmee and the imprinting instead was someone from his own tribe. I will likely write more on them, but they aren't the key characters to this story so perhaps not. He is the Alpha of the pack. Sam no longer does that even though he still transforms. I will likely try and go into reasoning there, but I want a more mature less selfish version of Jacob at least for this story. _

_There is a lot more to come, huge big things are going to happen soon, I'm just trying to transition to that next part and not make it too much like _**The Rest of Tomorrow**_. So I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Thank you all for the marvelous feed back so far. I really enjoy hearing from you so review away. _

**~Ella~**


	11. Only for a While

**Chapter 11: Only for a While**

**~Rosalie~**

Having my niece and nephew to help care for and love took away some of the resentment I initially felt toward Bella. All of that was gone now, and I loved my new sister. Thinking about leaving them to go off and try and find some answers for Edward and my sister was difficult for me to fathom and yet it was something Emmett and I were willing to do. No one knew what Renesmee and Anthony's future held. Would they stop growing and be immortal as the rest of us were, or would they continue to grow and age and pass on some day, leaving all of us behind. It was selfish to want the first choice, and yet I did and was fairly certain Bella felt the same. I know too that Edward kind of wished it even though he would never voice that out loud.

"Do you want to take everything in your dresser," Emmett asked as he brought me out of my troubling thoughts.

I looked over at him from where I sat rocking Anthony. Edward and Bella had gone out with Renesmee, taking her to Port Angeles for the afternoon. "Yes," I answered, smiling as he walked over to us, gazing down out our nephew who smiled up at him.

"It's not going to be easy leaving them for a month," Emmett admitted. He seemed in tune with my thoughts. I tilted my head up accepting his kiss, wishing for more but at the moment Anthony needed me. Once Emmett had gone I looked down at my nephew. "You are very alert," I whispered loving his wide toothless grin. Usually he was so intense, especially with all the activity that had been going on. Today he seemed happy which I was grateful for. We rocked for a while longer before he fell asleep and once he was settled in his crib, I went down the stairs to the second floor of our house, into the room I shared with Emmett. My husband had everything packed and was reclined on the bed. "Are you waiting for something?"

"Maybe, hoping," he said with a grin. I smiled back before quickly ridding myself of the clothes I wore, not worried about anyone walking in on us anytime soon.

**~Edward~**

All the packing and planning everyone had been doing was enough to worry Renesmee. My daughter was extremely smart for her two years, but didn't understand the way of it all. So much had happened in such a short amount of time that she had become overwhelmed. Last night she had a melt down before bed. Bella and I both agreed getting her out of the house even for a short while was the appropriate course of action.

It was a gloomy drizzly day, perfect for an outing with our daughter. Renesmee had grown used to this kind of weather, even though she likely didn't comprehend why her momma and I couldn't be in the sun out in public. So far the drizzle had tapered off leaving us the chance to walk unhindered by the need of an umbrella for appearance sake. I was keeping tabs on the minds of the people we were around as we walked down the board walk; Renesmee between Bella and myself as she held our hands.

"Swing," Renesmee demanded, laughing when her mother and I complied.

"Going way?"

Renesmee had no need to explain what she meant and once she was in my arms I did my best to tell what she wanted to know. "Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are taking a trip to find some things we need to know." Instead of asking with her voice, Renesmee put her hand against my neck showing me a jumble of things she had seen over the past few days. My daughter didn't understand what I was trying to tell her. "They won't be gone too long," I said, trying to figure out a way to ease her mind.

"Bring me toys?"

"Only if you behave," I said tickling her under the ribs which caused her to laugh.

We went to one of the beaches close to the city letting our little girl enjoy the sites, both hoping that she wouldn't worry any longer about the family going separate ways for a while. With our help Renesmee climbed the rocks close to the ocean and sat on Bella's lap as we all watched the tide coming in. When she fell asleep a few minutes later Bella leaned into my embrace sighing. "I hate this for her," my wife whispered.

"It won't be easy for any of us. I'm very hopeful that we will be able to find some answers," I said as she nodded. There were so many things we didn't know, so many things not in our control and I hated that. My biggest concern were The Children of the Night and why they were tormenting my family. We had never done anything to them, and there were many more vampires in the world for them to bother, so why us? Sniffing the air, I smelled the approach of rain and got to my feet. Before I could offer Bella my hand, she was standing next to me, and we headed back up the beach to our waiting car.

The ride home was relatively quiet. When we arrived, Rosalie greeted us already opening the door to get Renesmee. That left Bella and I some time to our selves while our daughter slept. Soon we were on the hunt; Bella running faster than myself. My wife delighted in the fact that she could run so fast, and I delighted in the fact that she was doing such a great job with her new life. When I caught up to her she had already found a mountain lion. I left her, seeking my own, finding one a few miles east. Once it was dead I ran back to where Bella was and quickly took care of my meal.

"You didn't let me watch," Bella complained once my lion was drained.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted that. Next time I will be more of a gentleman and wait," I said as she shook her head coming to me. The carcass was forgotten as she wrapped her arms around me, as her lips brushed against my neck while her hands moved to my shoulders before going to the back of my head. Willingly, I dropped mine taking her lips as she took mine. Our tongues met in a familiar dance of dominance, both of us growling in spite of the drizzling rain coming down upon us. Not much later I had Bella pinned against a tree, or as well as I could. Her button down shirt was missing a few buttons as was mine. In a moments time she had my pants undone and I wiggled my hips letting them drop to my angles while I freed her from the confines of her blue jeans. Once Bella had stepped out of them I lifted her positioning her right where she needed to be before pushing my length into the warmth of her folds.

**~Bella~**

The tree I was pushed against should have protested to the force against it, but Edward was being careful. I didn't want him to be careful and clung to him as he pushed his length back into my body. I nipped at his neck, loving the sound of his growl and the way his chest vibrated with that. Seconds later I was flat on my back on the ground, my legs still wrapped tightly around Edward as he began to pull out. As I pulled my legs further up on his back he sank deeper within me. We both growled and he lifted his head looking right into my eyes with his golden ones. "Kiss me," I whispered. Edward complied while beginning a faster in and out pace, warming my body from my stomach down to where I spasmed around his length.

Much to my dismay, our loving came to an end before I was ready. We both wanted more, but needed to get home to our babies. Once we were dressed, Edward took my hand and we began running toward home. "I wish we would have brought a change of clothes for me," I said as we ran side by side through the wider expanse of the trees in the part of the forest we were in.

"No one will say anything. Emmett has gone with Jasper to get some last minute supplies."

My brother-in-law had been the one who worried me the most. His teasing was relentless and sometimes annoying. I was due a wrestling match with him at some point. When we got around to that I would wager for him not to be able to tease me quite so much. Edward suggested it one time, and I was eager to see just how strong I was against Emmett.

At home I managed to get changed before Renesmee asked for me. She was in the family room resting on the floor on her tummy while in front of her she colored from one of her favorite coloring books. Anthony was close by, sitting propped up against a few pillows chewing on one of the rattles. "What are you making?" I asked, once I had my son in my arms and was beside my little girl.

"For Aunt Rose. Don't want her go away," Renesmee answered sadly.

"I know baby, but she promises to call you every chance she gets," I tried, wanting more than anything for her to feel better. Anthony leaned forward so I laid him on his tummy next to his sister making sure he had his own toys to play with so Renesmee wouldn't get upset. Edward soon joined us sitting behind me as I leaned back into his arms.

"All done. I go play now?" Renesmee asked turning to face both of us as she shut the book.

"Inside," Edward answered right as our daughter pouted.

"Want to go outside. It fun out. I have my boots and rain coat, not get hurt Daddy."

The moment she finished her sentence there was a distant rumble of thunder. If we were all still here it would be a perfect chance for some baseball, something else I was eager to try.

"It's going to storm," Edward tried explaining to our daughter.

"Not here, go out play now," she whined.

"Why don't we share a story," my husband suggested. Our daughter shook her head before shuffling to the steps climbing up them on all fours.

Once she was out of ear shot I tilted my head up sighing. "She loves it outside. I wish we had sunny days for her every day."

"I do as well, but it's one more thing she must get used to."

Anthony chose that moment to start fussing and a moment later Edward had him gently bouncing our son until he calmed down. He seemed able to pick up on moods, just like Renesmee had done when she was a baby, though today he had been pretty mellow. When he screeched Edward headed for the kitchen and I made my way upstairs to try and get Renesmee to work a puzzle with me.

**~*~**

By evening, Rosalie and Emmett were ready to be on their way. Edward was taking them to the airport with Renesmee hoping that if she went it wouldn't be so hard on her. Since Emmett and Jasper arrived home she had been clinging to her Uncle Emm, very mopey and sad, though right now she was laughing as he held her over his arms pretending to fly her all over the lower level of the house. "Time to land," Emmett called out as Renesmee giggled.

"No, not at place yet," she said when he came to a stop. Emmett made his best impression of what a plane would sound like and ran her upstairs to get her jacket and her favorite stuffed animal for the car. In the front room Rosalie was cuddling with a sleepy Anthony while I looked over their flight itinerary Alice had just printed out. Edward was in Carlisle's office talking to his father who was with Esme in England. They would have a long flight, and at the last minute Rosalie had consolidated things to just one bag ready for their trip. They were traveling to South America to see some friends of Carlisle's hoping to find something about our children. In Europe Carlisle and Esme were hunting down legends on Werewolves.

"I wish we could do more," I told Alice as she stood next to me.

"You and Edward need to keep the children safe. Let us do the leg work," she said. Alice was blind to her niece and nephew and at times I wished that wasn't so. Once everyone was ready, I took Anthony from Rose letting him face out as we stood at the door watching them get in the car with Renesmee and Edward. Once they were out of side I shut the door. Anthony began to cry, and a moment later Jasper was there with a bottle.

"Do you want me to take him?" he offered.

"Yes thank you. I need to talk to Charlie."

For the past few days Charlie had been calling us telling me he had a feeling something wasn't quite right. Last night Edward and I discussed it, and decided to go on and let him know we were here. In Carlisle's office I made the call, getting my father on the second ring. For a few minutes he told me about his day, and when he was ready I began. "You know how you were feeling like something was wrong?" I asked already feeling guilty for not telling him the truth.

"I was right."

"We are at the big house. Do you have time to come over?"

"I won't be long," he said sounding a little annoyed and yet happy all at the same time.

By the time he arrived, Anthony was asleep against my shoulder as I sat on the porch steps glad the rain had stopped. Under me was an old coat, and over Anthony his favorite blue and white striped blanket. Charlie moved slowly as he approached me and I was glad when Jasper came out to stand behind me ready to help if I needed him too. I took in a breath smelling the sweet scent of my father's blood, feeling my throat burn, but it wasn't anything I couldn't deal with. When he was close enough I let him take the baby, smiling as Alice guided him inside while I took in one last breath of fresh air before holding it.

Inside Charlie was already sitting on the sofa with Anthony cradled asleep in his arms. "How bad is it?" he asked and I hated the fact that I wasn't good at masking my face the way Edward did when he didn't want me to know he was worried.

"Do you remember us telling you about the visit from the Werewolf, not Jake's pack, but the real Children of the Night?" When he nodded I continued. "The day I recovered from being turned they dumped an injured woman five miles from the house in the down draft of a slight breeze. It was enough for me to smell and go nearly insane because I wanted her so much. By the time the others got to her, she was dead and the wolves were gone. We came here to get Jacob to help us protect the children. We don't know what they want, me or them, but everyone is going off to try and find answers while Edward and I work to protect Renesmee and Anthony."

"Which leaves me useless. With all you have gone through there are times I find myself wondering the best way to help you," Charlie said .

Instantly I was able to figure out what he was saying, and Alice chose that moment to come and join us. "Charlie, we would never expect you to do that," She said as she sat next to my father and my son. That he was even considering it brought on a whole new set of worries. Charlie didn't need to be thrust into this life. This must have been like what it was for Edward.

"Please don't be convinced it's the right way," I began, but he held up his hand.

"What am I supposed to do, sit around and watch you get teased by these wolves, or have to face that family of Vampires in Italy?" He was frustrated though remained in control so he wouldn't wake my son.

"Yes. I've wanted this life almost since the day I met Edward. I will admit that I didn't know what it was going to be like, and I don't regret it, but you don't need to do anything other than be yourself dad. I promise not to keep things from you."

"I've heard that before," he said gently.

I sighed putting my hands against my face. This wasn't something I had expected him to suggest. He didn't need to be a vampire. "If we turned you it would be more risk," I heard Alice saying to him. She explained to my father that the Volturi felt threatened by larger Covens and would take interest in us more readily if they discovered Charlie as a part of things. Right now they only knew of me.

"I still feel helpless," Charlie said.

"We all do," I said looking over at him."

**~Edward~**

On our way to the airport, Renesmee talked none stop about her visit to Port Angeles and the beach with all the rocks. She was happy which took some weight off my shoulders, though I had a feeling when she found out that she wasn't going with Rosalie and Emmett my daughter would be very upset. In her mind I saw her with them, not with me.

"Not go in water, it too cold. Daddy say it so." Renesmee told Emmett who was sitting in back with her.

"It's not as nice as it is at Isle Esme," my brother agreed as I pulled up to the curb. While I put the car in park Emmett got Renesmee out of her seat handing her to Rosalie who was reaching for her from the passenger door.

"We are going to miss you so much," Rosalie told her.

"No, I go too," Renesmee said nodding her head.

After shutting the trunk I walked to them. "You get to stay here with Momma and me. You also get to see Grandpa Charlie." I had hoped telling Renesmee that she would see Charlie would get her mind off of what was about to happen but she pressed her face against Rosalie's neck not about to let go.

In her mind Rosalie told me that they had a while before their flight left so while I went to park the car Renesmee got to go with her aunt and uncle. When I joined them they were sitting in a small cafe. Renesmee was sipping some juice while sitting on Emmett's lap much more calm.

"Where do you think we should start?" Rosalie asked as Emmett kept Renesmee distracted. "I would start around the outskirts of Rio. That woman who cleans the house in the Island seems to be aware of who we are. Perhaps her tribe might be aware, but be careful." We sat there talking until it was time for them to get going to their plane. Renesmee had fallen asleep in Emmett's arms not noticing as he shifted her in to mine. "Be careful," I told them, not liking having to stay behind even though in this case it was the right choice.

Renesmee slept the entire trip home and I had hopes of getting her up to bed without waking her, but that wasn't the case. The moment I got her out of her seat, she lifted her head away from me looking around before she began to cry. "Noo," she sobbed as I carried her inside.

"Shh," I whispered rubbing her back. Instead of fighting as she had last night, Renesmee simply cried too tired to do more. Bella met us at the door with a sippy cup in hand along with a pair of long pajamas. The entire time we were getting her ready for bed in our room she cried and when offered the cup she turned her head away. After she was dressed for bed and had used her potty I put a blanket over her and carried her outside. It was cool, though that never bothered Renesmee. As I walked a little down the drive way she began to settle down finally resting her cheek against my shoulder. Alice and Jasper were due to leave tonight going further in to Central America to try and find more information.

An hour later Renesmee rested in our bed tuckered out from a long day. Bella was with her and Jasper and I had been going over some last minute travel plans when Alice came to us. "I can't see Rosalie and Emmett in any future." My brother was on his feet and too her side in a seconds time. "What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

In my sisters mind there was nothing other than her worry mixed along with Jasper's and mine. They were on a private plane, and I was the first one to begin dialing. If they were headed for wolves, they needed to be ready for that. On the second ring, Emmett picked up, "Emmett, Alice isn't able to see your future. We don't know that that means," I said when he asked before Rosalie had the phone.

"Wolves?" my sister asked.

"Most likely. Alice is already changing her flight plan to meet up with you. Here she wants to talk to you." I knew Bella could hear us and wanted to reassure my wife.

Bella met me at the top of the stairs and I guided her to the spare room. "Wolves, do you think they know?"

"About us? No, I believe if it is them they are simply there hiding from Caius."

Bella leaned into me and we both stood that way for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright another chapter finished, how did you all like it. I felt the need to write some Rosalie and Emmett time with the kids. Let me know what you thought, and as always I am very happy that you guys continue to stick with me and review. Much more coming your way. _

**~Ella~**


	12. Evidence

**Chapter 12: Evidence**

**~Edward~**

Two weeks ago, Alice and Jasper had gone to South America to help Rosalie and Emmett. Their travels had taken them to Belize, and there they found legends of the Incubus and of the offspring. The legends were nothing new, and my siblings had pressed on going deeper into South America. Alice had begun seeing things, but they were fleeting and none of us believed they had anything to do with the Werewolves. It didn't leave us with much other than frustration. Bella and I longed to be with our family, yet neither of us was willing to risk the safety of our children. With the whole family away Renesmee had all but stopped talking, showing us what she wanted instead.

As I finished off another deer, I listened to the conversation going on at the house a mile and a half to the east. Charlie had dropped by for a visit and today had brought a few presents for Renesmee, hoping to cheer her up. "Now, all we need to do is plug this in, and then we can add the pegs and make a lighted picture, better than the one on the box," Charlie was saying. In my mind I heard my daughter's thoughts. She was interested in what her grandpa was showing her, but kept thinking about her Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emm, missing them. She was watching Charlie add the pegs to the Lightbrite Picture, and was beginning to like what she saw. The gift was something most two year-olds wouldn't receive, but Charlie knew his granddaughter wasn't like most toddlers her age.

By the time I got back to the house, Renesmee's thoughts were only on her new present and she was actually smiling. Charlie was sitting on the sofa letting Anthony stand on his lap, while Bella stood in the back of the house deep in thought. I found myself still wishing that I could read her mind, and after giving my baby girl a kiss and nodding to Charlie I went back to let her know she could go hunt. "She likes her new present," I said as Bella wrapped her arms around me.

"I know. Charlie's been just as worried about her as we have. I've been thinking we should go back to the Island. I know everything is crazy, but maybe sandy shores and warm sunny weather will be what makes the difference for Renesmee."

I kissed the top of my wife's head, "We need to stay in one place for a while. So much has happened, as you well know. I think she would do better for now just staying here." My wife sighed, nodding her agreement. "Why don't we go join them, or do you need to hunt first?"

"Hunt. Charlie's scent is a little too appealing."

Once Bella had gone, I joined the rest of my family. Anthony was now cradled in Charlie's arms looking up at him as Charlie read from a book. With him occupied I sat down next to my baby girl, noticing that she was following the directions Charlie had told her as she made her pictures. "Do you like this?"

She nodded and in her mind I could see how focused she was.

"Do you mind if I help?"

Her head nodded once and she moved over. I picked up a dark blue peg and put it in to place. Just as I was about to put another one in, my cell vibrated. I saw who it was and headed to Carlisle's office answering my father's call. "Edward, we found something new," Carlisle told me. He sounded excited and I listened as he talked about a legend of the beginning. "It says that the Werewolves had a beginning close to Renesmee's. Only one man was born into that life and from his rage others were forced. It's very old and the writing has faded, but maybe they are interested in Renesmee because she was born. I know it's all jumbled son, but if we could figure this out, or I could pay a visit to Aro."

"No, he would see them."

On his end I could hear Carlisle sighing, "I guess you are right. Esme and I just want this to be over so that we can all live our lives without fearing."

We talked a while longer and I told him there hadn't been anything new from Alice or Rosalie. Carlisle said they were going to stay another week before heading home and as I hung up the phone Renesmee laid her head against my lap. "Are you done with your picture?" I asked as I lifted her against my chest.

"Want to talk to Pop."

I dialed the number and once Carlisle answered I pressed the phone to her ear. "Pop, I got a present."

I could hear Carlisle's reply along with the quiet purr coming from the car he was driving.

Renesmee told him about her picture light before asking him when he would get back. "You need come home today," Renesmee whispered sadly.

"It won't be too much longer, I promise," Carlisle assured. After that she turned her head. I ended the call and for a few minutes cuddled with my little girl. "Do you want to go hunt with me after Momma comes home?" Renesmee had gone one time with me staying in her pack carrier while I took down a deer without scarring her. Again it seemed instinct played a big part into why that didn't bother her.

"Want to go with you and Momma," she said lifting her head away from my shoulder to look at me with her dark chocolate eyes, so much like Bella's before the turning.

"Momma needs to stay here with Grandpa and Anthony, but once Pop and Nanna come back we will all go together," I assured, hoping that would be enough.

My baby seemed to consider this before her small head nodded once. Her hand touched my cheek and I saw us in the kitchen with her on my lap while she ate some human food. When we arrived in the family room, Charlie was laying Anthony down in his playpen, and Renesmee leaned out toward him when he came to us. "I was about to fix her something to eat, will you join us?"

"I think I can stay a little longer," Charlie agreed. His mind was still foggy, but his thoughts were on that conversation he had with Bella about being turned.

As I began to fix some left over lasagna, I reminded Charlie that he didn't need to worry about making any big changes.

"Billy agrees, which he would I guess. I just know that if things get stirred up it's going to be hard to sit around while the rest of you deal with all of that."

"If that happens we need a safe place for our children," I said bringing two plates of food to the table, glad Renesmee's thoughts were on her new present and not on the current topic of discussion. Bella and I had talked a little about the possibility of having to leave our children to keep them safe. Now that Charlie knew our secret we both felt they would be safest with him, though where they would live would be another question we would have to find time to answer. I watched Charlie's expression as he processed this and when he did he looked right at me.

"Would I be able to handle something like that?"

"We would have previsions for that eventuality."

He nodded as he took a bite of food and Renesmee glanced from him to me. For now we let that drop, but at some point Bella and I would need to sit down and talk this out with him. Our safe world seemed to be teetering, and the safety of our children was paramount.

**~Alice~**

My head hurt as it did when the wolves were around, making it difficult to see where we needed to go. So far everything I was seeing was based in the deep forests of the Amazon, and we were on foot most of the time tracking a scent close to those of Anthony's and Renesmee's. Rosalie had come across it when we arrived in Belize not long after dusk when we were able to venture out of our hotel. Since then we had been going further away from any cities and towns like we were be led on a wild goose chase. Ahead of us Jasper was attempting to track what ever it was or whoever it was we were following while Rose stayed close to me knowing that I was too focused on trying to get a glimpse of something to really pay attention if any immediate danger popped up.

We both snapped to attention when we heard another voice asking us who we were. It was a girl's voice and she smelled different.

"Alice?" my husband called out to me. Emmett stood back with Rosalie and when I arrived by Jasper's side I saw the face I'd seen in my visions.

The girl standing before me didn't look much older than fifteen or sixteen. She was frightened but not by who we were. We could hear a heart beat though she wasn't entirely human.

"We won't harm you," I assured.

"You are a vampire, you all are," she whispered softly in perfect English.

"We aren't the kind who hurt others," I said hoping to gain her trust. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers, and it was evident by the way she shifted from one foot to the other that she was thinking about running even though it wouldn't do her any good.

"Why did you follow? I have done nothing to you or your family."

"We are trying to find answers," I said, not knowing if we could trust her.

"There are none. Please, just let me go now," she pleaded.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm her, but for some reason she wasn't responding.

"We will leave now. We are staying in the city," I said hoping she would come find us again.

Once she had gone Emmett grumbled and I spun around, facing him, "We couldn't just force her to stay or tell us what we wanted. At least we know now why I couldn't see, and what this means for Renesmee and Anthony."

We were all quiet as we made our way through the jungle toward the city. When we got back there was still a lot of activity going on in the streets and I could focus on anything I liked which meant there were no half vampires or otherwise anywhere close by. Rosalie and Emmett chose to go a different way to hunt while Jasper and I headed back to the hotel.

"What are your thoughts?" Jasper asked the moment we were in our room.

"I'm not sure I know where to begin. Surely there are more than just that one young girl. We need to call Edward and let him know, but I don't know about doing it until we can find more answers for them. She didn't look very old," I pointed out as Jasper came to sit next to me on the sofa.

"No. It surprises me that she was on her own."

"What do they have to fear. Isn't it obvious? This is a perfect place to hide. There is plenty of jungle life and it would be hard to smell them without knowing what you were looking for as we were," I said.

"I wonder if her family is like Edward and Bella or if it was an accident," Jasper asked putting his arm around me. It was something I wanted to know as well, along with several more questions that we all wanted answers too.

After two days we weren't sure we would ever get those answers. I was still seeing everything clearly monitoring things in England with Carlisle and Esme and in Forks with Edward and Bella. My brother and Bella were talking about things that made them both sad and in a way relieved in efforts to keep the babies safe, and I couldn't imagine what it would be like to have to think of not being there for them as they grew up. So far things in Volterra were as normal as it ever got so at least that was one thing less for me to see.

Jasper and I were hunting when my head started hurting and the future disappeared. He left his kill coming straight to me when he picked up on what I was feeling. "I can't see," I told Jasper as he hugged me. Both of us picked up on footfall heading our way and we both got down in crouching positions ready to fight if need be. Time seemed to stand still as first the girl stepped into our small clearing followed by a boy not much older than her. An older woman was with them and Jasper and I got to our feet.

"You are not here to harm?" the woman asked in her native Portuguese tongue.

"No," I said wondering if the two were hers. She was human through and through.

She said something to the two young ones before looking at me speaking this time in English. "Marie tells me you come needing answers. She says you and your family tracked her but let her go, why?"

"It wasn't our intent to scare her or to keep her hostage," I began. Jasper put a reassuring hand on my left shoulder and I continued. "We have some in our family that are like Marie and the boy," I said praying they were ones we could trust.

"My name is Lily, these are my children. They have been this way since they stopped growing fifty years ago when I was in my early thirties."

We all sat down, all feeling safe for the moment and Lily told us her story of the man who raped her leaving her nearly for dead in Belize. "I got home and tried getting on with my life only to later discover I was pregnant. I didn't realize what he was until after they were born and promised never to ignore the old stories. Marie and her brother Micah are twins though they don't look like that. She was a quiet baby, but he was always so fitful and sickly."

The sun was coming out by the time she and her two children left us again unwilling to bring us with them but agreeing to meet us again here in the evening to talk more.

"Do you think they live with others?" I asked Jasper as we got back to the city.

"Where ever they are from it is far enough away not to be able to feel them or smell more of them, not unless they have found a way to mask their scent," he answered.

With my vision slowly coming back I shut my eyes glad that my head was also beginning to hurt less and that the haze was beginning to lift. Jasper had the phone for me before I could ask and I hit three holding it to my ear as I waited for Edward to pick up ready to tell him at least that one of our worries was gone.

**~Edward~**

As I finished the conversation with Alice, Bella entered our room holding Anthony against her left hip as she gently bounced him. It was early morning and he was awake ready for starting his day. "They met two half human half vampire children who stopped aging when they were fifteen. They have been that way for fifty years," I told her seeing the relief washing over her beautiful features.

"How did they meet them?" Bella asked sitting beside me as Anthony leaned away from Bella wanting me to hold him.

"Rosalie smelled someone who wasn't quiet human and they tracked her deep in the forest outside of Belize. They let her go and last night or at least when it was their night, while Alice and Jasper hunted the mother and her twins sought them out. Jasper is unable to tell us if there are more of them, but the woman was raped by a vampire who did nothing more than to impregnate her."

"I don't like that," Bella said letting Anthony hold one of her fingers as he gurgled.

"Nor do I. If there is someone like that then it means the Volturi will find out if they haven't already."

We were both quiet as we leaned back on the bed, and while Anthony sat on my chest gurgling at us, we talked more about what this meant for our children. "Is it selfish to feel relieved that we won't one day lose them," Bella asked.

"I understand how you feel, and I don't know if I have an honest answer. A part of me is relieved, another part is saddened that they will share our fate and be on this earth for an eternity."

Bella settled on her side stroking my cheek with the back of her fingers, "I think that was a very honest answer," she said as Anthony began to fuss. Our son was hungry and it was time to get our day with our children off to a good start. While I headed down stairs with our son, Bella went in to check on Renesmee. Since Charlie had brought her the Lightbrite, our daughter had something she loved doing which included making her own pictures not preset by the papers.

In the kitchen I made up a bottle for Anthony cradling in my arms once it was ready. While I held on to him he held the bottle on his own shutting his eyes as I walked to one of the windows. For me something felt off. It wasn't that I didn't trust what Alice and Jasper had told us, but there was something that wasn't right about it all. Maybe it was as Bella said earlier about not liking what the one vampire had done to Lily, and perhaps it was because with someone like that in the world the Volturi would know sooner rather than later.

"Daddy, I go outside and find flowers." Renesmee said as she entered the kitchen wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her feet were bare.

"It isn't raining today," I said handing Anthony to Bella before lifting my daughter into my arms. I looked right in to her eyes and realized that I did feel relieved that they would always be with us, and didn't feel the guilt I had earlier. Now all we had to do was find a way to make the future safer for them, and that would start with finding out more about Lily's attacker and possibly trying to seek him out to find out why he would have done such a thing.

Once Renesmee was in her seat I made breakfast for her. She sat on my lap while she ate talking all about what kinds of flowers she wanted to find, some that were not in season. "I got get flowers and make it pretty so Nanna will be happy when she come back," Renesmee explained as she ate another mouthful of pancakes.

When she was done and Anthony was settled in his exersaucer with Renesmee content to play with her Lightbrite Bella and I got the kitchen cleaned while I told her my thoughts. "It almost seems to good to be true," I said as she took my hand while we walked into the dining room.

"Do you think Lily wasn't telling the truth?"

"Not that, just what I said before about the risk this vampire has taken by doing this. Maybe he just stopped with her but then why would he rape her and leave her for dead instead of killing her?" I whispered mindful of young ears.

"We have more to try and figure out now," Bella said and I nodded. It was like taking one step forward and three backward. Our lives were far more complex than I wished them to be, and I was again grateful for my family and all they were doing for us.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Here we go. It took a while to get this one out because I kept rushing some things, but I'm happy with it now. I hope you all like what you read and let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for all the reviews and hopefully more will come sooner rather than later. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	13. The Most Difficult of Choices

**Chapter 13: The Most Difficult of Choices**

**~Edward~**

With Carlisle and Esme back at home, it was becoming harder not to join my brothers and sisters in South America. They hadn't had any more contact with Lily or her children, and had come upon a recently abandoned village deep in the forests south of Belize. What that told me is that lily and her people had grown afraid and had run, but from them or from something else there wasn't a way to be sure, not unless I was there. My soul reason for not going was Renesmee and as she sat on my lap dressed for bed, her hair freshly washed, I considered what it would do to her if Bella and I left. It was difficult enough having her Aunts and Uncles gone, but if Bella and I were to leave I wasn't sure how she would handle that or how my parents would take care of things. All of these things were swimming through my head as I finished the last page of one of her favorite stories, Goodnight Moon. She liked longer books like the Velveteen Rabbit, but this one, given to her by Charlie, had become a recent favorite. As I read the last word she shut the book before opening it back to the first page, "Again," Renesmee said as a yawn escaped before she could cover her mouth.

When I didn't answer her right away, Renesmee tilted her head back looking up at me, ready for me to comply with her demand. I smiled down at her leaning down far enough to kiss her forehead. "Right now it's time for you to go to sleep."

At that my daughter's brow furrowed, "Not tired. I like my story. Hear again," she said as she looked back down at the book we both held. Deciding that Renesmee had endured enough upset over the past month I held the book up and began from the first page. My baby relaxed against me not worried that I was going to leave her, not realizing that eventually her mother and I would likely have to for a while, if only to find answers to protect both Renesmee and Anthony.

**~*~**

Downstairs my wife greeted me, wrapping her arms around me as Esme smiled over at us before going in back of the house to be with Carlisle. "We have to go to South America," I stated.

"I don't think there is a choice in the matter. We have to find this Lily and maybe try and find the vampire who did that to her. I keep wondering if it already isn't too late," Bella whispered rubbing her cheek against my chest as I cupped my hand against the back of her head.

"There are too many things going on not to try and find out," I agreed doing my best not to think about Renesmee. Anthony would likely be upset when she was, but wouldn't understand things the way his big sister did.

"I wish we could take our babies, or just Renesmee," Bella whispered as she lifted her head away from me gazing up into my eyes. Her eyes were not as red as before and in another few months they would turn amber in color before finally becoming like my own.

"The risk is too great," I answered trailing the backs of my fingers from her jaw up her cheek, loving the soft growl I heard. In the next moment she was caught up in my arms as I ran soundlessly from the house, needing this time when it was just the two of us, when our babies were asleep safe with Carlisle and Esme.

When I came to a stop across the river in a small clearing, Bella already had my shirt undone and was trailing her fingers over my chest. We looked at one another before I set her on her feet and in another second I was on my back watching as my wife stood over me slowly undoing her clothes. Bella was getting better about controlling herself, though this wasn't the time I worried about her being in control. By the time her clothes were off my slacks were much tighter in front, and when Bella knelt beside me tracing one finger from my navel downward, I growled shutting my eyes only wanting to feel her touch without seeing what she was about to do.

**~Bella~**

A month of practice had taught me how to be careful of my strength and build on his arousal. I honestly wasn't sure how he could just lie against the mossy covering of ground while I slid my hands underneath his slacks. My hands moved against his hips and lower, wanting to draw things out even though I knew it was a losing battle. My body was already responding in all the familiar ways and when I took in a deep breath I could smell his arousal. In the next few seconds his trousers were down along with his boxers and my body rested against his as I pushed down taking him inside me. When there was no more room to move I glanced at him finding his golden eyes watching me. I reached out as he sat up just a little and cupped my hands around his face kissing him as I pulled myself a little away from him while clinching around his solid length.

Edward's breath caught before he growled and his hands grasped at my hips helping me move faster against him. There was nothing but the two of us here now and I wanted this to last even though I knew it couldn't. Suddenly I was on my back and somewhere along the way Edward had gotten rid of the last vestiges of clothing. He pulled out of me as I growled in protest, but it was only to get a better position as he lifted my legs, setting my feet against his shoulders before he grasped his length guiding it back to me. His movements were slow as he pushed all the way in to me remaining there only for a second before he pulled almost all the way back out.

"Don't stop," I breathed still not wanting to miss anything from how he felt sliding inside of me to the smell that was his arousal mixed with mine. When he reached out and began fondling my breasts I couldn't hold back biting back a scream as my body began contracting around him. Edward moved back over me, and I thrust upward as he drove into me over and over until he completed within me.

After a minute or a few I opened my eyes lifting my head away from his chest. "I'm not sure I'm ever going to get used to this. I know we don't need to rest after, and that we could go on and on but it feels strange to me not to need to do that," I said trying to explain things as he ran his hands over my back.

"It is something you will adjust too, and it does take time, but I like this time we spend after making love. I enjoy holding you in my arms knowing that you are safe."

"Do you miss my heart beat?" I asked as I rested my head against his muscled chest, sighing as he began to speak.

"Sometimes, but there are more advantages to having you this way," he answered.

When I lifted my head again he leaned up and kissed me, molding his lips against mine and showing an aggression he never could when I was still human.

**~*~**

Once we had dressed and hunted we made our way back to the house, both quite in our own thoughts. Edward was holding my hand as he always did when we walked and I didn't want to go home and face all the problems we had to deal with. "When should we make travel plans?"

"I'm going on line when we get back. We need to go on and do this now. There is just too much at stake to wait," Edward answered, squeezing my hand as we arrived at the river. We jumped over still holding hands and inside I could hear Anthony gurgling as Esme sang softly to him. "I'm glad he loves being with your mother," I whispered while listening to my daughter's steady breathing. Anthony would do fine with us gone, but Renesmee was the one who worried me.

"He's much happier when things aren't chaotic," my husband agreed. When he opened the door Esme was waiting and when Anthony saw us he smiled reaching out for me.

"Thank you Esme," I said as Edward headed for the back of the house.

"You don't need to thank me," she answered. Anthony turned smiling at her as she leaned in and kissed one of his cheeks. Once she had I went to the kitchen and made him a bottle before heading upstairs to the room we shared with him. Anthony was a restless sleeper and made enough noise at night to disturb his sister. For that reason they needed separate rooms and he was staying in our room for the time being.

After he began to drink his bottle, Anthony shut his eyes snuggling in against my chest as I leaned back against the pillows on the big bed. "Momma doesn't want to leave you or your sister," I whispered stroking my fingers through his soft brown hair. It was getting thicker and was turning more the color of mine when I was human. While I sat holding my son in my arms, I began to wonder how long Edward and I would be away, and what we would find once we started looking. Anthony whimpered and I made myself relax, forgetting how sensitive he was to emotions. Before my son even finished his bottle he had fallen asleep, and after putting it aside I settled him against my shoulder rubbing his back until he burped.

At the crib I watched my baby sleeping aware that Edward was on his way. It was hard to believe that Anthony was already three months old. I sighed leaning against Edward as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. "How do we leave them?" I asked, feeling the need to protect my babies.

"We do so in hope to find some answers and make their world safer," Edward murmured brushing the hair away from the left side of my neck, placing a kiss against the exposed skin. We stood there a while longer watching Anthony sleep before going down the hall to Renesmee's room. She was curled into a ball with all the blankets kicked off sleeping peacefully as she should be. Edward moved away from me picking the blankets up from the floor, folding them before putting them at the end of the bed. He saved a lighter blanket and draped it over her kissing her soft cheek before coming back to my side. After I gave Renesmee a kiss we headed downstairs to make the needed plans for travel and call Alice.

**~Edward~**

With years of making plans on the fly, getting tickets for Brazil wasn't difficult nor was packing our things without Renesmee knowing anything more. The time had come to sit down with her and tell her we were going away for a while, and I half considered not saying a word. My daughter was smart beyond her years and that would never work. Even as I carried her down the the river she knew something was going on, and clung to me, pressing her small left hand against the back of my head while her other arm was draped loosely over my shoulder.

When we got to the river I sat down on a small boulder and shifted Renesmee to sit sideways on my lap. For a few minutes we were both quiet as we watched the water rushing by, or looked at some small animal scurrying away from the other bank.

"You going leave?" Renesmee asked breaking the silence.

I looked down at her seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Only for a short time. Nanna has a way to help you count the days until Momma and I come home," I said not sure she would understand so much.

"I want go too," Renesmee replied, watching me expectantly.

"Where Momma and are going is not someplace we can take you or Anthony," I began, but her head was already shaking.

"Bad happen."

"Pop and Nanna will keep you safe as will Grandpa Charlie."

"No," she whispered pressing her face against my blue button down shirt.

Wanting to get her mind off of this I stood, leaping easily across the river to the other side as I lifted her to my back. Once I was running Renesmee calmed down and was quiet as I sought out a deer, finding a small one that was easy to bring down. My daughter held on without falling and when I brought the deer down she slid from my back standing close by as I quickly snapped its neck.

My part was done and Renesmee knelt beside it's neck biting down without me having to show her where. As she fed I rubbed her back hoping that this leave wouldn't be to hard on her. Carlisle and Esme both suggested a trip to the Island so we could see her more often, and as nice as that sounded I knew we couldn't.

"All done," Renesmee whispered.

I lifted the deer into my arms and finished it off before going to a clearing and making a small fire, burning it's remains. While I did Renesmee twirled around watching as her long pink skirt spun out from her small frame. When the fire was done she was on my back once more, and we made it home in record time.

"Nanna, I hunt with Daddy," Renesmee said the moment Esme greeted us.

My mother got her distracted and I went upstairs finding Bella in our room looking out the window, "She was so sad a minute ago," Bella said turning around.

In a moments time she was in my arms, "I think she will be fine once we are gone. Esme and Carlisle have things planned for her and you said Charlie is going to try and get over to see her as much as he can." My wife nodded. Once we were both a little more composed we got a few odds and ends gathered up before heading back downstairs. Our flight would leave in three hours and we would need to be on the road in one.

"Momma, Daddy, make picture with me," Renesmee said from the dining room.

Bella took my hand and we joined our daughter at the table. I lifted Renesmee from her chair and sat down putting her on my lap as Bella pulled another chair beside us. The picture she was making with her Lightbrite was eventually going to be an elephant, and Renesmee was using mostly blue for it's body though she had some pink pegs out and ready as well.

"What are these for?" Bella asked holding one of the pink pegs up.

"Inside ear, like in my book," Renesmee answered as she handed me a blue one. I put it where she pointed and after I did she gave one to Bella, content to let us follow her commands until she heard Anthony fussing from the other room. Renesmee wanted down and once she was she ran out. We followed, finding her already on the blanket next to him as Esme finished changing Anthony's diaper. "You not cry now, I play with you." Renesmee put a soft rattle in his hand and Anthony gurgled at her making her giggle before she kissed his head.

With our daughter happy to play with our son, Bella and I got those last minute things into the car without Renesmee knowing. We were driving ourselves to the airport and still having a little time on our hands we got the kids in their jackets and took a walk down the driveway.

"Momma, Anthony like me be his big sister," Renesmee said as she ran a little ahead of us while I carried Anthony.

"You take good care of him," Bella replied as Renesmee turned and ran into her arms.

"Nanna say we can watch a movie, and I want to see Charlotte and Wilbur."

"You do? You just saw that a few nights ago," Bella reminded.

"Me like that one," Renesmee said before she laughed while Bella nibbled at her neck. Midway back, Renesmee wanted me to hold her so Bella and I switched babies. "Daddy, you watch it with me?"

"I will, when Momma and I come back."

Renesmee leaned out looking right into my eyes as her lips drew down, "Don't want you go away."

I hugged her close kissing her head as she sniffed. "We are going to call you everyday," I assured knowing that wasn't much for her.

"Want to go too," Renesmee whispered sadly.

It was times like these I found myself wishing she was less aware of what goodbye meant. When we got back to the house Esme and Carlisle were there. Esme had cookies baking in the oven, but Renesmee held on to me keeping her face against my neck while Carlisle took Anthony from Bella. I walked to the other side of the house looking out the windows down at the river as I swayed with Renesmee wishing we could just bring her with us.

Outside I heard Esme helping Bella as the talked along with the soft hum of the Volvo which had arrived from our other home a week and a half ago along with Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I sad Daddy," Renesmee told me as she lifted her head away from my shoulder.

I kissed her nose along with both of her soft cheeks. "I wish you weren't," I said.

"Happy, go with you," Renesmee replied putting her hand on my neck to show me what she wanted. I saw the ocean and the white sands of Esme's Isle.

"When Momma and I return we will plan a trip maybe with everyone."

"No go," she whispered hugging me again.

Carlisle approached us silently ready to take her when we were ready. "Why don't you let Pop help you with your picture. I bet Nanna will even let you eat cookies while you work on that.

"Noo," Renesmee sobbed clutching to me as tight as she could. Carlisle walked with us outside to the garage and Bella hugged both me and our daughter as we tried to sooth her. When I nodded , Carlisle eased my daughter's fingers away from me and hurried inside with her even as she struggled, crying for me to hold her.

For one moment I doubted what we were doing and it was only Bella's hand on my own that gave me the strength to open my eyes look at my wife and know this is what had to be done. We got in the car and I sped away, both of us still hearing the sorrowful pleading cries of our two year old and the fussy cries coming from our son.

**~*~**

**AN: **_I have some good news and some not so good news. The good is that you all are getting an update much sooner than I planned, the bad is that it may be until December 11 or later before I can get back to you. Due to financial woes My internet will be shut off until them which will make me crazy, but hopefully after that things will look up. I am sorry to do this to you all, but for now tell me what you thought of this chapter. I hated having to leave Renesmee and Anthony behind but wanted Edward and Bella in the action so there we go. _

_Thanks again to all of you for reading and reviewing, I love hearing from you so click that button. Happy Thanksgiving. _

**~Ella~**


	14. The Beginning

**Chapter 14: The Beginning**

**~Edward~**

By the time we got to Rio, and even before, I was aware that Alice wasn't telling me something. Our phone conversations were always brief, but there was something not right. The moment I saw her and we locked eyes at the airport, her mind was clear and that confirmed that something was wrong. Bella seemed unaware as we got the two bags we had brought with us before approaching Alice. It was difficult not to call her out on what she wasn't telling us, and I saved that until we were in the car. "Spill it," I demanded.

Bella glanced at me, surprised by my surly tone.

"We found a smaller village," Alice reported. While she talked I read her thoughts and knew what had happened before Bella got the rest.

My wife sat stiffly beside me glancing out the window. "Do you think Lily was murdered, or that she really took her own life like that?" Bella asked as she looked to Alice for that answer.

"I never saw any sort of future for them, so I'm not certain. There aren't any bite marks on her, but that doesn't mean much. I think any vampire who would have done that to her would have covered their tracks, and there is no sign of her children," answered Alice.

We were going to be here much long than I wanted, and for the rest of the trip none of us said much. Alice had rented the car while they were in town to keep up appearances, but now that Bella and I were here that sort of transportation wasn't needed. After my sister finished returning the car, we quickly left town and ran with Alice into the jungle.

It wasn't long before we met up with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett and once we had all greeted one another it was all business as we made our way deeper into the jungle. "I want to see the village," I told no one in particular in hopes that maybe I could pick up something they had missed.

"There's not much to see," Emmett said from in front of me. The foliage was too dense to walk side by side though in spite of that we wove our way in and around the trees and vines without touching anything even at top speeds.

"I still want to look," I responded as we picked up the pace.

A few hours later we arrived at what had once been a small village with four huts. The huts weren't there anymore, but the ground was worn away where they had once stood. Bella took my hand as I sniffed the air, smelling only the things of nature. Emmett had been right there was nothing here to find. "What did you do with her body?" I asked holding Bella's hand as I faced Alice and Jasper, while Rosalie and Emmett talked a little away from us.

"We buried it not far from here," Jasper answered and I could hear the frustration in his voice. No one had to bury the body, but out of respect they had, and I was grateful. My brother led the way while Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind with Alice discussing what our next move should be.

Our jog took us twenty minutes away to a raised mound of earth covered with moss and no grave marker. There wasn't any scent in the air other than old death, nothing that might give us any clue about what to do next. As I ran my hand through my hair Bella took my other leaning in to me. "What do we do now?"

"Try and figure out where her children were taken, if they were, and go from there," I answered

After looking around where Jasper and Emmett had buried the body, we headed back for the main camp site. "I want to see where you found her body," I said to Jasper who nodded. We were all on alert and once we joined with the others we took off heading further south deeper yet into the Jungle.

**~*~**

By evening we were far from any city or town, immersed in the jungle. Jasper showed me where they had found Lily's body, hanging from the branch of one of the larger trees. While they scouted the area I focused on the tree, seeing how Lily could have conceivably hung herself without someone there to force her in to it.

"Why would a mother do such a thing?" Bella asked catching me off guard. I shut my eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"She may have not had a choose, if it was to save the life of her children," I said only able to theorize.

"I'm not sure I would have been able to do that, if that would have happened when," Bella looked down unable to finish. She didn't need to and I gathered her into my arms. "We wouldn't have let that happen." That time when the werewolf attacked our first home still haunted both of us.

"I'm glad it never came to that," my wife finally said.

"How are you feeling? Should we hunt?"

Bella nodded and the rest of my family agreed we needed to do that. It was already dark, so we split up. Bella led the way and I followed a few feet behind, staying on the ground as she took to the trees. Bella brought down a large cat preferring them as I did. As she began to feed I followed the scent of another going into the branches of a large tree a few feet off the ground. My cat was lounging, licking his front paws, unaware of my presence until it was too late. He gave off one strangled cry before I sank my teeth into his neck and began to drink the warm tangy blood from his veins. I hadn't realized how thirsty I had become and finished off a smaller cat before finding Bella waiting.

"Your doing better," I observed, noticing that the shirt she had on was only a little wrinkled and that there was no blood on that or the jeans she was wearing.

"It's not as hard now. Sometimes I watch you, trying to mimic the way you do things," Bella admitted.

"Am I a good teacher?"

"You must be if I'm not as messy," My wife answered as I tilted her head up. I pushed my lips against hers moving my tongue against them until she gave me access. The taste I encountered was Bella's own and mixed with the cats blood. Our tongues pushed against each other until Bella sucked mine into her mouth biting down while wrapping her arms around my neck, running her hands into my hair.

As she kissed me I was well aware that Emmett and Rosalie were on their way to find us, and didn't want this to end. Bella seemed aware of that also as our lips parted and she gazed into my eyes with her nearly amber colored eyes. "Promise me we will find a way to be alone," she whispered as she gave me one last kiss. When she pulled away only slightly I wrapped my arms around her holding her to me as my eyes shut.

"We will find some time," I promised for both our sakes.

When Emmett joined us, about to say something, Bella growled at him. Rosalie giggled and my brother looked at my wife wearily. It reminded me of a promise I had Bella make about challenging him to an arm wrestling match, and I hoped we could test my theory soon.

Alice and Jasper joined us and we went back to the tree they found Lily hanging in ready to do some tracking. "Do we need to keep going South?" Emmett asked sounding uncertain. None of us had ever really tried tracking another vampire, or in this case two half human half vampire children. The Amazon River was to the southeast of us and it made sense to scour the banks and maybe cross to see if we could find more tribes and possibly someone who might know something.

**~Charlie~**

The first weekend after Bella and Edward left for South America was unseasonably warm. I'd planned on going fishing with Billy, but at the last minute something came up, and I had a feeling it had something to do with the tribe. Remembering my promise to spend time with my grand-kids, I called over at the mansion and told them I would like to go there to visit. The moment the house was in view, I saw two people sitting on the porch, one of them my granddaughter. By the time the engine on my car was off, Renesmee was at my door waiting and climbed on my lap the moment the door was open.

"Someone is glad to see you," Esme said standing a few feet away.

"I think so," I answered standing up as I shifted Renesmee to my left hip while she wrapped her arms around my shoulders against my chest.

"What should we do?"

There was never enough time to prepare for her mind sharing and I took in a deep breath when I saw images of Renesmee and me at my old house. My granddaughter was still not welcome on the reservation which frustrated me only because she was just a child. "She wants to go to my house," I informed Esme.

"She's been hoping you would take her. If you would like, I'll get her things."

Truthfully it would be more comfortable having her at my house, after all there were toys there for her that rarely ever got played with. When I nodded Esme disappeared and a second later she was back in front of me. Glancing over my shoulder I saw Renesmee's seat in the back passenger seat of the truck ready for her use along with two duffels.

Esme came to us then and Renesmee went willingly into her arms as I got buckled back in to my truck, a vehicle I used more now that I was staying with Sue. Once my granddaughter was strapped into her seat, we said goodbye and I backed up turning the truck around and heading back down the long drive. "So, what should we do today?"

"Swing," Renesmee whispered hugging her stuffed elephant toy.

"We can do that. It should be dry and I just hooked it up to new ropes," I said more for myself than her. Glancing back in the rear view mirror, I frowned seeing Renesmee's lips drawn down. Hopefully we would have a fun day, and I could find a way to make her smile.

When we got to the house, Renesmee was ready to be out of her seat and once she was on the ground she took my hand pulling me around the back of the house. A few seconds later she was at her swing, one made of a piece of wood held up by two pieces of thick rope. I'd put it up when Bella was little, though my daughter never used it much. A few seconds later Renesmee was sitting on the swing laughing as I began to gently push her.

"Higher," she cried out.

I complied, "Hold on tight." There were visions of her flying off and likely she wouldn't get hurt, but I still remembered the time when she was just a few months old and rolled off my bed.

"Higher, Grandpa Charlie," she called out.

"That's as high as you can go," I told her, knowing it could go a little higher, though wanting to be a little careful with her. I'm not sure how long I stood pushing her, and eventually Renesmee was ready to go inside and get a snack. My refrigerator had all of the things she would like and once I had some fruit and cheese on a plate I sat down at the table with my granddaughter on my lap.

"Miss Momma and Daddy," Renesmee whispered after eating a bite of apple.

"I bet they miss you an awful lot," I replied, hoping to make her feel better in some way. I missed Bella too, and even my son-in-law.

"Scared," Renesmee said as she took a bite of cheese, surprising me with that one word.

"What makes you feel scared?" My granddaughter was so young and yet she was already capable of expressing when she was afraid. That still blew my mind.

"Hurt Momma. Bad one hurt Momma, me, Antony."

Turning her in my arms so I could see her, I asked, "What bad one?"

"Bad one at house. Him scare Momma, house gone."

When I was confused, Renesmee held up her apple juice covered hand, putting it against my cheek. The images were fuzzy, but I could hear just fine. There was a lot of banging going on and I felt fear. I heard Bella's voice reassuring my granddaughter before everything got bright. When I saw the kitchen again I had a slight headache and had some idea of what I'd just seen. Renesmee was gazing up at me expectantly so I kissed her nose. "Are you ready to go swing?"

"No more. I want to play kitchen."

Once she was off my lap, Renesmee trotted out of the kitchen and I heard the music playing on her stove as she began to set up for cooking.

While I cleaned up from snack time, I thought about what she showed me and wondered if there were other things she could remember. Was it possible that my granddaughter had a eidetic memory?

"Grandpa Charlie, play with me," Renesmee called from the other room. Leaving my questions for another time, I headed in to spend time with Renesmee wanting to enjoy the moment and not get worked up about anything until she was no where near me.

**~Edward~**

Once we crossed the Amazon River, we picked up on two distinct trails where a vampire or vampires had once been. The trails were old and as much as I didn't like it we divided up into groups. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie went off on their own, leaving Bella and me to follow the one going to the south west.

Being so far into the jungle calling home wasn't as easy, and it had been a few days since we had been able to check in. At my side Bella was finishing off her recent kill. "Do you think we will run in to trouble?" she asked as she discarded the large cat she'd just drained.

"I hope not."

"I've been thinking about that," my wife began as she turned to face me where I stood.

"About?"

"Needing to train like you did when you were about to fight the army of newborn vampires. If we do run into any sort of trouble, I want to be able to help, and not be a hindrance."

I reached out to her cupping her left cheek with my hand, "You are hardly that, love."

My wife rolled her eyes before we managed a brief kiss. "What I mean is that I want to be able to contribute instead of watching you do all the work. I don't want you to get hurt," Bella said in all seriousness.

We needed to march on, though my wife did have a point. We were in a clearing and leaving her standing alone, I ran a wide perimeter noting that we were alone save for the wildlife in the near by trees. By the time I reached her side, Bella was tapping her left food looking rather annoyed. "I wanted to be sure," I defended as she shook her head a moment before she smiled.

"What Jasper said about a newborn attacking like Emmett showed everyone I don't think will apply to you," I told her, trying to be diplomatic about this. Looking at my wife as I would another vampire who I wanted to harm wasn't going to be easy. If we did encounter someone else it would be helpful to have Bella know some sort of defensive maneuvers so with that in mind I began showing her how to counter a few of my own attacks.

The first few attempts to get catch her off guard were relatively simple. An hour later Bella was able to see what was coming for the most part and a few times my wife caught me off guard. Now I stood a foot away from her watching as she glanced around us. Just as I lunged at her, reaching out to grasp her left arm, Bella dodged me and the next moment she was holding me with both of my arms down at my sides, her lips on my neck. As I was about to try and break free, her teeth skimmed my neck before moving up to bite the lobe of my left ear. A moment later we were facing one another and in another moment we were on the ground, my back pressed against the grassy surface before Bella's lips were moving demanding against my own.

"What happened to training," I teased barely able to focus on anything other than her touch as her hands pulled at the shirt I was wearing, lifting it above my ribs before her lips and teeth grazed over my stomach and lower. My whole body shuttered while I was aware of everything around us. I couldn't afford to lose myself in the moment and risk someone coming upon us, even if it was getting dark as the evening wore on. My focus began to slip as her hands moved within the confines of my jeans and boxers and when Bella's hand closed around my already hardened length, all I could do was think about the woman in front of me and how much I loved her. When I lifted my hips, Bella pushed my already unbuttoned jeans down along with the boxers and I groaned as she took my length into her mouth.

We were both getting better about pleasing one another and this way of loving was something I was more than happy to try out. Her teeth skimmed against the skin of my member. As Bella pulled away and I growled, bucking my hips upward in effort to keep myself in the warm wetness of her mouth. Her left arm came down against the area just below my stomach pushing me back to the ground as she drew away. Bella smiled seductively at me before she lowered her head determined to drive the sanity out of me.

**~Bella~**

Tasting my husband's very essence in my mouth was enough to drive all thought from my mind. Somewhere in the very back recesses of my brain I thought of our family out searching while we were here doing this. Truthfully this is what my body craved and apparently my husband didn't mind what we were doing, or rather what I was doing to him. He tried again to raise his hips up as I pulled my mouth completely away from him. Now I was strong enough to hold him still, and to be a little forceful.

"You are going to drive me mad," Edward growled shaking his head back and forth as I flicked my tongue out tracing just the tip over the head of his shaft before dipping it into his slit. Somewhere along the way I managed to lose my vantage point and we were back on our feet. Edward's hands cupped my butt as he ground his hips forward rubbing himself between my legs. His scent was now mixed with mine and I wanted nothing more than to have my husband's length inside of me. "I need these off," I growled as he held me in place licking from my lips down my neck.

"Turn about is fair play," he grumbled biting my neck at my jugular. While he did that, sucking in my skin, I felt his hands working at the button of my jeans and groaned leaning my head back as he finally slid inside of me. My walls spasmed around his length and we both moaned as he began to move within me digging his fingers against my backside while his lips moved down my neck. I used one of my free hands to pull my shirt up and wrapped my legs more tightly around him as Edward began to suck and bite down on my left breast. We could do this all night and into the next week if we wanted but I was already beginning to feel guilty for shucking our responsibilities until I felt that all consuming tension building somewhere around my center. "Edward," I moaned as he pulled me toward him before moving me away.

"I love you," he said locking eyes with mine. It didn't take long for my orgasm or his and I felt loss when he put me back down on my feet. Edward was dressed again before I could form any sort of thought and had my jeans in my hand giving me a look that said we would find more times like these very soon.

All too soon we were on our way, Edward in the lead as he began running faster. "Do you smell that?" Edward asked.

I sniffed the air smelling what I would if I were near my son or daughter. "Lily's children?" I asked not knowing if it would be them.

"Maybe, I'm not sure," Edward said as I kept close to him while he still led the way. The scent grew stronger along with the familiar smell of rusty tangy sweetness. Before I could think, Edward had his arms around me and a moment later we arrived in a small clearing, finding a small girl laying face down in a pool of blood. Her heart was still beating, but it was shallow.

Edward left my side going to her, and she moaned as he turned her over. "Marie?"

"Don't hurt me," she whispered so softly that I would never have heard her if it wouldn't have been for being a vampire.

"I won't do that."

"He came... has Micah."

After holding my breath I went to them kneeling next to my husband. Marie gasped closing her eyes and the shallow beat of her heart came to a stop. Edward held her in his arms as he would have done for one of our children. My husband sat perfectly still, unmoving like a statue until he felt my hand against his left shoulder.

"It was another vampire, maybe the one who raped their mother," he whispered

A twig snapped somewhere in the distance and Edward and I spun around once he had put Marie down. Emmett was the first one to arrive followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked seeing the girl behind Edward and me.

"We think the one who hurt their mother killed her. She was afraid and told us he came and took her brother," I relayed longing to go home to my own children.

None of us said anything as Jasper and Emmett dug a grave and once Marie was buried we still didn't have anything to say.

"Edward," Jasper called out drawing everyone to his side. There were bare tracks, two different sets. My husband got down sniffing the earth. "One of them is half human," Edward said standing up to face me. It was going in a more northerly direction, though not in an area we had been.

"We need to stay together," Alice said as she stood next to Jasper. Once that was agreed we set off and I tried not to think about that girl or even my children wanting to help find this monster and put it all to an end.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hello everyone. Sorry for such a huge gap in between updates. I am slowly getting caught up on everything including this story. This chapter took a while to work it's way out of my mind, and I hope you liked what you found. I'm leaving more questions than answers, but there is a lot of story left to write and a lot that is going on. I liked the idea of Renesmee being able to remember things from even a small infant in the original story line so I wanted a part of that here. I'll make sure Charlie lets someone know about that in the next chapter, and so much more. Let me know what you thought. Thank you all for the adds and the reviews. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	15. Tracking

**Chapter 15: Tracking**

**~Edward~**

It was as though the ones we were trying to find knew we were following them. Jasper was keeping us down wind from these ones who had taken Micah, making it difficult to really track them effectively. Alice had a theory that they may have someone like her, able to see the future, or someone who could read minds like I could. There was little time to stop, and the few times we had, Jasper had helped Bella train to fight. Already I could see more confidence in the way my wife held herself.

"What do we do once we find them? With Micah I mean?" Bella asked as we trailed after Jasper and Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were further ahead.

I'd been thinking a great deal about that. "If he has family that wasn't murdered, we will help him find them. If not we will see if he wants to stay with us."

"How do the others feel?"

"We can't leave him alone," Rosalie replied, without having to raise her voice. She and Emmett had been discussing helping Micah out if it came to that. I had hopes we wouldn't have to put him through that sort of culture shock.

"It will be better if he has family to stay with, or even a neighboring tribe who knows of him," I reminded

Suddenly, Alice came to a stop. Jasper turned, placing his hands against her cheeks as Bella and I reached them along with Rosalie and Emmett. "What do you see," Jasper asked as Alice blinked a couple of times.

"Other vampires, allies. We need to head south." Alice was back with us wearing a determined expression on her face.

"What about Micah?" Rosalie asked.

"We need to find these others first," Alice answered, taking Jasper's hand.

Her visions had never failed us before, and none of us questioned what she wanted to do. It was growing darker as we continued on our travels and my thoughts were on my children. We had managed to get a signal a few nights ago. Esme said Renesmee was constantly worried that bad men would come and take her away. My mother told us that Charlie shared a vision with Renesmee in which she allowed him to hear what she had when the Werewolf attacked our first home. It was the first time any of us were aware she had such strong memories, more like a vampire, and I hated that for my baby girl.

"Your quiet," Bella observed.

"Just thinking about Renesmee."

"I can't believe it's been three weeks since we left." Bella took my hand and I let out a breath, shutting my eyes as we continued to run. We needed to go home and yet there was the greater need to make the world a safer place for Renesmee and Anthony. Esme said Renesmee was having a hard time not having us with her, though reassured us that it wasn't anything she and Carlisle, along with Charlie, couldn't handle.

Bella sighed and it was my turn to comfort her. "What are you thinking?" More often than not I still wished to be able to know what my wife was thinking, just as I could with everyone else.

"Just about Anthony already crawling, and how much we are missing with them both."

The pathways were getting narrow again and I let Bella lead this time, opening up my mind to everything around us including thoughts. At first all there was were the things my family was thinking of. Then there were others thoughts. The language was Amazonian and possibly the allies Alice was thinking of. They were a good ways away and Alice was going in the right direction. "We are getting closer," I told Bella.

"Who are they," my wife asked

"I don't know, but they are hunting for something to drink, not yet aware we are on our way," I responded

"Alice, do you see anything more about them?" Bella asked.

No one stopped as my sister answered, "Just that they are vampires and that they know something about half vampire half human children. They do not know of Lily of her children but someone else."

Alice's visions were clear in my mind and the moment she saw the ones we had originally been following we all came to another stop. What I saw in her vision were two burly vampires searching for someone.

"He's away from them," Alice said.

I nodded and turned to the rest of my family. "Micah is going to find an escape from those who have him."

"Someone needs to go back that way," Emmett said, eager for a confrontation.

"I agree, but not to start a fight." I answered looking to Jasper who was nodding his agreement.

Alice was bouncing on her toes, anxious. "We need to divide up." From her visions I could see her and Jasper greeting these allies alone and nodded to her. "Bella and I will go with Rosalie and Emmett."

Suddenly Rosalie hissed and her thoughts were ones of annoyance that Alice and I were having our own private conversation. "You and Emmett said you wanted to help him," I pointed out knowing we didn't have the luxury of debating any of this.

"It would be nice to know what is going on before it happens. Not all of us can read minds," Rosalie said through clinched teeth. My sister was trying to remain calm, but this sort of thing, Alice and I able to converse without needing a voice, sometimes got to her. Emmett was already trying to comfort her, and knowing we didn't have time I turned, moving past Bella before taking off into a run.

We ran in a northwest direction while I was still able to see Alice's vision clearly in my mind. The other vampires who had Micah were heading into the more populated areas of Brazil, away from the jungles of the Amazon as if they had some sort of plan. The thing that baffled me the most was that Lily and her children had gone so far from their home all the way to Belize where they first encountered Marie.

"What if we don't find him alive?" Bella asked breaking my train of thought.

We had to keep going, and had to try. "I think we will find him before the others do," I said confident of that much. Emmett and Rosalie were a ways behind us and my sister had more or less calmed down. "What I don't understand is why they had traveled so far from their village."

"What do you mean?" My wife asked.

"They found Marie close to Belize that first time and their village was supposedly south of Rio. Does that make sense to you?" Without missing a beat, I glanced back at my wife well aware of the trees and brush ahead of me.

Bella sighed, shaking her head, "None of it makes sense to me. I keep wondering where the Werewolves fit in to all of this."

The wolves had not left my mind and I too wanted to know why they had interrupted our lives twice. It wasn't long after Bella asked that question that we began picking up on the scents of other vampires and the scent we wanted the most. "We don't want to freak him out," Emmett reminded from behind us. Until he had mentioned that, I hadn't thought of scaring the boy. Bella and I slowed coming to a stop. "Did he see you and Rosalie?"

"Alice did most of the talking, but I think he did," Emmett answered.

"Then you two need to get ahead of us and track him down. Bella and I will try and find these other vampires and lead them away."

Emmett scratched his head as Rosalie grabbed his hand, "Where do we meet?"

"When you find him, head back to the place Alice had her vision." By the time I finished saying those words, Bella and I were heading back toward the east and around to the north while Rosalie and Emmett kept on the current course. My wife and I were quiet as we ran trying to pick up on the vampires scent again and hoping to catch them by surprise.

"Maybe there is something in Belize that they didn't tell Alice about," Bella said softly from behind.

"Perhaps others like them," I answered having already come to that conclusion.

"What a mess," Bella muttered. I reached behind me glad when she took my hand briefly. There was a lot to deal with and all the while I couldn't stop thinking about how all of this tied in to us and the wolves.

**~Rosalie~**

Being separated from Edward and Bella was both a relief and a worry. We were running toward the unknown, not just Emmett and me, but them along with Alice and Jasper. Sometimes I found myself wondering if we would be here if there were no half vampire half human children, then as always I pushed those thoughts away loving my niece and nephew, not willing to trade anything for having them around. The scent of the boy we had met with his mother and sister was getting stronger and I listened closely trying to see if I could hear his foot fall.

"Do you think he can run as fast as we can?" Emmett asked, remaining close behind me.

"I wouldn't think he could, if he is part human." There was a distinct new set of foot steps coming closer to our direction and I looked at Emmett. "We won't hurt you," I said using my normal tone of voice, hoping he knew we were on our way to help him as friends. There was a snap before something hit the ground. Emmett kept close as I picked up my pace. Seconds later I stopped, finding Micah sitting on the ground rubbing his head before realizing he wasn't alone. He sprang to his feet ready to run before it seemed he recognized me.

"We want to help," I said listening for anyone else coming near us.

He glanced at me and Emmett nodding once as he came closer. His smell was tempting, but like Renesmee and Anthony not enough to make me thirsty. "Do you speak English?"

"Little. Understand, not say," he answered struggling with that much.

"It would be faster if you would allow one of us to carry you on our back," I told him, looking back at Emmett who nodded his agreement.

Micah nodded and Emmett got down on his knees. Once Micah was secure we took off in the other direction. No one seemed to be following us and I wanted more answers, but was afraid to ask. This boy had lost his family and we were strangers to him. Maybe Edward was right about trying to find a tribe he could stay with, and perhaps these vampires Alice was seeking would take him in.

"Why help me?"

Emmett glanced back at me and I smiled at him, "We have family at home like you. We came trying to find some answers, and we feel responsible for trying to help you find someplace safe."

Micah was quiet after that, and having nothing more to say, I kept focus on our surroundings, aware of every sound and scent. I wasn't willing to let him suffer anymore than he already had.

**~Bella~**

I'm not sure when I last thought of time as seen on a clock or watch. The days and nights seemed to blend together in the dense jungle trees, and without my babies time really didn't mean a whole lot. As I sucked the last of the blood out of the panther I'd tracked down and killed, my mind was going every which way. More than anything else my thoughts were on finishing all of this so we could go home and be with our babies. Suddenly, a twig snapped somewhere in the distance and instinctively I crouched down feeling my lips drawing up over my teeth as I growled.

"It's me, Love," Edward said, and though I couldn't see my husband it was like he was right next to me. As he came in to view, I stood stretching my arms over my head before going to him.

"I'm sorry for growling at you," I said feeling guilty.

"You don't need to be sorry, I should have made more noise or even said something," Edward murmured as his lips brushed over my forehead. All of this running around was beginning to frustrate me and sometimes I wondered what it had been like for my husband when he had spent all those months trying to track down Victoria.

His left hand running through my hair drew my attention back to him, and the look in his golden eyes was one of love and want. Unfortunately we had a job to do and for now what we wanted would have to wait. "Did you find anything?" I finally asked.

"No, they've moved on away from the direction in which Rosalie and Emmett were traveling, maybe back to Belize. I think it best if we head back and meet Alice on into the jungle where we all separated." As we ran, Edward took the lead and gazing around I realized it was night again.

**~Edward~**

It was early in the morning by the time we reached the spot where we all separated. Rosalie and Emmett were there and the half vampire half human boy was there with them, asleep on a soft patch of mossy ground. Alice and Jasper were not there and I couldn't pick up on their thoughts, but had a feeling I would know if anything went wrong, or at least that was what I was hoping for.

_Did you find them? _Emmett thought as he walked over to where Bella and I were standing.

I shook my head, not wanting to startle Micah. "Have you heard from Jasper and Alice?" I asked wanting to keep Bella in the loop, whispering so soft that only the two of them and Rosalie could hear me.

"No sign of them. You don't think..."

Emmett didn't get to finish as I shook my head again, confident that they were still trying to, or already in contact with the vampires Alice had seen in her vision. With nothing left to say, Emmett went back to Rosalie and Bella wrapped her arms around me as I put mine around her.

"Maybe after this we can go home," Bella whispered, sounding hopeful.

"Lets hope you are right," I responded resting my chin atop her head wanting to be back with my children, ready to move on with our lives and be over with this part of our journey.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you. I'm sorry it took so long again to post, but I ended up getting sick. I'm better now, and am gaining a little more momentum for this story. Still working on how all of this is going to tie together, but that's coming along. I'm hoping your not getting borred with all of this, but it's them looking for this boy and being in Brazil is important. I hope you guys liked it and hope you will keep the reviews coming, those are great to have. On to the next chapter. _

**~Ella~**


	16. Facts

**Chapter 16: The Facts**

**~Edward~**

Finding Alice and Jasper with the others she had seen in her vision brought some answers and a few more questions. The three Amazonian women were not alarmed when we showed up early in the morning, several hours after finding Micah. Zafrina was very aware of the others, the ones created by this rogue vampire. She and her sisters were able to give us a name, Joham. By then Alice had another vision, and while she and the rest were heading toward Chile, Bella and I made the decision to go home to our children. For us, we had the largest of our fears answered; that our children would be with us for an eternity. As Bella and I finally made it aboard the plane that would take us back to Washington, my mind was on that fact, that my children would live to see people they grew close to grow old and pass away. I'm not certain that even Bella realized just what was in store for her. "I'm ready to see our children," I whispered as Bella leaned against me with her eyes closed. We were flying on a commercial flight so it was important to keep up the charade of being human.

"I'm ready to hold them in my arms and not let them go, or be away from them this long again," Bella replied as I too shut my eyes. "Are we going to make arrangements to move again?"

"We need to think about that," I answered with my eyes still shut, though perfectly aware of everything going on around us. Several rows back I could hear a whispered conversation of a mother and her child, and it made me miss mine that much more. Hopefully Bella and I would be able to be with Renesmee and Anthony without having to go away again to find answers. As I thought of them, I recalled what Zafrina had told us of this Joham. He posed a huge threat to not only us, but to any vampire couple like Bella and I. Until now I'd never thought of anyone else being in our unique situation, and I'd been naive in not considering it. Maybe that wasn't the case, though if anything I had learned just how much the fanciful things of humans were more real than anyone realized.

"What do we do about the werewolves?" Bella asked turning her head as she lifted it away from my chest. My eyes opened to her amber ones, and unable to resist I leaned forward placing a kiss on her forehead, shutting my eyes again for only a moment. "Move on with our lives while remaining in contact with our friends. We can't let them take away from our time with our children or our family. The more difficult thing may be dividing up for a while."

Bella frowned, and I knew without being able to read her mind what she was thinking. "Renesmee will be alright. It might be tough on her for a while, but we need to separate. Perhaps by doing that, and not being a part of such a large coven, we won't draw so much attention," I continued.

While we continued our whispered conversation, our flight drew closer to home and the ones we loved.

**~*~**

It was still early morning by the time our plane landed, and already we were aware that Charlie was waiting for us, and with him Renesmee. Our daughter was convinced that we were never coming home, and had been refusing to eat, which made Bella and I going home that much more important.

"Don't see them," Renesmee said as they waited for us at baggage claim.

"They're coming," Charlie replied.

"Are you as surprised as I am that Charlie came for us," Bella whispered as we walked quickly down the long winding hallway to get to our daughter.

"Esme said he's been helping out a lot more. I think he realizes we won't always be around," I answered fairly sure that Charlie was getting in all the time he could with his grandchildren while they were still in Forks. His thoughts were still fuzzy to me, though I could pick out that he was wondering if we were coming home this flight.

The second Renesmee saw us, she began to struggle. Charlie hurried toward us, able to give her to me before she jumped out of his arms. Instantly my daughter's arms locked around my neck as she pressed her face there. "We're here now," I whispered, at the same time taking in a deep breath of her sweet smell.

As I held her, Bella hugged her father, telling him how glad she was to see him. It didn't take us long to get our things, and as we walked, Bella filled her father in.

Charlie was stunned that we had found another half human half vampire child, and was as angered as we were that there was another vampire trying to create a new race and doing it so recklessly. My father- in- law was more aware than most of the Volturi and what all of that could come down to if they ever found out. As we walked outside I felt my daughter's grip on me loosen and held her closer as she fell asleep against me. When we got to the car and as I was leaning in to settle Renesmee into her seat, she woke up and clung to me. "Shh, I'm going to sit right beside you."

"No, hold me," she sobbed grasping tighter around my neck.

"It's early," Charlie said sympathizing with what she had been through when we were gone. Once we were all in the car, Renesmee snug on my lap, Charlie pulled out of the airport and we began our journey home.

"How is Anthony?" Bella asked as our daughter went back to sleep.

"He's a pretty happy kid most of the time. Yesterday he was really fussy. Esme and Carlisle think he's getting a tooth in, but I don't think that's it. You didn't get your first teeth until after you turned one."

If our son was getting his first teeth, we would have to watch him around Charlie and even Renesmee in case he tried to bite them. Renesmee might get hurt, but I feared Charlie may end up like one of us, though I had no proof to go on that. Anthony seemed more like Bella and me, and that got me to wondering if he had venom as we did.

When we got home the sky wasn't as dark. Renesmee remained asleep as my parents came out to greet us, minus Anthony who was asleep upstairs in his crib.

Charlie gave us all hugs, more comfortable around us than he had been at first, before he left. Upstairs, Bella headed toward the nursery while I took Renesmee into the bathroom as she stirred in my arms. Without a fuss she did her business and once back in my arms she went back to sleep, not even waking when I laid her down in the big bed in mine and Bella's room. Knowing she would likely sleep for a while, I felt it safe to leave and joined Bella and our son who was awake as she finished changing his diaper. "He's grown," I observed while Anthony smiled at both of us.

"I know, and I think they are right about a tooth. He was gumming my finger and I can feel swelling right in front."

"We will need to be careful with Charlie if that is the case," I replied as Bella picked our baby up.

"Why?"

"If Anthony is anything like us, he may have venom." There wasn't a need to say more as Bella seemed to know where I was going with that.

"Should we try and go be with Renesmee?"

"I think that's wise. Why don't you go while I fix him a bottle." Carlisle and Esme had gone hunting, needing some time alone and I understood that.

Being home brought back many memories, and as I walked down the stairs one came to mind. I recalled that day Bella came down the stairs on Charlie's arm and how I swore she was an angel come to save me. There had been no one else in the house with us as she came to my side. Bella was my best friend and so much more. She gave more than I deserved, and I was grateful that she had never taken my advise those first few weeks and run away screaming. My mind was still on her as I heated the blood for Anthony's bottle, hearing him cooing at her as she waited for me at the top of the stairs.

A few minutes later we were all in the bed in my old room. Anthony had already closed his eyes as he rested in Bella's arms while drinking his bottle, and I held both of them to me as Renesmee slept on my other side.

"We aren't leaving them again," Bella murmured.

"I agree," I said, hoping it would never come to that. For a few minutes we were both quiet. Anthony finished his bottle and was now sound asleep against my chest as Bella rested on my other side. "Where would you like to live this time?" I asked rubbing my hand over my son's back.

"I liked where we were before, but maybe further north. What about Maine?"

"We would need to find a fairly secluded area, though school wouldn't be an option at least not high school."

Bella lifted her head away from my chest. "Maybe we need to focus on the kids this time. At some point we need to think about teaching Renesmee. Do you think she will ever be able to attend school, before high school with any of us?"

My wife's question surprised me, though as I thought about it Renesmee was likely going to be the only one of us who could pull that off. She was in great control of her blood lust, so the opportunity to go to middle school at the very least could be a possibility. "We could send her to middle school."

"What about grade school?" My wife asked, anxious for my response.

"We have a long way to go before we need to consider that. I guess it would all depend on how well she's able to keep everything a secret. Could you stand to be away from her, not knowing what she's doing?"

My words caused my wife to stop and think. In the end Bella sighed, resting her head back against me. "I worry that she will resent us for moving so much, and for not being able to be like all the other kids she might see when we get to take her around other people, or when she watches TV."

"That's something that concerns both of us. Our life isn't going to be an easy one for our children. I hope she and Anthony will adjust and learn to love experiencing new places."

**~*~**

Morning arrived and Renesmee was ready to go hunting with me the moment she opened her eyes. She went with Bella to get dressed and while I waited for them I sat in the family room watching my son crawling around reaching for his toys and some of his sister's. Just as Anthony grabbed one of Renesmee's dolls, she was there to grab it away, and he started to cry. Before Renesmee could get away Bella picked her up. "That wasn't very nice," my wife said.

"This mine doll. Antony bite her, make her wet."

"Then we should probably put the things you don't want him to touch away," Bella tried.

"Mine. Want down now."

"Renesmee, will you be gentle with your brother if he gets something you don't want, and maybe give him one of his toys?" Bella tried again as our little girl began to struggle.

"Mine doll. Let go Momma," Renesmee whined.

My wife gave up handing her to me as she picked Anthony up. Once Renesmee was on my back, wearing her winter coat, I ran out of the house making it across the river in a few seconds time. "You need to listen to what Momma says to you. I want you to be gentle with your brother."

"Him yucky."

It was difficult not to laugh, and teaching our daughter to be more tolerant of her brother was foremost on my mind aside from catching something for her morning meal.

"Smell good," Renesmee said as we both picked up on the sweet scent of a cat.

I stopped and put her down below the tree where the cat was lounging. "You stay right here," I said sternly. She nodded and sat down on the damp ground as I took to the trees. I a few seconds I had the cat where I wanted him and brought him to the ground not far from Renesmee before I killed it. My baby came to us and once I tilted the big cats head to the side she did the rest kneeling next to it while she drank. Soon I hoped Bella could join us, though we were both still worried that she didn't have enough control to hunt with our daughter.

"All done," Renesmee said a few minutes later. I wiped her chin off with the bottom of my shirt before draining the cat and disposing of his body.

"Like better, it yummier," Renesmee informed me as she settled back on my back. Bella and I would still need to hunt on our own, likely individually until more of our family returned.

As we got closer to home, Anthony's fussing became the sound I focused on. My thoughts went back to when Renesmee had been teething and how hard that was for her. Carlisle said he had the same medicine we used for her, and as we walked inside, and Renesmee headed over to play with her toys, I went to the back of the house finding Bella trying to comfort our baby boy.

"How can he be old enough to be getting teeth?" Anthony was a little over five months old.

"It's not so uncommon for babies to teeth at this age," I answered as she handed him to me.

At that time Renesmee called out for Bella, wanting to go see Grandpa Charlie. While my wife went to be with our daughter, I headed upstairs with Anthony letting him gum my index finger even though I knew I shouldn't encourage that. The coolness of my skin likely felt good to him and once I was rocking him he began to calm down further.

**~Bella~**

Finding Charlie at the old house was a surprise. We called and he said he would be happy to have us come to visit. As Renesmee got down to playing, I noticed that Charlie was quiet which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. The thing was it looked like something was bothering him. "How are things with you and Sue?"

My dad scratched the back of his head looking over at Renesmee as she danced to the music her little play oven was making, "Not all that great. You remember what I said a while back about maybe wanting to be more able to help you protect my grand-kids?"

"Oh no," I said realizing what he was getting at.

We walked into the kitchen and Charlie got a beer out of the refrigerator before sitting down at the table across from me. "Yeah, well that didn't go over too well with her or Billy for that matter. I don't think it effects their willingness, or the packs willingness to help you find answers or keep a look out, but Sue hasn't had much time for me lately."

"I'm sorry."

Charlie shook his head, "Don't be. I've gotten used to being a bachelor, though I miss having someone who knows what they're doing in the kitchen. Esme's been baking enough for me to take home when I go visit the kids. I'm not sure how someone who doesn't need to eat food can be such a good cook."

"They watched a lot of the Food Network," I said as we both laughed.

"Grandpa I need you here with me," Renesmee called out. We both went back into the den and I sat on the sofa watching as Charlie sat near where Renesmee was cooking. He was really great with her, and they both were enjoying playing restaurant. When ever we did move, Edward and I would have to get a stove for her that lit up and played music. She really did enjoy it.

While Charlie and Renesmee were outside enjoying the cold but rainless day, I began to prepare a few things that my dad could eat for the next few days, enjoying having vampire speed, and able to recall exactly how much ingredients to use to make everything taste the way my dad would like it.

"Grandpa, you need be like Momma and Daddy." I had just put the last casserole dish into the oven when I picked up on that part of the conversation. I stood perfectly still, trying not to feel guilty for eavesdropping.

"Be a vampire?" Charlie asked without any hint of panic or disgust in his voice.

"Yes. You move and be with us and not have to be here."

"I don't need to be a vampire to do those things. Forks, being here, is where I like to be. I always miss you guys, but I'm used to my life here and the people need me."

"Them need you drive car with lights and louds?"

"Yes," Charlie said.

It was amazing how much Renesmee seemed to understand, "I get sad when go way and not see you."

"But we get to talk on the phone, and I will send you pictures on the computer."

"Not like now. You holding me and swing. You not do it when I all gone way."

If I would have been able to shed I tear there would have been many going down my cheeks. Why did she have to be such a smart little girl?

When they came back from playing outside I had dinner ready for Charlie, and set out two plates knowing Renesmee would pitch a fit if I tried to get her to leave now. While she chattered with him, I took my cell and went out to the porch to call Edward.

"Hey, how are things going there?" I asked when he picked up.

"Pretty good. Anthony's comfortable. He just had a bath. Alice hasn't called yet, but I don't guess she will until they have more news. How about you?"

"Renesmee asked Charlie to be like us. She said that way she wouldn't miss him as much."

Edward was silent, but only for as second. "What did he say?"

"He told her he didn't need to be like us to be with her, and that he likes his life in Forks. I think that made her a little sad."

"We won't be going anywhere for a while," Edward pointed out.

I sighed, "I know it's just so hard when we do."

"Momma got have deserts."

"I need to go. We shouldn't be much longer." Already I was missing my husband, though I had as smile on my face as I joined my dad and Renesmee at the table smelling the too sweet scent of the cake they were eating.

**~*~**

**AN: **_I finally got this one out. Okay so there are a few things familiar to those of you who read BD. I like the idea of Joham and the thought that maybe he was making a superiour race of vampires, so I'm kind of flying with that idea. I know I still need to address the issue of the wolves and that may very well end up being dealt with in a later story once Renesmee and Anthony are a bit older. I'm ready for Edward and Bella to be back with their babies. THey now have the answer they need, and they really need to be with their babies, at least that's what I was feeling. There's lots more to come so stay tuned. _

_I wanted to thank you all for the great reviews and the well wishes. I'm doing better, starting to get in some exercise so maybe I wont get so sick when that happens. Thanks also for those of you who have added me to your favs list, You guys are awesome, keep those reviews coming. _

**~Ella~**


	17. Celebrations

**Chapter 17: Celebrations**

**~Edward~**

The holidays had come and with it all the wonders of watching my daughter playing in the snow and enjoying such a magical time of year. We got our first real snow a little after Thanksgiving, and by then had word that the rest of our family was coming home with a few guests. It would be nice to see our home full again, and Esme had already spent a large part of her time, after that holiday, preparing for our family and for Christmas. We had yet to get a tree, and Renesmee kept showing us in our minds fuzzy pictures of the trees she remembered in her past. This year was special because she was beginning to be old enough to really enjoy everything that Christmas was, though I wanted her to realize that it was more than just getting presents.

I'd gone alone to Seattle to pick up a special gift for Bella, leaving my wife and children at the house to wait for the rest of our family to arrive. Esme was with her, knowing Bella still feared her strength around Renesmee, though over the past few months since our return my wife had done quite well with our daughter when it came down to the trying times of tantrums and tears. As I walked to my car from an established jewelery store, it was the display in a large bay window that caught my eye. The shop specialized in ornaments, handmaid and customized. Knowing I still had a little time on my hands and that I could get home in an hour even with the snow, I went inside.

"May I help you?" a man with a short stubble gray beard asked.

"Yes, I would like to get my daughter a special ornament. This year she's old enough to help us decorate the tree."

The man was already smiling not at all uncomfortable in my presence as most people tended to be. "It sounds like you want her to have something to remind her of this year. I have just the thing," he said as he led me to the back of the room where a giant tree stood. From the smell of the pine and the faint scent of sap, I knew it was alive. He took a delicate crystal snow flake from the center of the tree, turning without missing a beat before putting it in my outstretched hand.

The crystal flake wasn't small, but wasn't too large either. I held it up by it's golden string and the light caught it making it glitter much like my own skin. "I think this will make her very happy," I said.

The man had gone but returned with a box. "Do you want me to etch anything on it?"

"No, I think it will be fine the way it is."

Once that ornament was boxed up he led me back to the tree and I took from it a smaller version of the rocking horse that Anthony was just beginning to take interest in. The miniature horse had a soft tale like the larger one at home and it was obvious that it had been hand carved. "Do you do these yourself?" As I asked the man my question I realized that I could barely register his thoughts.

"Yes. During the year it's what keeps me busy, though these old hands," he said holding them out, "Aren't what the used to be."

His mind was clear and quiet as though he knew what to expect from me and it was a little unnerving. It made me wonder just what kind of man or being he was."

After he wrapped the ornament for Anthony he went in the back, and as I was about to leave he came out holding a box in his hands. "This is for your family." He said putting it in my arms. The box wasn't too big, shoe box in shape, and again I found I couldn't hear what he was thinking only because he was at peace. From the expression on his face, I could tell he wasn't going to take it well if I refused his gift and once outside I focused on his thoughts still finding him peaceful and happy.

**~*~**

Home wasn't as peaceful as the older man's mind, though it wasn't Renesmee causing the fuss. As I pulled onto our drive I could hear my son's fussing cries along with his sister's unending questions about why he was so sad. Renesmee had been told about his teeth, but didn't quite get the reason why it hurt so much.

"Momma, him not stop crying and I want go outside now."

"Bella, why don't you let me try for a little bit," Esme offered as the house came into view.

"Daddy home. Daddy, Daddy," my daughter began to scream as she heard my car. Anthony began to cry harder as she ran to the back of the house and I was glad I was home, ready to give them a break.

In the garage, Renesmee was on the bottom step in a sundress with no shoes on her feet. It was bitter cold outside and I knew even for her she could feel it. The instant my car was off, I had my daughter in my arms. Renesmee laughed as I nibbled on her neck. "Daddy, baby crying lot today. Momma, me took him outside and he not liked it."

"Anthony isn't feeling well," I responded as Renesmee struggled to be let down. My wife entered the kitchen with our son cradled in her arms. He was chewing on a hard rubber teething ring wearing a soft flannel sleeper. When he saw me he began to fuss reaching one hand out for me.

"Why don't I take over?"

"No, you take me outside," Renesmee demanded.

My wife handed our son to me and I settled him against my left hip seeing the drawn tired look in his eyes. "Will you ask Daddy nicely?"

"No, him not have Antony."

Jealousy was the latest development. Renesmee didn't like sharing me with her brother and so far we hadn't found a solution to the problem of her acting out. I'd tried numerous time to play with them both, but my daughter always ended up doing something, such as pinching her brother or even projecting her thoughts into his mind which promptly brought an end to what ever it was we were trying to do.

Esme had already taken her to the other room, though not without a fit, leaving Bella and I alone for the moment with our son. "I'm sorry I was gone so long," I offered as my wife hugged me from my free side while Anthony rested his cheek against my shoulder.

"Don't be, I took just as long with Esme the other day getting your present, and some for Charlie. He is so calm when you are around."

Our son was already drifting into a much needed rest. "Perhaps your more calm when I'm around," I said in a teasing tone.

My wife poked me in the side smirking at me before giving me a kiss on the lips. "You might be right. It is easier when you're here."

Esme already had Renesmee outside, both of them having fun in the snow. Upstairs Bella and I put our son in his crib draping a light weight blanket over him, knowing that was enough.

**~*~**

A few hours later the big house was full. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were back and along with them a young half human-half vampire named Nahuel with his Aunt, Huilen. Micah was staying with Zafrina for the time being though from his thoughts I could already tell Nahuel wanted to help his half brother. Esme had had already set up a bed for Nahuel on the second level of our house in a rarely used guest room, there when he felt the need to sleep. As we all sat around the living room, Renesmee content to sit on her Uncle Emmett's lap, and Anthony already out for what we hoped would be most of the night, Alice told the rest of the family what I had already seen in her visions.

Nahuel and his Aunt sat closest to Alice and Jasper, not comfortable being around so many vampires. Every now and again he would look over at Renesmee, and then back at his own hands.

"What was he thinking?" Bella asked as we walked casually through the darkened forest a few hours later.

"How lucky our daughter is to have both of us, and not a father who wants to use her for his own twisted purposes."

My wife nodded. "And his mother died while having him?"

"Yes, She and her sister went in the the forest and there were too many complications. After Nahuel was born, Huilen raised him on her own, knowing that they would be in danger if they went back to the village. She killed animals for him so he could have the blood he needed, and like Anthony he doesn't tolerate human food very well, though over time he's learned to eat some kinds."

"How did she become a vampire?"

"Nahuel bit her when she wasn't being careful and the change occurred." It made me uncomfortable to know that was what was in store for our son. Anthony would have to be taught very early not to bite on anyone, which meant the rest of us could no longer let him use our fingers to teeth on.

"What about Charlie?"

"We need to be careful. Charlie may not get to hold him as much until Anthony understands not to bite him."

My wife nodded, and before I could say anything the wind shifted and we both smelled what we desired. Bella broke off in a sprint and I ran behind her watching how gracefully my wife moved in and around the trees now bare and covered with snow. It wasn't easy to find a herd this time of year, and by the time I caught up to Bella, she had taken down a six point Buck. The other deer had begun to run and I found a large doe, taking her down with practiced ease. Once we had fed, Bella turned to me, letting me examine her shirt.

"No rips or smears of blood, I think you have the hang of this," I said, proud of my wife.

"It's about time," Bella answered as the wind began to pick up, stirring the snow.

"It's so strange not to feel the cold," Bella told me as we headed back toward the house to let the others go hunt.

"It makes things much easier for our way of life." With our children safe at the house with the rest of our family Bella and I took the opportunity to simply walk in the forest both of us quiet, lost in our own thoughts while at the same time aware of everything around us.

**~*~**

As Esme instructed Emmett on where to place the large tree we had found in the forest, Bella and I were sitting with our daughter sorting out ornaments our family had collected over the past few years.

"Daddy what this one?" In her small hands Renesmee held the box her ornament was in, and as she handed it to me I reached out and pulled her onto my lamp.

"This is a special ornament for you. You have to be very, very careful with it." As my daughter began to open the lid of the red box, the rest of our family gathered around. Our guests had gone on a hunt, but were both comfortable to stay for a while longer.

When the lid was off, Renesmee reached in and pulled out the crystal snowflake, memorized as it glittered in some sunlight coming in through one of the windows.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Pretty. I put it on tree."

"When Nanna is ready," I said. Before she could complain I got the other box and let her open that. Inside was a porcelain Christmas Angel for the top of our tree.

"Her very pretty," Renesmee breathed.

"Yes she is," I agreed touched by the generosity of the man from the store.

Once Anthony's ornament was open, the tree was ready for decorating. Jasper and Emmett had the lights on, and we let Renesmee pick a spot for her ornament as well as her brothers. Everyone else joined in, handing Renesmee more ornaments and holding her up when the reach was too high. There was a certain calm about our home, one that hadn't been in a long time, though I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last. I hoped that it would remain so until after the holidays were over.

Much later Bella and I rested in bed with Renesmee tucked in between us as she listened to her mother reading The Night Before Christmas.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked as Bella turned the page without ripping it as she had done a few times when this life was still very new to her.

"Yes baby?"

"We see Santa and he give presents?"

We had discussed how to do that, and neither of us were sure of taking her to a public shopping plaza or mall, not wanting to risk any of our old friends seeing us.

"Santa will come while you are asleep," Bella began, though already our baby was shaking her head.

"No, see on TV. Have go tell him want and he bring it."

We tried to limit the amount of TV she watched, and for myself I was again a little surprised by how much Renesmee seemed to understand.

"We'll have to discuss that later," Bella said before getting back to the story. Luckily for us our baby seemed more interested in the book rather than more explanation.

Once she was asleep and we checked in on Anthony who was asleep on Alice and Jasper's bed, we went downstairs. "What do we do about Santa?" Bella asked as she held on to my left hand.

"Perhaps find someone to dress up for her," I suggested, fairly certain Renesmee would know it was one of us by the way we smelled to her.

"I doubt that will work, maybe Charlie can do that," Bella suggested as we sat down on one of the sofa's facing the TV which was always turned to the news at this hour. As Bella leaned into my arms I nuzzled her cheek with my lips and a moment later my lips were on my wife's. Bella molded her lips to mine and her arms came around my neck as her hands pushed at the back of my head, drawing me willingly closer.

"There are other people in this house," Rosalie said long before she and Emmett reached the front door. The had gone out hunting, and unfortunately anything Bella and I had planned to do was for the moment pushed away as they and our company came inside.

"I seem to recall a few times when you and Emmett were caught in the act," I said not willing to let her off the hook so easily.

My brother chose that moment to pinch her bottom and Rosalie playfully slapped at his hand as Huilen and her nephew sat down on the other sofa. They were both thinking about returning to the forests of the Amazon to get Micah before going back to their home. I wanted to address that, telling them they could stay as long as the liked, but would wait until one of them brought it up.

At that moment Esme came in from the kitchen, bringing some food for Nahuel. The young man thanked my mother, taking the plate of steamed vegetables, excusing himself before he began to eat.

"Nahuel and I think it is time to go back to our home," Huilen said as Esme sat next to her.

A moment later Carlisle appeared from the back of the house. "You are free to stay here for as long as you like," he told them.

"Thank you, but we want to go back and get Micah. Where we live we are fairly certain that Joham will not find us or him."

"Of course, would you like me to make travel arrangements for you? We can get a private flight that will take you back to Brazil."

"You are so generous, we should be able to go by foot," Huilen answered. Alice told us how uncomfortable it had been for her and Nahuel to fly commercially even with the more modern clothing Alice had gotten for them, and it wouldn't be hard for them to find their way home with some maps in hand.

As they continued to talk I felt Bella move away from me while at the same time hearing the unmistakable sound of small feet leaving our room. We excused ourselves, and at the top of the stairs found our daughter walking into the bathroom. She was unaware we were there. As we waited, Renesmee used the bathroom unaided as she had been able to do since a few weeks after getting back from the Island before Bella had been turned into a vampire.

When she came out she went in the other direction, still unaware we were there. Quietly we followed her to the nursery hearing her telling Anthony she loved him.

"Momma want sleep in my bed," Renesmee whispered as we walked in.

My wife knelt down and Renesmee walked into her waiting arms. "He might wake you up," Bella reminded.

"My bed," Renesmee muttered sleepily. After Bella tucked her in, my wife moved to the side and I knelt beside my baby girl trailing my fingers through her soft bronze hair. "Go to sleep now," I whispered.

Renesmee nodded, yawning before shutting her brown eyes. I remained by her side combing my fingers through her hair as I hummed my lullaby to her until she was deeply asleep.

Later on as Bella and I rested in our own room, my wife nuzzled her cheek against my bare chest. "What were you thinking about when you were with her?"

"Just how fast she's growing and how smart she already is."

My wife nodded, "I know. It's going to be fun watching her open presents this year, watching the expression on her face when she finds out what we got for her."

That would be fun, but my thoughts took me back to the other day when I thought about teaching my daughter about what Christmas really was. At some point I wanted to get her alone so we could make a present for Bella and some for the rest of our family. Our daughter was smart, though I didn't want to overwhelm her with to much and hoped she would like giving gifts as well as getting them.

**~Bella~**

As much as was possible I visited Charlie, taking Renesmee and sometimes Anthony with me, leaving everyone else at the other house. Edward was always welcome, but knew how much my dad enjoyed the time with just me and his grandchildren. Once Renesmee was settled into play, and Anthony was content to sit in his bouncy seat, Charlie sat down in his recliner as I sat on the sofa. "We've been trying to figure out how to get her to see Santa," I said softly keeping my eyes on my daughter as she worked on a puzzle.

"Is she old enough to get that?" Charlie looked over at her before shaking his head, "Of course she is," he whispered back. "We usually have a Santa at the Police Station if you want to bring her or I could even take her."

That was the hard part, and I sighed, "I remember the magic of believing, but also remember being hurt when I found out," I responded.

"I'm not sure we went about it right when you did," Charlie began before we both stopped as Renesmee came over giving my dad a plate with a plastic cake on it. My daughter giggled as Charlie playfully ate the cake. When he was done she ran back to her stove preparing more food as Anthony began to fuss while chewing on his fist.

In a moment Charlie had him and for the moment Renesmee wasn't aware. "Oh dad, don't let him do that. You know we had company?" He nodded so I went on. "The woman, Nahuel's Aunt, was turned when he bit her. We don't want Anthony to do that to you, so it's best to find something else," I whispered quickly.

"Grandpa Charlie you need help me now," Renesmee said as she realized my dad was holding her brother.

Once I had my son, Charlie complied with Renesmee's wishes and I thought about his offer to take her to the station. It was rare when Charlie was able to show her off to people. On the other hand there was always a risk with her or with Anthony that something would happen to expose what we were. Still when we got home Edward and I would figure things out and get back with Charlie.

"What was that all about?" I asked as Anthony screeched. I turned him to face me as I let him stand on my lap. He grinned, bouncing up and down as he reached his fingers toward my lips. When I nibbled them he laughed bringing his sister to our side.

Renesmee laughed when he did and even gave him a hug, making me wish she was this sweet to him when they were with Edward. "Momma, we go for walk?"

"I think we could manage that," I said as Charlie nodded from behind us. While he got Renesmee into her coat and boots, I got Anthony's snow suit and put that on him without him getting fussy. Outside it was snowing and Renesmee ran ahead of us on the street with her head tilted back as she tried to catch the flakes on her tongue, something Jasper had taught her the other day.

"Do you think they feel the cold?" Charlie asked as he carried Anthony who was nearly asleep in my father's arms.

"Not so much. On the windier days sometimes Renesmee will. She likes wearing her summer dresses in the house, and there have been times she's managed to get outside before we can catch her."

"She's fast for someone so small," my dad agreed.

We walked around his block twice before Renesmee was ready to go inside, and once there she wanted a snack which Charlie fixed while I got a bottle ready for Anthony.

"Grandpa, Santa coming see us. I see him tell him my things."

Charlie held her on his lap as she ate some fruit while drinking blood from her sippy, "Really, what things are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him want oven at mine house," she said as she took another drink before rubbing her eyes.

"What else?"

My daughter sighed and I chuckled softly as Anthony reached his chubby fingers up patting my lips as he drank his bottle. When I kissed them, he grinned before getting back to drinking his food.

"Momma, not go home," Renesmee said as she finished the last of her fruit.

"Not even if Daddy and I take you for a walk in the forest?"

For a moment Renesmee was quiet, obviously thinking over what I was offering before she shook her head. "Stay here with Grandpa Charlie," she said through a yawn.

It was Charlie who stepped in to help as he cleaned her hands and mouth, "Actually, I need to go in to the station."

"I go with you," Renesmee said, smiling up at him.

My Dad hugged her, kissing each cheek, "I would love to take you, but I have some things I need to take care of that I can't do when you're around."

"Want stay," Renesmee answered as she began to pout.

While they debated I took Anthony into the den and got him in his infant seat, leaving him there as I got my daughter's jacket. Renesmee was quiet as I handed it to Charlie and didn't fight him as he put it on her. The last time she had pitched a fit, Edward told her she wouldn't be able to come back if she kept it up, obviously she remembered, or so I hoped as we headed out to the Volvo. Again my daughter was quiet and cooperative as Charlie got her strapped into her car seat. Once she was safe my dad came around to my side of the car and we hugged. "Be careful," I said.

"I always am," Charlie reminded before I got in my car, ready to get my babies home.

**~*~**

To ease our minds, Edward and I decided to take Renesmee to the station on our own. I let Alice have her way with my hair and makeup, knowing my sister was very talented when it came to that. Once she was done I looked in the mirror. I did look older, I'd have to give her that much, but I felt too made up for just a visit to the local station to see Santa with my daughter. Edward's profile joined mine in the mirror and he was looking intently at me through our reflections. "So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful," he breathed, nuzzling my neck while Alice put her things away.

Looking at Edward in the mirror I noticed he had on a pair of dark slacks along with a cream colored long sleeved shirt, and his black leather jacket. His hair was jelled up and he too looked older than a high school student, but not by much.

"Momma," Renesmee called a moment before she walked in. We turned finding her all dolled up for the occasion, wearing a frilly red dress with her hair curled up in spirals. Behind her Rosalie was standing holding Anthony against her hip with his bottom resting there so he could face out and see all of us. We were keeping him home this year, and Renesmee didn't seem to mind that we were.

"You look so beautiful," I told my little girl as Edward picked her up.

"Aunt Rose got me pretty," Renesmee informed both of us as we left Alice's large bathroom. Once we were ready, we said goodbye to the rest of the family. As we drove in to town Renesmee sang her own version of Jingle Bells while looking out the window and swinging her legs as much as she could while strapped in her seat.

As we got closer she became quiet, and Edward glanced back at her. "Renesmee, when you see Santa you have to be careful just like you are to Grandpa Charlie."

"Him might smell good?" She asked looking up at the front seat.

"Yes, so you can't do anything like sniff at him or anything else."

"Not going too, him have bring me Antony presents." After that we both felt relief. Before we got to the station I called Charlie so he could meet us out front.

The moment my dad opened the door, Renesmee seemed to forget Edward and I were there, giggling as Charlie kissed her. "Are you ready to visit with Santa?"

"Have tell him about oven and him get for Antony too."

With Charlie slightly ahead of us, holding Renesmee in his arms, I took Edward's hand. "How do you think she will do once it's her turn?" I asked my husband.

"I'm not sure she realizes what this entails," Edward said looking all around us. Inside the lobby of the police department that space was decorated not the way it usually was. Charlie told me that anyone needing to be brought in during this time of day did so through the back, which made me feel better. There were only a handful of people there with their kids, none of which I really knew, so Edward and I waited off to the side as Charlie held Renesmee showing her off to some of the other officers who came to greet them.

**~Edward~**

As Charlie and Renesmee stood in line, I was mindful of my little girl, reading her thoughts. At first she was very curious, watching the other kids sitting on Santa's lap and there wasn't any fear, only excitement. The moment another child had his turn and started to cry, doubt entered her mind even as Charlie reassured her he would stand right with her. She glanced over at Bella and me and I smiled at her as she bit at her bottom lip much the way Bella does when she's nervous.

"What is she thinking?" Bella whispered.

"I'm not sure she's going to make it."

When it was her turn Renesmee began to struggle in Charlie's arms and I left Bella going to them, taking her into my own arms before I carried her back to her mother. "It's alright," I whispered as she pressed her face against my cheek feeling the wetness of her tears as they spilled against me.

"Not have presents," Renesmee sobbed.

"Yes you will baby, you don't need to see Santa. We'll tell him what you want," Bella tried, but she was crying too hard to hear her mother.

Thankfully, Charlie led us back into his office, a much quieter less chaotic place to be. Once I was sitting down holding Renesmee on my lap, she began to quiet down. My Father-in-law brought her a glass of water which she drank down while sitting sideways on my lap, and once she was done she looked over at Bella. "Home."

"Okay, but we need to get your coat."

Again Charlie came with that and Renesmee let him help get it back on, "Mad me?"

"No angel, I'm not mad at all. You don't know him, and it's alright to be afraid of people you don't know," Charlie answered

"You see me later?"

Charlie hugged her and Renesmee wrapped her arms around his neck letting him hold on to her as we headed back toward the front. "I'll be there Christmas Eve to have dinner with you."

"Promise?"

"Yes," Charlie said as we got out to our car.

As I pulled out of the parking lot Renesmee began to cry again, and I stopped letting Bella get in the back with her. Our daughter was disappointed about not seeing Santa, and I scrambled to think of a way to help make things better before realizing that there would be some times when she would have to go through this as a natural part of being a child.

"When we get home we can make Christmas cookies," Bella told our little girl.

"Them good eat?"

"I remember them being very good."

"Not have anyone share with."

"Well, you can share them with your Grandpa when he comes to see you."

"Momma, we sing Jinga Bells?"

"Alright."

They sang that the rest of the ride home and I was glad Renesmee felt better. While we were gone the family spent most of the time wrapping presents for her and Anthony and I still had to find time to help Renesmee make presents for everyone. My idea was to have her make everyone a Christmas picture and for Bella, make her something from a small shop in Port Angeles that specialized in pottery.

**~*~**

As the big day drew nearer, I realized that we weren't going to get pictures made or get to Port Angeles for Bella's gift. Renesmee seemed more overwhelmed the closer the big day drew nearer and more prone to tantrums even with fewer cookies. Jasper said she was picking up on everyone's excitement and seemed confused by what was going on even though she knew presents were involved. He also felt fear from her whenever we brought up Santa, so one day as I lay with her resting on my chest after a pretty big tantrum, I asked her about him. "Are you excited about Santa?"

"No, not presents no Santa," Renesmee whispered as I rubbed my hand over her back.

"He's not why Christmas is important," I said.

At that my daughter lifted her head away from me looking into my eyes. I reached out wiping a few tears from her soft cheek. "The most important part about Christmas is celebrating that time for a very special baby born on that day."

"Pop say him Jesus and his Birthday."

"Yes," I answered, glad Carlisle had found time to let her know. I still didn't know where I fit in to all of this, but I had to hope that my daughter and son would find salvation if at some point they passed away. Carlisle agreed to teach them about Christ upon Bella's request and my own, and it seemed my daughter had the right start. As she drifted to sleep I shut my eyes humming her lullaby, hoping that things would settled down in the next few days once Christmas was behind us.

**~*~**

On Christmas Eve, Once Renesmee was down for the night and Anthony was settled in Alice's arms, Bella and I got down to the task of putting presents under the tree. We had a lot of help and by the time we finished, ten minutes later, there wasn't a way to step up to the tree without stepping on a package of some sort. "I think we overdid it," I said.

"She has a lot of Aunt's and Uncles," Jasper reminded and I nodded as I took Bella's hand leading her into the dining room where her present was waiting. We had made it a tradition of opening ours in private and once I was seated in one of the chairs, Bella sat on my lap opening her present with graceful moves. She opened the black velvet box and took a breath in, looking at me. "Oh Edward," she breathed.

I reached around her and took the necklace from the box. On the 24 karat gold chain were two gold angels with each child's birthstone in the middle. My wife let me put it around her neck before she turned and we kissed. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," I answered missing seeing a blush on her face or even tears of joy, though I wouldn't tell her that.

In a moment she was off my lap and gone before she appeared with my present. It was a slightly larger box, and inside was a photograph, professionally done of our babies. "When did you do this?"

"That day I told you we were going to Charlies. We did go see him and he went with us to get their portrait done at a friend of his."

The picture was in a backyard with our children in a wagon wearing matching denim overalls. Anthony was smiling at his sister as she smiled back at him. "Thank you, love." It would be one of the only pictures made of our children done professionally, and I knew we would put it someplace we could both see it. As I thought of that I was already aware that Alice was about to walk in and looked at her as she did. "I think that's a good idea."

My sister smiled at me, "We thought it would be good to go on and open our presents for one another and let tomorrow be for Anthony and Renesmee," she told my wife.

Bella got off my lap, and we held hands as we went in to the other room to spend the evening with our family.

The sun had just started to rise when Charlie arrived, before either baby began to stir. Esme had coffee ready and was making breakfast for Renesmee while the rest of us sat around waiting for her to wake up.

"How did you like the picture?" Charlie asked me as we talked quietly.

"It was a nice surprise. Thank you for finding someone we could trust."

Upstairs I heard both of my children as they began to wake up and nodded at Alice and Rosalie before they disappeared. They were ready to get this day started.

Esme came out with Charlie's food on a tray while I focused on Renesmee finding her in a good mood as her Aunts helped her dress in a pretty green dress. Anthony was awake too and Renesmee was asking if he could go back to bed.

"She's going to forget about him the moment she sees all of this," Bella said, also hearing what was going on upstairs. "Should we try and push her to eat breakfast first?"

"I think we should, she's going to want to eat all of that candy in her stocking," I said.

When Alice came downstairs holding her, Renesmee was silent as she looked at all of the presents. Before she was let down I took my baby into my own arms. "I need you to eat with Grandpa Charlie before you open everything.

"Eat fast," she said as Charlie reached for her. He fed her and once she was done to mine and Bella's satisfaction, her grandpa put her down. Carlisle was sitting on the floor and already had her stocking as Esme held Anthony and his. There was a lot of candy in her stocking along with plastic jewelery and plastic makeup, all things pushed to the side as she ate her first peace of chocolate before Alice gave her a box wrapped with golden paper.

For the next hour and a half we all took turns helping to open presents. Renesmee got a real bike, mini sized, from Charlie, complete with training wheels and a helmet. It was a little big for her, but would be great once summer arrived. She also got a lot of toys including the oven like the one at Charlie's, only slightly fancier as the model had improved. Along with the toys she had a lot of clothes and hair accessories to go with those clothes.

Anthony got a jumper which hooked to a door frame and was already in that having a great time. He too got several new outfits with several different hats to go with them along with lots of toys. His Uncles were already into his Duplo Building Blocks, while Rosalie and Alice helped Renesmee get a dress on one of three new dolls that she had gotten.

"Where are you going to put all of this?" Charlie was asking Bella as I made quick work of cleaning up all the paper, while Esme broke down the boxes for later use.

"We'll get a house with a giant play room," my wife answered as Charlie nodded.

By the time he left Renesmee was asleep on a soft polar fleece blanket on the floor and Anthony was asleep on the sofa in between Jasper and Emmett as they watched a ballgame on TV.

I found my wife outside on the porch looking at her hand as it glittered in sunlight filtering through the clouds. "What's on your mind?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Just about moving again."

"We need to make those plans, but today is time for celebrating, not worrying," I said as I stood up easing her to her feet. We went back inside and joined our family to watch the game knowing that times like these would be few and far between once we made our move.

"Merry Christmas," Bella whispered as we snuggled together on the sofa.

"Merry Christmas," I answered wrapping my arms around her, wanting nothing more than what I had in this room right at this moment.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone, thank you for all the reviews and adds from the last chapter. I'm sorry this is taking so long to get out and can't promise anything much faster. Life's gotten to busy. Well I wanted to do a Christmas chapter and hope you all enjoyed what you read. I promise more lemons in later chapters, but truthfully that's not easy for them with two kids and a house full of other vampires, still though romance will insue eventually. AS for Renesmee I see her having a pretty good vocabulary and as well a good comprehension. She's continuing to develop and learn as is Anthony. I'm glad you all are liking my story. I'm having fun with this. Please feel free to continue and review and add me to your lists. Thank you again._

_~Ella~  
_


	18. Connections

**Chapter 18: Connection**

**~Edward~**

After the New Year Celebrations were over, and people began going back to work and school, Bella and I started our search for a new home. My wife had requested for us to find a place in Maine. There was enough land there to build a new house which would be far enough away from the locals to keep us and our children safe. The one thing that kept nagging at the back of my mind was how close it was to Hanover. Granted, Maine was a completely different state, but it wasn't that far away from our first home as a family, and I worried that the wolves would return.

In Carlisle's old office I sat scanning through some property listings our attorney had sent just a few days before. While looking through those I felt a small hand tugging at my slacks and looked down at my son. Anthony had begun crawling just in the past few days, and was sitting up looking at me with the same color of eyes mine used to be before I was turned. "Is it time for me to give up on this?"

My son smiled up at me and gurgled, clapping his hands as I lifted him into my arms. For the past hour and a half it had just been the two of us. Bella had taken Renesmee for a visit with Charlie and the rest of my family had gone off to do various things. In a moment we were back downstairs in the main sitting room. There was a colorful quilt already spread out so I sat down and put my son in front of me. "Now, what should we do?"

Anthony stared at me, maybe trying to figure out what my words meant. He was intense just like I was at times. Knowing his favorite game of late, I reached to my left and got a few of his building blocks, putting some between us. In a moment Anthony had a red block in his hand, chewing on that while I began to make him a tower he could later knock down.

The tower was starting to grow when my cell went off, and as I flipped it open I could hear my daughter's cries on the other end. "What happened?"

"She doesn't want to come home, and she broke the handle off the door to my old room."

As my wife explained what happened I left Anthony where he was quickly gathering up a few things for his diaper bag. "See if she'll talk to me."

I'd hoped after Christmas the tantrums would stop, but they had only gotten worse. The crying subsided when Renesmee heard Bella's message and when there was only sniffing I began to talk. "Renesmee, it's time for you and Momma to come home," I said calmly as I sat on the sofa, hoping my words would be enough to get her to listen to her mother.

"Want stay. I have fun and go fishing."

"Baby, Grandpa already has plans to go with his friend."

"Want friends play with me."

"I know baby, why don't you let Momma get your coat on you. When you get home we can go for a walk."

"You mad me?"

"I'm not happy that you broke the door, and we will talk about that when you get back, but no, I'm not angry."

"Go with Grandpa."

"Not today," I answered as Anthony crawled over wanting to be held.

The next voice I heard was my wife's, "Thank you. I wish I could be calm like you."

"It takes practice, and I'm not always as calm as you think," I responded, gently bouncing Anthony on my knee. Once the call ended I got back to making that tower hoping we could get Renesmee down for a nap and get her back on a regular schedule.

By the time Bella and Renesmee got home, Anthony had just gone down for a nap. There wasn't any conversation going on in the car as I opened the garage door, and I could tell from how stiffly Bella stood from the car that something had happened between the end of our conversation and the current moment.

"Go sit down in your chair please," Bella said

Renesmee didn't even look at me as she climbed the four wooden steps to the house, and before Bella could move past me I pulled my wife into my arms. "What did she do?"

"She ran out the back door into the woods while we were talking. Charlie caught her and spanked her, and it took us both to get her into her seat. What really gets me mad is that she does this when your not around and then when you are, she does pretty good. Why can't I get her to listen?"

"Because Daddy is more intimidating, and because we haven't been keeping her on a good daily routine." Bella leaned away from me and we shared a kiss."

"Are you going to punish her?"

"Yes, she knows the consequences for running away from you."

My wife nodded and put her arms back around me. "Maybe it's time for me to take a stand to her disobeying me."

"Not until we're certain you can control your strength," I answered hating myself for what I was about to do.

**~Bella~**

When had being a mom gotten to be such a tough job? Taking care of Anthony was easy and there weren't any doubts on what I needed to do for him. Taking care of my daughter was a constant struggle. My heart ached for my husband and my little girl as I heard her loud cries starting to subside. It was true what Edward had said during our brief conversation, Renesmee was scared of him when she messed up. With me it was almost like she did it to taunt me, or maybe just to see how far she could go until I snapped. While I sat in the nursery watching Anthony sleep, I tried to remember if I had been this hard for Renee to control. Likely there was never any problems because I was left to fend for myself. Renee never left me alone, but she was always busy with new things and I was good at playing in my room with the toys I had.

"Momma?" The door opened a little and I stood walking silently to my baby. Once she was in my arms I carried her back to the room Edward and I shared with her, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Me sorry run way."

"Will you tell me why you did that?"

"Want go with Grandpa."

As I held her I was mindful not to touch her bottom and kept my daughter cradled in my arms kissing away the remaining tears. "Do you remember what Daddy said about running away?"

"Him not like."

"He doesn't like spanking you?"

Her small head shook once as more tears spilled down her soft cheeks.

"No, he doesn't. Do you think maybe you can start remembering ways to keep from getting in trouble?"

"Don't want talk more." Renesmee shut her eyes and I sighed holding her closer against my chest as I rocked her. The sound of her heart beat was the only thing I focused on along with her steady breathing as she slipped deeper in to sleep. My thoughts were on her wanting friends to play with and I hoped against hope that once we moved to Maine, and once she was older we could find a way to get her into some sort of school.

After tucking Renesmee under the covers, I went down stairs, finding my husband out on the porch. I put my arms around him, and for a moment Edward didn't respond. Another few seconds passed before he finally put his arms around me, pulling me in front of him as he rested his chin on top of my head. "We need to step things up and find a place to live."

"I agree, and also about getting her back into a routine. No more staying up late with her uncles."

Edward chuckled, and it felt good to know he wasn't as upset as he had been.

"Do you think maybe we can work on more of those control exercises so that you don't have to always be the bad guy?"

"I will be happy to help you learn control, but you don't have to learn that simply out of need to punish our daughter."

"There's more to it than that. I just don't like that you're the one always stuck with that job."

Edward lifted his head away from me and when I looked up at him he cupped his hand against my left cheek, "We don't spank her that often anymore, and growing up, most of the time that sort of punishment was left for my father."

"Was that fair for him?" I asked not willing to let Edward take on the tougher parts of parenthood alone.

"Likely not. Why don't we find something better to talk about?" Before I could answer, his lips were on mine and anything else I'd wanted to say about anything was pushed to the back of my mind as my body began to respond to the touch of his lips against mine, and the way his hands began moving over my body.

**~Edward~**

Once we started getting Renesmee to bed at the same time each night including her usual nap time after lunch, the tantrums began to subside a little. Everyone else in our family was busy making plans on where to move next, and we tried to keep that sort of conversation to a minimum when my baby was around. Bella and I found a few places we were interested in, one in particular had twenty acres of land with a small clearing for a house and open yard while the rest of the property was surrounded by trees.

"Where did you hear about this store?" Bella asked as we pulled into a parking garage in Seattle.

While I kept my eyes open for a good spot, I reached out and took Bella's hand. "Esme found it online. She said they had a lot of things there to get your child ready for school," I answered as I slid into a spot effortlessly.

"We out now Daddy?"

"Almost," I said looking at my little girl through the rear-view mirror. Renesmee smiled at me, kicking her legs up and down as Bella got out of the car. After getting my coat I went to the back door on my side and opened it. Anthony was in his infant seat sucking on his thumb as he looked around. "Are you ready to have an adventure?" I asked him as I took the seat out of the base.

"Me out now," Renesmee whined tugging at the straps of her seat.

"Mommy's working on it baby," I told her. On the other side of the car Bella had the double stroller ready and after getting Anthony's seat snapped in the front compartment I took the two diaper bags she handed me.

"Me want sit front," Renesmee said when she saw where her brother was. Bella had already put her fancy sky blue coat back on her, and Renesmee was getting fidgety.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Renesmee agreed to that and while Bella pushed the stroller we began walking toward the elevators.

"Daddy, we get school things?"

"We're going to look and see what they have," I told her as we got in the empty elevator. We let her push the button and by the time the door opened my daughter was on her feet ready to walk. The store we were heading for was a few blocks away and as we walked more than a few people turned to watch us. My mind and my eyes were on my little girl, and thankfully she didn't seem to notice all the looks we were getting.

Slightly ahead of us Bella grumbled, but it was low enough that even I had difficulty knowing exactly what she was saying. "Annoying," I guessed.

"We're not that out of place are we?" Bella asked slowing down just a little as Renesmee and I caught up.

"No, but we have two beautiful children," I pointed out and Bella chuckled drawing our daughter's attention.

"Why do that," Renesmee asked.

"Momma's just being silly," Bella answered.

When we got to the point where we needed to cross the street Renesmee let me put her in the back of the stroller glancing around as we continued our trip to the shop. Inside it was crowded with adults and children alike and when Anthony began to fuss, I took over pushing the stroller as Bella lifted him out.

"So what's the plan?" My wife asked.

Before I could answer Renesmee wanted a snack and I quickly got out the bag of dried cereal and raisins we had packed for her letting her munch on those. "We need to find the early learning section and get started there."

It didn't take us long to find what we were looking for, and by then Anthony was getting more agitated. Bella let me hold him while she took Renesmee over to a small display.

Being around so many people likely had something to do with Anthony's mood and I found myself wishing I had Jasper's ability to calm. When holding Anthony facing out didn't work I settled him against my shoulder glad when Bella brought me his blanket. A little after she draped it over him our son began to calm down, resting his left cheek against my shoulder while his sister found an activity table to occupy her time.

"She likes it," Bella whispered as we stood watching her interact with other children. When another child pulled a toy away from her I was ready to go get her, but Renesmee went on to playing with something else, a puzzle of sorts.

"See if you can find what she's playing with," I said swaying with our son.

Bella came back moments later with pretty much everything on the table and a few things for Anthony. Maybe Bella was right, maybe we could let her go to school at some point earlier than high-school or middle school. With Anthony asleep, I laid him down in his seat putting the blanket over him before going over to my little girl. "Hey angel, we need to go do a little more shopping."

"Have friends," Renesmee said as she gave a little girl a piece of the puzzle that was missing.

"I see that. Maybe we can come back a little later," I tried, willing to do that rather than have to drag her out.

It took a little more pushing before she finally agreed to leave, and I could tell by the way she slouched forward that my baby was sad again.

By the time we got through at the other two stores, Renesmee had gone to sleep in the back of the stroller. "Maybe when we get to Maine I could find a way to take her to a class where I could stay and watch her," Bella said as we made our way back to our car.

"You did well with all those people," I observed glancing at her.

"I held my breath, and I'm glad we hunted," my wife answered, smiling over at me.

"I think we should try and let her meet other people, perhaps by the time she is ready for school things won't be so awkward, though I'm not sure about a formal setting for her learning until she's older, much older," I told my wife.

"Yeah, I'm not sure a teacher would be able to handle one of her tantrums, or how we would explain it if she somehow put a hole in the wall," Bella whispered as we both chuckled. It wasn't funny in reality the few times our daughter had broken something, but for some reason now it wasn't so bad.

When we got to the car Bella took care of getting Anthony in the car while I eased our sleeping beauty out of the stroller. Renesmee wrapped her arms around me sighing as I turned and leaned in to put her in her seat. "Friends," Renesmee sobbed coming instantly awake.

"Shh, you were asleep, and it's late."

"Said go my friends," my daughter cried not fighting as I got her buckled in.

"I'm sorry," I offered. When I tried to hug her she turned her head away dropped her arms, still crying softly.

Anthony was watching us and gurgled, smiling at me when I caught his eye. Knowing when to leave my daughter alone, I shut the door and noticed my wife in the driver seat. "Sneak," I whispered getting in the passenger seat.

"Daddy drive. Momma no do it," Renesmee grumped kicking her legs up.

"That's enough," I warned.

Anthony gurgled more and Renesmee put her hands over her face crying again as Bella pulled out of the parking space.

"I wonder if we video taped these moments and put them on YouTube, if we could sway teenagers from having sex showing them what the end result would be," Bella whispered while taking my free hand.

"They would make a good case for birth-control," I agreed as Renesmee cried louder, still angry at me for not taking her back to the store. I never regretted having either child, though moments like these made me miss when it was just Bella and me.

"A..Dah," Anthony said drawing my attention to him as well as Bella's.

"Did he just say?" My wife asked.

"Anthony," I answered.

"Dah dah," he replied before adding in some gurgling.

My thoughts were drawn to my daughter a moment before I turned around and caught her hand in my own. "You will not hit your brother."

"Him not say, you mine mine Daddy mine," Renesmee screamed at the top of her lungs. The moment of happiness left as Anthony began to cry.

**~Bella~**

Getting home had never felt so good. Renesmee and Anthony were finally asleep and my mind was still racing at everything that had happened after Anthony said 'Dah' for the first time. When Edward told Rosalie he would get Renesmee I realized we weren't the only ones in the garage, and by the time I got out he had already gone inside with her.

"What happened?" my sister asked

"Long, long story. Do you mind watching your nephew tonight?"

My sister-in-law smiled at me and I hugged her before heading inside. It was easy to find them and when I walked into our room Edward was on his side rubbing Renesmee's back as she continued sleeping. "Now I'm the one who feels lost," Edward admitted as I sat on the edge of the mattress behind him.

"What did you feel before you turned around?"

"Rage. She would have hurt him if I hadn't felt that coming."

"Renesmee wasn't this way when he was born," I said remembering the first time she saw her brother. At the time she had been more interested in pancakes with Nanna than seeing him.

"No, but she's always had a strong pull toward me. She doesn't want Anthony to be a part of things and I don't know how to help her deal with this," Edward whispered, his voice etched with pain.

I reached out and pulled him until he was sitting next to me. Once Edward was, I held on to him. "We just have to give her time and keep going on the way we do. She'll come around, maybe once Anthony can do more with her," I said, grasping for answers myself. Edward was always the one to comfort me and I was glad I could do the same for him now. "Maybe we need to talk to Carlisle."

"I think that's a good idea." My husband whispered while he looked down at me. We snuggled for a little longer before leaving our daughter to see Carlisle, both of us hoping he would have some foresight on what we should do.

We found him in his office and when we walked in he was waiting. I held Edward's hand as he told Carlisle what had happened, and we both waited after for only a second before he answered.

"Jealousy is a very natural emotion for her to feel, and I'm sorry to say I don't have anything to add other than to just keep trying to do things with Anthony and Renesmee together. Eventually she will get over those feelings, and in the mean time we just have to watch her around him."

Even though Carlisle didn't have any new advise, his words strengthened our resolve. Downstairs we found Alice at her computer working on something while Jasper sat flipping through the stations. Edward let go of my hand kissing me before he challenged his brother to a game of chess.

Upstairs I could hear Rosalie humming a tune she used for both children when getting them to sleep and guessed that Emmett was someplace close by likely holding both of them. It would be difficult to separate for the length of time we had discussed.

"Bella come see," Alice said drawing my attention to her. Jasper and Edward were already playing their game and once sure Renesmee was safe, I joined my sister at her computer putting all my worries to the far recesses of my mind, at least for the moment.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Thank you all for the awesome reviews and adds. I appreciate them a great deal. Alright we're through another chapter of parenthood from hell..grinz, not really. But I think Renesmee would give them a run for their money, at least thats the way she's wanting me to write her. I swear I'm trying not to make her a brat, but anyway you write her, with the cannon story line or the slightly altered and different one, I as the writer see her struggling for something normal and because she's so smart it's just hard for her to handle everything. So on to the next great adventure. I've got so much planned and a giant plot bunny landed in my lap today to tie in everything so far. What it means though is a long long story and the kids getting older, or maybe I'll do a sequel but at any rate it's going to be interesting, or at least I hope you guys think so. Thanks again.'_

**~Ella~**


	19. New Routine

**Chapter 19: New Routine**

**~Edward~**

With our children in bed for their first night in our new home, I led my wife down the hall and up the four steps to our master bedroom. We had spent the day exploring the property, and had even taken Anthony with us to hunt. He was still too young to drink from the animals the way his sister did, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be long before my son caught on. Letting go of Bella's hand, I walked over to the shelf where my stereo sat and turned it on, playing music from my Debussy CD. When I turned around Bella was waiting. I gathered the woman I loved into my arms and began to dance with her, letting her stand on my feet as we did. "One of these days I'm going to teach you to do these steps on your own," I said, glancing slightly down into her amber eyes.

"Even with my new senses, I'm not sure I could stay balanced," Bella answered before she turned her head, leaning her cheek against the left side of my chest. "This is nice," my wife whispered.

"I can think of something a little nicer," I answered, moving the hand on the small of her back down to her bottom, pulling her against me. Bella lifted her head, and I crushed my lips against hers no longer willing to deny the way my body had been craving her touch all day. Bella's hand was already at the back of my head pulling me in for a longer kiss. Our tongues met in that familiar dance of dominance before I pushed mine in her mouth, sliding it against her teeth a moment before she bit down. We both growled as I used both hands pulling Bella against me, grinding my length against her.

Her hands were sliding down my back and as she pushed them into my trousers I growled, breaking the kiss. There was a flurry of motion as we got rid of our clothes, tearing them off, neither one of us caring. In the next moment I had my wife in my arms cradled against my chest, kissing first her lips and then down her neck as Bella leaned her head back inviting me to do much more. As I dipped my tongue into the hollow of her throat, we both heard the rustling of covers before Renesmee started to scream.

Bella lifted her head up clinging to me as I tried to put her down. "I need you," my wife whispered.

"I need you, but we have to go get her," I reminded, wishing we had someone to leave our babies with. I knew I'd feel guilty later for having those thoughts. Once Bella was on the ground I went to the dresser and pulled on a pair of long pajama bottoms as Anthony began to cry.

Bella went in to be with our son, while I entered our daughter's room finding her sitting in the middle of her new canopy bed clinging to her doll as she cried. "Shh," I crooned sitting on the edge of the bed while gathering her into my arms.

"My bed," Renesmee gasped, wrapping her small arms around my neck.

"This is your new room," I answered leaning back against the pillows.

"Nanna, Pop house," my daughter said through a yawn.

I didn't answer, knowing that if I did Renesmee would wake up more fully than she was now. My mind was still on my wife and the way she had responded to my touches. What I wanted now was for Renesmee to go back to sleep so Bella and I could get back to what we had been doing before. As my angel began to settle down, I rolled to my side and put her on the soft mattress.

"Want you," my baby whimpered.

"I'm here baby. You're safe," I assured her, rubbing her back as she rolled on to her left side away from me. It didn't take Renesmee long to get back to sleep.

In our room I found Bella waiting, wearing a black, lacy silk gown that hugged over her body like a second skin. As nice as the gown was, I wanted to touch Bella without the barrier of anything between my fingers and her skin. I removed the gown quickly, letting her take my pajama bottoms off when I finished.

When my wife jumped up, I caught her in my arms, mindful of keeping my growls quieter as she locked her legs around my waist kissing down my neck as I cupped my hands against her bottom. Bella's hand guided me to her entrance, and we both moaned when I entered the warm folds of her body. "You feel so good," I husked, backing her against one of the walls. Bella bit into my shoulder as I thrust into her, scraping her fingers down my sides.

**~Bella~**

My husband's length pushing into me was driving me mad. I wanted to scream out his name, but wasn't willing to risk waking our babies. When Edward stopped moving I groaned, gasping as he pulled me against him moving us until my back was pressed against the mattress on our bed. "Don't stop," I growled when he pulled out of me.

"Trust me," Edward whispered, leaning over me as he kissed my lips gently. A moment later he moved my feet against both of his shoulders and before I could think he was pushing back into me. My walls were spasming around him and my body was alive with sensation from the cool air of the room to the friction of his length moving within me. Edward's fingers traced a path around my breast and as my body contracted around him, he took my left nipple between his fingers squeezing until it was almost painful, but totally erotic all in the same moment.

"Where did you learn this," I gasped, still not able to control my breathing even though I didn't need air.

"I'm learning as we go," he grumbled pulling almost all the way out of me before slamming back inside. There was a tightness in my stomach that spread lower causing the contractions around Edward's length to intensify. I thrust my back from the bed as my feet slipped from his shoulders, wanting completion but Edward had other plans as he left me. "Are you trying to make me crazy?" I seethed. I wanted to feel him cum inside of me.

"I'm trying to prolong this moment," Edward said as he grasped his arms around me rolling us both until I was on top and he was beneath me. Wanting some control I moved his arms away and pushed him hard against the mattress as I slid down his length letting him impale me.

I deliberately tightened and released my muscles around his solid flesh as I slid up and down, watching as the color of his eyes darkened with desire.

"Bella," Edward whispered reaching up to play with my breasts as I bounced against him, tossing my head backward. I growled when my release came and kept moving until Edward had his own. A part of me tried to register the fact that I should be tired, and the greater truth was that I wasn't. So I didn't have any complaints when once again I was against the mattress and Edward was over me, ready to start again.

**~Edward~**

While I sat on the stool in the kids bathroom, my daughter was having a great time splashing around in the large tub full of warm water and bubbles. Renesmee had woken up crying because she had wet the bed, something she hadn't done in a while. Getting to have a bubble bath had calmed her down almost instantly. As she played I could hear Bella in our angel's room putting clean sheets and blankets on her bed.

"I go under," Renesmee said before she flopped over on her belly and disappeared beneath the bubbles. A moment later she came back up giggling as she caught her breath. "Me swim."

"You're doing a good job," I answered watching her a few more times as she went under. After she came up a forth time I had a washcloth ready and gently caught her before she could go under again. "I need to get you clean so you can get out and have breakfast."

Renesmee struggled, but I managed to get her arms and chest clean before she got away from me and went back under the bubbles and water. As she came back up I had her lilac scented baby shampoo in my hands and held her while I began to wash her hair. "Help me. Reach up and get some bubbles in your hair," I said before my little girl could protest. Giving her a task like that helped, and she didn't try to go under as we both rubbed the shampoo through her bronze curls.

After she was all clean, my daughter was still content to stay in the water, and would all day if we let her. Downstairs I heard Bella telling me that breakfast for her was ready, and as I stood up my little wiggle worm went under the water, struggling again as I lifted her to her feet.

"No, want stay in."

"Momma has breakfast ready," I tried, but she wasn't listening and would have slipped and fallen back in the water if I hadn't have been holding her. "That's enough," I said as she tried pulling away from me again. My little girl gave one final yank and slid out of my hands. Before she could go under I caught her again ending the fun as Renesmee began to cry.

With her cradled in one arm I rinsed the bubbles out of her hair, turning when I finished, settling her in Bella's arms.

"Noo," Renesmee cried struggling again as Bella wrapped the towel around her. My wife seemed in control as she left, so I cleaned up before going down to the kitchen where I found Anthony in his exersaucer.

"Dah," my son said reaching for me. Instead of lifting him out, I knelt down and shook one of the rattles on the round tray catching his attention. For a moment Anthony played with it, though as I stood up he noticed and began fussing.

"You're sister used to love her saucer," I told him as I settled him against my chest.

Anthony smiled again patting my cheeks with his small chubby hands. Today we were going to try cereal, something we had done with Renesmee when she was a little younger than his current age. Nahuel's Aunt said her nephew liked rice when he was eight months old, so we had hopes this would work for our son.

As I walked over to the table, Bella arrived with our daughter on her back.

"Momma say me help Antony have cereal," my daughter informed me.

"After you have your own breakfast," Bella reminded her, and for once our baby girl didn't put up a fuss. Once Renesmee was strapped in her booster seat, Bella put bowl in front of her. It was the kind with the dividers, keeping her yogurt, toast and eggs separate the way Renesmee liked it.

"Ma," Anthony said as Bella walked passed us.

We all looked at him, before he said 'Ma' again.

"You are such a smart little boy," Bella said as she took him from my arms cradling him in her own to kiss and nibble his cheeks and neck.

While my wife held our son, I sat beside my daughter glad she hadn't gotten jealous.

"Him not say my name."

"He will. Your name is longer than Momma and Daddy," I tried explaining as she struggled to get the last few bites of egg on her spoon. Before my baby could get frustrated, I gave her a hand and by then Bella had Anthony in his bouncy seat and the bowl of cereal ready for Renesmee and me to feed to him.

"Do my self," Renesmee said when I tried to take the baby spoon from her.

"Now listen, right now we need to give him just a little taste, to see how he does. I need to help you, or you won't be able to do this with me."

There weren't any other struggles after that, and Anthony ate the small amount of cereal Bella had fixed for him without any hitches.

**~*~**

With Anthony in Bella's arms listening to a story, I went into our downstairs office to check on a few things online. Renesmee was up in the playroom behaving for the moment as she cooked meals for her dolls and stuffed animals. We had already gotten our drivers licenses switched over and had bank accounts set up at a bank in Bangor, a pretty far drive from our secluded home. Once I'd checked on our bank account, and read through a few emails the new attorney had sent, I leaned back wondering if I should try and find a job. It wasn't necessary for us to work, each of my brothers and spouses had our own accounts along with several growing investments to keep us taken care of for a very long time.

"He's down for the count," Bella announced softly as she walked in, breaking my train of thought.

"Anthony likes you to read to him." When my wife was close enough I reached out and snagged her pulling her down onto my lap.

"I can't believe he's saying our names."

"I know, they are both growing at lightning speeds. I was just thinking maybe one of us should attempt to get a job," I told my wife.

Bella sighed remaining still against me, "It would have to be you. I'm not that confident yet, but is that really something we have to worry about?" As she asked me that, Bella turned to face me.

"Not really. I've been a student for so long, actually I've always been a student either in College or high school. It would be nice for a change."

Bella smiled, "Everyone would say you were too young, or me for that matter."

"That does present a problem, but I was thinking we could purchase some property with a house already on it, fix it up and rent it out."

My wife nodded leaning back against me, "Like Esme is doing with the house in Forks? Do you own any other houses or property?"

"Esme and Carlisle own ten all together. The beach house you know of, and the big house in Forks. They have a Chalet in France just outside of Florence where Rosalie and Emmett like to spend time. There's a house in Denali that Tanya and her family look after for us. Let's see, there's a home in the Italian Riviera, very secluded and nice, and a few places in and around London."

"So many places."

"We always have need of someplace new," I reminded as I picked up on my daughter's activities. Renesmee was giggling about something and reminded me that it was time to go and get her ready for lunch and after that a nap. "Do you want to go get her? I'd like to do some more fiddling down here."

Bella moved off of my lap turning and placing a searching kiss against my lips before pulling away. "Only if you promise not to buy any property without letting me see it first," Bella answered in a teasing tone.

"You will always know before I do something that big," I told her pulling her in for another kiss before letting her go.

**~Bella~**

As I headed up to the third floor of our home, I thought about all of the homes Edward told me about. I'm not sure if we had ever talked about that before he turned me, and it was overwhelming to know how much our family owned. On the third level of our house was a good sized room that we had turned into a playroom. It was across a small hallway from another bedroom. I had arrived in time to watch my almost three year old daughter dancing to the music her little oven was making.

On top of her head, Renesmee had on a western style hat with a giant feather sticking out. She had seen that in a store on one of our last visits to Seattle, and had asked very sweetly if she could have it. Along with the feathered, western hat she was wearing a pink feathery scarf around her neck. Her outfit had changed from the last time I had seen her, and Renesmee was now wearing a sun dress turned around the wrong way and inside out.

"All done now," my baby sang when the music stopped playing. She walked over to the stove and took out some of the toy food putting it on plates before she served it to her dollies. "Do I get any of that?"

"Momma, not eats it. Have this one," she said bringing one of her stuffed teddy bears to me. When I began to to laugh, she frowned at me before turning around to go back to her cooking. Our daughter was very aware of the differences in my diet and her own, and it had surprised me. "I don't think I want to have Teddy for lunch today, but it's time for you to have yours."

"Have peanum butter and yummys?"

"As long as you eat some vegetables with that."

After we got her hat and scarf taken off along with her dress turned the right way, I settled Renesmee on my back and took her down to the kitchen. On the table we found her peanut butter sandwich waiting along with her sippy cup and veggies.

"Daddy hear us," Renesmee said as I sat down at the table letting her sit on my lap.

"Yes he did, we'll have to go give him hugs and kisses after your done."

"An go hunt."

"When your brother wakes up," I told her.

Edward and I didn't need to hunt on a daily basis. Our daughter did require hunting daily because she was having a growth spurt. Any other time she could go a day or two without needing animal blood.

"Not have nap," she informed me as she chewed on her sandwich.

"Why don't we worry about that after you've finished your lunch."

To my relief she agreed.

"Momma, why laugh have Teddy?"

"You just surprised Momma. I didn't think you would be willing to let me have Teddy for my lunch."

"Teddy be sad me do that. Him have nap too."

"Should we put him in bed with you, or let him sleep with your dolls?" I asked brushing the hair away from her face as she took a long drink from her sippy.

"Teddy sleep with me. Emmy want sleep in her bed. Antony sleep with me?"

"Not until he's older," I answered again surprised. There were some days when my little girl seemed to be growing too fast, and the fact that she had asked for Anthony to sleep with her had touched my heart.

Once Renesmee was finished with her lunch, I sent her in to hug on her father while I made fast work of cleaning up. After that I went to the playroom retrieving her brown teddy bear, taking him to her bedroom. I was pulling the covers back when Edward and our little girl arrived. Renesmee was giggling because she was on her Daddy's strong shoulders. "Look how high you are," I said.

"High up in sky," she told us as she yawned.

Edward lifted her from his shoulders, and laid her down in her bed. Another yawn escaped as my husband kissed her. "You and Teddy get to sleep. No talking," Edward said.

"Teddy like talking," Renesmee informed us as I gave her a kiss.

"You tell him to behave, or we will have to find him a time out chair to sit in," I told her as I stroked my fingers through her hair.

We left her to fall asleep and by the time Edward and I were back in the office Renesmee was out. "Did you hear what she said about her Teddy?" I asked as I once again sat down on my husband's lap.

"I did, and she's getting too smart for her own good."

"We need to teach her when to talk about that sort of thing and when not too."

Edward nodded resting his chin on top of my head as he reached around me and clicked on the internet. My husband pulled up some property for sale adds and we started going through them. It would be interesting to go through this process, and I was excited about our future here hoping that our lives were finally going to go the right way for once.

**~Edward~**

Walking Bella through the steps of making an offer on a piece of property was something I enjoyed. It didn't take long to make the call to the realty agency selling the land we were interested in, nor did it take long to contact our attorney. "Now we wait," I told her as we walked upstairs. Anthony was in my arms having just woken from his nap. Bella went in to his room first and got out a clean diaper while I walked to the dressing table and laid him down.

"Did Carlisle teach you about managing property?"

"He did some of that," I answered, pulling our sons sweat pants down. "Most of it I studied nights when we were living in Cambridge."

Bella handed me a wipe keeping Anthony quiet as I got him cleaned up so he wouldn't wake his sister. Once our baby boy was clean and dry, I let Bella take him while I disposed of the soiled diaper. "Are you ready for another hunt this evening?" I asked her.

We went in to our room and my wife put our son down on his stomach on the bed. "I think Anthony and I will stay here. Renesmee will likely want some Daddy time, though I'm getting excited about being able to possibly go out with her on my own."

After laying down on the bed next to our son, I smiled at my wife, "You didn't seem to be threatened when Renesmee wanted to feed from your kill."

"I never have, and I still worry about snapping at her if we were on our own."

"Bella, I don't think you would. Your her mother and instinct is going to keep you from hurting her."

Anthony gurgled at us already sitting up ready for some action. "At least go for a walk with us when she gets up," I said.

"That I don't mind doing," Bella answered.

"Ma, ma," Anthony said getting her attention. With her help our son was on his feet trying to walk as Bella held on to him. When Bella lifted him in the air he laughed calling her name again, and I didn't mind resting where I was watching my son and my wife as they got in some much needed alone time. My hopes were that soon our daughter would be able to enjoy times like these without having her feelings hurt when she wasn't the center of attention. In the mean time we would keep working on assuring her that we could love her along with her baby brother.

**~*~**

Our driveway was very long with several curves. The bare trees canopied above us and would be a great barrier when the summer months arrived. While Bella pushed Anthony in the umbrella stroller, I held on to the back of Renesmee's back pushing her along because her feet didn't quiet reach the peddles. Charlie had once offered to take the bike back for a smaller model, but we knew she would outgrow that one quickly.

"Me push Antony."

Once she was on her feet, Renesmee got her way and was careful with her brother as Bella stood close behind her while I carried her bike. It was chilly, though not enough to bother any of us. "Do you want me to take that?" My wife asked as I walked up next to her.

"If you really want to," I answered.

Bella stuck her tongue out at me before taking the bike, letting me take over watching Renesmee with the stroller.

"Daddy, me ride in it now," our baby said as she stopped pushing it.

"We need to let Anthony stay there while he's in a good mood, but if you would like, I can give you a ride on my shoulders."

"Go fast?"

"I think I can manage that." A moment later Renesmee was hugging my head as I trotted her down the lane a little away from my wife and son. She giggled as we trotted back and Anthony clapped his hands while Bella shook her head.

"Momma get ride too," Renesmee said.

I grinned at my wife before putting our daughter down and before Bella could get away I had her on my shoulders. We all laughed at that as my wife struggled to be let down. "Put me down," Bella demanded as Renesmee ran around us laughing.

"As you wish," I said lifting my wife over my head. Instead of putting her on her feet, I cradled her against me, aware of my son and daughter just a few feet away. "I love you," I said kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I got brother here," Renesmee suddenly announced getting both of our attention. I glanced around Bella and saw her looking off into the woods. Instantly I was at alert able to sense everything around me. Renesmee's thoughts were all about Anthony, but she wasn't talking to anyone that I could pick up on. A moment later she was trying to get back on her bike.

"Hey baby, who were you talking to just a second ago?"

"Me got friend. Her name Lilly."

Bella knelt next to us. "What does she look like?"

Renesmee frowned and a moment later she was giggling. "She a tree right there." Our little girl pointed to a small sapling and I felt relieved and foolish at the same time for getting so worked up. Our old haunts hadn't left my mind, and maybe it was time to let it go. We hadn't seen anything of the Wolves since we left Hanover. Alice said the Volturi were back to normal daily activities, and that Caius had grown bored of what ever interest he had in the Werewolves.

Back inside the house, Renesmee went back to her playroom singing about Lily the tree, leaving Bella and me with Anthony.

"Should we be worried?" my wife asked as I put Anthony down on a blanket with some of his toys.

"No, she's just being her usual active self. I think we need to let go of what happened in Hanover. We can't let our guard down, but this is a new start for us."

My wife sighed and wrapped her arms around me resting her head against me chest. "I think you're right. All little kids talk to trees and their toys," she said as I rubbed my hand over her back feeling relief and comfort at having my family safe.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone, I managed to get this one written a little faster than I have with the past few chapters. I'm really really happy you all are enjoying this story so much. I've been having a great deal of fun writing this, and am hoping to keep it going for a while. Anthony is starting to get bigger, and he's going to come in to his own soon, ready to be a part of things. There is so much to do, so anyway here you go. Thanks again for the fantastic feed back. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	20. New Development

**Chapter 20: New Development  
**

**~Bella~**

The first few moments after catching and killing my prey were all consuming. During that time there was nothing else but the need to sooth the thirst that was never ending. It was for that reason, being so consumed in what I was doing, that Edward didn't like me hunting on my own, even though most of the time it had to be that way. This time my husband and two children were not that far away. Edward was still hunting for our daughter, and when I finished with my meal, I would take over watching both our babies so he could go on a hunt for himself.

After the deer was drained, I left the body where it was and sprinted in and among the trees until arriving at the other clearing. Renesmee was still working on her kill, and even though the slight tickle in my throat picked up a little, it wasn't enough to make me uncomfortable to take over. Edward got to his feet, pulling me into his arms for a brief kiss before taking off.

It was Anthony's gurgles that caught my attention. My baby was settled on a thick quilt not too far from where Renesmee was resting beside the small doe Edward had snagged for her. The moment I was sitting next to my son, he leaned forward from sitting and crawled over to me. When he stood with my help, Anthony patted my cheeks. "Ma."

"Do you like being out here?" I asked as Anthony continued to look right at me. He furrowed his brows before giving me a huge smile, plopping back down on his bottom.

"All done. Momma, me get it myself?" Renesmee asked as she left the body of the deer, coming over to where her brother and I waited. Once she was close enough I reached out and settled her on my lap.

"Those deer, and even the cats are pretty big for you," I tried, but Renesmee was already shaking her head.

"Not big. I tell them not be fraid me, and they not scared and I do all by self."

I held her closer as Anthony got to the edge of his quilt, patting his hands on the moss that was nearest to him. "I'm afraid it's not so easy, baby. Those deer get afraid when we are around, so we have to run very fast to catch them."

"Them not fraid me," Renesmee informed, not willing to back down.

Knowing that she wouldn't let it go first, I changed the topic. "Are you excited about seeing everyone in a few days?"

My daughter tilted her head back, giggling as I nibbled her nose. "Sited. Have fun. See Unca Emm and Unca Jasper. Go hunt and do myself." she said as she struggled to be let up. By that time I was aware of my husband's approach, watching my daughter as she sat down next to Anthony, giving him a rather rough hug that he didn't seem to mind.

"When Antony have deer?"

"He does, just not the way we do. When he's big like you I think," I told her as I stood up. By the time Edward got to us, Anthony was in the pack carrier on my back while Renesmee held the small pink duffel she had brought with a few of her toys, and some of Anthony's.

Once Renesmee was secure on Edward's back, able to hang on without much help from him, we began our short trip back to our house. Our daughter asked him the same questions she had me about hunting on her own, determined to get her way. Unlike me, Edward seemed to have more patience and kept explaining why he thought it would be too difficult for her to do such a thing on her own, even when she asked some of the same things over again.

Inside, Renesmee was already heading up to her room while Edward lifted the baby out of the carrier before I took it off. "How was your hunt?" I asked while he settled Anthony on the floor of our family room with some toys to play with.

"Uneventful," he answered as he came over to me.

I wrapped my arms around him resting my cheek against his chest as I closed my eyes. "She really wants to try things on her own," I whispered, hoping our little girl was too busy in her play to hear me.

Edward sighed, rubbing his hands over my back, gathering me closer. "I don't see how that will be a possibility, not until she's stronger and taller."

"Could she even catch one? I know she caught that rabbit that one time, but a deer? Maybe if we let her try and she doesn't catch one, she'll understand why she really can't when it doesn't work out," I reasoned. As a parent, my job was to encourage my babies to do what ever they dreamed of doing, but this was a tough call.

"If she keeps persisting, we will think of something," Edward started. Anthony interrupted us by taking his first steps, and all other conversations on letting Renesmee hunt on her own was for the moment forgotten in all the excitement. Our son made it to us before he began to tumble, and before he could fall to the floor Edward had him in his arms.

"What a big boy you are," I said as our son blinked once before he began to cry.

At once Renesmee was in the room with us, and while Edward soothed her brother, I picked up my baby girl and spun her around, "Your brother walked all by himself," I told her as she giggled.

"Why he crying?"

"I think he got too surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think Anthony knew he was going to make it all the way to me and Daddy," I answered as I sat on the sofa with my baby girl.

"Why?" she asked, clearly not understanding what I was trying to explain to her.

Anthony had settled down, leaving Edward free to help out. When Edward sat next to us, Renesmee leaned toward him, smiling as he settled her on his lap. That was the part I didn't like. Most of the time Edward could answer things because he could bring it down to her level. With me it was a little harder to do, though there were times when I could get Renesmee to understand things a little better.

Our son crawled over to us, this time using my jeans to pull himself up. "Ma, ma," he said holding his arms out for me.

"Why he not walking?" Renesmee asked as I picked my son up, smelling the reason for why he wanted his Momma. Leaving Edward to explain again, I took our son up to his room, getting him something to hold on to while I got him cleaned up. By the time I finished Anthony was fussing, and I smiled as his big sister brought in his sippy cup.

"Me want hold him," she announced while I sat in the rocking chair. After shifting Anthony to one side, I let my daughter climb on the other side of my lap, and managed to cradle my son so that he was resting in my arms and his sister's. Anthony made both of us giggle, joining in a little before he began to drink from his cup.

"Him silly," Renesmee whispered as her brother blinked up at her.

"He likes it when you give him attention, I think," I answered as Anthony's eye lids grew heavy.

"I not having a nap today," Renesmee said through a yawn.

"Why don't we worry about that later. Right now, we need to be quiet so Anthony will go to sleep for his."

At that moment, he reached with his left hand, patting Renesmee's cheek as she giggled at him. "You silly brother," she told him as he smiled.

Edward was standing at the door watching the three of us, and I wished he could hear my thoughts so he would join us. The moment was lost when Anthony struggled to sit up and Renesmee held on to him, "No up. Have nap now," she said gripping him tighter even as I tried to free him.

Edward was in front of us instantly as Anthony began to really cry, and I was unsure if Renesmee was hurting him. "You need to let your brother go," Edward told her calmly over Anthony's cries.

"No, him got nap. Want help Momma. Go way Daddy," Renesmee growled.

Somehow I managed to remain in control as I pried her hands away from Anthony long enough for Edward to get him away. At the same time, Renesmee was struggling to get away from me. How could such a sweet moment go so wrong? My thoughts were on that even as I managed to cradle my daughter in my arms, holding her so she couldn't hit me and hurt herself in the process. "You do not tell Daddy to go away," I said right before she shut her eyes and began to scream. Anthony was crying from our room and Edward was trying to sooth him, letting me try and deal with our daughter on my own.

Even with Renesmee screaming, I left Anthony's room and walked to the left, down the hall just a little before going into her room. When I laid her down on the bed, Renesmee stopped screaming and began kicking her legs, looking right at me while she breathed heavily.

"You stay in this bed, and don't you get up until I get back," I said firmly, looking right at her.

"You bad Momma, bad," Renesmee growled again turning over and away from me. My intent was to leave her there, but Renesmee couldn't get away with growling at us. If I spanked her at that moment would I hurt her, and was spanking her right? Needing a moment, I walked out of her room with my eyes closed letting Edward pull me into his arms. In focusing on Renesmee I hadn't realized that Anthony was no longer crying, already asleep in our bed. My husband led me downstairs and when I opened my eyes again we were sitting in the family room, something I already knew by the smells of leather from the sofa, and the wood from the book shelves mixed with the slightly static charged smell of the TV.

"You were in great control."

"And conflict. I know. I should have spanked her for growling at me and for doing it to you, but she's already asleep."

"She was worn out and there are no set rules on how to handle these sorts of situations. May I suggest that when she does awaken, we both discuss not growling at us when she's frustrated?"

"I think that is a wise suggestion," I agreed, loving the way my husband phrased things. He was such a gentleman, and that was one of the things I loved about him the most.

**~Edward~**

As Bella spoke with Charlie about his travel arrangements, I found myself in Renesmee's room watching her as she slept. When I had walked in, she was all huddled up in fetal position with her face pressed firmly into her small pillow. Now that she had a light weight blanket draped over her, my daughter was more relaxed, resting on her side facing me. Already, Renesmee was experiencing such a complex range of emotions and thoughts, something very evident as displayed by her earlier fit. My baby had been enjoying the time with her mother and brother, and my intrusion had been an unwelcome one, along with Anthony no longer wanting her to hold him. Her strength had been enough to leave a small bruise on his arm, but it was gone by the time I looked in on him before arriving by Renesmee's bedside.

"Sleep well," I whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on her soft cheek.

It was very quiet as I made my way down the stairs. Bella was standing by the sliding glass door in the den furthest from the kitchen, not moving as I stood next to her. "Is Charlie all set?"

"Yes, he'll be here tomorrow afternoon and has a rental with a GPS, like you suggested." Tomorrow was calling for sunny skies, making it too great a risk for us to pick him up.

My wife put her arms around me and I returned the favor. "I'm glad he's staying for a few weeks, though I'm not sure how well he'll handle being away that long from Forks," she murmured.

"I'll be interested to see how that goes." Bella sighed, and I pulled her closer. "Stop worrying."

"Renesmee left a bruise on him," my wife reminded.

As much as I hated to think about it, I had a feeling that there would be a few times while they were still young where one of my children would cause harm to the other. "And we will be sure to be mindful, but they are going to be rough every once in a while and one of them will get hurt as a result, no matter how fast we are."

"What was she thinking?"

"When everything began to change from the calm, she kept thinking that you and Anthony were hers and that I was not welcome to join in."

My wife shook her head, "That's a change, isn't it?" Most of the time Renesmee didn't want to share me. Now that the roles were reversed I knew how Bella sometimes felt.

After that we stood in place, swaying gently to the sound of the sudden downpour against the house. It was a moment of calm both of us needed before the reality of having two active children mixed in with everything else it was to be so aware caught up with us again.

**~*~**

The easiest and most opportune time to talk to our daughter about a situation was right after she woke up from a nap, and after she had eaten a snack. Bella and I were sitting on the leather sofa, and Renesmee was sitting on her mother's lap facing us, giggling as she and Bella played a game of patty cake.

"Do again, Momma," Renesmee said once they were done.

"We will, but right now we need talk about something."

"I trouble?" she asked as her bronze eye brows furrowed.

"Not right now," Bella said while I reached over and rubbed Renesmee's back in assurance.

"We talk about and I go hunting?"

"Right now we need to talk about you holding on to Anthony when it was time to let Daddy take him," Bella answered.

"Not talk about that. I not like you my Daddy now," Renesmee said. Before she could struggle, Bella gave her a hug, and I let my wife take the lead, already proud of her for not freezing up.

"When it's time to let Anthony go to Daddy, or if we need you to do something, you have to listen and not tell us what to do," Bella said still hugging our baby as Renesmee in turn held on around Bella's shoulders.

"I help and not Daddy help."

"You need to ask if you can be alone with me or Anthony," Bella said.

"Not do it," Renesmee whispered a little too grumpy for my tastes. It was so hard not to take over, that was my instinct. Instead, I remained seated by my wife and daughter, as Bella held Renesmee so that they could look at one another.

"When you don't do the things we ask, then you get in trouble. I don't like that do you?"

Our baby shook her head, causing her bronze curls to fall in her face. My wife brushed them away and kissed her cheeks. For now the serious conversation was behind us, as Renesmee slid down from Bella's lap heading in the direction of Anthony's rocking horse. My wife chose that moment to lean back against my left side. Before she could move much further I put my arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"You didn't say much, thank you," Bella whispered as Renesmee held up the bottom part of her flowing, pink dress with her teeth while climbing on the back of the horse.

"You're a good mom," I answered, still feeling quite proud of her.

"I had to fight not to just yell at her," my wife admitted, both of us keeping our voices so low that only we could hear one another.

"You just have to remember that even as smart as she is, Renesmee is still quite young, and not everything is going to go off smoothly," I reminded, hoping to assure Bella.

Just then, Bella turned, looking at me for a moment. "It's hard, because you're so confident, and I feel like I have to prove myself to you, or I guess more to me that I can handle her just as well."

"There isn't anything you need to prove," I tried, but she was already shaking her head.

"We have to do this together. I'm ready to stop getting so frustrated and try and figure things out. When I need to, I want to feel confident enough to be able to handle what ever Renesmee throws our way."

In the long run it would help if Bella and I could stand on a united front. It was difficult to believe how much had happened over these past few months, "What is it," my wife asked gaining my full attention as she gazed at me with her amber-gold eyes.

Before answering her, I reached out, trailing my fingers through her hair as I glanced over at our daughter. Renesmee had abandoned the horse and was using her new markers, the kind that only worked on special paper. "You amaze me Isabella. Your strength to keep trying, even when you get frustrated makes me so proud, and so much more in love with you than I ever have been."

My words must of caused her to be nervous, because in the next moment my wife was chewing on her bottom lip, something she hadn't done in a while. "I could ask you something, but it might not be good for young ears."

"Yes," I answered, having a feeling Bella would have asked me if her strength was also a turn on, because it was and there wasn't anything I wanted more than to show her how much I wanted her. However Bella was right, we had a young, impressionable child just a few feet away, busily working on some sort of art project. We did manage a few kisses before the sounds of rustling sheets and small thumps reached our ears, signaling that Anthony was waking up. After one more lingering kiss, Bella left, and I stood stretching my arms over my shoulders in a very human way before joining my daughter on the floor next to where she was working on her project.

"Who is that a picture of?" I asked. Usually her drawings were random scribble, sometimes with shapes of flowers or trees. This one looked more like a person.

"It Lily. She my friend."

Since that day on our walk, Bella and I had observed our daughter's interest in Lily, passing it off as someone she had made up. The times Renesmee was alone pretending up in her playroom, or somewhere else in the house, her thoughts were always on the task at hand, alone, yet including this friend. I would be glad to have Esme here to see what she made of this new development. "Where does Lily live?"

"In trees. Her climb high and jump to another tree. Not get hurt." As Renesmee relayed that to me, her mind was busy trying to imagine such a thing.

A moment later, Bella arrived with Anthony who was eager to be on his own two feet. When she put him down he remained standing, holding her hands as she helped him take the steps needed to make it to me. Renesmee's thoughts were jumbled as they sometimes where when she was experiencing too much at once, and a second later she ran past us with her paper, telling Lily to wait for her.

"Do you think Carlisle will know what to do about her friend?"

"I'm not sure," I said before Anthony interrupted by putting his fingers in my mouth. I lifted him over my head bringing him back down to my lips as I bluttered them against his stomach. He laughed, kicking his legs before I put him down next to me where Bella had some of his toys ready for him to play with. "What I was going to say, is that I'm not sure it's really something we can control. She needs a creative outlet, and I don't think she's the first child to have an imaginary friend."

By that time Bella was sitting next to me. "I'm ready for our family to get here."

"That makes two of us," I agreed before Anthony was once again pulling for my attention.

**~*~**

Both of our children were down for their naps when Charlie arrived at our house the next day. As Alice had foreseen, contrary to what the forecaster had predicted, there was plenty of sunshine. My father-in-law only had to call us twice when he got lost along the way, and after getting his things taken up to the mid-level room between the second floor and the play area, I joined my wife and Charlie in the family room, sitting next to Bella on the black, leather sofa.

"So, rental property?" Charlie asked once he and Bella had finished talking about his flight.

"It's easier not to have to be seen too often," I explained.

"Who taught you how to do that sort of thing?" Charlie asked getting more comfortable the longer we talked. I told him about studying that upon Carlisle's suggestion, after realizing that I would never be able to pass for a doctor for very long in any sort of practice. We talked about how much property my family owned as a whole, something which surprised Charlie and brought about a whole new line of questions and answers. At one point, while I was telling Charlie about how Carlisle ended up getting Esme her Island, Bella left us. Upstairs I could hear Renesmee stirring and had a feeling she had gone up there partly to get her up, and partly to let Charlie and I have the time together.

A little later, Renesmee ran into the den and plowed into Charlie. It was good that he was in one of the over stuffed chairs, though I would make it a point later to remind my baby she had to be gentle with him.

"Grandah, you have see my room," Renesmee said after they hugged.

"I do, what's in your room that's so special?" Charlie teased letting her help him to his feet.

"Lot of my things."

When they were gone, Bella sat down next to me, smiling. "I wish he would start to relax a little," Bella whispered as she put her arms around my waist.

"He's not nearly as nervous as he used to be. I think having the kids to buffer things helps that a little," I told her, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"I was thinking maybe after we got the babies to bed, we could go out and hunt on our own. Charlie can handle things while were gone, as long as we are back at a reasonable hour," Bella said in a seductive, inviting tone of voice.

"Is hunting all you have in mind?"

"Not all," Bella answered, rubbing her cheek roughly against my button down shirt while I pulled her closer.

That was the moment we both heard Renesmee telling Charlie it was time for Anthony to get up. I suddenly found myself alone, and then I was moving quickly through the large sitting room and around the corner to the right taking a left up the stairs. Bella was kneeling in front of our daughter while Charlie headed my way.

Again my wife had things well under control even as Renesmee protested at not being able to wake her baby brother from his nap. I led Charlie back down the stairs going down another way to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really. It looks like Renesmee keeps everyone busy around this place."

"She keeps us on our toes, yes. Anthony is starting to catch up though. Did Bella tell you that he took his first steps the other day?" Talking about the children was a safe topic, and as Charlie sat down at the table I sat across from him noticing that he was relaxing the longer he was here.

As Charlie talked about things happening in Forks, he suddenly stopped, getting a distant look in his eyes before looking at me again. "I didn't bring this up before, but there have been some strange things happening with some of the local pets in the area. A few people have let their dogs out and have had them go missing. One man found his dog out in the woods not far from his house. It had puncture wounds in its neck, but there was still blood flowing."

Upstairs, Bella had heard the topic and was now getting Renesmee settled in the playroom so she wouldn't hear any of this. "You want to know if it was a vampire?"

"Like your family, yes," Charlie answered.

"It could be, but most of the time we don't waste a meal like that. Have there been any more carcasses found?"

"Only the one. The others have just gone."

"Does Billy know?"

"Yes, they think it might be a vampire too, but we haven't had any reports of missing pets recently."

"I'll see if Alice has had any sort of visions when she arrives with Jasper." I assured. Charlie's news really didn't concern me too much. Likely the dog had been bitten by a snake, but I would still ask for Charlie's sake.

The next day was as sunny as the previous. Charlie had found a petting zoo and had asked us about taking at least Renesmee, and after he went to bed Bella and I talked about it. By that morning we decided that he could take her, and after breakfast we sat with our daughter while Charlie fed Anthony his cereal.

"It's very important that you pet the animals and are very careful with them like you are when Charlie is around. If one smells good to you, or you get thirsty you need to tell your Grandah, so he can get you something to drink in your cup," I told her as Bella finished pulling Renesmee's hair back into a ponytail.

"Not fraid me," Renesmee said as she slid off the bed and ran over to where I was sitting. I gave my little girl a hug, praying she would do what Charlie needed her to do. If she was ever going to be a part of this world, it was important that she learn from a very early age how to control herself, and to blend in.

"Daddy, have go potty now," Renesmee told me as I held on a little too long. After she had gone, I stood up and my wife came and hugged me, seeming to know I needed that.

"Charlie will take good care of her," Bella assured.

"I know he will. It worries me that she keeps telling us that the animals won't be afraid of her. Did you tell your dad not to let go of her hand?"

"Several times," Bella answered as we headed downstairs, already hearing Renesmee chattering to Charlie from our small entry way in front of the house.

Bella's dad was there holding Anthony on his lap as Renesmee got her jacket on all on her own. When they were ready, Bella took Anthony from her father while Renesmee held my hand along with Charlie's as we went outside. As Charlie got in the front seat, I got my baby buckled in to her safety seat. "Do what Grandah tells you."

"I be very good girl," Renesmee reassured as she giggled while I gave her kisses. Once Bella and Anthony gave her kisses I shut the door and we watched as they drove away.

**~Charlie~**

There had only been one other time I'd been able to take Renesmee to a petting zoo, and that time she had been quite young and not so impressed by the animals. I had entered the address into the navigation system with Bella's help, and listened to the voice telling me where to go, what turns to make, and about any detours, which there were none of.

"Grandah, I hunt by self," Renesmee said as I glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"You do?" That surprised me.

"Not do self. Daddy, Momma say not ready, but animal not fraid me."

It was hard to understand what she meant by all of that so I just agreed, hoping she wouldn't figure out that her Grandpa Charlie was lost already. Both of my grand-kids had grown since the last time I'd seen them and I hated that I was missing it all. Sometimes it made me consider traveling with my family, but I knew Bella would worry for my safety. "Are you ready to have a good time?"

"Have fun. Animals like me."

"They like it when people are quiet and gentle. Do you think you can be careful with them?"

"I be careful, Grandah."

Before we went in to the small petting zoo, I made sure Renesmee had a cup of the special drink they packed for her. I liked thinking of it as that rather than what it truly was.

When she was ready, we went to the small ticket booth and the woman there gave her a red balloon to tie around her wrist. The zoo was more a farm than anything else and one of the first animals we saw was a goat. It was in a small area with plenty of hay. Renesmee held my hand and when we had a turn to see him, I thought for sure the goat would run from her. Instead the goat let her pet him just like the other kids had been doing. Renesmee laughed when she got to feed him some seeds, enjoying the sun with me as much as I was with her.

After we got done seeing the goat, we walked on into the complex finding more animals. There was a dirt filled area with some pigs that stunk. "Not see them. They not smell good me."

"I agree," I told Renesmee as we walked on. At some point I figured she would want me to carry her, but she kept on. The next part of our journey was a ride in the back of a wagon pulled by a large tractor. It went to the other side of the farm where the more exotic animals were kept.

"Maybe next year we can let Anthony come with us," I was saying as Renesmee sat on my lap.

"No, this me and you." she told me.

When we got off the large wagon, Renesmee tugged on my hand, but my phone was ringing so I let her lead me a little bit finding a quiet spot to answer.

"Hi dad, we were just checking on you two," Bella said.

"We're doing good so far. She wasn't impressed with the pigs," I said as Renesmee danced around me before she sat down on the ground and ran her hands through the dirt.

"I guess we were a little worried she would try and get away from you," Bella admitted.

"I'm watching her very closely," I said as my granddaughter continued playing in the dirt.

Bella hung up after that, and I let Renesmee lead me to where she wanted to go. "Well look at that," I said when we passed a huge pen with ostrages inside.

"Not see them," Renesmee told me as she pulled me past that cage and two others. The one she stopped at was another large area with huge wooded sets inside. On top of one was a white tiger and two smaller tigers playing further back.

I knelt beside Renesmee feeling a little weary. "Do they smell good?"

"Not thirsty," my granddaughter answered, watching them as the played. "Want raisin please."

I hugged her before standing up, taking her duffel from my shoulder and rummaging inside until I found what she wanted. "Alright here are your rais...Renesmee?" The spot she had been standing in a moment ago was empty and at that same moment several children were gathering to look at the tigers. I bit back the urge to cuss in front of them as I glanced around, trying not to panic.

"Look," someone said.

I glanced to my left a few feet away. One of the tigers was right by the bars of the cage, and several people backed away. Sitting next to the cage underneath all the protective barriers was my granddaughter. She had her hand inside and was petting the tiger who had come over for a visit like it was a giant domestic cat. The first thing I needed to do was not to attract more attention than was necessary.

"Renesmee, I know you can hear me, and I see what you mean now about the animals. I need you to come over here, okay?"

If she could hear me she wasn't listening, and I shut my eyes.

"Everyone move back," A man's voice called out.

I pushed my way through the crowd and told the man who I was in relation to the child.

He and a few of the other workers made room for me to get to my granddaughter. I crawled under the barrier, and the tiger growled before it ran off, causing several people to worry for the both of us.

"See," Renesmee said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes," I answered as she let me help her back out.

"Is she okay," The older man asked.

"I think so," I answered feeling my heart ready to beat out of my chest. We went with the owners to a small building and one of their nurses looked Renesmee over, finding that what I said was true.

"She was a lucky little girl. My names Earl, and I've never seen my cats do that before."

"Yeah, that was something," I said as Renesmee hid her face against my neck.

In the end the man gave us free tickets for the rest of the season, and I had a feeling we would not be back any time soon.

"You mad me?" Renesmee asked when we got to the car and I fumbled the keys before dropping them.

"You scared me pretty good. That cat could have hurt you badly," I said firmly.

"Not hurt. Them not fraid me."

When I dropped the key again, I sighed, shutting my eyes, feeling Renesmee hugging me closer. "Not be scared. I hunt animals come and not hurt me."

Once I'd managed to calm down I got Renesmee into her seat, not sure she understood just how dangerous that had been. We hadn't gone very far before she was asleep, and I kept playing back what she told me about being able to hunt. Maybe she could get them to trust her and that would be how she would catch them. I was grateful she hadn't harmed the tiger she had been petting.

When we got home she was still asleep and while Bella took her upstairs I told Edward what she had done. "I don't think she's ready for things like this, or even me," I said feeling bad.

"She's head strong Charlie, and it's hard on all of us to get her to listen." He wasn't happy and paced until Bella came back empty handed.

"I think she wanted to show us what she meant," Bella said trying to explain my Granddaughter's actions.

"You are right, I just wish she would listen better," Edward grumbled as Bella hugged him. I left them to figure out what they would do with Renesmee once she was up. In my room I put on something a little more comfortable and decided a nap was in order after the stress of what had happened at the zoo.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Hey everyone, thank you so much for all the fantastic reviews on the last chapter. Hearing what you think makes my day. I'm sorry it's been another long pause, but I've been busy with a few things. I should have more time to keep things up to date, but not for sure on that. Okay so what did you think of this chapter? I want to make a way for Renesmee to stand out and hope you guys like whats going on with her. She's a ball of fire, but I like writing her that way. Two vampires should be able to keep up with her, just barely but enough. _

_I'm not sure about the future of lemons in the this story. I want to do them but I've had a few people pointing out that they are pulling such stories. I may do more of a suggested lemon than the actual scene itself, though I'll keep the chapters I've done in this story and Honeymoon the way they are. Hopefully FF won't pull them. _

_Alright on to the next. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	21. Family Time

**Chapter 21: Family Time**

**~Bella~**

In anticipation that Renesmee might try and go outside to test out her new ability without one of us, Edward and Charlie had put locks high up on each door that led outside. The good thing in all of that was that Renesmee wasn't strong enough to break them by pulling the door open. The not so good part was how angry it made her each time she tried making a break for it.

When Renesmee woke up from her nap, the day Charlie took her to the petting zoo, Edward and I talked to her about what had happened. As she recalled having a good time with her Grandpa, Edward was able to read some of her thoughts and was honed in on them when she told us about the tiger. She hadn't thought about sneaking away from her Grandpa until she saw the tiger at the fence. Renesmee had been really confused when Charlie had been so upset at the car, not realizing just how risky it had been to leave his side. We didn't punish her because too much time had gone by since they had gotten back from the petting zoo.

"Don't ask you," Renesmee yelled from the other room bringing my mind out of the clouds. Locking her in the house wasn't our idea of a good time, but she was determined to do things her way, just like she always was. Edward was downstairs with her, trying to reason and explain why she had to ask us to go outside, though so far what he was saying didn't seem to make much of a difference. We were planning to go hunting as a family after the baby woke up, letting Grandah have some needed time alone, and my husband telling her that didn't make much difference.

The next sound I heard was Renesmee's hand smacking against the glass of the sliding door, "Me out by self. I get and animal come me and not you. Fraid you and go away," Renesmee yelled.

"Right now I need for you to settle down, and not yell at me," Edward said calmly, more calm than I would be if I was down trying to reason with her.

My dad chose that moment to come into Renesmee's room and I smiled at him. "I don't want her to think of home as a prison," I said as Charlie sat down on the edge of Renesmee's bed. I had come upstairs to do some cleaning when my thoughts got the best of me.

"Maybe you should take her out, just the two of you. It's cloudy enough, and she might do better if you guys had a little fun," he said.

"We have been going outside with her," I pointed out, but Charlie shook his head.

Downstairs Renesmee was crying, not from any punishment, just frustration at not being able to do things her way, and my heart ached for her. "There is a nice park a little over an hour away," I said as I pictured it from what I'd seen on line the other night when I had been looking for such a place to take her. Already I could hear Edward in the kitchen, glad he could hear what I had just said. He couldn't read my mind, though at times like this I found myself wondering.

Once I had a duffel packed with an extra set of clothes, I went downstairs finding Edward had packed a picnic lunch in the small basket we hadn't put to use since that one very special day we found out we were having Anthony.

My baby girl was laying on the floor by the sliding door in our den, still crying softly. "Hey baby, would you like to go with me to the park?"

Renesmee didn't say anything at first as I sat down next to her. When I rubbed my hand over her back she didn't flinch away. "There is a park with a lake. They have swings, and a big sliding board.

"Go with you?"

Instead of answering her, I reached over and picked her up, settling her against my chest. "Daddy packed lunch for you so we can have a picnic."

"Me swing and slide?" she asked looking right into my eyes with her chocolate brown eyes, so much like mine had once been.

"Yes," I answered as Renesmee finally smiled.

Once I was on my feet she started talking about sliding down her sliding board in her playroom, asking me if it was like that. Edward and Charlie carried things out to the car and when Renesmee was strapped in to her seat, we waved goodbye and headed out on our adventure.

Our visit to the park had been one of the most pleasant times I remembered spending with my daughter. We had enjoyed building a sandcastle on the small beach by the lake, and Renesmee had fun chasing me around the clearing a little bit away from the beach. After we took a walk exploring most of the park, we went to the toddler playground where my little girl was enjoying climbing on the colorful plastic equipment built for her size.

When she finished going down a small red sliding board attached at the far end of the plastic maze, Renesmee ran over to me. "Go big slide now."

"Only if you give me a kiss first."

My baby climbed on the bench next to me and gave me two kisses on my right cheek before she took her duffel and my hand as I stood. There were other families enjoying the first semi warm day we had experienced in a while, though for Renesmee and me it felt like we had the whole place to ourselves.

The sliding board she led me too was older, one of those metal models that had ripples. "Are you going to climb up all by yourself?"

"I big girl," she told me.

While I stood at the end of the slide, she made her way to the top not at all afraid as she sat down and pushed forward. Her trip down was fast and I caught her before she slid all the way off the slide to land on the dirt ground below.

"Do again," she told me before running back to the ladder. Renesmee slid down the board thirteen times before she got tired of that, and by that time her tummy was grumbling. My baby followed me without protest to a small round stone table in the picnic area. Not much time passed before she was sitting on my lap making fast work of the peanut butter and jelly sandwich Edward had packed along with the apples he had cut up.

"We go swing after eating."

"Do you want to try the big swings, or the smaller ones?" I asked holding her hair out of the way, wishing I'd brought something to put it back.

"Big one. You hold me like other girls doing."

When we had passed by the big swing set, there had been a mother holding her daughter in spider style.

"Momma, we stay here long time?" Renesmee asked as she finished the last of her sandwich, taking her sippy cup and drinking almost all of the contents inside.

Not wanting to spoil such a good time, I changed the subject, getting her to eat one more piece of cheese before putting the wrappers and emtpy containers back in the basket. So far I had managed not to have to eat any food, not looking forward to the day when I would do that and have to get rid of it later.

When we got to the big swing set, I put our things out of the way, though in eye sight before I picked Renesmee up, helping her put her legs on either side of me before I sat down. It didn't take me long to get us going really high, and my daughter's laughter was the sweetest sound to my ears.

"I want to lean back," she called out. When I had one hand supporting her back, Renesmee let go of the chain and tilted back laughing more as I let her swing that way. When she got tired I brought her back up, and instead of holding onto the chains she settled against my chest. "Love you Momma," she said sleepily.

"I love you too," I answered feeling my throat tighten.

"Animals know not hurt and they come to me. I tell them in my head," Renesmee mumbled.

To her hunting wasn't hurting the animals. It was instinct, and I understood a little better what she was trying to explain to me. At the same time her words shocked me, because it meant if I was right, she could somehow communicate a calm that she wasn't a threat to them so she could get close enough to attack one, though I wasn't sure if that were possible.

"Not like spanks," Renesmee said rubbing her cheek against my chest as I slowed us down a little.

"I don't like them either," I answered surprised she was bringing it up after such a fun few hours.

"Hurt me and I get sad. Not want anymore."

"I don't want for Daddy or me to have to give you anymore, but that means you have to listen to the things we say, and not do things like sneaking out of the house, or pushing Anthony down when he tries to take one of your toys."

"Not share. He has his own toys," she said through a yawn.

"Do you feel like you need to use the potty?"

For a moment she was silent and still. When Renesmee nodded, I got up off the swing and got our things before heading toward the bathrooms and in a round about way the car.

There were no confrontations when I got my little girl settled in her seat and before we were even out of the park Renesmee was fast asleep. More than anything I hoped we would never have to punish her by spanking her, and had a feeling that from time to time she would end up getting one. What I had realized today was how much Renesmee and I needed to do more of this. She was opening up to me and I was going to make sure we had more time for that. We had been spending so much effort and time getting her on a routine along with Anthony that we, or at least I had failed to see just how much she needed this, how much we both needed this.

When we got home, Edward was there to get the bags while I got our baby out of her seat and into her bed without waking her. Renesmee hugged Dumbo and I noticed the how dirty her hands and face were. My instinct was to try and clean her up a little, but she needed her sleep and we could do that after she woke up.

Edward was waiting for me in our room and the moment I was in his arms, his lips were brushing lightly over mine. I returned his kisses with gentle ones of my own holding on to him as I thought about the events of the day.

"How was the park," he asked pulling his head slightly away from me.

"Wonderful. We both had such a good time, and she's such a smart little girl. I hate that I didn't do this sooner," I said feeling both sad and angry.

We sat in our bed cuddling and I heard Anthony gurgling at his Grandah, glad he was safe and that Charlie was here so I could tell Edward about the time I had with Renesmee. "She told me she doesn't like being spanked. We weren't even talking about that, and she just brought it up. How did she get to be so smart, and how did I miss it all?"

"We've had so much on our minds. We are both guilty for not seeing that what Renesmee needed was time alone with one of us."

"We need to try and both do that for our children," I said feeling strongly about keeping that commitment.

"I agree. What else did she tell you?" Edward asked as he pulled his fingers gently through my hair, getting some of the tangles out as he did.

"She said she can tell the animals things with her mind, but I'm not sure I if that's what she meant."

"It may be that she can, and that was why the cat didn't feel threatened until Charlie got too close. That also helps me understand why she wants to go outside by herself."

I sighed, lifting my head from Edward's chest, "We can't let her do that right now."

"No, not until she's older and stronger."

"That won't make her happy."

"No it won't," Edward agreed before we shared a kiss, ending all conversation for the time being.

**~Edward~**

While Bella helped Charlie give Anthony a bath, I thought about the things my wife had said about our daughter. Most of what Renesmee did defiantly was out of boredom. She was a very smart little girl, and we needed to find new ways of engaging her. We also needed to each take time out of the day to have one on one time with Renesmee, something I knew we would both commit too. As to what our daughter had said about not wanting spankings, I hoped we could find other ways, though the times she lost control sometimes a couple of swats was the only thing that got her attention.

As I sat at the computer looking over our online bank statement, I was also aware of Renesmee's approach. Without her having to tell me she was there I turned the chair and lifted her against my chest gently rocking her as she pressed her cheek against my shoulder. With her still in my arms, I finished looking over our account before switching over to our stock portfolio to see how our investments were doing.

"Go hunt," Renesmee whispered still snug in my arms. After clicking out of the online applications, and signing off I stood up. We had planned to take Anthony with us, but with our son bathed and ready for bed, Charlie had agreed to keep him here. Downstairs Bella had Renesmee's shoes and our baby remained against my chest as her Momma put them on her feet.

With Renesmee on my back, I followed my wife in the woods watching as Bella took off after a sweet scent which meant a big cat was near by.

"Show you Daddy," Renesmee said as she lifted her head away from the back of my neck. I was on the trail of some deer, the easiest animal to catch and kill, and the safest with my baby so close. Her mind was clear of all things and there really wasn't any one thought, but there was a calm even as I ran closer to a herd of deer.

Renesmee struggled to be put down and I held on, conflicted.

"Daddy, not hurt me, let go," she whispered, knowing how quiet we had to be.

I stopped and let her down and Renesmee ran on ahead of me. Bella was already hissing at me, on her way to us when I stopped because my baby did. I knelt down hearing Bella stopping as well. Renesmee was very still and very calm as a second later a small fawn stepped out of the trees. It didn't see me among the bushes as I remained as still as a statue.

Another second passed as the fawn moved over to my baby putting its nose right into Renesmee's hand. When it laid down in front of her my shock was written all over my face, and my senses were on overload making sure a buck wasn't close by. The herd had moved far from where we were and there was know way to explain what I was seeing.

"I not know how Daddy," Renesmee whispered.

I stayed low to the ground and slowly made it to her side. The fawn remained resting in front of her though when it saw me it tried to get up. I was able to grab it and hold it against my chest.

"I do it," Renesmee said as I held the fawn still. I pushed it's neck back and held the animal while my daughter bit in. The fawn struggled longer than it would have if Bella or I would have caught it, but eventually it stopped moving and Renesmee was able to rest beside it as she drank. By that time Bella was next to me.

"How?"

"I'm not sure," I whispered keeping one hand on my daughter's back, still conflicted by it all.

**~*~**

It was a relief when Carlisle and Esme arrived the next day, a few days early. Charlie had gone home early, needing to take charge of the missing pet problem that as on a rise in Forks. While Bella and Esme had the kids outside enjoying the sun, Carlisle and I sat in the living room as I told him about the hunt. "She wasn't really thinking any one thought, but there was instant calm when she was focused, and that fawn came right to her," I said still stunned by it all.

"Are you willing to let her hunt that way again?"

"It feels wrong having her kill at such a young age, but I'm not sure now that she has, we can keep her from doing this on her own. I guess it depends on what animal comes to her, and how fast I can catch it because she's not ready to do that part by herself."

Carlisle nodded and was as lost as I was in this. "What you described sounds similar to what Jasper does with his abilities. Perhaps we need to send a letter to Nahuel and Huilen to see if they have seen this before."

"Bella sent out an email today. It will take a while for them to be able to check on that," I pointed out wanting answers, though how Jasper manipulated the environment around him was sort of the same, and I hadn't thought of that. The hardest part to all of this was not knowing and my frustration as a result was growing. "How was your time in Denali?"

"We had a good visit. There are some new nomads staying with Tonya and her sisters. They too have encountered some Children of the Night. It seems more attacks have happened in their area of the world," Carlisle said.

I nodded, my mind still on my daughter, though the fact that there had been more attacks in Alaska made me wonder if and when the Volturi might step in. There really hadn't been anything in the news, which was a good sign that they would likely stay in Italy for the time being. Thinking of them brought up a whole new set of concerns. "Bella and I need to find a way to go there," I said as I listened to my father's thoughts while he tried to find a way to explain the experience we had with Renesmee.

Carlisle looked at me shaking his head, "The risk of them finding out about Anthony and Renesmee is too great," he reminded.

I leaned forward, resting my head against the palms of my hands, "I know, I keep hoping that they have too much on their hands to remember us, and Alice's promise to Aro, along with the fact that Jane was here during that time with the New Born Army to see that Bella had not been changed." It was seldom I let myself worry to this extent, and I felt guilty for not talking to Bella about my thoughts. She was nearly always open with me, and yet I still tried to shield her from having to worry about me as well.

My wife and mother were on the return trip, and Renesmee was talking about Lily, before I could address that, Carlisle brought it up. "Who is Lily?"

"Her imaginary friend," I said, explaining about that day on our walk. "She hasn't really been thinking about Lily too much lately, and I'm hoping now that Bella and I are working on giving her some time individually, Renesmee won't find the need to have one," I voiced standing up as I heard the start of a struggle with my daughter outside. Renesmee wanted to show Esme how she could hunt, and none of us were comfortable with doing that at this time.

"Why don't we go in and tell Pop about Lily," Bella was saying as I walked to the back of the house in the far den. They were at the door and Renesmee was standing her ground shaking her head. My wife had Anthony in her arms, but handed him to Esme before she knelt down in front of our little girl. "We need to go inside now, and I would like for you to listen," Bella said firmly.

"Want show Nanna," Renesmee whined. I did my best not to listen to my daughter's thoughts, though they were already on ways to get away from my wife and Esme. It was that sort of thing that was going to get her in to trouble, and I waited, knowing Bella needed to handle this on her own.

My mother came inside with the baby, and when Anthony saw me, he reached out wanting me to take him. Once he was in my arms he sighed and rested his cheek against my left shoulder.

"He's such a happy boy," Esme was saying as Renesmee agreed to come inside. My wife smiled in at us taking her eyes off of our daughter for only a second which was all it took for our daughter to turn and run. Bella was instantly aware of what had happened and went after her.

"And my granddaughter is a ball of fire," Esme said when Bella caught and spanked her.

"Yes she is," I agreed as Anthony began to fuss.

Aside from the one time when Renesmee tried to run from Bella, the rest of the day was pleasant. After we put the babies to bed, the rest of us gathered downstairs in the living room, and Carlisle told Bella about the attacks in and around the Denali area with The Children of the Night. We also talked about his observations about how Renesmee's ability was similar to Jasper's.

"It will be good to see what he gets from her when they get her," Bella said after we left to go on a walk, leaving Esme and Carlisle behind with the children.

"I know. I can only read her thoughts, though I could also feel the calm she created when she got the fawn to come to her," I said, holding Bella's hand in my own.

After that we walked down our driveway in silence not really needing to fill the time with conversation. My thoughts were on my earlier observations and worries and I sighed. "I've been worrying about the Volturi," I finally said, and as I finished my sentence, Bella stopped and came in front of me.

"I had a feeling your mind was on something," she said. "When you're worried about something you get distracted. I don't think anyone whose human really notices," She said before wrapping her arms around me. "I wish you would have said something sooner."

Having her hold me gave me strength and after a moment I wrapped my arms around her, "I know I need too, but we've had so much going on with Renesmee, and I sometimes forget that you can likely handle that and helping me come to terms with those thoughts that cause me to be worry," I said kissing the top of my wife's head while breathing in her floral scent.

"I think we need to make it a point to talk more after we get the babies to bed," Bella murmured rubbing her cheek against my shirt. We usually did, but again we had both had a lot on our minds. When my wife moved her hands up my back bringing them against the back of my head while she lifted hers away from my chest, my thoughts on any further discussion were pushed away. At that moment all I wanted were my lips on hers, and without much encouragement from her, I brought my head down, crushing her lips with my own, ready to show my wife just how much I truly loved her.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright, another chapter sent out. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really want to work on showing Renesmee's change into the other part of who she is, so this idea of her being able to attract an animal to her so that she can kill and feed on it came to mind. At the same time, I still want Edward and eventually Bella to have to help her since she's only three physically, and to an extent mentally. I've really enjoyed the family time and still have a little more to go on that before I address the Children of the Night and the Volturi and the role they will play in this and in any future stories. _

_Thank you all for the great reviews, as always they are most welcome and greatly appreciated. Also thanks for all the adds to favorite lists with this story and some older ones. You all are the best. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	22. Birthdays

**Chapter 22: Birthdays**

**~Edward~**

The house Bella and I lived in was bigger than four people needed, but when we found it, we agreed that the room was appropriate for times like these. Our family had gathered to help celebrate two birthdays, and everyone was planning to stay until both parties had been celebrated. When Bella suggested to Alice that we combine both birthdays, my sister wouldn't hear of it. Renesmee's party had already taken place, and my little girl was officially three years old. As she and Anthony slept, Bella and I were laying in our bed looking at the photo album Alice and Rosalie had presented us with pictures from when our daughter had been a newborn, right up to her birthday a few days ago.

"I can't believe how fast they grow," Bella said as she traced her finger over a photo of me resting in an old recliner with our four day old baby asleep against my chest. I recalled how Bella had tried to sneak up to get that picture, and had pretended not to notice while she took it.

"I remember thinking that all of it was a dream, that I had managed to somehow fall asleep, and that when I would wake up you wouldn't be my wife, and we wouldn't have her," I admitted. My wife snuggled closer to me, pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"I think I felt the same way, but some of those memories are still fuzzy," she said sadly.

To help Bella remember that particular day, I told her how she had been trying to sneak up on me. "I think you were very aware that I knew what you were about to do, and after the picture was taken I made room for you next to me, and we sat watching her sleep."

"She's not so peaceful now," Bella said ruefully.

"Renesmee has a lot to contend with," I reminded. Our one on one time with her had been paying off, and Renesmee talked a lot about how she felt when she got mad, or the way she felt when we let her hunt using her new ability. She'd admitted to me that it made her sad when her animals would go to sleep and want to get away, and there really wasn't a way to explain to her that her animals dying was just a part of life.

"I'm glad she's talking to us more, and that we are listening better to her," Bella said as she turned the page.

My hearing became more focused as I picked up on Anthony's sudden restless movements. Our son never stayed in the position he was in when we put him to bed. Most mornings, when we went in to get him up, he was on the opposite side of his crib, sometimes laying sideways so that his head as against the guard rail on one side while his legs hung through the bars of the rail on the other.

"Is he waking up?" Bella asked picking up on the same sounds.

We both waited, hearing more movements. His heart rate sped up and there was a thump before he started babbling. The rest of our family had gone out on an all night hunting expedition as well as explore the area around our home. I left Bella looking at the pictures making it to Anthony's room before he started to fuss.

"Da," he said as he stood up, no longer needing the bars as a crutch.

He didn't smell dirty, just wet. Before going to him, I got a diaper from his changing station. Anthony fussed when I laid him down in his crib, but stopped when I wound up the musical teddy bear Rosalie had gotten when he was born. Once he was in a dry diaper and his pajama bottoms were pulled back up, I rolled him on his stomach and rubbed his back. Anthony was hard pressed to go back to sleep if we got him out when he woke up like this, though sometimes even this method didn't really help much. One of the things Bella and I were working on was getting rid of his late afternoon nap hoping that he would have an easier time sleeping through the night.

"Ma...ma," Anthony said after a few minutes, lifting his head.

My wife was by our side in an instant, and Anthony was in her arms in another. After giving them both a kiss, I peered in on Renesmee. She was still wearing the faery wings Rosalie and Alice had gotten her for her birthday, having pitched a fit when we tried to get her to go to bed without them. Getting the wings had brought Lily back in to the equation, though nothing we had observed was anything other than just Renesmee pretending she had a little faery friend.

**~Bella~**

As I sat rocking my son, I couldn't help take in a few breaths, smelling his baby scent. I'd noticed that Renesmee was beginning to lose that now that she was older. Like Renesmee, Anthony liked to snuggle with his arms drawn in between his chest and my own, and he was almost asleep as I rocked him. Soon he would be a year old, and again I found myself wishing I could make time slow down. Anthony was a relatively quiet baby, unless Renesmee provoked him. He was beginning to fight back a little. I remembered clearly a few days ago when he had managed to push Renesmee back a little. In the end he had ended up with a small bump on his head when she hit him with the truck he had been playing with. Esme assured me that my children would end up loving one another when they were older, but times like that, I had my doubts.

Anthony's heart rate picked up and he lifted his head away from me. "Ba ba," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy will get it for you."

My baby boy smiled at me, "Da da," he said clapping his hands. His Dada, arrived with the bottle a couple of minutes later, and as Edward handed it to me, Anthony reached for his Daddy.

My husband knelt down, knowing our son's game, and Anthony laughed as his father kissed his fingers. He leaned out for Edward, though when my husband reached for him, Anthony leaned back against my chest, very pleased with his game. He did that a few more times before I was able to entice him to take his bottle, though even then he wanted to sit on my lap and watch his Daddy.

"He's a ham," I whispered as Anthony reached out a hand, touching Edward's lips when his daddy leaned in.

"He likes having both of us to entertain him," Edward pointed out when our son leaned back out, while still sucking on his bottle. In the end we carried him into our room and once he was settled in bed between us, he began to settle down, though still played a few more games before he finally conked out.

"Should we take him back to bed," Edward asked as I ran my fingers through Anthony's soft brown hair. It was getting long, but not yet long enough to have to cut it.

"I want to keep him with us," I said resting beside my son watching the soft features of his face as he slept. Edward nodded taking the bottle downstairs. When he came back he spooned up against my back and we both remained there looking after our little boy.

**~*~**

With Edward gone in to the nearest town to get a few things we needed for the kids, and his family still gone, I was on my own with Anthony and Renesmee. So far we had experienced a peaceful morning. In our family room, just off the kitchen, Renesmee was sitting on the floor playing with the Barbie Dolls Rosalie and Emmett had gotten for her. My daughter was content to play, and Anthony was content to sit on my lap and listen to a story. As I turned the page he put his hand on the back of the dog feeling the fur.

"What is that?" I asked kissing the top of his head.

"Oof," he answered.

"Momma, why him not say it's a doggy?"

I looked over at my little girl as she put her Barbie in the sports car Alice and Jasper had gotten for the doll.

"That's a lot for him to manage. He still has to learn his words like you did when you were little." Renesmee nodded once before she began to push the car. At that time, Anthony leaned his head back against me, reaching his hand up to hold on to my hair.

The next page had a picture of a duck in a pond, and the part he touched was smooth. "Can you say duck?" I asked as he continued to hold on to my hair. He patted the picture, but didn't say anything else.

After we finished the book, Anthony let go of my hair wanting down. Instead, I carried him into the kitchen, stepping over the baby gate I'd put up so that Renesmee could play in peace. Eventually she would have to learn to deal with her brother wanting to get at her toys, but we were having such a good morning, I didn't want to jinx it.

While I put away the dishes that were in the dishwasher, Anthony sat on the floor putting his blocks in the back of the dump truck his sister had hit him with the other day. He rolled it across the floor a few times before he stood up and hugged around my left leg. I lifted him above my head, and he laughed as I nibble on his stomach.

"Momma, will you play with me?" Renesmee asked from the gate.

"I'll have to let Anthony come with me," I warned.

"He come too," she agreed.

I got his truck and climbed back over the gate, helping dress the blond headed barbie in a gown while Anthony played with his truck.

When it came time to lay down for a nap, Renesmee asked if we could all rest in her room. I put a clean diaper on Anthony and laid him down in the bed next to his sister. "If he wants up, you need to let him do that," I reminded as she rested next to him. He laughed and rolled on to his stomach rubbing his face against the soft purple sheets.

"He's funny when him do that," Renesmee said resting on the other side.

Anthony lifted his head looking at her before he sat fully upright. He reached out and put his fingers on her lips, and Renesmee made a blubbery sound against them, causing him laugh more, and her in turn.

"Alright you two," I said when they continued to play. I reached out and turned Anthony back around, laying him on the mattress only to have him sit right back up.

"Sweetheart, this isn't going to work," I said knowing she really wanted it too.

"Make me sad if you go with him," Renesmee said, her happy demeanor changing as my baby realized that right now her brother wouldn't be able to stay in her bed.

"We can try again some other time, he's just used to being in his own bed."

"Me have books and look at them?"

It was a compromise, and after she picked her three I gathered my son in my arms and took him into his own room. Anthony realized what I was doing and began to cry. With him still against my left side, I closed the shades dimming the light of his room.

My son arched his back when I laid him down in his crib and was instantly on his feet reaching for me. Instead of getting him out I got his bear wound up before I laid him on his stomach. Anthony had a pretty big fit then, crying hard into the mattress, making me feel like the worst mother ever. If he would let me rock him to sleep, I'd be all for that, but he was too keyed up and that would never work.

For a few minutes I rubbed his back, relieved when he finally began to calm down. Once he had quieted and was on his way to sleep, I went in to Renesmee's room finding her asleep among the three books she had been looking at. Downstairs I heard the door open and soft voices of my family returning from their hunt.

By the time I joined them, all the toys had been put away and Alice and Rosalie showed me some of the things they had ordered for Anthony's first birthday.

**~Edward~**

After Renesmee had her breakfast, I helped Bella pack her duffel bag and my brothers and I said goodbye to our wives. They were heading for Boston for a nights stay, leaving the men along with my son to fend for ourselves. A while later, after cleaning up in Renesmee's room, realizing at some point we needed to teach her to help out, I headed back downstairs. Emmett was in the den attempting to help Anthony throw the small basketball into the new hoop they had gotten him a few days ago. Alice called it a pre-birthday present, but either way my son was getting spoiled.

"Give it a toss," Emmett encouraged as Anthony stood just a little away looking at the small ball in his hands and then the basket. Anthony walked to the basket and put the ball through clapping his hands when it dropped to the floor.

My brother looked over at me as I walked in. "Maybe Renesmee can show him," he said as I sat down on the brown leather sofa a few feet away.

"He'll figure it out, won't you?" I asked as my baby turned around, smiling at me as he walked over. When Anthony was close enough, I lifted him up settling him on my lap. "So have you and Rosalie decided on anything?"

Emmett sighed as he stood up. "She can't make up her mind. The Island is a great place, but it's so far away from the stores she likes to go to," Emmett said shaking his head.

Anthony mimicked him, laughing as his uncle knelt down in front of us. "You are something else," Emmett told my son.

"Bo bo bo," Anthony answered reaching out past Emmett.

"Ball?"

I couldn't see my son's reaction, but it must have confirmed what Emmett asked. In a second Anthony had the ball, and leaned back in my arms as he began to chew on it.

As Emmett knelt down again, his thoughts were on a conversation he and Rosalie had about having children, and how she wished she would have known that were a possibility before she was changed. After that I tuned out his thoughts not liking to intrude. Emmett flipped on the TV as Anthony began to shift in my arms and when my son grunted, I stood ready to take him up to his room and change him once he had finished doing his business.

By evening all of the Cullen men were home. Carlisle had given Anthony a bath, and was in his room reading to him before bed while I sat across the table from Jasper waiting for him to make the move he had already planned in his mind. Emmett was in the den talking to Rosalie on the phone, and it was kind of nice just having time with them, alone.

"Jasper looked at me, growling a little before he made his move, which I countered, effectively ending another game of Chess.

"You could focus on something aside from my thoughts," he said. Before I could answer he stiffened and my own senses kicked in to everything, from the smells around me to the sounds and thoughts.

In a moment Emmett was with us, and we all three headed outside as Carlisle continued to keep Anthony occupied. Something wasn't right, but there was nothing to see, hear, smell or feel as we broke off and looked around the woods surrounding my house. We met back in the kitchen, all guarded.

"Did you feel anything?" I asked Jasper as Carlisle came downstairs. Anthony was fussing, though once I had him in my arms he settled down.

"Just a glimmer, but it wasn't a threat, I don't think," my brother answered.

Jasper's phone rang and he put it on speaker as he began talking to Alice.

"I saw you all looking around the house, but nothing was there," she said, sounding as confused and uneasy as we all felt. After all this time, were we going to be forced to move again? That was the first thought in my mind as Jasper explained to her what he had picked up and how none of us were able to find anything out of place.

Once he ended the conversation, Carlisle and my brothers went outside to patrol after checking every nook and cranny of our home, and I headed upstairs to get my son settled down and off to sleep.

Anthony had just finished his bottle and was close to sleep when I heard my phone vibrating from my bedroom. Without jostling him I made it there before it could ring twice laying Anthony on the bed as I settled next to him.

"Jacob called," Bella said as I answered. "He said they have been picking up an unusual scent, not one they recognize and it's only in spurts. He says they catch the scent like it's teasing them and then it's gone. What do you think this means?"

"I don't know," I answered not liking it. "Bella, I want you and Renesmee to come home. We need to figure this out."

"We were all thinking the same thing. It just ticks me off because we've had such a nice calm," she growled.

"It may not be anything to worry over, but we need to careful."

Once we hung up and Anthony was asleep in his crib, I headed downstairs to talk to Carlisle and my brothers.

**~*~**

Even with our family being on added alert, the day came for Anthony's party. Alice had bought a little sailor outfit for him to wear, though when we tried putting the hat on his head, Anthony wouldn't have it. Regardless, Alice still got a picture of him, even though he was having a pretty big fit.

Renesmee had gotten to help wrap presents, and when it came time to open them she got to help which made it easier for her. We were all doing our best to enjoy this special day, but it was difficult not to be on alert. When it was nap time, Rosalie volunteered to read to Anthony, while Bella and I went in to settle Renesmee down.

"Momma, Lily say she not come back," our daughter informed us as her bottom lip drooped out.

"Why not?" Bella asked as she tucked a strand of our daughter's bronze curls behind her ear.

"Her afraid."

"Well you can tell her that she can come and see you, but she has to promise to let you take a nap first," Bella said. After that Renesmee fell into an easy sleep, though in the other room Rosalie was struggling with a fussing Anthony.

At the moment Bella was ready to go in to help out, Alice called for her, and that left me. Rosalie seemed relieved when I arrived, and once she had gone I looked at my son sitting in his crib scrubbing at his eyes. He was still wearing his sailor suit and I had a feeling it wasn't as comfortable to him as his onesie. He continued to fuss as I lifted him out of the crib, though settled down once he was resting on my lap as I got him undressed.

Once he was in the soft shirt and a dry diaper, Anthony didn't have any problem going to sleep. Bella arrived to help tuck him in and after we made sure Esme and Carlisle along with the rest of our family would watch the kids, my wife and I went on a walk.

"It feels like we spoiled his birthday," Bella said.

"I think it was a success for both of our children. Renesmee was a great helper," I said and my wife smiled and nodded.

"Do you feel anything out of place?"

For a moment we stopped walking and I focused on everything around us. It was a beautiful, warm, summer day, and there wasn't anything around that felt out of place, not even a little. Looking back at Bella I reached out and cupped my left hand against her cheek, "What do you think?"

My wife shut her eyes, putting her hand over mine as she took in a breath of air. For long moments she stood still taking in everything around us. When her eyes opened again she shook her head. "Nothing." After a moment we continued our walk, reflecting on our life with our children, and what would come next for us if everything remained as it was without any unseen intrusions.

"I think we should go to Esme's Island for the summer," Bella stated as we began to move through the trees and brush of the forest around us. "The last time we were there, I was still human. I want to go back now and see what it's like," Bella said as she ran ahead of me. The wind blew just enough for us to pick up on a strong musky scent. A bear was near by and my wife shot ahead of me. It wasn't often we encountered a bear so close to home, and by the time I reached her, Bella had taken it down and was feeding from it. Knowing she was safe, I sniffed the air smelling traces of a cat that had been there earlier.

Taking to the trees I made better time and tracked it down a mile and a half away from my wife. I brought down the cougar that had been resting in the branches below me and had him to the ground before he could make a sound. It was rare to see one so close to our home and his sweetened blood coated my burning throat. I knew Cougars, and for that matter wolves were repopulating, though they were still on the endangered species list, which was why we didn't hunt them in general. Once I'd finished I picked up on Bella's approached and by the time I had disposed of the carcass in some underbrush my wife was in my arms, our lips grazing as our hands made short work of our clothing. With her legs locked around my hips, I cupped my hands under her, moving within her as she matched me.

My focus was on her and bringing her the greatest pleasure, though the way Bella raked her fingers through my hair while rubbing her bare chest against my own was beginning to make me lose my focus, and not care about anything other than the moment at hand.

Long minutes later Bella stood in front of me brushing the dirt off of my shirt as she buttoned it back in to place. Her lips were fuller as a result of our kissing and once she finished with me, I helped her with the task of getting her dressed, occasionally kissing the skin my hands traveled over.

"I love you," she said as I pulled her back in my arms once she was dressed.

We shared one last lingering kiss before heading home to our children and our family.

~*~

**AN: **_Alright, one chapter for Anthony and some more to come. So what did you think? I had a fun time writing him and having moments where Renesmee actually wasn't ready to hurt him. On to the next. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	23. The Same

**Chapter 23: The Same**

**~Quil~**

Summer meant Claire could spend more time with us on the reservation, but it also made running patrols a little less awesome than it was. She was staying with Emily and Sam, which wasn't any big deal because it was easy enough for me to finish patrol, catch a few winks, and go see her when I got up. After my few winks, which happened to be right around breakfast, I made my way over to Sam's place. From inside I could hear Emily making breakfast for the whole pack, and my stomach was already grumbling for the food I could already smell. The TV was also playing which meant Claire was awake.

The great part about Emily and Sam's was we didn't really need to knock, unless it was quiet so I let myself in.

"Good-morning Quil," Emily greeted.

"Hey," I answered as I walked over to the table. I looked at her, and when she smiled and nodded I grabbed a plate, piling it up with food before going in to their small den where Claire was watching her show. She still didn't know about our tribe changing in to wolves, well about the legends, that part she did know but not that they were real. When I sat next to Claire, she snuggled closer to me. "What's this show called?"

"Phineas and Ferb," she answered, stealing one of my pieces of bacon. So for a little bit, we watched that, at least until my plate was empty and Emily told us we should go outside. When we got down to the beach, Claire wanted to go to the tidal pools. After she was on my shoulders, we headed that way.

"Quil, why does everyone want me to stop talking to Lily?"

Her mom, Sam, and Emily were all working on trying to get Claire to give up her imaginary friend, and I knew it sometimes hurt her feelings when they asked her not to pretend like that.

"Well, maybe they want you to try making friends with other people," I suggested. I wasn't about to say the word 'real', because to Claire bear, Lily was real, and who was I to argue that she wasn't.

"Lily wouldn't like it if I stopped talking to her," Claire whispered. By then we were at the tidal pools, and the topic of Lily got dropped as we explored the area. We were having a pretty good time when the wind shifted. The second it did, I smelled it. The scent was strong, but it wasn't exactly the same smell associated with a vampire, nor was it anything like the Cullens two kids. At any rate, I gathered Claire in my arms trying hard not to freak out and phase in front of her. Already the scent had vanished just like it had in the past.

"Why are we leaving Quil," Claire asked as I ran us through the woods.

"Well, it kind of looks like rain," I lied, knowing I'd have to come up with something better.

"But I like it there, please go back," Claire begged. There was no way I could, and by the time I got her back to Sam and Emily, she was mad at me and ran into the room she used when she visited. "Where's Sam," I said as I began to shake.

Emily knew what was going on and led me outside. "He's with Jacob," she whispered, not wanting to alert Claire to anything bad.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I smelled it again," I told her.

Emily understood and once I was in the woods I phased. Seth, Paul, and Jared were all on patrol and were already reading my thoughts. The second they realized what I smelled they raced to the tidal pools while I high tailed it to Jacob's. When I got close enough, I phased back, pulling on a pair of shorts as I ran to the house.

They were inside talking with Billy and Chief Swan. When they saw me, everyone but the chief knew something was up.

"Charlie it was good to see you, but we need to go," Jacob said. We left Billy for the explanations, and when we were in the woods we all phased. While they heard my thoughts, we were also connected with the group at the tidal pools, and like before there wasn't anything around, no traces of any scent other than what lingered from when Claire and me were there.

Sam was focusing on my conversation with Claire along with my thoughts that went with them. It was the first time we had smelled the scent with any one who wasn't a shape shifter and we were all making that connection. _Jacob, we need to run patrols. Go get Leah and the others and start close to home and spread out,_ Sam thought. _Quil we need to go see Claire._

_Wait, are we thinking she's been right all this time?_ The thoughts of the other members of our pack quieted as Sam's thoughts were on the answer I didn't want to hear.

After that I was leading the way back to the house.

**~Edward~**

Coming to the island was the right move for Bella, myself and our children. We were always more relaxed when we were there, and it was easier to focus on any problems we might have been having back at home. Now our attention was on our children, and spending time in the warm light of the sun as we played with them on the white sandy beach.

Renesmee was our little water log. If given the choice she would spend her whole day in the blue waters of the ocean, and had no fear of water getting on her face, or even going under. She could swim pretty much on her own, and liked swimming out from me, and then coming back, holding on to my hands until she was rested enough to go out again.

As she took one of her breaks, I glanced over at Bella who had been spending her time with Anthony. Our son did not like the sand on his feet, and wasn't fond of the water. "Da, da," he kept saying looking out at us.

"Are you ready to let Momma have a turn?" I asked as Renesmee floated on her back with me supporting her.

"I like being with you, Daddy," she answered.

I tilted forward and kissed her left cheek. "I love being with you, but I think Anthony wants to have some time with me. Why don't we build a sand castle?"

My daughter smiled, and her thoughts were on something Emmett had suggested before we left. I'd hoped she would have forgotten, but she hadn't.

"Your uncle has to do this when they visit," I told her, helping her on to her tummy to let her swim back to shore.

Several minutes later the only part of my body visible above the white sand was my head. Renesmee and Anthony were delighted by this, but I could feel the sand in ever crevice of my body, and it was hard not to be frustrated at my brother's ideas.

"Mommy, we need to make him have fins," Renesmee said.

Bella glanced at me trying very hard not to laugh, "Baby, I think daddy has done his duty," she said before she did laugh. Without giving her any warning I pulled out of the sand and had her in my arms an instant later. Renesmee was laughing, dancing around as I looked into Bella's eyes, now golden like mine due to a recent hunt.

"I think you need a turn," I said, but in voice low enough so my daughter wouldn't hear. I was willing to let my wife have a say without our daughter begging her to be buried.

"Daddy, I want be buried like you were," Renesmee called out.

Once Bella was back on her feet we complied with our daughters wishes, occasionally trying to get Anthony to join us.

As the sun was beginning to set, both of my children were in bed for the evening. Renesmee had fallen asleep at the table, and Anthony had a hard time staying awake while Bella gave him a bath. With time to ourselves, I had put on some soft music, opening the door to let in the moonlight as Bella and I moved around the room. This time she was brave enough to try the steps on her own two feet.

"This isn't so bad," Bella murmured, resting her cheek against my shoulder.

"You are doing very well," I complemented, pulling her in a little closer. My wife sighed, nuzzling my shoulder and then my neck as I pulled my hand from her right one, sliding it down her back to join my other, pulling her even closer as my body began to respond in a primal way to the love that was always just beneath the surface.

**~Charlie~**

Being a bachelor for as long as I had didn't make it easy on Sue. It was hard for me to try and commit to anything other than just the close friendship we had formed, and more difficult because she had been the wife of a very good friend. I knew she was lonely, and that she missed Harry greatly. Now she was in my kitchen cooking dinner for the two of us while I tried to figure out just where my feelings were.

A moment later she came in and joined me. "How are things on the reservation," I asked, knowing that was a safe topic.

Sue had been smiling, but that left the moment I brought up her home, and I found myself concerned. "What's happening?"

"I really shouldn't say anything, Charlie," she began, but I got out of my recliner and sat next to her. "Is it one of your kids?"

"No, no, they are both doing okay. There is a young girl, actually the niece of Sam and Emily Uley. For a while now she's been talking to this friend that only she can see. They have been trying to get her to realize that she needs to spend time with real friends, since she's getting older now, and she's not been very receptive. The other day, I think you were with Billy when it happened, but Quil had her at the tidal pools, and they encountered something that makes it look like Claire has really been talking to someone."

"So, her imaginary friend is real?"

"They think so, but now Claire won't talk about it at all."

"How can she have a friend that is real, and not have one of Sam's pack pick up on it?"

"That's just it Charlie. That day Quil picked up on a scent, one that's been alluding them for a few months. Anytime they smell it, the scent just disappears and there isn't a way to trace it.

"What does that mean?"

Sue sighed in frustration, shutting her eyes and shaking her head. I pulled her into my arms feeling guilty for demanding her for all the answers. "Do they think it's a vampire?" I asked, still trying to get my mind around this new world that I was now a part of.

"The scent isn't like what they smell with a vampire, nor is it like the scent that is around when Bella and Edward bring their babies." At that very second something clicked in my mind and I felt my body stiffen.

Sue pulled away from me gazing into my eyes, waiting more patiently for an answer than I had with her. "A few months ago, Bella told me that they encountered something strange. Her brother-in-law picked up on something, but when they searched the house and all around they couldn't find anything."

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

I tried to figure it out, and as I thought about my daughter and her family I recalled that Renesmee had an imaginary friend as well, but couldn't for the life of me remember what it was called. "That wouldn't work," I said shaking my head.

"What wouldn't?"

"Renesmee has been talking to an imaginary friend too. Bella and Edward haven't ever picked up on anything negative and it wouldn't add up," I said.

Sue was a very intelligent woman and turned my head to face her. "You think Claire's friend and your granddaughter's are the same don't you?"

"Yeah, but how can it be in two places at once."

"Maybe not at once. If it is something like a vampire, well, they can travel at an extremely fast pace. This thing, what ever it is might be going between the two of them. Charlie, do you mind coming back with me to the reservation?"

**~Emily~**

It was difficult to figure out why Claire didn't want to talk to us about her friend, and it worried Sara and the rest of us. When she came out from tucking her daughter in I had tea waiting for both of us.

"I think she's going to sleep better with Quil's dream-catcher to keep her safe," Sara whispered sitting down beside me. I handed her the floral cup and we both sat silently for a little bit.

"How could this be real?" Sara asked. She wasn't from our tribe, but she knew the legends were true, and it pained her that Claire was the target of something none of us could explain.

"I wish it wasn't, but Sam and the others will keep her safe." We talked a while longer before Sara headed back to sleep with Claire. I took our things to the kitchen ready to clean up when she came out, panicked.

"She's gone Emily."

I grabbed my phone and dialed Billy's house first. The phone rang off the hook so I dialed at the Ateara's, getting Old Quil. "I'm sorry to call so late, but Claire is missing. We just found her gone."

"Don't worry Emily, we will get a hold of Sam and the others." When I got off the phone, Sara was already getting ready to go out.

"We need to stay here."

"She's my only child," Sara said, wiping her tears away.

I ran after her outside just as Sam caught her. "We've got the pack looking for her Sara, please stay here," he begged.

"I need to do something," Sara sobbed as Sam held her, glancing at me in anguish.

A scream off in the distance caught our attention. Sam let go of Sara and I led her back to the house while my husband, already in his wolf form, ran off to see what was happening.

"It was Claire," Sara gasped as I led her to the sofa.

"They will get her back for you," I promised, praying that they would get her in time from what ever had taken her.

Minutes passed and there wasn't word from anyone. If it was Claire who screamed, they hadn't found her yet. I refused to let my mind dwell on anything bad happening to my niece. She was a strong little girl, and she would be back with us safe and whole. Minutes turned into an hour and Sara had fallen asleep with her head resting on my lap. I had my own eye shut when I heard someone approaching. Sara came awake when Jacob arrived.

"We found her," he said, and the look on his face was grave.

"Where is she?" Sara gasped, shaking as she stood up.

"She's at Billy's, come on I'll take you both," he said.

We got into his Rabbit since it was a long walk to make at night, and Sara held on to me as we made our way there. She wasn't asking anything and I knew she was trying to prepare for what we would see.

**~Bella~**

With the rain pouring outside, we were forced to find things to do in the house. The TV was on, and Renesmee was content to watch a cartoon spoken all in Portuguese. Anthony and I weren't sitting too far away, and we were looking at a picture book of animals while he drank form his sippy cup.

"Where is the monkey?" I asked.

My baby took one hand away from his cup and put it right on the picture of the monkey. "Very good. Do you know what the monkey says?"

Anthony patted the monkey, remaining silent. As I turned the page, my cell started vibrating. Edward got up from the computer without me having to ask, and went to retrieve it.

"Charlie," he whispered a moment later.

I put the phone to my ear. "Hey dad."

"Bells, we've had something happen here. I don't know if it's right to bother you about this, but there's just too much that seems the same."

Hearing Charlie out of sorts put my mind in alarm mode, and I was grateful for my husband taking the baby. "What is it?"

"One of the children on the reservation was bitten by something that they think might be vampire like," my dad answered.

I got up and went in to the room Edward and I shared, shutting the door. "Either it was or wasn't," I said, not willing to say too much in the case that my baby girl would hear me.

"That's just it Bells. It didn't kill her, and the bite marks are not from a fully grown vampire."

My skin began to crawl and I sat down hard on the bed. I knew Edward was trying to get the kids to go down for an early nap and I pulled at the covers on the bed. Before I could get a word out Charlie had more he needed to say. "Have you and Edward ever had any reason to believe that Renesmee's imaginary friend isn't so imaginary?"

"No, Edward can see her thoughts, and she's never visualized anything when she's interacted with Lily." On the other end of the line I heard Charlie gasp.

"Lily is Claire's friend."

Our babies were both crying and Edward was by my side. "We'll get back to you," I said hanging up the phone. "How?" I asked and Edward knew what I was referring too.

"We all have abilities, maybe this thing, what ever it is, can cloak itself from anything sensitive like Alice and me."

At that moment I wanted to protect my family because my children were in danger. A red haze fell over the room and Edward's voice seemed far away. I shut my eyes focusing on Anthony and Renesmee and in a few moments I could sense them in a way I never had. I would not allow my babies to be hurt by this thing, or anyone else. I'd rather die myself than see that happen.

"You won't have to die," Edward breathed.

My eyes opened and it was just us again, with our babies still very upset. "How did you...?"

"I heard what you were thinking, everything you were thinking," He answered pulling his arms around me. As much as I wanted to stay there and let Edward comfort me, we had our children to take care of, and we needed to figure out what we were going to do with Charlie's news that our daughter and the child and the reservation might have the same friend.

Once we got Anthony and Renesmee down for a nap, Edward called Carlisle finding that our extended family already knew what was going on at the reservation, and that Carlisle was on his way there now with Esme at his side. "They are afraid Claire will become like one of us, but she's still very lucid and not reacting the same," Carlisle told us as I leaned into my husband's embrace.

"Do you have any theories?" Edward asked.

"Several, but my biggest worry is this being is an immortal child, though if it is, I would have not expected it to hide so well from Sam's pack or any of us. There also would have been more of a tell tail sigh, more damage."

Edward nodded, "It may have been responsible for Charlie's animal problems."

I hadn't thought of that. Now my worries were focused on my dad.

"Our flight is starting to land. I'll call you when I know more. Bella, we will make sure Charlie remains safe," Carlisle said before our conversation ended.

"An immortal child," I breathed not liking any of this. I recalled flashes from my dreams. before we found out we were going to have a baby, before Renesmee was conceived, of a phantom child, a son who was sitting on the bodies of all the people I'd cared for while the Volturi approached him.

"Renesmee has never been able to see this person, it's never been in her mind before when she's been playing," Edward reasoned, to himself more so than me.

My mind was on our daughter and the haze I'd seen right before I'd felt both of my children within me, protecting them. "What did I do. I mean, when we were in our room and I saw this haze. I felt our babies and you read my thoughts," I said blinking a few times, still feeling out of it.

"You seem to be able to protect your mind from us, and you may have been using that same ability to protect our children, and perhaps me. What ever you did, your thoughts were a part of me, just for those brief few moments," Edward answered.

When I faced him, he leaned in and brushed my lips with a gentle kiss, "That may be your ability, to protect," he continued.

After Renesmee and Anthony woke from their nap, and once our son was occupied, Edward carried our daughter to the sofa and set her on his lap, facing both of us. "Renesmee, will you tell Momma and me about Lily?"

"Lily not here," our baby answered.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked, feeling uneasy

"She goes away sometimes. Daddy, I want go outside. It's not raining now," she said before leaning in to give Edward a hug.

**~Carlisle~**

When Charlie and I arrived on the reservation, there was great unease among the many residence. Sam was there to greet us at his home and shook my hand. "I want to thank you for coming such a long way."

"You have no need to thank me," I answered, and the young man nodded before leading the way into his small home. Sam's wife was there with another woman, who I could only guess was the young girl's mother. She didn't look at me or greet me, and I didn't expect her too. When we got to the room, Quil was with the little girl, stroking her hair with his long fingers while she rested.

"Quil," Sam said.

The young man stood up and left the room, and again I wasn't surprised. Sam walked over and knelt by the small, single bed. "Claire," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

The little girls heart rate picked up, beating faster than normal before she opened her eyes. She looked past Sam, straight at me. "You're a doctor?" she asked, her voice just a rasp of what it should be.

"Yes I am. Do you mind if I visit with you?"

Claire shut her eyes while Sam got up, letting me take his place. "My name is Doctor Cullen," I said timing the beat of her heart.

"You helped us one time," Claire said, opening her eyes again as I felt the skin on her wrist. She had a slight fever which was not normally associated with someone going through the change from human to vampire.

"Do you mind if I have a look at your hurt places?" I asked, remembering my granddaughter's words for the times few and far between when she had been hurt.

"Don't touch them," she whispered.

I reached out and brushed the hair away from her face, noticing that her skin wasn't as dark as the skin of other members of her tribe. Her ankles were bandaged up, and I was able to remove the dressing without her taking much notice. The bite marks were indeed that of a child, one no more than eight or maybe nine years of age. The wounds were infected, and I looked behind me glad when Sam came by my side. "How have you been treating these?"

"With topical medicines, and herbs from our medicine man," he answered.

I nodded. "I want to try her on some antibiotics. It will require me to set up an IV."

Sam nodded, and I was glad I had thought to stop by the hospital and get some medical supplies.

Quil came back and held Claire while I inserted the needle in the back of her hand. The little girl only cried out once as the young man held her close. "You were very brave," I told her, once it was all over with.

"I have to be," Claire rasped a moment before she fell into another sleep.

In the sitting room, I sat across from Emily and Sara, waiting as Sam and Quil joined them. This time they were all looking to me for answers. "I don't believe that your daughter is going to become like me," I said, sure of that.

The young mother nodded, wiping her tears away.

"She has an infection running through her body, and I'm treating her with some antibiotics. I'll need to come back this evening to see how she's faring, but I expect her to recover fully."

"Will she be the same?" Sara asked.

"I think she will be with time and care. The most important thing for all of you is to keep your guard up. I believe what attacked your daughter was an immortal child." They all seemed to know what I was talking about.

After answering their questions, I found Charlie outside where he had been waiting, and he drove me back to his house. Our old one had already been sold, and I was glad for his hospitality. "Do you really think it's a child?"

"Immortal Children were banned long ago because they could never learn control of the blood lust. This child seems to have some sort of control, and a way to hide from all of us as you've already been witness too."

When we got back to Charlie's home, he dropped me off and Esme was there to greet me. She took my medical bag and led me into the house setting the bag down before her arms were around me. I had my arms around her and was about to kiss her when we both stiffened. Someone was watching us, and then we were alone again.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright, I wanted to get this one out there as well before my week of work starts. First as always thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you all liked seeing more of Anthony and I promise more of him in later chapters and in other stories. I got really anxious to get this chapter out there and I apologize for it being rushed. I really didn't want to prolong things and have them drag out. There is much more coming with the revelation that Lily might or might not be an immortal child, and much more past that. On to the next._

_**~Ella~**  
_


	24. What to Do

**Chapter 24: What to do**

**~Carlisle~**

It didn't take Claire long to be back on her feet, and that was the one thing about children that I was grateful for. Children for the most part were very resilient. Even in the worst cases with the proper treatment and care, they bounced back in very little time. The pack as a whole was on added guard and the younger children were now supervised by an adult if they ventured outside, or even in their own homes. As for my family, we were all headed for the Island, all needing to face what was next.

"Do you think we'll catch this young one?" Esme whispered, her right cheek pressed against my chest as we rested in first class on our way to Rio.

"I'm hoping so, though I don't look forward to what will come once we do." One way or the other she would have to be destroyed. It was clear that she wasn't as innocent as we had first thought. Something had provoked her to attack Claire, and I had a feeling it had to do with the little girl, or what ever it was, losing control.

We didn't say anymore for quite sometime, until Esme sighed against my chest. "Tell me," I whispered.

"I worry about Rosalie. Since Renesmee's birth her desire to have children seems to have built up again. I'm worried that she will try and make a stand for this being even if our laws forbid it."

I gathered my wife closer, "Emmett won't let it go that far," I said. Emmett was very laid back when compared to his brothers, but when it came time to take a stand he was usually the one ready for the fight, in an argument, or in battle.

"A part of me wishes that this one isn't an immortal child, are you sure?" Esme lifted her head from my chest, and even in the dim cabin light I could see the hope in her eyes.

I reached out tracing the back of my hand down her jawline. "I don't see what else this could be," I answered.

~*~

The sky was still dark by the time we reached the docks, and Edward was waiting. He was quiet as he took the one large suitcase we had brought for the both of us, and I knew he was reading my thoughts. Once we were underway, he answered the question that had been plaguing my mind, "No she hasn't brought her up, nor have we heard her talking to Lily."

That was a relief, and he nodded at my assessment.

For the rest of the trip we talked about what the wolves had observed, and what Esme and I had experienced a couple of times while staying at Charlie"s. "I'm not sure how, if this is an immortal child, how it was able to remain hidden for so long, and why it's slipping."

"Or how it's been getting blood without anyone noticing," Esme added.

"We've talked to Renesmee a couple of times, but she always changes the subject. There isn't any fear about discussing Lily, she's just too wrapped up in being here, which I'm glad for," Edward told us as he slowed the boat down. We were approaching the Island and to the east, the sky was beginning to light up just a little.

~*~

After breakfast, Renesmee was ready to go outside, sooner than the rest of our family. Wanting to avoid a tantrum, I put on the pair of swim trunks Esme had packed for me and went with her into the ocean, mindful of how quick she could get away. It was nice not to have to focus on all of the negative events of the past few days, though they were still in the back recesses of my mind.

"You are swimming so well," I said as I held out my hand letting my little granddaughter anchor there while she took a rest.

"Like swimming." When she was ready, Renesmee launched away from me and splashed under the water. Unsure if she meant to do that, I went under and brought her back to the surface. She was out of breath but unharmed.

"You have to be careful," I reminded.

"It fun to do Pop," she answered, though the next time she swam away from me, she was a little more cautious. When she tired of being in the water we went over to the blanket under the umbrella, and once Renesmee was wrapped in a towel she sat down on my lap. "Pop, why Momma, Daddy talk about Lily?"

They had been discussing her but stopped the moment Renesmee brought that up.

Taking part of Renesmee's towel, I wiped the last drops of ocean water from her face, "They want to know more about her," I answered, not wanting to give her anymore of an explanation than was necessary.

"Her not let me see. Her does like me," Renesmee said, and to prove her point she put her hand on my cheek. A moment later I saw moments of the past where my granddaughter was playing alone in her playroom. That image disappeared and there was another of dress up clothes, and Renesmee's tea set. Her small face was the next thing I saw.

"She show me what to play and we do that," Renesmee said. After that she got her shovel and bucket, ready to dig in the white sand.

Esme had arrived by then, and after giving her a gentle kiss, I went inside finding my son waiting. "Did you see?" I whispered even softer than normal.

"I recall the day she was playing up there. How did we miss this?"

It was Edward's way to blame himself and I put my hand on his shoulder as Bella arrived at his side. "We both missed it," she said

Bella's part in his life was an important one and I left the two of them, going over to the sofa to sit down. Somehow we needed to come up with a way to catch this young one, if indeed she was as I thought.

**~Anna~**

Having to be stuck in the house on a sunny day was not my idea of a good time. I wasn't in trouble, but it was the worry everyone in my village was going through that had my freedom sucked away. My mom only let me go outside with Jacob, or her. Sometimes she let me go sit out on the porch, but not a whole lot and it was frustrating. I understood why the little children couldn't play alone. Jake told me about Claire and about the doctor's thoughts that it was an immortal child. I remember asking Jake who would want to do that to some poor little one, and he hadn't an answer for such things.

I'd called over at his father's, but Billy said the pack was running on patrol which meant I was stuck.

"Anna, I have to go to work. Please wait for Jacob," my mom called out from the front room.

"I will, be careful."

The moment the door shut, I pulled out my swim suit determined to make the most out of a nice day. I wouldn't go all the way to first beach, very sure somehow mom would find out, but nothing would keep me from laying out in the back yard. After putting it on, and grabbing a soft blanket along with my favorite book, I walked out of the house. It was a little chilly for a bathing suit but I didn't care and after laying the blanket out I rested on my stomach feeling the freedom I really needed.

My book was a sad one about a girl who was killed and got to look back on her family from heaven. Jake didn't understand why I liked it, though he never said anything too bad. He knew the moment we met I was a book worm. I was really getting into the story when I thought I heard someone crying. When I looked away at the woods outlining the backyard there wasn't anyone there. In the back of my mind a voice was screaming for me to go in the house. My story was too good and it was too nice a day so I went back to reading.

"What are you called?"

My heart beat picked up and when I looked up there was a little girl standing in front of me, wearing a long sleeved dress. Her blond hair was braided neatly down the back of her head and she was holding a tattered looking doll. All of that was out of place but most especially her pale translucent skin. Remembering what Jacob said about a vampires eyes I looked into them finding they were dark blue.

"I'm Anna."

"Tell them to let them free." She sniffed looking down at her bare feet. When she looked at me again she laughed.

Everything in me was telling me to run, and I knew it wouldn't do me any good. If she wanted too she would do whatever she needed. "Your Lily, aren't you?"

"I wont tell you," she said laughing again.

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again she was gone. After that I was in the house dialing Emily Uley's number hoping against hope she would pick up the phone.

"Hello."

I wanted to tell Emily what I had seen, that Lily had come right up too me. The problem was I couldn't find my voice and I started to shake.

"Whose there," Emily said.

"I saw her," I finally got out.

"Anna?"

"I..." There was more I wanted to say, and that was when something was on my back pulling my hair until it felt like it was going to rip from my head.

My voice finally came back and I screamed as loud as I could. The right side of my neck stung and hurt worse than anything I'd ever felt and I tried shaking her off of me.

"You can't tell," Lily screamed, biting me again. Something warm was running down my shoulder, and when I managed to look all I saw was red. The room was starting to spin and my head was hurting from where she yanked on my hair. How could such a small little girl be so strong. My legs couldn't hold me up and I crashed to the floor wishing the pain would go away, terrified I would be like the child who laughed at me before I was alone again feeling like I was in a whole lot of water not able to catch my breath.

**~Jacob~**

Hospitals weren't my favorite places, and as I sat in the waiting area with most of my pack, I fought against the instinct to go hunt down the little spawn who had very nearly taken Anna away from me. The doctors were still trying to get her stabilized and I wished the Doc was here instead of on their Island. We had already called for him, and he was coming back with Bella and Edward.

We were all aware that someone was coming to talk to us, but we had to play it cool. Anna's mom was the first one to get up and go to the doctor, and the guy didn't look too much older than Sam.

"Your daughter is stable for now. We've had to give her two units of blood already, but I think that will be all she will need. For right now her visitors need to be limited."

Thalia turned to me nodding and we went together down the hall, following the doctor around a few corners before we came to Anna's room. I let Thalia go in first standing by the door while she kissed her daughter. Anna's breathing changed and I knew she was awake.

"Where's Jacob," she rasped.

After taking a breath I went to the other side of her bed. "Right here. Did you think I wasn't coming or something?" I tried, wanting to lighten the mood.

When she smiled at me I felt my heart lighten a little."It was horrible. She doesn't have red eyes. What does that mean?"

When we found Anna laying in a pool of blood in the front room, she was still conscious enough to keep repeating that. "You said that a lot while we were getting you here."

Anna reached out and I took her hand, barely noticing as her mom left us alone.

"She was crying. I went outside and she just was there. She had on a long sleeved dress and she didn't look like she belonged in this time period." Anna told me everything until she got to the part where she had called Emily. "After that I don't remember," she said shutting her eyes again. Her heart monitor had a steady beep, and slowed just a little, meaning she was asleep.

"Jake?" Sam walked into the room then, and I shook my head.

"Who would do that to a kid?" I asked angry enough to rip the vampire or Werewolf apart who had created such a monster.

"We need to find out, and figure out what she wants."

"I'm not leaving her," I said a little louder than I'd meant. Anna opened her eyes, smiling at me before she closed them again.

"We don't expect you too, but eventually we need you to help," Sam answered, and then he was gone.

**~Bella~**

Charlie was waiting for us at the airport when we arrived, and hugged me without hesitation when I was close enough. "I'm sorry you had to leave the kids behind," he said.

"They're safe with Rose and Emmett there to watch them. How is Anna?" I asked, concerned for her and Jacob.

"Still in the hospital. Jacob won't leave her side, and the pack hasn't been able to track her." By then Carlisle Esme and Edward had arrived and we followed Charlie through the airport. Carlisle and Esme had their own cars to get and Edward and I road with Charlie.

"Have you been able to come up with any ideas on how to find her?" Dad asked.

I glanced back at my husband, remembering Emmett's idea of using Claire as bait. Rosalie had punched him in the arm feeling as strongly against that as the rest of us. "Nothing that is reasonable," I said.

"If's she's immortal like you all believe, how can she function on her own?"

It was Edward's turn to answer that question and he explained to Charlie that we no longer believed that this being was immortal. "She may be more than just an immortal child, a hybrid of sorts. We think a man named Joham created her, or the Werewolves that caused us to lose our first home," Edward said. He sounded as uncomfortable as I felt talking about that time.

When we got to Charlie's my dad headed up to his room while Edward and I went out into the forest to hunt and to see if we could pick up on anything out of the ordinary. We ran far past the city into the deep forest and I did my best to focus on everything, not just the deer I'd smelled when the wind shifted. Edward was running somewhere behind me and veered off to the left. I kept on the deer, gaining on him. When I was close enough I leaped into the air and came down in front of it. Before it had a chance to turn I had it pinned down and the struggle was over rather quickly.

As I drank I listened to the forest around me hearing the slight movement of the trees in the wind far above me. The smell of pine, dirt and oncoming rain were the most prominent scents aside from the tangy odor of the blood I was drinking. Somewhere in the distance I heard my husband dragging the carcass of what ever he had managed to catch, wondering how he always managed to get done before me. By the time I finished, Edward had a fire going. I easily lifted the body of the deer and threw it in.

"Did you pick up anything?" I asked as we stood by the dancing orange flames.

"Nothing that we don't ordinarily pick up," Edward answered.

"You're still thinking about Emmett's bait idea?" I asked as he looked away from the flames, turning his head toward me.

"I'm not sure how else we can draw her out."

The whole idea of putting one of the kids out there to attract this thing, was absurd. "Would you allow our daughter or our son to do that?"

"Of coarse not," he snapped before looking away. That night we had argued and Edward left to take a walk to the other side of the Island. We still needed to work through this and it was frustrating. A moment later Edward faced me and when he reached out for me I let my husband hold me, needing his arms around me, his steady strength.

"It's not going to help us to keep lashing out at each other," he pointed out.

"I agree, wished we could find someone older to use as bait. "Do you think Jasper was right about Joham creating children like her to spy?"

"That might be a very good possibility," Edward agreed.

By that time we were heading back to Charlie's. My husband held my hand as lost in this as I was.

When we got to the house Charlie's steady breathing coming from upstairs was reassurance enough that he was safe. Edward and I were staying there to make sure my dad remained that way though without our children, at least for me, I felt a loss that I didn't like.


	25. Bait

**Chapter 25: Bait**

**~Bella~**

Something I noticed not long after we arrived back in Forks was how much more comfortable the wolves seemed around us. It wasn't just Jacob and Seth, but along with them, Sam, Quil, Embry and to some extent Leah Clearwater. It was that way whenever there was something we all needed to work together on solving, and Charlie's house had become the meeting spot. As I helped Esme in the kitchen one evening while Edward and Carlisle had gone out hunting and to see if they could pick up on anything, Jacob arrived with Anna. She surprised me by shaking my hand and greeting Esme with a hug. I glanced over at Jacob seeing the pride in the way he glanced at her.

For a while we all sat in the Den not talking about anything too serious. There was a little more silence before Anna let go of Jake's hand. "I have something to say, and well, I know you won't like it Jacob but I'm old enough to try," Anna announced as she stood up from the sofa and walked in front of where I was sitting. It seemed like she was trying to find an ally, though I remained still watching her and quickly glancing at Jacob without either of them noticing.

"I think Paul was right when he said we need bait. I think you all should let me be that bait," Anna said glaring at Jacob who was about to say something but closed his mouth the moment Anna gave him her glaring look. "I know what Lily did to me was bad, but I wasn't prepared because she looked so innocent. You all think she's not a true immortal child, so if she's not maybe what she needs is someone a little older who can gain her trust," Anna finished. When she was she sat down on one of the other sofas by herself.

Esme must have seen the same pained look in Jacob's eye as me, so when she stood up and walked over to Anna, Jacob and I stayed where we were. "Anna, you are very brave for suggesting that, but we will find another way," my mother-in-law began, but already Anna was shaking her head.

"I'm not doing it to be brave or to be recognized. What if we don't catch her and she goes someplace where we can't find her? Some other little girl will end up getting hurt or worse." We had all come to that realization, but at least for myself, I wasn't in support of letting Anna do something that would get her hurt.

"What about your family?" I asked as they all looked at me.

"It's just me and mom, and Jacob," she mumbled.

"How would they feel if something worse happened to you?" I got up and walked over to Anna, sitting next to her on the sofa. Anna didn't move away or flinch. The funny thing was, she had a lot of my stubbornness, and if it would have been me human with all this happening I would have fought for the same thing. "Anna, we will figure something out that won't bring any harm to you or anyone else. It's just going to take more time. Right now you have to be responsible for your safety and for those around you who love you most," I tried.

In the end when they left, I could tell Anna was disappointed. I winked at Jake, having a feeling he would come back later to talk, and I didn't mind so much.

"She was a very determined young woman," Esme observed once Jacob had driven away.

"I don't blame her for that idea. I might have been willing to sacrifice myself if I didn't have Edward or our babies, but now I can understand why that kind of sacrifice could be worse," I said missing Renesmee and Anthony. They hadn't cried when we left, both ecstatic at having their aunts and uncles there with them. So far everything on the Island was going good. Renesmee was doing everything they asked, and Anthony was enjoying the sand a little better.

**~Anna~**

If I got hurt or died, Jacob would be crushed. I knew that from what Kim had explained the day after I got home from the hospital. Even knowing that, it was hard for me just to go on about my day as if nothing at all was wrong. My determination to find a way to communicate with Lily hadn't gone away either and one day while I was cleaning out my closet, I found my old tea set and my favorite doll. It didn't take me long to figure out what I was going to do with them. The only problem was how close Jacob and the other wolves were looking after me along with the other girls my age and the younger kids.

My mom was sitting in the family room working on her knitting when I walked out caring a blanket and a book along with my satchel. "Mom, do you think I can go sit out back? Jacob or one of the others shouldn't be too far away, and it's real sunny out," I added.

"Stay close to the house, don't go out to the tree line," my mother told me.

After hugging her I went around to the back of the house. The place where our backyard ended and the forest began was twenty feet away. I knew Lily wouldn't come close to the house and set up my blanket almost at the halfway point. If my mom came out to check on me, she would tell me I was too far off, but I didn't care. After setting my book down on the blanket I shut my eyes, took a breath, and ran. My heart was pounding hard and I hoped that no wolf would be listening that close to me. When I got to the edge I put the stuff out under a bush. "Lily this is for you," I whispered and ran back to the blanket pulling it closer to the house. If Lily did come back what would she do to me?

A few minutes later my heart didn't feel like it was trying to get out of my chest. My book was good but I remained on alert just in case she showed up. Just as I was about to turn a page I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Slowly I looked up and over where I'd put the toys and saw her. Lily was already hugging the doll and had the small pink bag the tea set came in held in her other hand. For a long moment we just stayed like we were, her looking at me, me at her. Lily smiled and without me blinking she just wasn't there anymore.

It only seemed like two breaths before Jacob was there gathering my stuff while I stood up. "We caught her scent, well Seth did." He was explaining as he led me into the house. My mom was there and I hugged her, not feeling afraid like I should have been, but happy because maybe Lily just needed me to understand.

Going to bed early had never been easy for me. I liked staying up late, mostly spending my time buried in some book, or even writing stories of my own in a notebook. Tonight it wasn't those things keeping me awake, but the excitement I felt toward knowing that maybe Lily was starting to trust me if only a little. What I really wanted to do was write down what I was feeling, only I was afraid someone like my mother would find it. If they found out I would never be able to help Lily, or worse yet I'd be grounded for the rest of my life. Tomorrow Jacob had agreed to take me to Seattle because I wanted to check out some bookstores there. My main focus was on finding anything I could about Vampire legends, and I still didn't know how I'd do all that and keep Jacob from asking me what I was up too. Granted I was his imprint, and I knew he was supposed to keep me happy, but I didn't want to push my luck.

As I was finally beginning to get tired I felt the same sensation of the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Glancing around my small room I didn't see anything that wasn't supposed to be there, but somehow I knew Lily was with me. "Don't be afraid. I wont tell this time, and for what it's worth I'm sorry."

I felt something cool against my forehead and it was like looking at a TV, or a movie screen of something completely different. What I saw was a small cabin in a forest someplace, and the strange part was that I could hear a river close by. I felt pulled to find that place and before I could think about anything else the coolness on my forehead was gone and I was in bed still looking around my room. Maybe I would figure it out if I slept. That thought crossed my mind as I leaned back against my two feather pillows. Before my eyes could shut I felt chilled on my left side, and smelled something very sweet. "You can't stay here," I whispered having a strong feeling it was Lily even though I couldn't see her.

"I'll hear them," came her whispered response. "I am not angry any longer," she added.

There were so many emotions going through my mind, the strongest of them was protecting her and finding a way to keep the pack from killing her or for that matter the Cullens. "How old are you?"

"Nine and a half," Lily whispered before the coolness against my side was gone. Remaining calm was hard to do and by the time Jacob got to me I was hardly able to keep my eyes open.

"Anna, you need to come with me," he whispered as he began getting things out of my dresser, stuffing them in a bag. When I sat up my mother was there helping him, tears in her eyes. I got up and went her letting her hug me.

"You need to go with Jacob. They think that child was here with you."

What I wanted to do was to admit that she was, but Lily needed me to keep her visit a secret and I would no matter what.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright everyone, I realize how short this chapter is, but I wanted to go on and get it out. I'll try and add a longer chapter with more happening sometime this week, but no promises because I'm moving again. Thank you all for sticking with me and thanks for the amazing reviews. Happy Spring, and Easter to all of you. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	26. Too Much

**Chapter 26: Too Much **

**~Anna~**

It was getting to be impossible to find time alone. Lily hadn't been able to show herself to me since Jacob came that night, and that had been a few days ago. The only time I was able to be on my own was when I had to go to the bathroom. It felt like I was getting smothered and I'd already yelled at Jacob a few times, telling him I just wanted him to go away. Staying at his house wasn't working out for me so they moved me to Sam and Emily's. Their house is more secluded and once I was there I hoped somehow Lily would show up, but then not. If they found her they were going to kill her. Paul already teased about it as did most of the Pack.

"Would you like some cookies?" Emily asked as she stepped out on their front patio. The summer dress she was wearing was pretty, and kind of like the one I had on.

When she sat next to me I took one and bit into it, shutting my eyes as I tried to figure out some way to see Lily.

"You've been very quiet," Emily observed.

"I'm tired of being protected all the time," I admitted, finishing off the cookie in a couple of bites.

"They do it because they love us and care for our tribe," Emily reminded as she gave me a glass of water. I sipped on it feeling guilty for complaining. Sam was the Alpha of the Pack and it made since for her to back him up.

"Do you ever get tired?"

"No, I worry about them patrolling and what other things might be out there manipulating this being that hurt you and Claire. Everyone worries about that," she answered, talking softly. Maybe Emily wanted me to say more, but I couldn't really tell her. I'd made a promise to Lily, and somehow I had to find a way of seeing her. Maybe the best place was in a public area. She didn't have to show herself, and if she was around the Wolves couldn't freak out or anything like that.

A little later, Claire arrived and Emily's attention was focused more on her. "Emily, I want to go for a walk. I promise not to leave site of the house," I said as I debated on wearing my shoes. Walks alone were allowed under those terms, and after deciding to go bare foot I went outside. It was gloomy, but warm enough that I didn't need a jacket to go over my summer dress. The wind was picking up causing the bottom part to billow out a little.

"You didn't say anything," Lily whispered. It felt like she was right by me, though there wasn't any cold. I stopped walking seeing another one of her visions. The same cabin was there in a forest. I heard screaming and we got closer.

"No daddy, no," Lily begged. I saw her and a man. He was tall with dark hair and he had her held in his arms so she couldn't get away. He was biting her neck and she was fighting with all she had. A moment later a woman ran in hitting him with a large pan of some sort. The man dropped Lily and turned, attacking the woman while Lily did her best to get away.

"He was a vampire?"

"We were meant to hide from him. My mother was human."

I started walking again as she faded away, feeling sick for what I saw. This secret was getting harder to keep, but until Lily agreed to let me tell them, I couldn't say a word. She needed someone on her side and I was going to be there for her, even if my tribe decided to cast me out.

When I got back to Emily's, Sam was home, and Claire was watching something on their small TV. How had Lily managed to see me and not have Sam or the Pack come after me. "Hi Sam," I said wondering if they did somehow know.

"Hey Anna, how was your walk."

"Pretty good. Do you know when Jacob will be here?"

"He went to Forks, but won't be there for long," Sam answered. He was calm and glanced over at Emily who was making dinner for everyone.

I nodded and went to the room I'd be sharing with Claire. When the door was shut, I sat down on the bed across the room trying to make those horrible images go away. How could a father do that to a child. Vampires weren't so bad, or maybe some of them were. The Cullens were nice enough, but that was different. I reached under the mattress and pulled out the diary that I'd gotten with a lock. The key was on my necklace, one Jacob had made me not long after he imprinted. I unlocked it and began writing everything down. I even wrote a message for Lily not to come around me for a while because I had a feeling the Pack was using me for bait.

At dinner most of the Pack was there, and those that weren't had to patrol. Jacob and I sat outside, and it was really hard keeping Lily's secret.

"What's wrong?" he asked, able to read me too easily.

"Nothing. I'm just tired of being moved around from place to place. All I really want is to just stay at my house, sleep in my own bed, and have time for things that aren't so complicated."

When he put his arm around me I sighed and leaned back against him. "I'm tired of the Pack joking about this girl. I know she hurt me, but I still feel like no one is giving her a chance to have her side of the story."

"I don't know that she has a side," Jacob said, holding me closer. "She's so young that whoever made her that way is likely just using her to spy. She's fast Anna."

"Do you know for sure if she's being used?" I asked trying to remain calm.

"No, but we can't really afford to stop and try and figure that out. We need to go on and deal with her before more trouble comes down on us."

It was really hard, but I stayed with Jacob even when Paul Rachel, and a few other members of the Pack came out to join us. Paul made more jokes about Lily and I noticed that Rachel looked down at the ground each time he did. Maybe she knew something. When she got up to leave I went with her back in the house. "Rachel?"

She turned around smiling at me. "Were his jokes getting to you too?"

"A little bit," I said, going with her into Emily's small kitchen which was also their front room. We had the place alone and when Rachel offered to pour me a glass of coke, I let her. "Do you ever wonder if maybe what that girl wants is someone to help her?"

Rachel sighed as she sat down at the circular table, "It's hard to tell. For me just thinking about someone doing that to a child makes me wish I could turn into a wolf and go after that Vampire. I nodded, wishing the Pack would think of it that way. Sometimes I wondered if the Cullens could take care of Lily, but there were laws about Immortal Children, and I wasn't comfortable enough to tell that to Rachel. We talked for a little longer before everyone but Sam, Emily, Jacob and Claire left.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jacob asked, while Sam and Emily went to get Claire ready for bed.

"Sounds good to me." When Jacob held out his hand I took it and a while later we ended up on the beach.

"Jacob. I need to talk to Bella again," I said hoping he wouldn't get on the defensive. He hadn't been happy that day I said I wanted to be bait, but I hoped he was over it now.

"Why do you need to talk to her? You don't have to tell me," he said sounding sad, and making me feel bad for keeping so much from him.

"Because I have an idea that the Pack won't go along with. Bella and the rest of them probably won't like it much either, but they won't think I'm betraying them," I said feeling my resolve to keep the secret slipping.

Jacob stopped walking and when I looked back at him he looked worried, "You know something don't you?"

"It's not my place to say, and if you love me you will help me talk to Bella again." I felt like a brat using my love for him as a way to get things done. What I needed was someone older on my side who I could tell about Lily's vision.

"You promised," Lily said sadly.

Jacob spun around and began to shake. "No Jacob," I yelled running to his side. I held his hand and got in front of him even as Lily stood her ground. "Jacob look at me," I said firmly, and he did.

"She needs someone on her side, and I'll let the tribe kick me out for it, but I'm on her side." He began to calm down even as Lily stayed where she was. Still holding his hand I turned to face her. "You need to show him."

"He wants me dead. My father wants me dead, but I am smarter than any of them," she said giggling.

"Let me help you," Jacob said gripping my hand a little too tight.

I pulled my hand free and ran to her. She was feather light and mostly skin and bone, and Jacob was shaking again.

"Run," she whispered.

I did, hearing Jacob yelling for me.

"Anna no," Jacob yelled.

"Can he see me?"

"Not now, but you got to go faster," Lily whispered.

**~Bella~**

Being away from my children for a week was too long, and Edward and I had been talking about heading back to the Island. The Pack seemed to have everything under control for the most part. Edward had gone with Carlisle and Esme to hunt, leaving me home to watch over Charlie, though my dad didn't know that was part of my reason for staying. He had just gone upstairs to go to bed when I heard someone approaching in the distance. I went out the back door not seeing anyone, and felt my body tense, ready to protect my father and myself when Anna appeared with a little girl on her back. My mind registered who the child was, and I knew I couldn't panic.

"We don't have anyplace to go, and Lily agreed to let someone help her as long as it's not the Pack."

My cell went off and I wondered how long it had taken Anna to get all the way here, or how long she had been gone. My caller Id registered Jacob's name, but I put the phone back in my pocket.

"She showed me what happened to her."

The child on Anna's back was not a full vampire, nor was she like my own children. The longer I stood there the more I realized that she had some human traits, like blood that I could smell running through her body at a very slow rate and a heart beat that barely registered unless I was focused. "Lily, is anyone with you?"

"I got away and I won't go back," she whispered.

My phone went off again, but I chose to ignore it as I stepped into the yard, slowly approaching them. "Will you let me help you?"

"You won't kill me?"

"No," I said unsure of keeping that promise if she became violent.

"You are nice to Renesmee," Lily said still clinging to Anna's back and neck. The fact that she had been around my daughter made it hard to stick to my promise. When I was close enough she held out her hand and a second later I was seeing images in my mind much like what Renesmee was able to do. As she showed me her past, I wondered if she had taught this to my baby or if some half human half vampire children possessed the ability to share.

"Is your father named Joham?"

Lily nodded her head and I reached for her as my cell went off again. With her in against my left hip I reached into my pocket and answered my cell. "Jacob, Anna is here. She's safe," I said.

"She took off with that thing," he growled.

"I'm aware of that. I need you to come alone."

"She's with you, that thing and you're actually going to defend it after what she did to Anna and Claire."

Lily watched me closely. "Lily needs a chance and she won't bother your tribe again," I said calmly, knowing that my own husband would likely not be on board with keeping this child. Rosalie came to my mind, but for right now Anna needed to go home. In the end Jacob agreed to come alone to get her and we sat on the front porch waiting for him as Lily drifted to sleep cradled in my arms.

"Will you really help her?"

"We will find a way," I said softly.

Anna ran to Jacob the moment he was out of his car and he hugged her as she started to cry, worried about having to leave her home since she had stood up for the little girl. He glanced at me once as he got her into the car and when they were gone I called my husband.

"How far are you from home?"

"Why, what's happened?"

"I have Lily," I said hearing the wind blowing through the receiver of his phone as he began to run.

"She will have to be taken care of," he reminded.

"She's not immortal. She has blood in her body and a heart beat," I said and explained to him what I'd seen in Lily's mind sharing.

After hanging up with my husband, I went upstairs and laid Lily down in my bed. It was strange that she trusted us so easily after all of the dodging around she had done, and I hoped Edward would be able to hear her thoughts to be sure we weren't being fooled. Why was I so willing to put my family in danger to protect her, and was this need to keep Lily safe something she was doing to me? Once the covers were pulled over her, I got on my phone and got a hold of the private airlines our family used, booking a flight for the next evening.

By the time Edward got home our things were packed and he pulled me into his arms just at the top of the stairs where I had been sitting trying to clear my mind. "Do you get anything from her?"

First my husband kissed me before glancing at the closed door of my old room. Edward stood still for a few minutes before he focused on me again. "She's dreaming, but nothing solid. I won't know what she is thinking until she's awake. Bella, Carlisle and Esme suggested we let Rosalie and Emmett take the babies home."

It was difficult to think about being away from Renesmee and Anthony any longer than we needed, but Edward was right and I nodded. "Anyone who agrees to take care of her is at risk," I pointed out.

We stood up as we heard Charlie moving around and quietly slipped in to my room. Lily remained asleep only taking an occasional breath of air as she clutched my pillow against her chest. "I keep wondering if this need to protect her is something she's doing to me, and something she did to Anna."

Edward took my hands and I looked up at him, "I'm sure seeing what she showed you affected both of you in the same way. She should be protected and hopefully we can come up with a way to do that."

My thoughts had been on Rosalie and even Emmett wondering if they would be willing to do that. They knew we were bringing Lily to the Island and I wasn't aware of my sister making any protests of taking Renesmee and Anthony away. "How did Rosalie take the news?"

"Emmett says she's trying to keep her focus on our two, not wanting to get her hopes up. I think if we give them they choice they would take Lily and keep her safe," Edward said. There was a sadness in his voice and I knew what it was from.

"That means not seeing them as much."

"And it would mean ending Rosalie's pain over not having a child, so that might be better."

It wasn't long after Charlie left that Lily woke up. Edward was able to read her thoughts finding that she was very thirsty, something we took care of rather quickly. Once that was taken care of he made her breakfast, eggs and pancakes which Lily inhaled as though it had been months since she had eaten.

A little later Edward convinced Lily to let him see her memories and was as angered and shocked as I was that Joham would have done that to her. As Lily sat working a puzzle, still in her tattered dress, I was on the phone with Esme who was buying clothes for Lily to wear both here and at the Island. Carlisle was with Esme, and I hoped when they got back he would be able to examine Lily and maybe find some answers as to why she hadn't turned fully into a vampire at the time of her change.

"Will I live with you?" Lily asked Edward as I got off the phone.

"Is there anyone else you want us to help find?"

"No, they are all very bad." Lily left the puzzle he had been helping her with and began to play with some other toys on her own leaving me a chance to talk to my husband.

"She's keeping something from us?"

"Yes, I think there was more that happened the night she was turned." We didn't say anything other than that, not wanting to upset the little girl.

A few hours later Carlisle and Esme returned with several bags of clothing for Lily. By then the little girl was feeling comfortable around us. Carlisle was able to examine her without Lily being aware and agreed that she would likely grow into an adult just at a much slower rate than a normal child. While Esme took her upstairs to get a bath and try on some of the new clothes we sat in the living room while my father-in-law told us what he observed.

"Why is she so trusting of us?" I asked.

"She may have been able to observe how you care for Renesmee and Anthony and is too frightened to keep running. I would be interested in knowing how she can shield her entire body," Carlisle whispered

I nodded, "Maybe like how I am able to with my mind, but how could she learn that and not struggle the way I do?"

"She had too," Edward said as Carlisle and I turned to look at him. "What her father did to her was beyond cruel. If there was more done to her, she may have developed that to get away."

We all stopped talking when we heard the water being let out of the bath and a few minutes later Esme came downstairs holding Lily against her right hip. The little girl was all clean and there was a little color in her cheeks.

"Are we really going to an Island?"

"Yes we are," Carlisle said as Esme sat next to him.

With Lily safe Edward and I went outside to hunt. It was getting close to the time we needed to leave and we were hunting one last time more for my benefit than his. This time I followed him, focusing on maintaining control as he led the way. Always when we hunted I tried to go my own way because I felt threatened even by my own husband when I made a kill. Edward sped up and I sniffed the air smelling a bear. By the time I got to him the bear was down and he gazed up at me as I stood several feet away from him. He started to leave the bear and I realized what he was doing, wanting to tell him not to give up what he had worked hard to catch and track down, but my throat was burning and he wanted this for me.

Later, once we had disposed of the bear carcass and the lion he had caught while I drank, my husband took my hand and we ran side by side back toward Forks. "What if we're wrong about Lily and there is someone who can hide like she can?"

"I've been thinking about that. I believe that at one point whoever she was with had some sort of control over her, but not like that. Her thoughts keep taking her back to that night she was turned, or almost turned," Edward said as we began slowing down.

"How is it that she isn't a full Vampire? Joham bit her for that intent."

"Carlisle was thinking about that once he saw her vision and he believes that since she was born half vampire that those genes somehow protected her, keeping some part of her human."

"Is there a way he can know for sure?"

Edward shook his head, "Not without bringing her pain and he's worried she wouldn't trust us if that happened."

There was so much to think about and consider, like if she did get upset would she just disappear and run away again. I managed to slip my shield away and Edward faltered in his run when he heard my thoughts. "Your getting better at that," he observed. "We will have to find a way to get her to agree not to disappear and run away even when something she doesn't like happens to take place."

When we got home Lily ran to me and laughed when I lifted her above my head. She told me all about what had gone on while Edward and I hunted and kept talking in between bites of steak and sweet potatoes, anxious for the trip ahead of us. Charlie came home as she was finishing and Lily stopped talking the moment she heard his car.

A second later Edward had her in his arms, "You don't need to disappear. Charlie is Bella's father, and a good man."

"He won't be mad?"

"No," I answered as I left to greet my father at the door.

My dad noticed all of our bags and looked over at me as I approached him, "I thought you were staying for a while."

"We had a change of plans." He looked past me and I knew without having to see that he was gazing at Lily in Edward's arms.

"I see," he said, realizing who she was from how we all stood around her. It was Esme who coaxed Lily into helping her pack a bag of things for the plane, and when Charlie agreed to walk with me outside I was relieved.

It was threatening to rain so we stuck close to the house as I explained to Charlie what had happened with Anna, and what Lily had shown us.

"This puts all of you in danger with that Royal Clan of vampires doesn't it?"

"Yes, which is why Rosalie and Emmett took the kids back to Maine. Having her is going to mean we have to be more vigilant and she won't be staying with Edward and me," I assured.

"I wish there was more I could do," Charlie said running his hand over the back of his head.

"You being safe is all I ask." He hugged me before we headed back inside.

**~Edward~**

Lily was very much afraid when we got to the airport and wanted to use her ability to disappear, but Esme convinced her not to. By the time our flight was underway she had gone to sleep in one of the reclining chairs assured that we wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Carlisle and I sat in the back of the plane and he theorized that Lily would likely loose that ability the longer she was with people who would care for her the right way and keep her safe.

"Do you think Joham was working with The Children of the Night?" My thoughts had been on the first time Bella and I encountered Lily at our home in Maine. We thought Renesmee was making a play friend at the time but someone had to have gotten Lily from our home back to Forks, but for what reason?

"I'm not sure he would. They are unpredictable, which was why Caius feared them. You still believe they were using her to watch us?"

It was difficult to know what to believe or where to find the answers we needed. Having Lily under our care meant they couldn't use her anymore, but how many other children like her were out there. "I just keep wondering when the Volturi will find out and bring down wrath on them or on us," I finally said shutting my eyes.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright, another chapter completed. So what did you think? There are many possibilities now that they have Lily and ways to find some answers but that won't be easy. My idea that they would help Lily comes from BD when they were willing to give Bree a chance with the family. I'm not sure who will take care of her at this point and it may not be them or Rosalie or Emmett, but we shall see. Let me know what you thought and as always thank you so much for reading and reviewing. That all means a great deal to me. _**  
**


	27. Family of Three

**Chapter 27: Family of Three**

**~Rosalie~**

Never before had a plane ride seemed so long. Emmett and I left our niece and nephew with Alice and Jasper at sun set several hours ago. We were returning to the Island in hopes that we could meet Lily and see how things went from there. It was difficult not to hope for a bright future with her as our daughter. Emmett kept me grounded, reminding me that I couldn't get so excited for something that may not happen. We knew how much the little girl had been put through, and if I ever laid eyes on the vampire who harmed her, I would pull him apart slowly, and enjoy it.

As I paced toward the back of the plane Emmett met me, putting his arms around me. I sighed resting my head against his broad muscled chest, letting my eyes fall shut. "I want this to work so bad," I whispered.

His hand rubbed slowly up and down my back, and I took in a deep breath of air even though that wasn't something my body required of me. "We have to be patient," Emmett reminded, and I nodded not frustrated on having him remind me. My husband was a kid in most ways, but over the past few days he had really shown just how responsible and strong he truly was. Not many in our family saw that side of him, but I knew him best and loved him for everything he was.

"Is it alright to have dreams for us?"

"There is never a problem with that, but I don't want you to be hurt if something happens, and we don't get the chance," Emmett persisted.

My heart hurt just hearing those words and I wrapped my arms around as much of Emmett as I could. "I'm trying not to worry too much about that, even though we likely won't get the chance," I said, expecting the worse and being prepared for that instead of letting hope take hold. It was all so confusing and hard, the not knowing. "I just want to get there."

"Me too Rose, me too," Emmett whispered, kissing the top of my head.

**~*~**

When we arrived at the Island the sun was coming up. Esme and I talked about Lily, and she told me what to expect. Lily didn't need as much sleep as Renesmee and Anthony, and often woke up after having horrible nightmares. When she awoke from them she refused to talk about it, and so far the only one in our family to bring her any comfort from her dreams was Bella.

"Has she tried disappearing?"

"Yes, but you can usually tell when Lily is about to, and during those times you have to tread lightly. Edward got her to agree to tell us when she wants to, and it's sometimes hard to talk her out of it. Again what she seems to respond to the best is lots of love," Esme said as we began to walk toward the house.

I reached behind me and took Emmett's hand, feeling butterflies in my stomach, something I had not felt since I was human. My brother greeted us at the door, hugging me before I could really think. I could already smell Lily's scent, sweet like Renesmee's and very different, though not appealing to the appetite. We found her sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with Bella, working a puzzle. Her blond hair had been french braided, and she had on a yellow, floral sundress.

Emmett stayed with Edward as I walked past the sofa and coffee table, sitting down to the left of her as she put a puzzle piece into place. After she had done that Lily looked up at me.

"Hello Lily, I'm Rosalie."

The little girl looked at me for a few moments before she smiled, "You have pretty hair," she said.

"Thank you. I love your braids."

"Esme did that this morning for me. Do you know how to do it?"

"I sure do," I said barely noticing as Bella got up, glad when her leaving didn't upset Lily.

Emmett joined us, and Lily glanced at him before looking back at her puzzle. "Lily, this is my husband, Emmett."

"I saw pictures. Edward and him were wrestling for a bat and he looked mad, but Edward said they were only playing." she informed putting another puzzle piece into place.

I recalled the picture she was talking about and glanced up at my husband, wanting him to try and break the ice.

Emmett smiled at me. "My brothers and I like to play rough, but I won't do it unless you are alright with that," he tried.

"You are big enough to keep the bad people away from hurting me," Lily answered glancing up at him again.

"None of us will allow that to happen," Emmett assured, and she smiled.

"Can we go out on the beach and make another sandcastle? The tide washed my old one away and Edward said you and Rosalie would help me," Lily told us.

We got up with Lily, and all three of us changed into our suits. While she and Emmett went outside, Esme assure me that she didn't seem to need sunscreen. I noticed too that her pale skin didn't shimmer like ours, along with the fact that she did have a very slow heart beat.

We spent most of the day outside, sometimes with the rest of the family, but mostly it was just Emmett, myself and Lily. She was warming up to both of us and even let Emmett toss her into the deeper part of the ocean, laughing when she came up for air. It was a little past one in the morning when she fell asleep on Emmett's lap while the rest of us talked about old times, and about getting everyone in our family here before the summer came to an end.

Having had plenty of practice with Renesmee and even Anthony, Emmett got up and had Lily cradled in his arms without waking her. We said goodnight to our family and retired to the larger bedroom. Once Lily was tucked into bed, I put my arms around my husband. "This has been the best day of my life," I whispered.

"It has been one of my best, second to the first time we got married," Emmett replied. "What do you think?"

I lifted my head from his chest, "About?"

"Us being her parents."

"I'm ready, but worried that she's going to try and run from us the first time she does something we have to correct her for."

"Did Carlisle tell you his theory?" Emmett asked as we went out of her room and into the main part of the house. The rest of the family had gone inland to hunt letting us have this time to bond with Lily.

"Which theory was that?"

"He thinks the more comfortable she becomes, the less likely she'll be able to disappear. Edward and Carlisle believe that developed because she needed a way to escape and it was part of her natural gift like Edward being able to read minds, and Alice telling the future."

We sat on the sofa, remaining quiet in our own thoughts for some time. "I don't think it will always be this easy. I remember how angry I was after Carlisle changed me and remembered what Royce did to me. I know it's not the same for Lily, but she's got to have anger somewhere for all that Joham did to her."

"So you believe she's going to go off at some point?"

"I hope not, but I think she might. Maybe it would be better for us to let Esme and Carlisle stay like Edward suggested. I acted out of selfishness when I got mad at him for suggesting it, but with four of us it might be easier."

"Where should we stay?"

"Maybe here for a while. I don't think anyone will find us."

Emmett nodded, and we were quiet again for another long spell. "Do you think Edward will be able to figure out what else she's hiding? I knew he and Bella were worried that there might be more that happened that night she was turned."

We both fell silent when we heard Lily shifting in bed. In the blink of an eye we were at her side as her eyes opened and she began to scream.

I reached out to comfort her and she backed away. "Lily, it's me, Rosalie. Emmett's right there. We won't hurt you honey," I whispered, wanting nothing more than to hold her and take away all the bad that she had been through.

What amazed both of us was that she didn't disappear. It took her a few minutes before she let me hold her, and once she was in my arms it wasn't long before she relaxed. "Can you tell me what you saw in your dream?"

"Don't want too," Lily whispered, pressing her face against my neck.

I leaned back in the bed and Emmett rested to my right, reaching out to rub his hand in circles over her back. Edward had said he had tried holding her hand against him when she would begin to dream, and that the images he saw were blurry, not enough to let him see what was causing her so much pain. There were long pauses in her breathing and each breath of air was deeper as she fell into a more restful sleep.

"I felt helpless just then," Emmett admitted.

"Me too, and a little better because she trusted us once she realized we weren't there to hurt her."

It was a little after sunrise when Lily woke up ready for breakfast. Emmett was better at cooking than me and made a batch of chocolate chip pancakes that Lily devoured while she sat on my lap at the table.

"Will they come back, and then we can all be a family?" Lily asked as she finished her last bite of pancake.

Emmett glanced over at me as I lifted her up and put her on the edge of the table in front of me. "We always will be family. For a while we need to stay here. Edward and Bella need to go back to their babies."

"Do you get to be my family, you and Emmett, like a Mom and a Dad and a daughter?"

"Do you want us to be a family?" I asked.

She nodded, hugging me tight as I held her. I wanted that more than anything. The only reservations I had was if someone was out there who loved her in all the right ways, someone who was blood family to her. I knew Nahuel was her half brother and he had been contacted, though so far no one had heard anything from him.

Our family came back that evening. Edward and Bella had a late flight and had everything packed up when I finished giving Lily a bath. She noticed the bags and figured things out pretty quickly, running to Bella hugging her tight as my sister-in-law held on to her. "We all need to be family," Lily was saying sadly.

"We are family, and we will be together soon. Right now you get to stay here and have lots of fun with Emmett and Rosalie," Bella tried as Lily shook her head.

"I knew you first when you were walking with Anthony and Renesmee. Why can't I stay there with you?"

My throat tightened when I heard Lily pleading and Emmett was there to hold me as Edward explained to her that she would get more attention with us. In the end she was still sad, but let Emmett give her a piggy back ride as we all walked out to the dock bidding Edward and Bella goodbye.

When we got back to the house, it was evident by her drawn expression that Lily was sad to see them go. Emmett sat down on the sofa pulling her gently onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her as she remained quiet. "It won't be so bad," he whispered.

"Are they scared about my father?"

I sat next to them and Lily looked over at me. "He's very bad. He killed momma because she wasn't strong like me. I got quiet and he left us alone and a big ugly wolf came in and sniffed me, and then he left too. He smelled different than the other wolves in the wild and then I don't want to see anymore," Lily said turning her head away from me.

Esme saved the day by bringing a bowl of ice cream topped with whipped topping and a cherry. She turned on the TV while Carlisle sat down on the other sofa, all of us quiet as we tried to figure out the meaning of Lily's story, more so the wolf than anything else.

Once Lily was in bed, we all sat down and talked about the wolf in her conversation.

"I think Edward may have been right about the Children of the Night. He believed Lily was spying for them for a time. That may have been how they knew about Renesmee and why they were able to get to the house that day it burned down." Carlisle offered

Emmett took my hand, "They used her to shield them?"

"Bella said she did when Anna came that night. It seems to take a lot out of her when she does." Carlisle replied

I nodded, wondering what kind of threats they had used to get her to stay with them, and for that matter how long ago she had been changed. Bella said the dress she had worn when she first saw Lily was dated, a period dress of some sort, but she didn't know the year. It was tattered and the color faded so there hadn't been a way for Bella to give us a good description.

While they talked I went back in the room and rested on the bed next to Lily. Recalling what Edward had done to see her dreams, I took one of her small hands and put it on my cheek. After a few moments I saw soft colors, serene and calm. Lily wiggled closer to me and I turned on my side allowing her to move even closer. Somehow we would make her world and ours right, the problem was the how of it all. As much as I was trying, keeping myself distant from the child sleeping in my arms wasn't going over very well. The more time I spent getting to know her, the more I loved her as my own.

**~Emmett~**

With Rosalie in the other room taking care of Lily, I spoke quietly with Carlisle about my concerns, ever mindful that at any moment my wife might hear what I was saying. "It's hard not to care for the little squirt," I said, still struggling with my own feelings about the possibility of becoming Lily's father, and whether or not that would be wise. As I thought about that I shut my eyes, scratching my head. With my eyes still shut I knew exactly when Esme had gotten up from the other sofa where she had been sitting with Carlisle and when she sat next to me.

"What concerns do you have?" she asked.

I sighed, opening my eyes as I turned to face the woman who was an adopted mother to me. "It's a lot to take on," I admitted not afraid of that. As I spoke what I felt I was also keeping my ears open for Rosalie, though so far she was still with Lily humming a lullaby she used when we were with Renesmee and Anthony.

"If it's not something you want, then you need to speak with Rosalie," Carlisle said in a voice so low that only Esme and I could hear.

I'd thought about that and wasn't sure I wanted to be the one to break my wife's heart, and at the same time, I didn't know if I wasn't ready to step up and take on some responsibility and stop being the family Jester. For as long as I'd known her, Rosalie had always longed for children, always watching other people who had a baby or young child around. Always before I joked with her, reminding her that we would have little time for the things we liked if we found a way to have a baby of our own, and once Bella and Edward had their two, my wife had been much happier.

A little later I walked alone on the white sandy beach gazing up at the dark night sky, speckled with thousands of stars. My thoughts were on Lily and the horrific things we had seen when she shared her past with us. I thought of my human life and of my own parents. There wasn't any one memory to hold on to, but I knew I'd been well cared for and loved.

"Emmett?" Rosalie asked pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned finding a look of concern etching her beautiful face. My wife had on a soft flowing dress and her feet were bare as mine were. When I reached out for her, she came into my arms.

"You don't want to be her father?"

"I didn't say that," I defended as she held on to me tighter. My Rose was strong, and yet so vulnerable at that moment. "Rosalie, you do realize how much work this will take. I'm trying to make sure, at least for myself, that I'm ready. We've always been able to give Renesmee and Anthony back to Edward and Bella. If we do this, we can't give her to someone else when we want time alone."

My wife lifted her head from my chest, and smiled up at me. "I know what we will have to give up. I also know how much we would gain. We have so much love to give. It is scary to think about all the changes we will have to make, but I think we can do this, don't you?"

There was so much love in her golden eyes, always love for me, but added love for the little girl we had barely begun to know. Was I ready to give up my life as just a husband to the most beautiful woman in my life and let Lily into my heart?"

I shut my eyes thinking one last time about all the things I'd come to consider over the past few days. "I think we should do this," I said reaching out to run my fingers through my wife's soft silky hair. When she tilted her head back I bent mine down capturing her lips in a kiss that I hoped would let my wife know just how much she meant to me.

Her hands trailed through my hair pulling my head down further to deepen the kiss as my own hands began to explore the soft curves of her sexy body. For the time being Lily was the last thing on my mind as Rosalie's hands left the back of my head sliding down my sides and into the trousers I had on.

**~*~**

Over the next few days Rosalie and I took what advise we could get from Esme and Carlisle on parenting, and from Edward and Bella when they called. My brother told me once, when I bragged about how easy it was taking care of Lily, that we were in the Honeymoon phase, and that sooner or later we would end up having something that would test us as a new family of three.

As it so happened Carlisle and Esme were off Island and I was making fast work of taking clothes off the clothes lines when I heard Lily shouting something. I dropped the pink lacy dress I'd been holding in my hands and was in the kitchen in a second. Lily was standing on one side of the room and Rosalie on the other. At Lily's feet were pieces of a bowl of some sort, along with scattered eggs and flower.

Lily had her hands over her eyes and was shaking, screaming the moment I tried to reach for her. "I can't go," she yelled sinking to the floor. "You did it, you did this to me," Lily added pulling her legs against her chest as she sobbed. Edward"s words came to haunt me as Rosalie arrived by my side. The honeymoon phase appeared to be at an end, but I wasn't sure what had happened nor what we needed to do.

My wife put something in my hands and I looked at the paper finding writing. _She wanted to make cookies on her own. I told her not to and was making her bed when I heard her getting the eggs and flower out putting them in the bowl. When I caught her she had a melt down. I think she wants to disappear, and I don't think she can._

"Lily," I tried, but she covered her ears, crying harder.

My wife and I watched her for a moment longer before Rosalie began pulling me down toward the floor. She sat down and I followed her lead, the paper in my hand crumbled up and tossed on the other side of the family room. What did Lily need us to do? We were the ones responsible for her and her cries were tearing at my deadened heart worse than the times Renesmee had her melt downs. My eyes were drawn to my wife as she reached out and pulled the struggling child to her, holding her even as Lily cried harder. I wrapped my arms around them guessing that we all needed to wait out the storm.

Eventually Lily stopped struggling and snuggled into my wife's arms crying softly against the silk blouse Rosalie had put on that morning. I bent my head down and kissed the top of Lily's resting my cheek there as we both held her.

"Wh... why can't I get away?" Lily whispered, her voice strained from her cries.

"I think because you know you are safe with us," Rosalie whispered.

"I don't like it. I'm not safe anywhere." Even as she said those words she clung to my wife and I held them as close as I could.

When the last of Lily's tears subsided I stood up, helping Rosalie to her feet as she shifted Lily upright holding her against her left side as we went into the family room. We sat down on the sofa across from the TV, and Lily sat on my wife's lap facing us even as she looked down.

"I wanted to make cookies like Esme did," Lily whispered, reaching out to hold my hand even though she still wouldn't look at us.

What she seemed to need was a reason why she couldn't, and when Rosalie tried to get her to look up, Lily pulled away a little. "I don't like this. I did what I wanted before," she hissed.

"Was it better?" I asked, not liking the fact she was hissing at my wife. Maybe this wasn't going to work, and I felt an ache in my heart for admitting to it so soon.

Her small head shook from one side to the other and she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "I don't know what to do," Lily sobbed.

My heart hurt more, and when I reached out for her she didn't protest. Once Lily was resting against my chest I put my free arm around Rosalie, "You are really smart Lily, and you've had to take care of yourself for a long time haven't you?" She was smart and she needed to hear it.

Her small head moved up and down once against my shoulder.

"Rosalie and I want to be your parents. We want to be your family like you said earlier. Sometimes there are things you can't always do on your own right when you want too. Rosalie had a reason for not wanting you to bake cookies, but you tried it on your own even when she said no."

Lily sighed lifting her head looking at my wife and then up at me. "She said it wasn't as easy as it looked and she would help me after she got things done. Why can't I do what I want to when I want to?"

It was Rose's turn, "Do you know how to make cookies all by yourself?"

Lily looked down again shaking her head once as she sighed.

"That's the reason I wanted you to wait, well one of them. The other reason was because I thought it would be fun to do it together."

"Is that what moms and daughters do?"

"Sometimes, yes," Rosalie answered smiling at her.

"Can we do it now?"

Again Edward's words rang in my head and I glanced at the woman I loved.

"Since you didn't listen when I said no that first time, I'm afraid we won't be making any cookies for a while," Rosalie said.

"I was bad," Lily said as her blue eyes grew wide with fear.

I hugged my arms around her.

"What you did was wrong, which is why you can't bake any cookies for a while. You are not bad Lily, and Rosalie and I love you with all we have. We won't ever stop loving you even when you do something that we asked you not too."

"I want to go to my room," Lily whispered.

I gave her another hug before Rosalie reached for her. After the two of them cuddled Lily slid away from my wife and ran to the back of the house, closing the door to the small blue room. We heard the cries she tried to stifle in the pillow, and it was hard not to go in after her.

"Did we do the right thing?" Rosalie asked as we went to the kitchen and began cleaning up while at the same time listening to Lily, to our daughter.

"We can't let her walk all over us, and I think we did," I said, hoping we had.

Once we cleaned the kitchen we sat in the family room. A while later Lily joined us. She and Rosalie sat working a puzzle and Lily didn't bring up what had happened in the kitchen for the rest of that evening.

As we tucked her into the bed in the blue room, Lily was hardly able to stay awake. Rosalie was kissing her first and after telling her she loved her, it was my turn. I knelt by the bed kissing her forehead. "I love you," I said smiling at her as she yawned.

"I love you too, Dad," she whispered rolling away from the bed, "Mom, will you stay with me?"

Rosalie kissed me before slipping in bed behind our daughter. In the living room I sat down thinking about our first trial as parents, wondering how Rosalie and I would do with the next snafu, hoping with time we wouldn't feel so damn lost.

**~*~**

**AN: **_Alright, I'm trying to make up for the time I might have to spend away from writing while I get moved. I don't want to drag this out and have a big prolonged drama with Lily Emmett, Rose and the rest of the Family. __My hope is that I've done a good enough job with Lily to show that she needs a family and in fact craves it. It's not going to be easy for Rosalie and Emmett and there is lots more coming their way. One of my readers put it well when they pointed out that, we have Werewolves, Volturi and Joham to deal with. Along with this new family dynamic, Bella and Edward need to perhaps show the Volturi that she's a vampire and they held up their end of the bargain. It's going to be a long way to finish and I hope you all will stick with me. As for Lemons, I'll have more of that soon enough. Rose and Emmett was just a taste, and I'm trying to find a way to write those scenes in a better way so bare with me. _

_I should put this first, but at any rate thank you all for the reviews on the last few chapters well all of them really. I enjoy hearing what you guys think and hope you will continue to let me know. Also thanks to those of you who have added me to your various lists. More coming soon, well as soon as I can get it out to you. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	28. Conversations

**Chapter 28: Conversations**

**~Edward~**

Being away from my children even for a week and a half had been too long. Both of them were growing so fast. Upon our return, we found that Anthony had a few more words in his vocabulary, and it seemed each day he was saying something new. My son was also walking without any need to sit down and rest and kept pace with his sister, something she didn't seem to mind too much unless he got into her things. As Bella and Renesmee worked in the kitchen making shapes and naming them, Anthony and I were in the den looking a picture book of animals and bugs.

One small hand covered a picture of a duck, and as Anthony looked up at me he said, "Duck."

"You're right. Do you know what the duck says?"

Anthony's small brows furrowed and I focused on what he was thinking. It was clear that he heard what words I had said to him, but didn't know their meaning.

"What does a dog say?"

A smile formed on his lips. "Oof."

"Yes. A duck," I began, "Says quack quack." It was hard to impersonate the sound, though non the less Anthony enjoyed it as he giggled.

"Dah, toe," he said once his giggles subsided. He pulled his leg up and put his hand on his big toe. A second later as I nibbled his toe, Anthony laughed and pulled it away. "No, Dah," he said as I reached for it. Telling someone 'no' was something new, and Anthony put that word to use often, especially when it was time for nap or for bed.

After looking at another book, I took Anthony to the kitchen where Bella was making snacks before his mid morning nap. He went willingly into his highchair, and began to eat the pieces of ham Bella had sliced.

"Daddy, I made four circles and Momma hung on the fridgerater."

The circles were colored in, one red, two green, and the last yellow. "You did very well with these. Did Momma help you?"

My daughter finished taking a drink of juice before answering. "Momma helped me make and I color all by self," Renesmee answered proudly. My baby wasn't so little anymore. She was getting taller and losing some of her baby fat. Watching her grow was something that amazed me each day, but also in some ways caused me to worry. I wanted her world and Anthony's to be safe, and right now that safety was the thing most in question

"Daddy, do I have to take a nap?" Her plate was empty and Renesmee was kicking her legs up and down as she waited for my reply

"Yes, but not right now. Would you like to work a puzzle with me?"

"I want to do the butterfly one," she answered as Bella helped her clean her hands and mouth.

Before my wife could move, I reached out and pulled her into my arms. We shared a kiss even with Renesmee giggling with Anthony joining in. At the same time he flung his sippy cup toward the floor. Lightening fast, my wife caught it and set it aside as our daughter tugged on my hand ready for some alone time.

Renesmee's butterfly puzzle contained fifty pieces and as I sat next to her, my baby turned all of the pieces over. "Aunt Rose got me this one," she said once she had finished.

"It's a very nice puzzle. Have you worked it before?"

My daughter shook her head, "Wanted wait for you, Daddy." We shared a hug before getting to the task of putting the pieces together.

**~*~**

Once both of our children were down for their afternoon nap, Bella and I went to our own room. After I was settled on the bed, resting against the feather pillows on my back, my wife moved in next to me resting to my left with her cheek pressed against my chest. All morning she had been quiet, seemingly in thought and I found it difficult not to ask her about her thoughts, hoping she wouldn't worry about something and not tell me or allow me to offer her comfort. Bella's cool breath blew out against me, and I stroked my hand over her back, waiting.

"I," Bella began before stopping, rubbing her cheek against me.

After gathering my wife closer, I kissed the top of her head. "What?"

"I've been thinking that it's time to go to Volterra," Bella finally said as she lifted her head away from my chest, looking right into my eyes. "Before you say anything I need to tell you why." When I nodded my wife shut her eyes, sighing again before she opened them. "With everything Lily said about Joham and the things he's done, I feel that it's maybe better to just go on and get it out of the way. I know what you said about Aro, but I think there is a way to protect our children. What I think we should do is go to Italy, maybe you, me, Jasper, and Alice and she can go with me."

Her words were enough to run a chill through my already cool body, and I watched her as she waited for me to say something in response. Just thinking about Bella without me in Volterra was enough to make me want to take her and our children and run to the ends of the earth to keep them safe. Bella reached out and cupped my cheek, watching, waiting. "Have you considered that now that you have been turned, Aro might be able to read you?"

"You aren't able to unless I allow it. I'm getting a better feel for sharing things with you, feeling this protective band that wraps around my mind. I don't think he will." Bella was silent for a moment, looking at her hand cupped against my left cheek. My wife gasped when I turned and placed a kiss against her palm. When she leaned in we shared a soft, searching kiss. "I don't think we can wait, and I don't want this worry to continue to loom over us."

As frightening as it was to think of her alone with just Alice along with her, my wife did have a point. We needed to find a way to take care of satisfying Aro's demands that she be changed, allowing him to see she had, and also find a way to confront Joham and stop his madness before the walls came crashing down among us. "If we are to do this, we need to plan carefully. I'd want to speak to Carlisle." My father had spent centuries with the Volturi and knew them better than the rest of us. Even staying there, that length of time, Carlisle didn't know everything. Aro was a collector and his want to collect those among our kind with gifts he deemed worthy worried me the most.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked as she rested her cheek against me once again.

For a few long moments I couldn't answer her, replaying in my mind the thoughts Aro had once he realized Alice could see the future. At one point he thought of having me and my sister as part of his elite guard, and with Bella's ability still developing with no real knowledge of just how strong she would be once that ability was mastered, my worries intensified. "Aro once thought of what it would be like to have Alice and I on his guard. If he even begins to realize what the potential for your ability is, I'm not so sure he won't stop until he has what he wants."

"Wouldn't that go against everything they stand for? I thought members of the guard were selected yes, but they have a choice don't they?"

The only one who might know was Carlisle and he was still on the Island with Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Lily. We stayed as still as two statues until we heard Renesmee slipping from her bed. A second later Bella and I were sitting up with books in hand not wanting to frighten our very intuitive three year old. As soon as she was close enough I set my book aside and lifted her on the bed settling her between Bella and myself. Our baby snuggled against my left side sighing as she shut her eyes. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Don't like them," she answered sleepily, still tired. Bella set her book down and rested on her side, rubbing her hand over Renesmee's back. My thoughts were on my children and what would happen if Aro found out about them. His first instinct would be to destroy them until he realized that they could grow. He would likely want to study them. A little later Renesmee went back to sleep and I voiced my thoughts. "We do need to go on and deal with them, I'm just now sure that it will be as simple as showing them that you have been turned." My wife looked up at me with concern in her amber eyes, and I reached past our baby tracing my finger over her lips. "We may need more than just our family to stand by our side in this. What Joham is doing threatens not only us but ever other vampire in the world who may be like us, with children they created out of love.

"That would be war," Bella pointed out.

"If we had enough information and enough people to stand by our side I'm not so sure it would be. I don't think Marcus in particular would allow for all they have worked for to crumble. He isn't happy with the way things run now, but has never really stood up to Aro or even Caius."

"I just want a good life for them," Bella whispered.

"So do I," I answered.

**~*~**

The deer in my arms was putting up a good fight before I finally had him immobile enough for Renesmee to approach. Bella was with us this time standing just a little bit away, holding Anthony who had quieted down to watch. My little girl slipped under my arms and in a moment she was drinking the nourishing blood. Once the deer was dead I settled it on the ground and Renesmee moved in beside it, still drinking. I was caught by surprise when I heard Bella's thoughts.

_It still seems strange watching her feed._

I nodded in reply as Anthony became restless. When he was in my arms he leaned toward his sister reaching out to touch the deer she was drinking from. His thoughts were on the animal before they switched to the sippy cup and it seemed Anthony was making that connection. Once Renesmee had finished as much as she could handle, Bella finished off the rest disposing of the carcass as I watched our children.

"Daddy, when is Anthony going to be able to do what I do?" my daughter asked as she road on my back on the way home. Beside us, Bella carried our son who was cradled in her arms drinking deer blood from his sippy cup.

"Once he gets a little older like you were," I answered as she nodded before resting her cheek on my shoulder. Renesmee was quiet the rest of the way home and once we got there she headed upstairs to play with her toys while Bella and I kept Anthony in the small playroom just off the kitchen.

"How are Rosalie and Emmett doing?" Bella asked as she and I helped Anthony stack some of his Duplo building blocks.

"Pretty good. They have had a few moments with Lily. Emmett is beginning to realize that it's not all fun and games," I answered putting a red block on top of the blue one Anthony had just added to our tower. Bella and I were careful to keep the conversation quiet, not wanting to alert Renesmee just yet to that particular situation. She loved her aunt and uncle and we worried that her feelings would be hurt when she found out about Lily. What we hoped to do was to return to the Island once things got settled down with them, though now that Bella was ready to go to Volterra, there wasn't any certainty that we would be joining them so soon.

After building a few towers with Anthony we headed upstairs and while Bella went to get Renesmee ready to lay down for a rest, I carried our son into his room.

Anthony immediately began to shake his head very aware of what was about to happen. "No nap," he said as I laid him down on his dressing table. He was extremely smart just as his sister was, but didn't understand why we left him in his room to sleep, and no explanation seemed to comfort him.

Before he could get too distressed I leaned forward and blew raspberries on his chubby belly. Anthony laughed and took the small book I offered him while I finished changing his wet diaper. Once we were sitting in the rocking chair with another book, my son settled down helping to hold it open as I read to him. The story was Mogli, and as we read, Anthony occasionally rubbed his eyes and yawned. We finished two chapters and by then my son was nearly asleep and didn't fuss when I cradled him in my arms.

Anthony watched me as I rocked him, yawning again before he closed his eyes and snuggled against my chest. Even as quiet as she was, I knew when Bella arrived at the door and smiled up at her as she watched us. "How do you do that?" she asked in a voice so quiet that Anthony wasn't aware she was there.

"With luck," I replied. Once he was in his crib, I stood next too my wife while she draped a soft green blanket over him. My wife leaned against me as I put my arm around her while we watched our little boy sleep.

"He's getting so big so fast," she whispered.

"Yes he is," I answered noticing the sadness in her voice. "Are there times you wish we would have tried for another child?" I asked wondering what she thought when she was this quiet while watching one of our babies sleeping.

My wife sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, but other times I think this was the right path for us. We have our girl and our boy and they are more than a handful. I'm not sure where a third baby would have fit in. When are you going to talk with Carlisle?"

We left Anthony's room holding hands and checked on Renesmee before heading back downstairs. "I think tonight, once we get the babies in bed."

"I hope he can give us some idea of what to expect, though I think you're right about Aro. How would all of that effect the rest of us, not just us but other vampires if what you say is true?"

"It would be shocking, and possibly volatile if we don't take great care. That's why we need to have a very good plan in hand and also find a way to deal with Joham in the mean time. It may mean involving more than our family alone." My wife sat down on the porch swing outside and I settled beside her putting my right arm around her. "We'll figure this out," I said not looking forward to that or any other part of it.

**~Bella~**

There was so much to think about, consider, and plan and even with the ability to multitask at vampire speed all of it was very overwhelming. By the time our babies woke up, Edward and I were more composed. We got Renesmee and Anthony a snack before putting them in their car seats to head to the grocery. While Edward and I were very quiet, Renesmee and Anthony were busy with some of the toys they had with them. It was comforting to listen to them interact with their toys and sometimes with one another. One thing I'd noticed since coming home was that Renesmee was becoming more tolerant of her brother.

"Momma, when I get four I not sit in my seat?"

I turned slightly so I could see her, "You have to grow a little more before you can sit in the regular seat, and it might be a little longer before you do."

My little girl sighed, "I want be bigger, don't like my seat."

If given the opportunity my little girl could argue about the current topic for a long while, so I changed the subject. "Do you know what cereal you want to try this time?"

"Fruit Loops," she answered.

My husband glanced in the rear-view mirror. "Why those?"

"Them are very yummy. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett got me some."

Letting her have a sugar cereal on a regular basis wasn't something I was sure about. On the one hand she was part vampire, so that kind of think likely wouldn't hurt her teeth the way it would another three year old, and at the same time I hoped to teach her to eat healthy. Fortunately Renesmee found another book she wanted to look at and the topic was closed. Turning further I looked over at my son who was in the seat directly behind mine. He had been quiet for most of the trip, glancing around the car and looking at the book on his lap. Since moving him into a regular car seat he seemed to enjoy being in the car more.

When Anthony noticed me he smiled and reached out. I gave him my hand to hold as I turned back around. It had been drizzling when we left but now there was a steady downpour of rain. If I was human I'm sure it would have been difficult seeing ahead of me, but my vampire eyes not only saw each drop falling, but also far ahead.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked taking the hand Anthony had just let go of.

"I was noticing, and not for the first time, how it is that you can drive so fast even in a downpour like this. It's amazing to be able to see not only the drops but also so far ahead. I guess I'm still getting used to it all."

"One, two, three," Renesmee began counting. She got up to one hundred before she stopped. "Momma, Daddy, there are lots of rain drops."

I glanced at Edward and it was evident by the smile on his face that he was as proud of her as I was. We hadn't really had much of a chance to formally teach her, and Renesmee had never counted that high. "Did Aunt Rose help you count?" I asked.

"No, I watch Sesame Street."

When we got to the grocery store in the nearest town, which was a forty minute drive, both of my children were ready to get out of the car. It had stopped raining and while I got Anthony out of his seat, Edward helped Renesmee with her fancy butterfly umbrella. Our son struggled to be let down and holding him facing out wasn't working very well. When I did put him down, he let me hold his hand and several people commented on how cute he was and how beautiful Renesmee was. My children seemed to draw attention where ever they went, and sometimes I wondered if it was because of me and Edward, hoping it wouldn't always be that way, especially when they were ready for school.

Inside the store, we put them in one of those shopping carts that looked like a car, and they both giggled as their father pushed them along. It was nice to be able to do normal human things, though my thoughts were on Lily and how all of that was going, as well as formulating a plan for when we would go to Volterra. It was hard not to shutter when I thought of going there, and even though I had been human when I was last in court with Aro, Marcus, and Caius, I still remembered everything.

"I want out," Renesmee suddenly said.

"You have to hold my hand," I answered. Once she was out she took my hand as her little white sandals made clicking sounds while she walked. As I got the food, she stayed next to me looking around. The moment my baby let go of my hand I was on alert though remembered not to react to her so quickly. "You need to stay next to me," I reminded.

"Have to pee," she whispered. Edward took our list and I took our daughter to the ladies room.

If no one would have been in the store to witness just how fast we could do things, we would not have spent forty minute shopping. That was the hardest part, holding back, and by the time we were finished, we had two sleepy children. Anthony was happy while we walked to the car, but as soon as I picked him up he began to struggle and fuss. As I strapped him into his seat he began to scream and Renesmee held her hands to her ears.

"BE QUIET," she screamed. Anthony began to cry pulling at his straps as Renesmee began to scream. An instant later Edward had our daughter out of the car hugging her until she calmed down. I climbed in the car and sat in the middle and once Anthony noticed me he began to calm down. Moments when both of my children were fussing, made me very glad that we did our shopping as a family. Once Renesmee was calm Edward put her back in her seat, but she was grumpy and huffed, turning away from me.

"Momma," Anthony said smiling at me when I turned to see him.

"What are you doing?"

He clapped his hands and at the same time Renesmee kicked her legs out putting her hands over her ears. She would be taking a nap when we got home. While I played a game of patty cake with him, Renesmee got more restless so when we finished I turned my attention to her. "Would you like me to read to you?"

"No," she grumped.

"Pat," Anthony said.

"You hush Anthony," Renesmee growled uncovering her ears.

"Hey, that's enough. He is aloud to talk just like you."

"Don't want him to," Renesmee snapped.

"Tell Mommy your sorry, you don't talk to her that way," Edward said glancing at us in the rear-view mirror.

"No," Renesmee growled, putting her hands over her ears.

My husband found a spot to pull the car over and I distracted Anthony as he opened her door. He spanked her twice and Renesmee's grumpiness came to an abrupt halt as she began to cry.

"Sorry Momma," she sobbed once he put her back in her seat.

"Thank you for telling me baby," I answered as Edward hugged her.

"I love you, but I won't let you be rude to Momma, that is not permitted, do you understand?"

She nodded as she cried more, and I was ready to get home. Beside us Anthony watched, but didn't start crying as he normally did when she was upset. The rest of the trip home Renesmee held on to my hand hugging it to her chest and fell asleep just after Anthony.

**~*~**

That evening, after our babies were in bed, Edward phoned Carlisle. We sat together on the couch and I could hear my father-in-law clearly as if I was the one on the phone. For the first few minutes Carlisle gave us an update on how Rose, Emmett, and Lily were doing. He said they had already had a few struggles with her, but that they were all adjusting to life as a family. Carlisle and Esme were in Rio giving them time alone with her, but were staying close by in case they needed help.

"Now, I have a feeling you had more you want to talk about than just how things are going with all of us," Carlisle said.

I held my husband's hand as he began. "Bella and I believe it is time to go to Volterra and show Aro that she has been changed. She has always worried about when he will remember, and with all that has happened with Joham, I'm beginning to agree that maybe taking care of that sooner would be the best. We just don't know how Aro will react once he realizes he still can't read her."

Carlisle was quiet for a few seconds. "Aro is a collector. Have you stopped to consider that he will be able to see the children through your mind?"

"Yes, and Bella thinks Alice going with her might be better. Alice can show him the future without endangering Anthony or Renesmee."

"But he will still see the past," Carlisle pointed out and Edward shut his eyes. It was obvious that he had not remembered that. Even Alice wasn't immune. When I reached for the phone my husband handed it to me.

"What if I learned how to use my shield. If I can, maybe I can somehow keep Aro from seeing certain things." I was grasping, desperate to do this and be done with it so we could go on and deal with Joham.

"You aren't certain that it will work though," Carlisle pointed out. Again he was silent for a moment. "Let me get back to you. I have an idea, but I'll need to do some inquiring."

Once the conversation ended we only had a second before Edward's cell went off. It was Alice and he gave it to me as he got up to go settle our son down. "Hey Alice."

"I see you in Volterra, both of us," she said.

"Edward and I are planning to go there. What did you see?"

"Aro won't know about the children but I don't know why. He should be able to see them through me."

Her vision gave me hope that maybe my shield would protect her when Aro took her hand. "Carlisle is calling some one. I think my shield might keep Aro from seeing, but I have no idea how that will all work. Do you know when we will go?"

"No. Jasper and I are on our way to Denali. We will call you back when we get there." After we hung up I went upstairs, already hearing Edward's soft voice as he read to Anthony. They were in our bed and Anthony was snuggled against his father's side almost asleep. Quietly, I crawled in bed on the other side of our son without jostling him. "Alice is going to call us when they get to Denali," I whispered as Anthony turned over, smiling at me. "Shh," I whispered getting close enough to hold him. While he snuggled in my arms Edward continued to read, holding the book in one hand while keeping his other against Anthony's back.

By the time Edward finished the story, Anthony had gone back to sleep. We put him in his crib and went back to our room. "It's days like these that I miss sleeping," I admitted. When Edward wrapped his arms around me I sighed, resting my cheek against his chest. "This however is very nice."

His lips found mine as he tilted my head up. Our kiss was slow and sensuous and I loved the fact that I know longer needed air. The feeling of his hands lifting my shirt made my body respond in a primal way. I growled and didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed. Edward broke the kiss moving the shirt over my head before kissing me again. His lips stayed on mine for only a moment before they traveled down my neck. At the hollow, he bit down and I pressed myself against him grasping the sides of his trousers, easily pulling him closer. There were advantages to being stronger than my husband and it was his turn to growl at me.

When he crouched down his hands pressed against my bottom and small of my back before he ground his bulge against me. "I need this, I need you," I growled.

In the next moment he was ripping the rest of my clothes off and I didn't care that we would have to buy new ones. Most of the time we tried not to rip what we wore, but there were other times when we couldn't wait. Edward pushed me against the wall, lifting me up at the same time. Our bodies were a flurry of motion and his touches were drawing me ever closer to the completion I needed. When Edward moved his hand between us touching me in just the right spot I bit down on his shoulder to stifle to growl building within me.

My arms were around his neck and I leaned back, pushing my hands against his head until he was there kissing me. His tongue licked against my lips a moment before I sucked it in, biting down as he increased his movements. The wall behind me wasn't enough support so Edward moved us to the bed where he could get better leverage. Laying the way I was with my feet on his shoulders it didn't take long for my completion. Edward wasn't quite ready for it to be over and reached between us pinching my clit until I felt the warmth and tightness of need building up again.

We spent most of the night making love and not just in our room. By the time the sun was about to rise we were in the shower. Edward had soaped up a loofah sponge with my favorite scented body wash, and rubbed it up and down my right arm. "You do realize Anthony will be waking soon," I reminded, not minding sharing my shower with the man I loved.

"We can be out of here and dressed before he makes a sound," Edward murmured, trailing the sponge from my shoulder down between my breasts. I leaned against the cool tile shutting my eyes, letting the feeling of the sponge and his soapy hands wash over me. My body was already responding and I wanted more. His soapy hand slipped lower and he traced circles around my belly button. I moaned Edward's name and his lips covered mine. We weren't ready to stop so when we did hear our son beginning we didn't have much time left.

Edward's movements became quicker and more forceful and while one hand cupped my right breast while he rubbed his thumb over the nipple, the other reached lower finding my clit. Edward squeezed and tugged there as I arched against him. Right before I felt my completion his lips were against mine and his tongue imitated the in and out movement of his hard flesh. I screamed into his mouth as he kept pumping into me, his completion finishing a little after mine.

**~Edward~**

While Bella sat with our son watching a musical video, Renesmee was with me in the office sitting on my lap as I checked on our bank statements and online investments. She was still wearing her fancy pink princess nightgown and her hair was still rumpled from sleep. "Daddy, those are lots of numbers," she said as she held my left hand, twirling my wedding band around.

"They are," I agreed reaching with my free hand to scroll down the page.

"How much is that?"

"Well this one," I began, pointing to how much we had spent on groceries last month, "This one is one thousand two hundred and seventy five dollars."

"Is that money?"

"Yes."

My little girl was quiet as I clicked out of the bank statement and looked at our investments.

"That one has more numbers," Renesmee observed

"Yes it does."

"That's a seven," she said, pointing to the first number.

"Yes, what about this one?" I asked pointing to the second.

"That one's eight, and that one is a nine. There is two, and three, and nine, and five, and seven, and nine again. Is that what we got at the food store?"

"No, this is how much money we have in this particular portfolio."

"Is that lots?"

I hugged her close. "Quite a bit."

"Daddy, can I play a game?" Renesmee asked, as she glanced up at me with the same color eyes Bella's had once been.

"A computer game?"

When she nodded I clicked out of my investment page and went to her game page. At this point I had to help her hold the mouse and guide it to the different options, or when needed, click the arrow buttons to move the little men about the page. We didn't let Renesmee play on the computer a whole lot just as we didn't let her watch much TV aside from the educational shows and a few DVDs. It was Bella telling us that Renesmee needed to get dressed that ended the game and once on her feet Renesmee ran ahead of me ready to pick out her clothes.

After lunch and before nap time for both of my children, we sat in our living room. While Bella helped them build a puzzle I sat at the piano playing for my family. It had been a nice morning, and time we all had needed to spend together to reconnect after Bella and I had been away.

"Dah," Anthony said as he patted the bench on the left side of where I was seated.

"Would you like to have a try?"

"No, me," Renesmee called out as she abandoned her mother and the puzzle. Before either of them could get upset, I lifted Anthony onto my lap and Bella joined us sitting next to me with our daughter on her lap.

Anthony reached out and almost slammed his hand down against the keys, but I stopped him. "You have to be gentle. Renesmee, will you show him how?"

My daughter reached out and struck a key with her right finger along with a few more. Anthony watched, but couldn't quiet get the hang of it so I helped him. When he got a tone from the key he pressed down, my son giggled and was ready for another. With my help he played a simple version of chopsticks.

"Daddy, I want you to play **The Lady who swallowed a Fly**," Renesmee said.

"Alright, but you must sing along with me."

When she nodded I reached around my son and began. "There was an old Lady who swallowed a fly."

By the time we got to the part where she swallowed a dog, Renesmee and Anthony were both laughing and along with them Bella and I. We managed to finish the song and by the time we got the children down for their naps, there wasn't much of a fuss.

My wife held my hand as we walked downstairs. "She really loves that song,"

"Yes she does."

"I heard you two in the office. Renesmee is getting so smart, and growing so fast. Sometimes that makes me sad," Bella said as we sat in our living room on a blue and white striped couch. The furniture in our living room was fancier, yet still practical. Esme had helped pick out most of our furniture even though she wasn't there when we were setting the house up.

Once we were seated, my wife leaned against me, wrapping her arms around me as I put my right arm around her shoulders. "She is extremely smart," I agreed. "I sometimes miss how easy things were when she was smaller," I admitted. Even with vampire abilities, keeping up with our children was no easy task. They kept us on our toes.

"I'm glad we were able to have two children, and I'm glad we did things your way when it came down to me being turned. Do you think we are going to be able to stop Joham before things get too out of hand?"

"I hope so. Carlisle knows several people who are like us. The clan from Denali and a few others he's met and kept in contact with. Hopefully there will be enough of us who want to deal with him so the Volturi don't find out."

Bella nodded, holding my right hand in hers. "I don't want to leave Anthony and Renesmee again."

"I agree. We need to find a way to keep them safe, but also a way we can see them every few days instead of being gone for weeks at time."

When Bella suggested we change the topic, I agreed and for a while, at least, there was nothing else that was on my mind other than the beautiful woman by my side and my complete and total love for her.

**~*~**

**AN: **_First and foremost thank you all for the reviews. I enjoy hearing what you think about this story, so keep them coming. Also thanks to those of you who have added me to your lists. There wasn't a whole lot of action in this chapter, but I had a request somewhere along the line to get back to Bella, Edward and the babies. Plans are being made and things will start picking up soon. Until then I hope you will continue to wait and read. Thank you again. _

**Ella**_~  
_


	29. Need

**Chapter 29: Need**

**~Rosalie~**

As guilty as I felt going inland to hunt with my husband, leaving Lily behind with Carlisle and Esme had been the right thing to do. We loved our new daughter, but were also still adjusting to not having much time alone. Lily slept at night though only for six hours at a time and it was a change for Emmett and I to devote so much time to anyone other than just us. While we were away I felt bad for those thoughts, needing to get away. It was Emmett who helped me see that us going away didn't make us bad parents, and we weren't always going to leave her without us.

The sun was just rising when Emmett docked the boat, and already I could hear Carlisle reading to our daughter. We had discovered that she had no formal education and could barely read on her own. As a result we were all working on teaching Lily, reading to her and letting her follow along by moving our fingers over the words we read. So far, trying to make her sit down and learn wasn't working out so well, though once she got a little more comfortable with things that would be a part of her life just like any other child.

The house was in sight when we heard Lily sliding from Carlisle's lap and a moment later she was in my arms, hugging tightly around my neck. "I missed you very much," she whispered as I moved my hand down her silken, blond hair.

I kissed the top of her head breathing in her floral scent, "We missed you too," I said as Emmett put his arm around both of us. Lily didn't look up even as we walked into the house. While Emmett started telling Carlisle about our time inland, I carried my daughter to her room to help her get dressed for the day.

A moment later as Lily lifted her arms letting me pull the nightgown she was wearing off, my little girl sighed, "I want to see everyone else, even Renesmee and Anthony," she said. Her request to see them was something she asked for daily, and I wished we could have the family here.

"We will all be together again soon," I answered, unsure of what else I could tell Lily without causing her to worry.

"Are Pop and Nanna going away soon?" Lily asked once she was dressed and while I combed the tangles out of her long hair. Carlisle and Esme had talked about heading to Maine in order to find a home for them close to where Bella and Edward were staying.

"They will be in a few more weeks," I answered.

Once her hair was pulled back into a single french braid, we both headed out to the front room. Lily ran and launched onto Emmett's lap knocking against him without getting hurt. For a while, in the beginning, I'd worried she would come to harm by doing that, but it appeared that her build was close to our own, more so than Anthony or even Renesmee. Lily laughed as I stood watching them and I smiled as Esme wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"She missed you terribly," Esme said rubbing her hand over the upper part of my left arm.

"We missed her," I whispered softly not wanting Lily's fun with her daddy to be interrupted. A smile came to my lips as I thought of Emmett in that respect. He wasn't as confident at being a parent as I was, though even I sometimes had my doubts and worries. Esme and I ended up sitting outside on the small porch Carlisle and Emmett had constructed over the past few weeks since our arrival. We sat across from one another at a circular wrought iron table with a clear crystal top and a delicate umbrella to shade us. "She wants for us all to be together and I don't think I can blame her. I enjoy the times Emmett and I have been able to go out on our own, but it's never the same with the rest of you absent from our lives."

"Hopefully answers will be forthcoming and we won't need to be apart for so long. Have you and Emmett thought about settling in Maine once everything else calms down?"

"As much as Lily wants to be around her cousins, I think Maine sounds like a good place to stay for a while, though that all depends on how long it takes for us to find those answers," I pointed out. It was difficult not to feel angry and even helpless at the current situation with Joham, and even the Volturi. Emmett told me that Edward was especially concerned for all of our children due to Aro's interests in "collecting," as he put it. Our world seemed to be changing quickly and none of us knew how it would all be in the end.

A little later Lily requested a walk around the Island though Emmett and I were doing all the leg work as she road on his shoulders. "Daddy, I can see much better up here," Lily stated as she rested her chin on the top of his head.

"And what do you see?"

Our daughter giggled, "Everything you can, but not as good because you are pure and I'm not." Her voice shook at the end and we stopped walking.

Emmett lifted Lily from his shoulders and a moment later had her cradled against his chest as we both hugged her. "Why did you say that?" My husband asked.

For a few minutes Lily closed her eyes and kept them shut. When they opened again she took in a deep breath and put one hand on my neck and the other on Emmett's Suddenly the white sandy shores of Esme's Isle disappeared. We were back in the small cabin in the woods, and this time we could smell the scents around us as well as hear Joham's deep voice as he explained to our daughter why turning her made her pure. "You will be stronger for all you are going through my young daughter, and your gifts will help us in our cause."

From what we could see from her vision it appeared Lily was resting in her bed. Joham however wasn't visible. I second later the island was in front of us and Emmett held our daughter closer with his eyes shut. I could tell from the way he stood perfectly still without taking a breath that my husband wanted to rip Joham limb from limb just as I did.

"I hate him," Lily mumbled hiding her face against Emmett's chest.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered kissing the back of her head as Emmett placed his free arm around me.

"Is it bad that I want him to be destroyed? They killed my other mommy but he can't be killed so he has to be destroyed like the wolves did to the vampire who wasn't doing what Joham wanted."

It was shocking to hear Lily talk about such things, but we all knew how smart the children of vampires were, and Lily had seen so much. My anger was so great that I couldn't find the way to answer Lily, so I was glad when Emmett found the strength. "Ending a persons life, or putting an end to another vampire isn't our way. Somehow we have to make Joham answer for all that he did to you, and we will, but all life is something to be valued and you have to try and find a way to forgive him," Emmett said. His answer reminded me of Carlisle, because it would have been the way our father would have addressed Lily's anger. At that moment I was never more proud than to be Emmett's wife and mate.

As we began walking again, Lily remained cradled in her father's strong arms. "Momma, are you mad at him?"

"Very," I answered trying to remember everything Carlisle had taught us so I could help Lily with her resentment.

"Joham is dangerous and he would want me back if he ever found us. He doesn't understand about life the way Daddy just said and he would end anyone who tried and stop him," she stated through a yawn.

"Lily, try not to let him worry you. We are all going to keep you safe from now on and no one will ever take you away from us. We have our family and we have friends who would also help if we asked them to," I said thinking of our confrontation with the Volturi.

When we got back to the house Lily was asleep. While Emmett went back to her room to put her down in her bed, I sought out Carlisle finding him in his office. He had been looking something up on his lap top but put that aside when I sat down on the sofa across from his desk. Once he was sitting next to me I proceeded to tell my father about what Lily had revealed. "Emmett told her just what you would have, but I'm not so sure we could ever stick to that. Joham wants power and he needs to be taken down before it all goes down hill," I whispered as Carlisle put his left arm around my shoulders.

"It may be time for all of us to get together and make plans. Edward and Jasper have a feeling from the visions Lily has shown us that she may have been born in Russia somewhere."

"But her accent doesn't seem to be from that area," I pointed out. During this new life of mine I had been all over the world and Lily sounded more English than she did Russian.

"Yes, however if she has been traveling with Joham or the wolves, her last place of permanent residence may have been someplace in the United Kingdom and long enough for her to develop that accent. Her accent has hint of Russian upbringing with some words."

Carlisle had a point and it just added to the slight mystery of my daughter's past.

**~Emmett~**

The moment Lily began to stir from her sleep, I left the company of my wife and our parents and was by my daughter's side before she could fully awaken. Lily was so used to us coming to her that one single touch or a soft whispered word of assurance sent her back to sleep before she could get too upset. My mind had been on the words Joham used when he explained to Lily why he was changing her. As I thought more about it I slid into the bed which was really to small for me and her, but after a moment we were comfortable. My little girl had settled against most of my chest and was resting more peacefully now. It reminded me of the times Renesmee would wake up upset that she wasn't with Edward and Bella and how, after we got her calmed down, she would fall asleep against my chest.

There was so much hate in me for Joham that I wanted to see him dead, be it by my own hands or by someone else. After talking to Edward and Bella earlier in the evening, we all agreed that we needed to come together as a family. Alice had talked to them saying that she had an uneasy feeling that us being apart was going to do our family more harm than good. Our sister hadn't seen any visions to confirm that, but when she worried we all took what Alice said very seriously.

"Your going to break that bed," Rosalie whispered.

"I thought about moving her to the bigger bed, but didn't want to wake her up," I answered back, keeping my voice barely audible. Carefully I slipped away from Lily and once her small, thin body was against the mattress, Rose covered her back up.

"It will be exciting to have the whole family together again," Rosalie said as we walked out into the main part of the house. Carlisle and Esme weren't there and for that matter not in the house. It didn't take long for me to pick up on their footfall walking away down the beach, and when Rosalie wrapped her arms around my waist I didn't think or worry too much about them as I put my arms around her, lowering my head until my lips brushed lightly over hers. "Are we ready for excitement?" I teased.

My wife unlocked her arms from around me and slid her left hand down my back and between us. What she did next didn't catch me off guard, but it did excite me and all my attention went to what that hand was doing once it was inside my tan slacks.

A little later we sat out on the porch Carlisle and I had worked on. A warm breeze was blowing in off the ocean and with that I could smell the rain that was headed our way. "We need to go inland and get some toys that Lily will find more interesting," I said as Rose leaned against my left side.

"Alice and Jasper are taking care of that for us. They should be here by breakfast, if all goes well with their flight," she relayed. I'd been in with Lily and had been too focused on my thoughts to hear both sides of the conversation. Edward and Bella would be with us the following morning along with the kids. "When do we tell Lily everyone is coming here. I hope it will make her happy."

Rose looked up at me, smiling. "She will be thrilled. I just hope Renesmee will be as happy."

Our niece wasn't used to sharing us, and we didn't know what her reaction would be. "Hopefully they will all get along."

By the time Carlisle and Esme got back from their walk to the other side of the Island, it was close to sunrise, though the steady fall of rain meant for a gloomy day. Lily was still asleep, and hadn't really moved since Rose and I left her the last time. As I sat trying to read the paper, Carlisle settled close by on the same sofa. I put the paper down after reading the same sentence over for the one hundredth time. My father was looking at some medical journal sent to him monthly, but set it aside when he realized I needed to talk. "I'm not sure if I should have told Lily what I did the other night?"

Carlisle sat still regarding me for only a second before answering. "You're afraid that you may have lied to her?" When I nodded he continued. "Our way of living is easy when there are no threats to the ones we love. When that happens holding to our values isn't always easy and sometimes in order to keep our loved ones safe we have to consider what is best."

"Like killing James." That had been a dark time for our family, though most of all for Edward. Jasper and I took care of James and it felt almost good watching him burn. "I don't want Lily to have so much hate. Maybe that's why I spouted off all of that without really thinking it through. What scares me is what's going to happen when we do run into him."

"You will have to show control, and let one of us take care of him for you."

"Is it fair to ask one of you to do the dirty work?"

Carlisle waited and when I didn't answer he went on, "What is more important to you, destroying Joham or showing your daughter that you won't let the hate you feel for him control your actions?"

My father had a point and I was already tired of the topic. I wanted to find him, have justice brought down, and be done with it all.

"I wish I had easier answers," Carlisle said as he sat back against the sofa cushions.

"You don't have to, and I needed you to remind me, and help me focus."

Our conversation came to an end as Lily joined us, letting Carlisle hold her on his lap as he handed her the remote to the TV. Our little girl was becoming obsessed with teen drama shows and when Lily really got into them not much could draw her attention away. Fortunately there wasn't much on during the morning hours, and after a little channel surfing she settled on Jimmy Neutron.

Lily was still watching TV when Alice and Jasper arrived, not moving from her spot as the rest of us greeted one another. Alice had outdone herself on the things they had brought with them and after all the adult talk, she sat down close to Lily while I watched them from a little away. Lily was still watching the TV, but had glanced a few times at all the things her aunt and uncle had brought with them. It wasn't like Alice to be patient, but none the less she sat still as Lily kept glancing from the TV to her, to the bags of things in the middle of the floor.

"You're my Aunt Alice?" Lily finally asked, keeping her voice down to a whisper.

"I sure am. Would you like to see the things we brought with us?"

When Lily nodded Alice stood up and the two of them started sorting through all the clothes and all the games and toys.

"It's Christmas in July," Rosalie whispered as she moved to my left.

"Hmm, maybe they should have brought a tree," I answered.

"We thought about it, but didn't want to be over the top," Alice answered as she helped Lily put on the inline skates.

"Daddy, mommy come look at it all," Lily said as Jasper helped her stand."

We joined them, opening the rest of the packages and spending most of the afternoon playing games as a family, and enjoying being together and showing Lily what it was like to be a large family. It would be even better tomorrow, when Edward and Bella got here with the kids, and I had a feeling getting Lily to bed tonight wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**AN: **_Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait in between this chapter and the last but I've been busy. So what did you think? Did you like hearing the different POVs from Emmett and Rosalie? I'm still getting a feel for them and I think for Emmett especially being a father is starting to make him stand out as a more mature character, though I think he was that way in the books but you didn't get to see to much of that in him. As usual I'm more than happy that so many of you like this story and have added me to your lists and reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy things and I'll update when I can. Thank you as always. _

**Ella~**


	30. One Large Family on an Island

**Chapter 30: One Large Family on an Island**

**~Edward~ **

The concern in Alice's voice the last time we spoke was enough to have Bella and me packing to return to the Island. It was time to find answers and plan how we would do so without having to remain away from our children. Emmett and Rosalie faced a similar issue with Lily by keeping her safe and at the same time trying to find Joham and figure out just what he was planning. The nice part would be seeing all of us together again, and letting Lily adjust to all of the ciaos that went with having a large family. The evening after talking to Alice, Bella and I were on a private plane with our sleeping children. We had told Renesmee about her new cousin, explaining to her that Lily needed a family to love her. So far our daughter was taking everything in stride and I hoped that would continue as we all converged on the Island.

My son shifting against my chest drew my attention to him. He had been fitful when we first took off and it had taken a while to get him settled down enough to fall asleep. For a moment I thought he might wake up, but then Anthony was able to curl to his side while still resting against my chest remaining asleep. His hair was getting longer and eventually Bella and I would need to think about giving him his first haircut. He was also getting longer though still had baby fat on his arms and legs, and a little on his mid section. As Bella approached us, I glanced up at her before looking past where she was to our sleeping daughter. Renesmee had fallen asleep without any problems while looking at a picture book she enjoyed. She was also growing and losing her baby fat. It seemed each day that went by my baby girl was growing more into a child than a baby and it was difficult to watch.

"I'm glad he's still asleep," my wife whispered as she sat to my left.

"He needs a good night's sleep. I doubt either of them will get much during the day once we get to the island," I responded, moving my left hand gently up and down Anthony's back. My wife sighed, glancing away from me toward the front of the plane. I moved my hand from Anthony's back and grasped one of hers. "You're worried," I murmured.

"I don't like that Alice is worried, and that she isn't having any visions to support her concerns. I don't want to leave them again, not for as long as it may take to find Joham or even for us to travel to Italy to do what we must in order to keep them safe," Bella replied looking directly at me.

What we faced was always so uncertain, not that this life was free of uncertainty. It only seemed that since we had our children things had gotten so out of hand, or that our worries were simply enhanced in order to keep Anthony and Renesmee safe. "Hopefully, for a few days we can enjoy our time with the family, and help Lily get used to all of us," I said hoping a change in subject would lighten our moods.

The moment Bella smiled I felt my deadened heart trying to beat. My wife was still just as beautiful to me as the day I'd first seen her. There were still times I wondered how it was I had gotten so lucky, and that Bella didn't run off in the beginning screaming for me to stay away.

"You're being the quiet one," Bella whispered, her smile still on her soft lips.

"There are times, several in fact during the day, when I wonder how it is that I became so lucky to have you as my wife," I answered, willing to admit that to her.

My wife sat very still and for a moment I listened, wondering if there was a problem she had picked up on. When she smiled again, I felt relief both for the fact that we were safe, and that she was, I hoped, about to comment on what I'd replied to just a moment ago. "Is it really so hard for you to believe that your worthy of love?" she asked.

I remembered clearly how long I'd felt like a monster, and along with that how I didn't believe I would ever find a mate the way Carlisle had with Esme, and later how Rosalie had with Emmett. "I'm not sure it's really me feeling worthy. It's perhaps more what I went through in the beginning, after returning home from my rebellious time. For so long after that I was alone and I'd gotten used to that. I never let myself want for someone else to share my life with like the rest of my family had. Then you came along to change all of that. I'm just grateful, more than grateful that you came back to me after that terrible time." There wasn't a need to clarify to Bella which terrible time I was referring to.

My wife wrapped her arms carefully around me and for a while we sat cuddled together with our son asleep on my chest.

* * *

By the time we got to the Island the sun was rising, and we were all excited to be with the rest of our family. Anthony had gotten all the sleep he required and was in a very good mood as he sat in the pack carrier on my back. To my right Bella and Renesmee were sitting on the cushioned seats while I docked the boat at the small docking area next to our other boat. "Will Lily remember me?" I heard Renesmee asking her mother.

"She does remember you and she's very excited that we are coming to see them," Bella answered as I shut the engine off already hearing some of our family heading our way.

"Renesmee, wait by the boat until your mother and I are ready, or until someone is in sight of the boat," I said not wanting her to run off. Once she was on the sandy shores of the island, Renesmee did as I said, but I could tell she wanted to go greet Esme and Alice who were almost upon us. Already I could hear my sister's thoughts assuring me that Renesmee would be fine so when I told my baby girl she could go and meet my mother and sister, she was gone in an instant.

"She'll never go to bed," Bella fretted as she got the rest of our things while I finished covering the console and the seats of our boat to protect it from moisture.

"I think she might after the day I've seen planned in Alice's head," I answered as my mother and sister came into view along with Renesmee. My daughter was already asking all about Lily, slightly disappointed that Emmett and Rosalie had taken her to the other side of the island last night to camp out. "They should be home soon," Esme was saying in effort to keep Renesmee from getting too upset.

Once Bella was on the other side of the boat, I finished covering everything while Anthony bounced gently in the carrier. As I stepped out beside her, Alice was already reaching her arms up to my son, ready to hold him. I knelt down and a moment later Anthony was in his Aunt's arms gurgling happily as she showered his chubby cheeks with kisses.

"Daddy, I want us to go find Lily," Renesmee announced as we headed for the house.

"She'll be along soon, like Nanna said. We need to give them some time alone when they want that."

My little girl was reaching for me and I lifted her against my left hip while still carrying the rest of the luggage Bella and Esme didn't have room for. "Why?"

"They are still getting used to being a family."

"Is it hard for them?" Renesmee asked.

"Maybe a little, but your Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett have had a lot of practice while they took care of you and Anthony." I wasn't sure if Renesmee understood what I meant, but when she didn't ask me anything else, and when I didn't hear any question in her thoughts I figured that she did, finding myself amazed again at just how smart she was becoming.

Though there was at least six years between Renesmee and Lily, the two girls were having a great time playing together. While they played out on the beach with Rosalie, Bella, Esme and Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and me along with Anthony remained indoors keeping mostly to ourselves. Anthony had just gone down for a nap, though was still awake playing in his crib in the blue room while I joined my father and brothers in the main part of the house. Emmett was reading a parenting book Alice had brought for them, but his mind was on the night they had spent with Lily. When I sat beside him he put the book aside. "She's really glad to have us all under one roof," Emmett admitted.

"We've been apart too much lately," I agreed, seeing wisdom in why Alice wanted us all together. Separately it would be easier for Joham and those that worked for his cause to get at us. As a coven it wouldn't be as easy, and I could understand some of the reasons Alice had been feeling apprehensive.

"So, do we have any ideas one where we are going after this?"

We hadn't had the chance to sit down together and discuss that, but my feelings were to head to Europe and start looking there, or to Denali if Carlisle could talk to Tanya and her family and try and explain to them why we needed their help. They would be the hardest to convince as far as the children went. Their mother had harbored an immortal child after it had been forbidden and they along with Irena were strongly against that. "Maybe someplace in Europe or to Alaska for a while to see if Tanya and her sisters along with Eleazar would be willing to help us find the answers we need.

Emmett's thoughts were loud in my head. He was worrying about something he had told Lily, and thinking about what Carlisle had advised if he ever came face to face with Joham.

"Carlisle is right you know," I finally said breaking his train of thought.

"It won't be easy," he admitted.

"You already know what you need to do, and what Lily needs from you," I reminded hearing that in his thoughts as well.

We dropped the conversation as we heard the approach of smaller feet. Our girls were ready for us to join them and after making sure Carlisle and Jasper were alright staying inside with Anthony, I joined my brother and our wives along with our little girls out on the white sandy beach.

* * *

Even though their skin was becoming wrinkled by the amount of time Lily and Renesmee spent in the water, the two of them weren't ready to get out. They were sitting in the surf playing with some of the dolls Lily had gotten when Alice arrived while the rest of us sat on towels under the umbrellas Alice had set up. To our left, Anthony was awake enjoying his tent and all of his toys. He liked the water, but not like his sister and cousin.

"Daddy, you and Uncle Edward need to come and throw us again," Lily called out as she stood up next to where my baby was still sitting in the surf. Emmett was about to comply but Rosalie put a hand on him. "Lily, you need to come dry off and have something to eat," she said.

Bella told our daughter the same thing, and neither of the girls was all that thrilled, remaining in the water preparing to complain. "Renesmee, when you finish eating we can come back out," I said hoping to defuse any sort of tantrums.

"But I like it here," she whined as I heard her mind come up with what she thought was a better idea. I let her tell me before responding. "Daddy, we can eat down here."

Lily liked that idea, agreeing. "Please Momma," she called out.

"You can eat on the porch, but you need to come up here now and start drying off," Rosalie answered.

"I'm not hungry," Lily complained which prompted Renesmee to tell us the same thing.

"Girls, if we have to come down there to escort you back to our blankets, you can stay in the house," I told both of them knowing Rosalie and Emmett agreed with me answering for them as they had both thought the same thing.

Lily grumbled, but did what Rosalie asked of her, and after Renesmee considered not obeying and maybe getting more than just having to stay inside as punishment she got up and followed her cousin. When Lily arrived, Rosalie wrapped a towel around her and Bella did the same for our daughter when she was close enough. "We were having fun," Renesmee grumbled as Bella wiped the water from her face.

"I know baby, and you can have more fun, but you need to eat."

When Renesmee's tummy grumbled it lightened the somber mood.

"Aunt Bella, may I carry Anthony into the house?"

"He's too squirmy," Renesmee answered while Bella lifted Anthony out of the tent.

"You have to be careful with him," Bella warned before she handed him over to Lily helping our niece move her hands and arms around him to give Anthony the support he needed. Lily laughed as our little boy put his fingers in her mouth, and at the same moment Renesmee threw down her towel and ran inside still fairly wet.

"I'll get her," I said. I hadn't heard any of her thoughts before her abrupt departure and found her in the bathroom trying to get her wet bathing suit off.

"Him my brother," Renesmee said getting her wet bikini bottoms pulled off.

I knelt next to her. "Yes he is. Lily is allowed to play with him just as she does with you."

"Don't want her to. She my friend first."

My daughter was tired from spending all morning out in the sun and surf. When I reached to help her with the rest of her suit, she didn't try and pull away and snuggled in to my arms once she was wrapped in a dry towel and was cradled against my chest. In the room she was sharing with Lily, the master bedroom, Bella already had dry clothes ready for her. Renesmee didn't say much as I helped her get dressed and sat on my lap at the table while she ate some fruit and her sandwich. Lily was eating outside worrying about her cousin being mad at her for holding Anthony. Once my little girl was finished eating, I carried her into the blue room which was darker with the blinds drawn.

"I don't want to take a nap," Renesmee sobbed.

I laid her down in the bed and she really started to cry. "Shh, you had a long morning, and you still need to rest. Anthony will have to take one as well," I crooned rubbing her back. When her cries continued I slid in bed next to her and settled her against my chest pulling the blue comforter over both of us. Once we were settled, Renesmee's cries came to a halt and she fell asleep while I hummed her lullaby.

The rest of the family had come inside and Lily was still worried about Renesmee's outburst before she went inside.

"I didn't mean to make her mad. I just want to play with Anthony too," Lily whispered as Rosalie and Bella tried to make her feel better. Knowing my baby would sleep, I rolled to the left and shifted her to the mattress, making sure Renesmee was covered up before I joined them, sitting on the floor next to my niece. "Lily, Renesmee loves you. She was just very tired and sometimes that makes her grumpy."

"Is that why you made her have a nap?" Lily asked looking up from where she had been brushing her doll's hair.

"Yes, and when she wakes up she should be in a much better mood."

Anthony toddled over to us ready to take Lily's doll, so I lifted him over my head which made him laugh, and gave Lily time to put her doll away. When she was ready I let her hold him and a moment later they were playing a game of peek-a-boo.

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder when I walked over to where he and Rosalie were talking to Jasper and Alice. "Thanks for giving us a hand with her," he whispered low enough that Lily wouldn't hear us.

"You're welcome," I whispered before we both listened to what Jasper was saying about his and Alice's recent visit to Denali to see our friends.

* * *

Being able to take a walk on the beach alone with my wife was something we both enjoyed and time we needed to reconnect. After her nap Renesmee, or Nessie as Lily was starting to call her had been in a much better mood and the two girls had included Anthony in their play.

"I still can't believe Emmett teasing about Anthony playing with dolls," Bella said before adding, "Well maybe I can."

"That's Emmett for you."

My wife nodded. "What were you talking about earlier with Jasper and Alice?"

"They were talking about their visit to see our Denali friends."

"That's right; I forgot that they were there. What did they say?"

"None of them have heard of anymore attacks by true Werewolves. Tanya asked them when we would be making a visit, but Jasper didn't tell them our real reason for not seeing them."

Bella let go of my hand and turned toward the incoming tide. "Does he think they would be receptive to our children?"

"Once they realize that Anthony, Renesmee, and Lily will grow and not be a threat to our way of life, Jasper feels they will come around and may be able to help us track down Joham," I answered.

"What about us going to Italy?"

Before answering my wife I took her hand back in mine looking out at the ocean. "Carlisle reminded me that Eleazar served on the Volturi for a time. It may be to our benefit to talk to him and see if he has any advice for us."

"So we should make plans to head to Alaska?"

I drew my wife into my arms. "Right now I want us to enjoy this walk and not worry so much about any sort of plans." I tilted my head down as Bella lifted hers and brushed my lips over hers. "I love you," I whispered right before her hand was pressing against the back of my head wanting more of my kisses. I can't say that I didn't agree with the direction she was leading us and complied willingly crushing my lips against hers as I slid my hands down her sides around to cup her bottom and lift her up. When I ground myself against her, Bella gasped, growling before she attacked my lips with hers, sucking my lower lip into her mouth as she bit down.

In a flurry of motion we quickly got rid of our clothing, and before my wife had time to think about anything else, I had her pinned to the sandy ground beneath me. Neither of us cared about the sand against our skin as we resumed our explorations, and moments later I was the one with my back to the sand as my wife straddled my chest pushing her hands against my shoulders. Before I had a chance to think Bella was pushing down against my shaft drawing me into the wet warmth of her body.

I reached up and grasped my hands around her hips, but Bella knocked them away with her hands in one quick movement pinning my hands above my head as she began to move against me. This wasn't a side of her I saw often, and I would think about why she was being a little more aggressive later. Getting my hands away from her wasn't easy and a second later we were rolling around in the sand while our lips pressed together in a fierce kiss. There was nothing else in my thoughts other then the way my wife's touch made me feel and the absence of worry was what we both needed most.

* * *

**AN: **_Thank you all for your input with the last chapter. I'm glad so many of you enjoy that Emmett and Rosalie are now parents. I want a few chapters to be light, because at long last for those who have been wanting the action, that's about to come their way. Much more to be written and thought over, and hopefully I'll be able to make a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed the lemon at the end, a few more of those now and again doesn't hurt or offend I hope. Thanks again for all of you who read my stories, that means a lot. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	31. Counsins and Conflicts

**Chapter 30: Cousins and Conflicts**

**~Edward~**

Why Alice had decided we should try to play a game of beach volleyball was beyond me. There was a net, but unlike standard volleyball our teams stood far apart, and half the time the ball ended up in the ocean on one side of the island or the other. When that flopped, Emmett suggested clearing out some trees in the middle of the island, but when Esme caught wind she stopped his scheming. For the time being family sports were banned, at least it was for the adults. Lily expressed an interest in learning how to hit a ball so that when she was old enough she might be able to join us in our games. Two days later we had a bat her size and as well mitts that fit her hand. We also had one for Renesmee.

Having my daughter finding an interest in sports was a pleasant surprise. The first morning we headed out to the beach to practice, everyone else came along. While Alice helped Bella set up Anthony's tent, Renesmee was on my lap while I fit the catcher's mitt to her small hand. "I want to throw the ball," she said.

"You will be able to," I assured.

"I want to catch the ball and run just like you do."

"First we need to teach you how to throw the ball and catch," I answered once she was ready. Last night Emmett and I spent some time getting our girls' mitts ready for them to use, stretching them and folding them in. The mitts were ready much sooner than anyone else who had new gloves would be. Lily was quiet as Emmett and Rosalie helped her get her mitt on. She was worried about getting hit by the ball instead of being able to catch it.

"Daddy, all ready," Renesmee called out.

Leaving Emmett and Rosalie to take care of Lily, I followed my little ball player out to the beach with her ball in my hand.

"I want to throw it first."

I gave it to her and before I could give any instructions, Renesmee gave it a good toss. It landed two feet from her which was a great start for such a small little girl. "You did a good job," I said once I had the ball.

"Watched you and all of them playing."

When Renesmee put her hand on my cheek I saw our last game, which had been played a while ago. She had been paying attention to how Alice threw the ball and had mimicked her aunt fairly accurately.

On down the beach Emmett was trying to get Lily not to close her eyes when he threw the ball to her. The only thing that had kept it from hitting her head was Rosalie catching it. Lily was already starting to give up and her sad thoughts drew me over to where they were while Bella got up to help our daughter.

"I'm not good," Lily said throwing her mitt down as she headed for the house.

My brother hung his head feeling like he'd failed. "She's just afraid, I told him."

"Yeah, I know. Nessie's doing better," he pointed out using Lily's nickname for my daughter.

"Renesmee has seen us play and remembers."

We both quieted as Rosalie and Lily returned. "Hi Uncle Edward."

"Hello Lily. Are you ready to try again?"

Before she could answer a smaller set of hands were tugging at mine. "Daddy, I caught it."

I looked down at my baby and left Emmett and Rosalie to try again, hoping Lily would at least catch one to boost her confidence and self esteem. As we arrived back at our spot, Renesmee gave me the ball and backed a few feet away. I aimed for her mitt and she did catch it making me proud along with her Uncle Jasper who had been helping her when Bella realized she wasn't that great at throwing a ball.

When Renesmee threw the ball it didn't go as far, but I was able to catch it before it hit the ground and stayed there as I threw it back to her. I began to envision both of my children playing Cullen baseball when they were older, and was looking forward to it.

"I got it, I got it," Lily shouted.

As the rest of the family went to watch, I heard Renesmee's thoughts a moment before she turned to toss her mitt in the ocean. My daughter was still getting used to having Lily around to grab some of the attention and her old jealousy tendencies had shown themselves a few times.

"No," I said firmly without having to yell.

Renesmee halted the movement of her arm looking back at me with her lips puckered up. She was breathing heavily and I raised my brows keeping my eyes focused on her.

"I'm mad," she said as she panted.

"You need to cool off and not throw that mitt," I answered calmly while everyone else gave us our space.

"I want to." Her arm moved back and Bella leapt over her catching it before it hit the salt water and got ruined. Renesmee was caught by surprise watching Bella get her mitt, and sat down on the sand kicking at the water.

"Catch," Bella said and I held up my hand as she tossed the mitt to me before she picked up our angry child taking her inside to deal with Renesmee's defiance.

With the mitt in hand I joined the rest of my family. Lily wasn't as confident as her cousin but she loved being able to catch the ball and try throwing it. When Esme brought Anthony over he leaned out of her arms wanting the ball. My niece saw what he wanted and brought it to him. She was on cloud nine as the rest of the family praised her, though she was also worried about her cousin. "Why does she do that?" Lily asked as Jasper and Emmett left with the ball once Anthony was tired of it. They were ready to play catch, just on a grander scale.

"She's used to getting most of the attention and she is still young enough not to understand how to handle the reasons why she can't get so angry when things don't go her way," I answered as Lily nodded.

"I got angry some and I hurt Anna and Claire. If I get angry and I hurt someone will I be in big trouble?"

"Yes," Rosalie answered glancing away from Esme in the midst of talking.

In her mind, Lily was thinking about the times she had gotten in trouble with Emmett and Rosalie. Those times were sad and no fun, so Lily decided she wouldn't ever hurt anyone again, and I was glad. "Will you help me make a sandcastle, if Momma says yes?"

"I would love too," I answered, while monitoring things inside the house, making sure Bella had things under control.

* * *

.After a full day of play the girls and Anthony were in bed before the sun set. No one had planned any sort of family meeting, but we all gathered in the front room, all sitting next to our spouses.

"I think we have two budding ball players in the making," Esme said to no one in particular. It kind of broke the ice, and from everyone's thoughts, I knew no one really wanted to discuss what was needed.

"They both caught on fairly fast," Rosalie agreed as she leaned into Emmett's embrace.

For a while we talked about the day's events. It was only when Carlisle lightly cleared his throat that we all looked over to where he and Esme were seated on one of the white sofas facing the sliding glass doors.

"I believe we all have had a chance individually to talk about what we want to do as a family." Before he went on, Carlisle glanced to his left over at Alice and Jasper, "We also fare better staying together, though that leaves some concern over how to keep the children safe. I've had a chance to talk to Eleazar and he believes as I now do that Renesmee, Anthony, and Lily be kept secret from the Volturi. Knowing Aro the way I do, he would jump at the chance to take them away and observe them, using them as bate against us." Carlisle had gotten permission from Bella and me as well as Rosalie and Emmett to tell him about our children. Eleazar had been very interested in what my father said in their conversations and agreed for now he wouldn't tell any of the other members of his family.

"What have we done," Rosalie asked, her mind filled with angry thoughts.

"Our Coven is one of the larger ones. Our way of life and our family bond makes us strong. I think that scares them, more so Caius than Marcus or Aro. If they find out about the children, we become more of a liability in their eyes," Carlisle explained. His thoughts were jumbled, and I knew it hurt him to admit this. After spending a couple of centuries with them Carlisle should have earned their respect, at least in my eyes.

"So where do we go from here?" Emmett asked.

"Our house in England might serve as a better place for keeping the children safe. It's more centralized to the areas we would need to start scouring for any signs of Joham. From everything you have observed about Lily," Carlisle said looking directly at Emmett and Rosalie, "I think he might very well be in Europe someplace, or maybe further away in Russia."

Everyone was beginning to agree with Carlisle. Bella dropped her shield and her thoughts drew my attention to her. She wasn't happy about taking the babies so close to the Volturi, and while our group sat talking about other possibilities, I stood and took her hand leading her outside to the small patio. "The house is very secluded, even more so than at our home in Maine.

"And what about our home?" she asked, frustration lacing her voice.

"We will go home first, gather the smaller things we will need. Our family attorney will take care of finding a service to maintain the house in our absence."

My wife sighed, shutting her eyes. "It doesn't feel right Edward. How will Lily react, especially if that's where Joham last had her, maybe not in England, but close enough? You said she's not using her ability to disappear, but what if she starts doing that again, or runs away?" Bella had brought up some valid points and we would have to prepare Lily for that.

"What do you suggest?" I wanted my wife to have as much input as the rest of us.

"I don't know. You all know the world far better than I do. My only time out of the country was that once, and maybe it would be easier to handle things. Are Carlisle and Esme going to Denali?"

When I held out my arms, my wife walked into them. I held her close shutting my own eyes, "They haven't decided. It would help if we gained support, but that may mean revealing more to them than we want."

"If it would help, then let them. You have known Tanya and her family for a while," Bella began. I could tell by the way her body stiffened against mine, that she wasn't all that comfortable with the idea. Tanya had once tried to seduce me, though she never succeeded. Because of that my wife worried.

"You don't need to be concerned about Tanya. She may have wanted us to try a relationship once upon a time, but now that you and I are together, she respects what we have," I reassured, remembering her thoughts at our wedding. She had been sad to see me go off of the market, as she thought of it, and was also happy to see me find someone who completed me. "Telling them about the children is something we will have to do carefully," I continued thinking of their mother who had created an immortal child.

"They would think we created immortal children, maybe sharing with them wouldn't be the best idea, though you did say that Eleazar took the news well."

"Yes, though some of that has to do with his time spent with the Volturi. He never agreed with how they handled the situation with Tanya's mother when he later found out what had taken place, and he knows our situations, ours and Emmett's and Rosalie's are not the same. When and if we do bring Tanya, Kate and Irena into this his voice will be the one to help them understand that our children are not a threat." I sounded more confident than I felt and when Bella gazed at me it was evident by the way she slightly puckered her lips that she knew how I felt.

"It's all happening so fast," she breathed as I pulled her into my arms. "How soon do we need to start packing to leave?"

"In another week, long enough to finalize our plans and get the children ready," I answered resting my chin atop her head.

**~Emmett~**

There wasn't any real privacy on the Island, and it made it hard not to hear the words my brother was saying to Bella. Everything was happening fast, and I wasn't looking forward to moving this time. Even with the lack of privacy, our Island was relatively safe and it was the first home Lily had known with us. As I lay next to her listening to her heart beating and her gentle, slow breathing, I tried thinking of how to tell her we had to leave, and what measure of comfort we could give her if she knew where London was and associated that place with Joham. In my eyes and in the eyes of my wife, that man had only donated his seed. Lily's biological mother gave her life and now she was ours in every way, a child of our hearts.

"Daddy, I liked playing catch today," Lily whispered.

I pulled her closer to me as she snuggled against my chest at the same time. "I liked that too. We can try some of that tomorrow."

"I want to play some with Nessie too, and I think we need to get a mitt for Anthony."

"Shh, we can think about that and discuss it later. You need to sleep."

For a few moments Lily was silent. "I had bad dreams. He's still wanting me back and I see him when I dream, looking for me because he's mad."

There wasn't any need for Lily to tell me who the he was in her dreams. "He won't ever take you away from us. I swear to you."

As Lily sat up a little looking at me, Rosalie came into the small room and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Our daughter put her hand on my cheek. "You shouldn't make promises that you won't be able to keep. He's got lots of baddies who will help him find me and hurt you." Lily blinked at me unafraid, and Rosalie leaned in hugging her as I sat up and hugged both of them.

My wife began to hum something and after a while Lily relaxed against my chest falling back to sleep. Once she was, and we tucked her in, Rosalie and I took a walk out on the beach letting the warm waters wash over our bare feet. "She's wise beyond her years," I said, not liking how grown up she had been just a little while ago.

"She still has so much anger and pain in her. I think she's afraid to believe what we say about keeping her safe because of how hard her life has been. Do you know how much I just want to take her with you and run to the far ends of the earth? I love our family and I don't want harm to come to them, but I don't want to lose her or you."

My wife put her arms around me first and mine went around her soon after. We stood in the surf as still as two statues in the darkened world, both lost in our thoughts, both scared of what the future would bring.

* * *

The next morning Lily was happy and sat with Renesmee in the family room working a puzzle. She hadn't brought up what she said last night and I hoped that she had forgotten.

"No Anthony," Lily said drawing my attention from the conversation Rosalie and Bella were having. The rest of the family had gone out to the other end of the Island, discussing more plans away from the kids.

After leaving the table, I walked over to where the girls were trying to work on their puzzle and sat down, seeing that my nephew had taken a handful of puzzle pieces away for his small plastic wagon. "Hey there Anthony, why don't we find something better to pull around?"

He shook his head and reached out for more puzzle pieces just as the girls moved them away. "No no," he said stepping after their retreating hands.

Before things could get ugly, Bella came over with a sippy cup and Anthony reached for that as he backed up and plopping down on my lap. I leaned back as he drank, wishing life could always be this simple. Eventually we would secure a better future for us and all of the kids, though right now I decided to take things as they came.

"All done," Lily announced as Anthony still drank from his cup. "Daddy, may I go outside with Nessie, just me and her?" Renesmee stood up joining her cousin; both of them staring at me with their lips drooped slightly down.

Remaining seated as I was with Anthony still on my lap, I glanced over at my wife and Bella. Both of them had stopped talking and were watching me. "So moms, what do you think?" That got a few giggles from the two little ladies standing close by.

"If they promise not to get in the water and stay in the sand close to the house, I think it will be fine," Rosalie said glancing over at Bella who nodded in agreement.

The girls cheered a moment before they ran to the door opening it quickly and shutting it behind them as they ran off laughing.

Anthony who had remained still through all of that struggled to his feet dropping his cup as he too made a beeline for the door. When Bella got to him and picked him up his head began to shake. "No no no," he called out. His frustration quickly turned to laughter as Bella cradled him in her arms nibbling his neck and ears.

With nothing else to do, I walked over to my wife helping her to her feet and then into my arms. "We should take this opportunity to check out the bathroom," I whispered glad when Bella took Anthony to the master bedroom.

My wife gazed up at me and I lowered my head kissing her lips once then again while at the same time hearing Nessie and Lily playing outside, glad they were happy for the moment. When I kissed my wife again I pulled her against me and picked her up groaning into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around my waist. It wasn't easy being a parent, and having to think of Lily first when all I wanted to do was rip Rosalie's clothes off and have my way with her. What didn't help was the way she thrusted her hips forward pressing against me in ways that made thinking difficult. With very little effort I got us into the bathroom, shutting the door with my foot before backing my wife against the tile wall, hearing something rip as my lips devoured hers. Feeling her hands going between us and dipping into my shorts was the last thing my mind registered before there was nothing else but our bodies moving together, and the quieter sighs and sobs coming from either one of us.

**~Bella~**

There was no mistaking what Emmett had in mind and after getting Anthony into his trunks and getting a few toys, I joined the girls out on the beach. Neither one of them seemed to notice I was there, and it was nice to see them getting along.

"Ma ma ma," Anthony said getting my attention. He was standing in front of me and reached out tugging my long hair with his hands.

"What are you doing my funny little man?"

He laughed and let go of my hair as I tickled under his arms and sat down in front of me before he began to scoot away.

"Don't touch it," Lily said, getting my attention fast. I looked up and over to where they had been, finding them gone and out of sight.

"What is it?" Renesmee said. I scooped Anthony up and followed their voices.

"It's a Jelly fish, and they sting people."

"But that won't hurt us," my daughter pointed out as I ran and Anthony laughed, not aware that I was slightly distressed. I found them almost a half a mile down the beach looking at two jelly fish that had washed up on the beach.

"Who wants to explain why you two are this far away?"

The girls glanced over at me and Renesmee backed behind Lily.

"I won't let her get hurt Aunt Bella. I didn't let her touch the fish and we didn't get in the water just like my Daddy said," Lily pointed out.

I found my frustration reaching new levels as Anthony began to struggle in my arms, likely wanting to have a look at the Jelly Fish.

"You know you're not supposed to go away from the house, not this far."

Lily looked down. "I feel safe here and I was alone before and didn't get hurt," she whispered.

"That doesn't matter," Rosalie said as she arrived by my side.

Anthony started to fuss, and Renesmee clung to her cousin, knowing she was in trouble. "Come on Renesmee," I said holding out my free hand. For once my daughter did as she was told, and I led her back to the house.

"Am I getting spankings?" As she asked that I was playing back what had happened with the girls. They hadn't planned on going so far out, not from what I heard in their conversations, which I hadn't really listened too because I'd been too focused on getting Anthony into his trunks and outside to play.

"Not this time, but you two both need to watch what you're doing," I said glancing to my left at where my daughter walked next to me.

"Do Jelly fish hurt?"

"For people like Charlie and Sue, yes, I'm not sure about you or Lily. What I want you to do is to leave them alone if you see another one, just in case it can hurt you."

My little girl nodded and Anthony lifted his head from my shoulder. When I put him down he grabbed his sister's hand. "Sis sis," he said and my little girl laughed following him over to his little tent. Rosalie and Emmett weren't too far behind and they were still talking to Lily about the rules she had to follow, something she was still struggling with from the way she walked stiffly behind them.

* * *

Renesmee and Anthony had been asleep for a half hour when the rest of our family arrived home. I had taken a book and was sitting out on one of the fluffy beach towels when I heard my husband trying to sneak up on me. I'm pretty sure he knew I was aware of his approach, though I decided to ignore that fact as I set the book down in front of me and stretch my arms over my head. When I tilted my head back shutting my eyes, there was only a breath of a moment before I felt his lips molded against my own. Without opening my eyes, I grasped my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer to me, parting my lips as I darted my tongue out running it along his.

I opened my eyes as his lips left mine, smiling up at him. "Welcome back," I whispered.

"That was quite a welcome."

"We could always continue," I said not caring at that point if someone happened upon us. Lily was inside helping Rosalie start dinner, grounded for today's earlier misadventure.

That was right when we heard fast approaching footsteps along with Emmett's growl. Edward stepped away from me and a moment later both of them were rolling on the sand. It appeared I had distracted Edward enough for Emmett to sneak up on us, though not fast enough to carry out his plan. A few seconds later Emmett was sailing through the air landing far out in the ocean with a large splash. My husband turned around to face me dusting off his hands even as Emmett made his way back to us for a second round.

"They never grow up," Alice said as she sat next to me while Jasper joined in. It was nice to see this side of things, without the stresses of life, or the plans we had to make to try and find Joham and at the same time rally other Vampires to our cause.

"I'm not sure I'd like it if he was always so serious," I said leaning back with my sister, both of us wearing bikinis.

"We could always surprise them and join in. You're still the strongest member of our family," Alice whispered. "And Edward would never hear you coming," she pointed out as I caught the drift of what she wanted. For a second I listened inside hearing my babies still sleeping and Esme helping Rosalie and Lily with supper. Carlisle was somewhere in the house on his laptop, which left Alice's plan a go.

We sat up watching the men in our lives wrestling around. I waited until Edward was backing away from his brothers and launched my attack. My husband never knew I was coming until I was on his back and he was going under the water. I laughed as he fought to get a hold of me and as Alice joined in, able to dart away from Emmett who was trying to get her and either dunk or toss her.

"You aren't having all of this fun without me," Rosalie yelled before she joined us. The women were against them men and I had the upper hand with my newborn strength, even managing to dunk Emmett and throw him once or twice with everyone laughing.

Edward finally managed to snag me away and instead of dunking me he cradled me in his arms before going under. I opened my eyes and his lips came down on mine. My lungs wanted to fight for the air I didn't need and once I realized that I'd survive, kissing my husband under water was something I liked very much. When we came up, we were pretty far out and away from the rest of our family. Edward floated on his back bringing me along his side. "I'm not sure I liked your attack," he began.

"To bad, you'll have to pay better attention," I answered.

"I can do that easily," he whispered as his lips sucked my left earlobe into his mouth and nibbled.

My growl of pleasure was all he needed to continue. Somewhere along the way we found our footing on a sandbar not noticing much as we pleasured each other with the touch of our hands and mouths.

* * *

**AN: **_I'm sorry for the long wait, and hope this chapter was worth that for all of you. I know there are a few POV's to read through, but everyone needed a say in this, so I hope you don't mind and that it wasn't too confusing to read through. Lily's age is right around nine or ten but given all she's gone through she's very smart and world smart at that, more than she's letting on now. That's all I'll say about her for now too. Thanks for all of the reviews and Adds and now onto the next. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	32. Orchestrating

**Chapter 32: Orchestrating**

**~Rosalie~**

If it weren't for Alice's visions assuring all of us that moving to England, and that much closer to danger was right, Emmett and I would never have agreed on uprooting Lily from Esme's Isle. Finding the right time to tell our daughter that we were indeed leaving wasn't easy. She was comfortable being around our family and had grown used to all of the adults. She especially liked being around Alice and Jasper. Alice really seemed to like having an older niece who could talk to her about what fashions she liked. I myself liked spending time with Lily looking at pretty dresses we could order along with toys. I also enjoyed having time to spend with Renesmee and Anthony, so I suppose the fact that we were all moving to our England home together made such a thing less daunting.

It was bedtime. Renesmee and Anthony were already asleep in the larger room, and Lily was with me in the Blue Room dressed for bed in one of the new silk nightgowns which we had gone to the mainland to pick up. Her long hair tangled easily and she was sitting on the floor below me as I sat on the bed brushing them out. "Lily, how would you like taking a small journey," I began as I pulled the brush through my daughter's soft, blond hair.

"To England?" she asked, surprising me when the fact that she knew really shouldn't have.

"Yes. All of us are going to meet there." It was time for me to be truthful and I was thankful when Emmet walked in. I put the brush down as he walked to us and when Lily reached for him he picked her up and hugged her closely to his broad, muscled chest.

"It scares me," she whispered.

Emmett sat next to me shifting her before wrapping his free arm around my shoulder. Together we hugged our daughter. "I don't want you to be afraid," my husband said.

"They'll find me," Lily mumbled as she hid her face against his neck. We had all assured Lily that we would protect her, though none of us knew how powerful her biological parent was, and if he would be able to find her. Alice couldn't see Shape-shifters like Jacob's pack, or Werewolves such as the one's my daughter feared.

"What can we do to help you be less afraid?" I finally asked.

Lily lifted her head and glanced at me yawning as she did. "I guess prove that you won't let him get me and make me do bad things," she said. To this day none of us knew just what Joham had put her through and again I felt the urge to find him and rip his head off. After that we all settled in the larger bed that Esme had ordered for the Blue Room. Emmett and I listened as Lily made her way through the first book of CS Lewis's Narnia series. When Lily grew frustrated, two pages in, I took over and she fell asleep resting against Emmett's side.

Once she was tucked in we joined our family in the front room and began planning when we would pack up and leave. Everyone was breaking up to go on walks when Alice found me. Emmett was discussing something with Edward and my sister sat with me. "He won't find her. No one will expect us to move so close, most especially the Volturi. I've been watching Caius closely along with Jane and Aro, but so far they haven't taken any interest in Joham or even coming to find any of us."

I managed a smile and hugged Alice. "Thank you," I said, glad she had her gift, but still worried none the less.

The last few days on the island were busy for the adults. We all needed to hunt and did so in nightly shifts, leaving the others behind to look after the children. When it came time for Emmett and I to go, we decided to take Lily with us. It had been a long time since she had been around a human, and we all agreed that it was too risky to chance her control. Once she found out she would be going along with us, Lily didn't protest to taking a long nap during the day.

While she slept Renesmee sought me out. "I want go hunting with Lily," she said as she sat next to me on my towel.

"You can't this time, but when we get to our new home I'm sure we can all try going together. It had been a long time since we had been to that particular house, but all of us had perfect memory and there was plenty of land, both open and wooded to hunt, and at the same time be protected. A long time ago, Carlisle had bought up a few thousand acres of land in the English Countryside and most of it was overgrown, which is what we needed. His lawyers had people who took care of it while he and Esme were away, and the lawyers already had cleaning services at the homestead getting the house set up for our arrival.

"Momma not let me go hunting with her and Daddy," Renesmee said as she climbed onto my lap. I hugged her close wishing I had more time to spend with her. "It's very late when they go, and they have to be careful so no one will see them."

"I be quiet," Renesmee told me as she scooted around to face me. In her eyes I saw hope and kissed both of her rosy cheeks. "Not this time. Now, why don't we get all wet," I said surprising her as I leapt to my feet holding her to me as I ran toward the ocean. Renesmee laughed as I ran in getting us both soaked in the process.

When we arrived at the mainland, Lily's grip on my hand tightened and I could hear her heart beating even faster than it already did. "Take a deep breath," I whispered kneeling in front of her as Emmett began tying the boat off. Technically the dock was closed, though for Carlisle and his family there were exceptions. Money really did help keep things quiet along with human fears of what we might be.

My daughter began to calm down once I hugged her close. When she was ready Emmett knelt down and she got on his back, hiding her face against his shoulder as we began to run soundlessly up the wooden dock. With lightening speed we made our way around the outskirts of Rio. My senses were in overdrive as I listened for any sound that a person or another vampire might be close. I sniffed the air feeling my mouth fill with venom, able to control my thirst as we ran even faster. Once we were in the forests outside of Rio, we began slowing down.

Emmett came to a stop in a small clearing and knelt down to let Lily slide off his back. Her heart rate was still up, but she didn't cling to him as I had expected. When she held her throat Emmett hugged her. "Have you hunted animals?"

"No," she rasped.

We had done all the hunting for her, like with Renesmee and Anthony so she was used to animal blood in that way, but as far as hunting them at our side this was a first for her and us. Lily stayed by my side as Emmett led the way through the brush going at a slower pace so she could keep up. My husband found a large cat in a tree above us and knelt down next to Lily pointing him out. Our daughter stayed with me as Emmett took to the trees and moments later he had the cat struggling in his arms. Emmett held it immobile and for Lily instinct kicked in. She went straight for the jugular and once she was settled, Emmett let me go to get my own kill. It didn't take long and once I had brought it back to feed with Lily, Emmett left to find his own.

I finished my cat before Lily was done with hers. Once she was my daughter walked by my side and sat down on my lap. "That tasted better than the blood we have back on the island," she said.

"It was a fresh kill," I answered kissing the top of her head.

"Animals don't think like us, so why was it so afraid?"

I put my arms around Lily and she leaned into my embrace as we waited for Emmett to come back to us. "They aren't like us, you're right, but they know by instinct that we are very different, a predator, and they fight for their life," I explained unafraid to be truthful with her. As much as we could we needed to be very forthcoming with answers for Lily to gain her trust, but at the same time it was difficult because she still needed protecting.

"Pop never had human blood and he's a doctor? Why doesn't he just give in?"

"He never agreed with what he became, and wanted to help people in a way that no other doctor is able too," I said as Emmett joined us. "Are you still thirsty?" She nodded and we headed deeper into the forests to find something else for her to drink and also more for Emmett and me.

The sky was just starting to lighten up when we docked back at the island. Lily had fallen asleep on the seat with her head on my lap as I stroked my fingers through her hair. It had been a good hunt for us and a time for Emmett and me to bond with her without anything else interfering. Once my husband had the boat docked with all the gears covered he walked over to us. Emmett leaned in and I lifted my head, accepting his kiss even as our daughter continued to sleep. As we parted he reached down slipping his hands under Lily, lifting her up and settling her against his chest without her waking. "She's tuckered out," he said softly as we leapt from the boat to the small wooden dock.

"She had a long night, but a happy one I think," I whispered as I took his free hand.

"Was it happy for you?"

"It was wonderful being able to help her hunt, almost like there was nothing else but us."

My husband squeezed my hand gently, "But still worry in the back of your mind?"

He knew me well and I nodded. We were quiet as we approached the house. The only noises coming from inside were the sounds of Renesmee and Anthony breathing as they slept, an occasional shuffle of paper from someone reading, along with whispered voices. It was peaceful. Everyone looked up as we walked in and as Emmett went to tuck Lily in I went over and sat beside Esme.

"How did the hunt go?" my mother asked.

"It went well. She had a lot of questions on why we choose to hunt animals, and why animals fear us, and she liked how fresh the blood tasted," I said knowing I would keep the memory of last night locked in my mind.

My husband came back into the main room empty handed and winked at me before going over to the chess table where Edward and Jasper were setting up to play. We still had a few hours before the babies would be up, and I glanced at the laptop Esme was holding. There was a diagram of a room and she smiled as she began explaining what the diagram entailed.

The safest way for us to travel was in smaller groups. Our family had grown with the addition of the children and we all agreed to meet back at our Hanover homes first before chartering a flight to England. That one we were still debating on flying as one large family or again going separately. We all agreed that Alice and Jasper should travel to our home first, and it fulfilled a vision our sister had. When we gathered at the docks to say goodbye, we were all quiet. Even Anthony as young as he was nestled in Edward's arms seemed to realize something was going on that was making all of us slightly on edge.

Lily was the first to move as she broke away from me and ran over to her Aunt. Alice was already down on her knees hugging her. "We will be fine," my sister assured as Lily sniffed. There was a salty smell from her tears and Emmett held my hand.

"What if I never see you again," Lily whispered as Jasper walked over and knelt down with them.

"We will see you in a few days," our brother assured.

My daughter nodded and the rest of us went to them saying our own goodbyes.

**~Lily~**

When my mom came into the room where Nessie and I were playing with our dolls, she handed me a phone. I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi Lily," my Aunt Alice said, making me smile and giggle at the same time. I'd been really scared that something would happen to them, even though they said there wouldn't be any problems.

"Is everything there safe?" I asked while Nessie showed mom what we were doing.

"Very safe and it will be that way when you come with your mom and dad." We were leaving when it got dark and just thinking about it made my stomach do jumps. Sometimes I wanted to just disappear again and run as far from everyone here as I could. They couldn't know all the bad things I made happen, or they would end me like _he_ ended Pete. "Will we hunt again when we get back?" I asked not wanting anyone to know that I was getting more afraid of leaving.

"I think so." I gave the phone back to mom after saying goodbye and she let Nessie talk which wasn't long because she wanted to get back to our game. When Mom was gone I hugged the doll that was mine.

"Can you still hide?" she whispered.

I put my fingers on my lips and she covered her mouth nodding. Uncle Edward could hear thoughts but he was busy helping get things packed up for us. "You need to put your baby to bed."

"She's not tired, and she need to drink," Nessie said taking an old bottle Aunt Bella gave us to use. She fed her baby and I put mine to bed. When Nessie finished letting her doll drink she looked over at me and I already had an idea of something I wanted to try.

I walked over to her and took her hand and shut my eyes thinking hard about the quiet in my mind. _Nessie, can you hear me?_

I felt her nod as she hugged around me. Nessie couldn't talk to me with her mind like I could with mine but she was very calm for the fact that she likely couldn't see anything but darkness. It was always dark before we became nothing like ghosts. When the light came we were outside in the rain and wind. Nessie was still being quiet because she trusted me. It had been a long time since I'd let this happen and they would be really mad, but this was important because if the bad ones came I wasn't going to let them hurt Nessie or Anthony.

There was lots of commotion going on and my heart hurt in my chest because they would be mad about this. _Don't worry about me okay?_

Nessie nodded and I took a breath, held it and let go of the nothing. Before my eyes opened again someone was already holding me. "Why did you do that?" Mommy yelled.

"Rose?" Daddy said.

"No, I want to know why she did it Emmett," my mom growled. She had let me go and I opened my eyes still soaked to the bone. Renesmee wasn't with us and we were in the Blue Room where we had been playing before I made us disappear.

"If they come for us, I want to hide Nessie and Anthony." I challenged.

"Hey, don't use that tone," Daddy said.

I shut my eyes and took in a breath feeling tired sad and scared. "You won't ever know what it's like being with them. There are lots of bad smells because the wolves stink really bad, and there is always someone crying because they want to leave, but they won't let them. I'm afraid and I just want to be safe." I did want that and it was hard to really trust that they would be able to keep us all protected.

My mom hugged me first and Daddy joined us. It was a little cold being wet and having them hug me and when my teeth chattered mom let me go along with daddy before she got dry clothes and led me to the bathroom. I couldn't tell if she was still mad, but I think she was.

"What you did isn't something I want you to repeat because you don't have too. We trust you, but when you do something like that, making you and your cousin disappear completely, it's hard to keep that trust."

"It wasn't like that Mommy. I wasn't stealing her away," I tried as I felt my cheeks getting wet with my tears. "If you don't believe me let Uncle Edward tell you. He can read my mind and he would know what I was thinking and does know most likely.

Mom was quiet after that, helping me get a bath and dressed before she made me stay in the Blue Room by myself. It was stupid to have done my experiment and I pressed my face to my pillow and cried. No one was coming to get me until I thought about disappearing again and Uncle Edward walked in and sat down rubbing my back. "I told them what you were thinking," he whispered as I took in a few deep breaths. He didn't sound happy about what I'd done, but he was the one I wanted to talk to.

"We already have plans in place long before anyone could get to you, Anthony or Renesmee. You're mom and Aunt Bella will bring you back here if need be."

"I don't want our family to be ripped apart," I whispered as he pulled me into arms.

"Don't you think we feel the same about you hiding with Anthony and Renesmee?"

That was one thing I hadn't thought about. "It's so messed up," I whispered.

"We'll fix the mess if you just give us a chance."

I nodded and he let me go tucking me in when I crawled under the covers. "Get some rest."

Rest sounded good and I shut my eyes letting a different darkness into my mind, one that let me sleep at least for a little bit.

**~Rosalie~**

Edward told us that Lily's intentions had just been to see if she could make Renesmee disappear along with her so she could keep her safe should anyone bad come our way. It still didn't excuse the fact she had done that, scarring us all when we no longer heard their heart beats. We didn't really know how all of that worked, her power, and I wondered if it was like the shield Bella had, only much more potent.

The rest of the day we spent getting things together for the flight back to Hanover. When Lily woke up she apologized to Bella and Edward without anyone telling her to do that, and went with Bella and the two little ones for one last play on the beach before we left for the mainland.

Our daughter was quiet as we left the docks saying goodbye to Edward who had driven the boat for us. He and Bella would be coming home with the babies in a few nights, giving Lily time to adjust without any distractions. While she road on Emmett's back I carried the large suitcase we had packed for all of us, and he had some of the smaller things draped over both shoulders. No one really paid much attention to us since there was a festival going on, and it was a relief when we made it on the plane after going through customs. The papers Jasper had forged for Lily had worked without any hitches and I was glad my brother was so smart. We were flying first class and by the time the plane took off, Lily was asleep next to the window.

"It will be good to go home for a few days," Emmett whispered.

"I know. I kind of wish we could just stay."

"Maybe we can. I still don't like the idea of heading to England, mostly because it's a lot of travel and change for her." We both agreed on that before a stewardess offered us blankets and pillows. Needing to play the part we acted like we were asleep, moving only when Lily woke up needing to use the bathroom before she wanted a snack.

It was the next evening when we made it to Boston due to some delays from bad weather. Alice and Jasper were waiting for us, and Lily's somber mood lightened the second she sensed they were near. Jasper lifted her onto his shoulders once we had all of our things and she told him about her disappearing and how mad we had been at her for doing that.

"It's scary for all of us because we don't hear you and can't sense where you are. Those things are important for us so we can keep you out of harms way," my brother explained as we made it to the car.

"Maybe I need to show you or Mom or Daddy what it's like so you won't be afraid and can understand," Lily suggested as Jasper lifted her from his shoulders. Emmett and I were the first to protest, but we were calm when we told her that right now we needed to get home.

A little later, once she was asleep, Jasper spoke up, "It might be a good idea to let her show us," he said as he drove us toward home.

"It takes so much out of her," I said even though I knew he had a valid point. It still wouldn't change our minds about her being the one to hide Anthony and Renesmee for the simple fact that she was nine years old and even as worldly as she was, Lily wasn't ready to take on caring for both of them on her own. "How are things at the houses?" I asked speaking of the one we shared with Carlisle and Esme, and as well Bella and Edwards.

"Everything is the way we all left it. The cleaning service has been doing a better job since Jasper met with them," Alice said.

Emmett chuckled knowing that when Jasper met with someone on work performance, he could be very intimidating, especially to a human.

Being home was a relief. Jasper and Alice tucked Lily in for us and were keeping an eye on her while I went with my husband on a hunt. We would be back out later to take Lily, but wanted time for ourselves. "Do you ever wonder if Anthony or Renesmee will be able to do that, disappear like Lily?" Emmett asked as we walked through the forests surrounding the two houses our family normally occupied.

"If they ever did, we would have our hands full. We need to make sure Lily doesn't try and teach them, especially Renesmee," I said right before the wind shifted and we caught scent of a heard of deer close by. After that we were in action running at top speeds around the trees until we came to a stream where three deer were drinking. It was a momma and her two babies who had no idea we were there. Emmett pulled at my hand and we went a different way catching wind of a larger herd with a better selection to choose from.

We fed. I drank from two and Emmett from four before the burning subsided. By then the sun was shining through the trees and we made our way home at a leisurely pace.

"So what should we do today?" My husband asked.

"I think as little as we can. I'm ready to just enjoy being here for a few days without having to worry about much of anything," I admitted.

When we got home Lily was awake having breakfast while looking at a book we had gotten for her on the plane. It was one of those National Geographic types with different lands mostly in the tropics off of the coast of Venezuela. I smiled as Emmett left my side and went to her's, giving our daughter a hug and a kiss before he pulled up a chair and sat down next to her while she ate.

I took the opportunity to seek Alice out and find out if she had any visions of Lily disappearing.

"It's harder for me to see them, not as much as with Jacob's tribe or Lily's Wolves," Alice said softly as she cut the tags off clothing she must have gotten while we were still on the island. "Oh, I found a few things online for Lily when we are in England, warmer clothes and the styles that fit her better there," Alice said as she led me to the mahogany desk which housed her laptop. We both loved to shop and in a minute Alice was showing me what she had gotten. It was nice to sit with my sister knowing that Lily was fine downstairs with her father and uncle and that for now we really didn't have much to worry about other than hunting and getting ready for the rest of our family to arrive.

* * *

**AN: **_Well, what did you think? I had fun with this chapter, getting in to doing some POV with Lily. It's harder to write the kids because they are still young and because they are very smart for their age. I don't want them to sound like the adults, so I hope Lily sounded okay to you guys with her thoughts. Next up is Edward and Bella heading home with their two and then off to England where the fun really begins. Thanks to everyone of you who has taken the time to read this and add me to your lists and review, and even if you have read without a review I am still grateful. On to the next. _

_~Ella~  
_


	33. From one place to the Other

**Chapter 33: From one Place to the Other**

**~Edward~**

By the time Bella and I returned to our home with Anthony and Renesmee, there wasn't much time for us to really settle down. Alice was having strange visions and they were all centered on Hanover. My sister was also experiencing headaches which made it hard to focus on what she was seeing in those visions. From what I read of her thoughts, going to England sooner rather than later was what was needed.

As I talked with Carlisle one evening, Anthony had climbed up on the sofa beside me and was on my lap spinning the wheels on the little truck he had gotten at some point before our lives started getting so hectic. His brown hair was getting thicker and longer, and was still damp from a recent bath.

"Does Alice believe that Esme and I should go to Denali, or meet you all in England?" Carlisle asked.

"For now she sees you heading to Denali. Do you know if there is anything that can be done for her headache?"

"Medically there is nothing, though I'm surprised she's having them at all."

I nodded as Anthony tilted his head up looking at me. I put my finger on my lips and he mimicked me before getting back to examining the wheels on his yellow truck. "She thinks it may be someone trying to block her from seeing. I've been able to read her thoughts when she does have the visions and she's right on the one count. We do need to go to England. Jasper and Emmett already have a flight ready for us. When you get to Denali ask Tanya if she's seen anything strange, anything not normal even for us," I requested while I listened for my daughter's heartbeat.

Renesmee was still with Bella helping her mother pick out the things from her room that she wanted to take with us on to England. They were talking about what it would be like to live there, and I was glad to hear some excitement in the tone of my little girl's voice. The next place we lived after all of this was finished, would be secluded enough for us to be able to stay so our children could feel a sense of permanence.

When I ended the call Anthony struggled in my arms. I turned him around so he could see me, and he gave me his truck. "Where should it go?" I asked.

He watched me and laughed when I drove it down his small chest. When I finished my son wanted it back and pushed the truck up my chest as I chuckled. It was past his bedtime and after one more game with his truck, I stood up setting him on my left hip as he drove it up and down the left side of my chest.

In Renesmee's room Anthony leaned out for Bella, and when she took him he cuddled into her arms.

"Mommy, I want this one too," Renesmee said as she walked out of her closet holding a giant stuffed bear that she hadn't played with in a long time.

"You haven't played with him in such a long time. We can put him in storage with some of your other toys."

"But him my friend," Renesmee whined. She was getting tired as well.

"Why don't we talk about it in the morning," Bella suggested as Anthony began to fuss.

Our daughter sighed, nodding her head once as she gave her big bear a hug. While Bella left to get Anthony settled in for the night, I sat down on the floor helping Renesmee put her two piles of things into plastic storage bins.

"Daddy, we going to have fun in England?"

"I think it will be a good adventure for us," I answered. It would be an adventure, as to the good of it, I was unsure.

"Me have own room?" My little girl was getting really tired. When Renesmee had gotten plenty of rest she talked using the correct words in her sentences. When she was tired, she reverted back to what we called baby talk.

"Our house in England is very big, and you can have your own room if you choose," I agreed.

After helping her get ready for bed, including tucking her under the covers, I settled next to her and began humming her lullaby. I also hummed the one I'd written for Bella and by the finish of that, my little lady had gone to sleep.

In our son's room, Bella was packing some of his toys while he slept in his crib. I knelt behind her and my wife leaned back into my waiting arms. "We can do this later," I whispered.

"If there is danger, we need to have everything ready to leave at a moments notice," Bella answered leaning out of my arms so she could turn around. "I'm sick of this. When we get to England we need to deal with…" Bella broke off as we heard foot fall outside the house. Both of us took in deep breaths of air smelling the scent of a werewolf. My cell began buzzing in my pocket but I didn't move to answer it, coming to my feet without making any sound. My wife was already lifting Anthony out of his crib and I nodded as she left to go down the hall to our daughter's room.

Jasper and Alice had gone hunting, and as far as we knew Emmett and Rosalie were at the other house with Lily. Further away limbs were being broken as if someone else was coming to our home. My cell went off again and I put it to my ear, glad I always kept it on a low volume. It was Alice.

"I know you can't talk. All I get are blurred visions. Jasper stay here," Alice hissed before getting back to me. "You and Bella need to get the babies out of there. Emmett and Rosalie already have Lily at the main road in his jeep at mile marker seventy six. They took her into town and are waiting on you. We are going to meet you in Boston. Don't worry about packing and hurry." she hung up and I raced to Renesmee's room.

Our daughter was wide awake huddled in Bella's arms as I knelt down. "You can't make a sound baby. Mommy and I are going to get all of us to safety. I need you to climb on my back and you need to hang on as tight as you can."

She nodded and I kissed her before she scooted off the bed and onto my back. My senses kicked into overdrive. So far there was still only one werewolf outside, I wasn't sure if it was the same one who had come before, nor was I sure if he was a man or a wolf.

We climbed out of Renesmee's window after Bella slid Anthony into her shirt which she had tucked in to her jeans. He was also awake, being very quiet, seeming to know we needed that from him. The wolf was on the other side of the house. I held up my hand and counted down with my fingers. When I got to zero, Bella and I jumped and took off into the woods. The wolf didn't hear us and we avoided making any sound. I held one hand behind me keeping Renesmee steady, feeling her hot tears against the back of my neck. I wanted desperately to give her to Bella and go back for the one who was stalking us, but there was no time. Now I was glad for all of the security Jasper had put on our computers. Everything was encrypted and any wrong password entered would completely crash the hard drives. We had backups in safety deposit boxes of everything, so there wasn't any way, unless these people had someone more apt than Jasper, for them to get any information from them.

Ten minutes later we made it to the jeep. As soon as we were all in Emmett took off. There wasn't any time to reflect because seconds later a camouflaged SUV pulled out of the woods behind us. Renesmee was crying now as was Anthony while Lily sat on Rosalie's lap completely still. In her mind she kept repeating that it was them, and not to let them take her away. What I didn't understand was how they had known we were back in Hanover.

Emmett was good at off road driving and spun off the main road back into the woods. It was a bumpy ride and there were no amount of words we could say to ease the fears our babies were experiencing. The SUV was keeping pace and I sniffed the air but was unable to catch any scent with us going so fast.

"Hold on to them," Emmett yelled. He brought the car to a sudden stop and just as the SUV was screeching to stop, trying not to hit us, my brother put the pedal to the floor. We spun out a little but his jeep was meant for this kind of thing. The SUV had gotten stuck and none of us minded as Emmett got us back out on the main road.

"Shh, we're safe now," I whispered over and over to my daughter as I rubbed her back. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, along with Anthony, though Lily was still awake, still huddled in my sister's arms.

"Daddy, you drive like a crazy man," she breathed and it lightened the moment.

"But I got away from them didn't I?"

Lily mulled that over in her mind for a moment and gained a new level of trust for all of us. "You didn't let them take me."

"None of us will ever let them have you," Rosalie reassured.

Once she had gone to sleep we had time to talk about what had happened. "How did they know we were home," Emmett asked as he drove without the lights on. We were using back roads, staying of the main ones that led to Boston. That added hours to our time, but we didn't have a choice in the matter.

"I'm not sure they really knew," I answered. With the urgency to get my family to safety, I hadn't tried reading the mind of the person who was outside of our house. Going back through my thoughts there wasn't anything new to really go on.

"Was it the same man who came that one time, before I was turned?" Bella asked as Anthony whimpered.

My wife took a moment to sooth him and once he was settled again, I gave her my answer. "I think it might have been."

My phone went off and it was Carlisle. "Tell me you are all safe," he said.

"We are all accounted for," I answered. I didn't know if we were safe. "Where are you and Esme?"

"Waiting for our flight. Did you have the computers logged off?"

"The ones at my house were. Emmett, were the computers on or off at your place?"

"Off," he said.

"What about cell phones?"

"We have ours, but mine is the only one we're using, just in case there is another vampire who could have heard. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Head to England using the secure flight Jasper set up. While you're traveling make sure he doesn't use the name Cullen, though I don't think he has. He said something about using Whitlock and maybe Masen for our documents," Carlisle informed.

Once I hung up with him, I phoned Jasper and got him before I heard the ring tone.

"I already have new passports and pictures to go with them. We are all using Whitlock for last names for the time being, with our first names. Alice doesn't see any more problems for us. You need to have Emmett leave his car at the Alamo rental agency outside of Boston on highway ninety three, fifty miles due east of the airport. There are shuttles that will get you to Logan, and Alice is already there waiting for you with the papers you need. Once we are in England there is a storage company coming to take it away. I've also checked on the houses. They never even went inside."

"They wanted us to run?"

"It looks that way," my brother answered.

When I hung up Bella looked at me and Rosalie turned to face me without waking Lily. "Jasper was able to use the closed circuit cameras in our houses to check on things. He said they never went inside. It looks like they wanted us to run."

"Shit," Emmett growled, and I knew how he felt.

After telling them what the plan was and giving Emmett the address of the rental place, I explained to Bella about the cameras Jasper had put in when he and Alice got home this last time. "She saw him doing that, and it had been on his mind for a while."

"I'm so thankful she has that gift."

"I am as well. I just wish she could see why this is all happening. I think we all do," I added.

When we arrived at the rental place, Lily had woken up but Renesmee and Anthony remained asleep. Alice was on the phone with Emmett and told him which spot to park in. When we were parked she was waiting with everything we would need.

"Aunt Alice, is this my fault?"

"No honey, don't you even think that." Alice said giving her a hug before we headed to the bus terminal to wait on a ride to the airport. Once we had and had our tickets verified as well as our new passports, we met up with Jasper and went with him to the part of the landing strip reserved for private flights. Our jet was waiting and the pilot had very little to do before we were taxiing out to the run way for takeoff. None of the adults took a breath until we were in the air, and even then we were on alert. This time there wasn't a full flight crew. The pilot and his copilot were the only two and they had been paid not to ask any questions.

"Alice and I did enough shopping to get us through this flight and to our home," Jasper said as he pulled a few suitcases from the overhead. One had clothes and a few toys for Renesmee; another had the same for Lily. The last for Anthony had his clothing as well as diapers and wipes.

Since Lily was awake we kept conversations light, talking about what we needed to do at the house once we got there. Renesmee woke up once, long enough to use the bathroom and as she went back to slip Lily sat in the seat beside her also falling asleep.

As the plane began to land, Anthony woke up and was in a good mood, not seeming any worse for wear due to our quick exit from home and from the US. I got him changed while Bella prepared a sippy cup of blood for him. While he drank from that, cradled in my arms, I stood looking out the window feeling a little less worried, like this was where we really did need to be.

"Da," Anthony said reaching his hand up and patting my lips with his fingers. It was a game he liked to play and when I opened my mouth a little he pushed them inside. I nibbled very lightly and my baby laughed.

"Is that funny?" I asked.

He had gone back to drinking his sippy, but his green eyes were wide open and he was watching me very closely.

* * *

The home we had in England had been built even before my human birth. It had three levels, the third being mostly attic space. There was also a wine cellar that was hard to find unless you knew it was there. Jasper had already talked about using it to hide the babies if it ever came down to that. It was divided into three different living spaces, with each section having its own kitchen, though at one time the house had existed as one big home.

We drove in two separate SUVs and by that time both of my children were awake. Renesmee had begged for me not to let her go and given what she had been through I let her sit on my lap as we headed toward the house.

"What if they find us," She asked for the seventh time since she had woken up. I kissed the top of her head. "We won't let that happen." When she took in a deep breath her chest heaved and Bella reached out and took her hand.

On my other side Anthony was looking out the windows content to sit in his car seat. His thoughts were jumbled, mostly just random words of things he was seeing, which blurred by us with the speed Jasper was using to drive us. Alice was with Emmett, Rosalie and Lily in the other SUV a little ahead of us. Our sister was keeping an eye on everything even though she was still having problems with her head hurting.

Nearly two hours after our plane landed our SUV slowed down and we pulled past a large Rot Iron gate which was beginning to close as Jasper sped back up as we went down the long winding driveway. Large Hornbeam trees lined the driveway making a shady canopy as we drove toward our house. When we arrived Lily and Rosalie were looking at the rounded garden in the driveway which created a small turn about affect.

"Do you want to go have a look?"

"Don't go away," Renesmee said looking up at me. I tilted my head down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm right here, baby. I won't leave you, okay?"

She nodded, and when Lily opened the door Renesmee slid down onto the floor of the SUV and scooted out on her own. While Rosalie stayed outside with the children, the rest of us got the luggage Alice had packed and went in the main entrance. My wife was in front of me and stopped, stunned by the sheer size of the foyer alone.

"Esme must have had a field day decorating all of this?"

None of us were there at the time Carlisle had purchased this house and had presented it to Esme, but after he returned I could see from the descriptions both in my mother's mind and as she told us all what she had planned for this place how much she loved it. "She was thrilled and still loves coming here. I'm not sure she will ever have it finished, not unless we stayed her a while," I said.

"And we might," Emmett added as he walked past us.

Before we could get going, the door opened again and Rosalie came inside with our babies. Renesmee was back in my arms and was just as amazed by the place as her mother was. "It very big daddy," my little girl whispered.

"Yes it is. Would you like to have a tour?"

Renesmee turned and looked at me with her little eyebrows furrowed, and my wife smiled as she stood next to us. "Daddy wants to know if you would like for him to show you all of the rooms."

"He going stay with us," she said sounding unsure.

"Look at me," I answered. Once I had her full attention I gave her more kisses first.

"Your Mommy and your aunts and uncles, along with me are going to make sure that nothing like that happens ever again. We don't know why those people came after us like that, and we were very careful not to leave anything for them to use so that they might find us. I am not leaving you alone. Sometimes I might have to go and hunt, in which case Aunt Rosalie, or Aunt Alice will watch you, or someone else who loves you, but I won't be gone long if I do leave."

"It scary Daddy."

As my daughter leaned against my chest, I shut my eyes holding her as close as I could. "Now why don't we go have a look around?"

When she agreed, we got our things and started down one of the long hallways.

By bedtime that evening Bella and I were, for the time being, sharing one of the larger rooms in the southern end of the house with our two children. Esme had phoned saying she and Carlisle would be there early in the morning and told us where the baby furniture was. Alice had spent most of the day along side Rosalie ordering clothes for all of us, and we were waiting for Carlisle to arrive with one of our hard drives. This house had all of the modern amenities including internet hook up which had allowed my sisters to shop online. Alice and Jasper had brought one of their computers with some of what we needed, and for now it suited our purpose.

"Daddy, I don't like the noises."

"This is a very old house. Older houses sometimes make more noise, but I promise it isn't anything for you to worry about."

"And you and Mommy not going anywhere?"

Bella came over from laying Anthony down in his new crib, having gotten him to sleep and settled in bed beside us. "We will be right here when you open your eyes I the morning. Maybe tomorrow we can go outside and have a look around."

Our baby nodded as she yawned and fell asleep not long after Bella joined us.

"What are you thinking," I whispered as we slid down to lay on the mattress on either side of Renesmee.

"How lucky we were. Charlie was beside himself when I got a hold of him. He says he wishes he could do more, but promises not to do anything other than be the Chief of Forks. I spoke with Jacob. He and the Pack of been on alert since we found Lily, but they are stepping up patrols. He said some more of the younger boys have turned."

That meant there were other vampires around, possible tied to Joham. "Maybe they have been tracking Lily. Bella, I've been wondering if there's something she's got on her that lets them know where she is. I know how James Bond it sounds which is why I haven't brought it up, but if this man was using her to do whatever it was, he would have wanted a way to keep tabs on her."

"It sounds out there, but before I came to Forks, so would vampires and shape shifters. Is there any piece of jewelry she wears that she's never taken off?"

For a few moments I thought that over, but to my knowledge there was nothing like that. "I'd need to ask Rosalie. If so it would mean possibly having to move."

"But they never came to Rio or the Island," she pointed out as Renesmee rolled away from me scooting until she was snuggled against Bella's chest laying on her right side instead of her left.

We were quiet until we were sure she wasn't going to wake back up. "They may not have as good equipment as we have. The other theory I have been playing over in my mind is that there is a vampire who can see like Alice.

My wife frowned at me. "Alice only sees things based on what someone is going to do. How would that help them find Lily or us?"

If we chose to we could debate it all night, but we both agreed until morning there was no more reason to discuss it. For the rest of the night we talked about the plan we had to go to Volterra, still unsure how any of that would play out, and the complications that had risen since we had first started discussing that.

* * *

Morning brought with it a steady rain which was normal for England this time of year. It wasn't a problem however because there was more than enough inside to keep our children busy. Bella and I had settled in the oversized common room with our two, watching as they explored the area along with playing with some of the new toys Alice had packed. Anthony had taken interest in a hobby horse that had been restored, that he could ride on. As he began to try and figure out how to get on it, Renesmee saw him and started over to take it away.

"Anthony get's to have the first turn," Bella defended.

Our daughter stopped in her tracks. "But he not know how to ride it," she answered, a little annoyed that we were keeping such a close eye on her.

Bella got up from beside me and walked over to her. "Why don't we help him?" That idea made our daughter happy which was a relief. As they helped Anthony get on the horse, I heard a car pulling up outside. Bella never faltered as she played with our children, giving me the chance to get away. It was Carlisle and Esme much to my relief, and along with me, Alice was there to greet them. While my sister and mother hugged, Carlisle came over to me and we hugged as well.

"We have both been worried. It's good to see you," he said.

"I know how you feel. Do we need to get anything else from your car?"

They had several pieces of luggage with them and as well some bags of things.

"This is everything. I think we are going to set up in the room closest to yours and share this part of the house with you and Bella if that would be suitable."

"That should be fine," I agreed.

When we got back to the common room, Renesmee was pulling Anthony on the Hobby Horse, though when she saw her Nanna and Pop, she dropped the leather strap and ran to them. Before Anthony could fuss, Bella had him in her arms. When she brought him over to where the rest of us were standing, our son leaned out for his Nanna.

"I want Nanna," Renesmee said suddenly running over to Esme and hugging her around the leg.

Rosalie and Emmett showed up with Lily along with Alice and we all headed up the stairs at the far end of the room, each adult carrying a piece of luggage for them. In their room, which was spacious enough for more people, Renesmee told Esme about all the scary things that had happened.

I noticed Lily easing away from Rosalie and when she left the room I followed her back downstairs, remembering the things I told Bella last night. "You don't have to leave," I said.

She walked over to the baby grand piano and sat down. "If you hadn't found me," but I wouldn't let her finish as I sat next to her and put my finger to her lips.

"You are a part of this family. None of us blame you for any of this, and you can't let them hurt you or make you afraid any longer."

Aa I wrapped my arms around her, Lily leaned into me. "I wish I knew how they could find us like that."

There was nothing Lily was wearing that was suspect to my theories so I let them go. "We'll figure this out. With all of us together now we are going to find a way to take care of keeping you and your cousins safe."

Once Lily was feeling better, she asked me to play her a song and as I began the rest of our family came downstairs to listen. It had been a long time since I had sat down to a piano but my fingers flowed freely over the keys. The music I chose was soothing and seemed to calm the tense atmosphere that had been with us since we left Hanover. When I finished Renesmee was ready to try and everyone else was sitting around talking about old memories. We all needed time to let things wind down, though it didn't mean we would let our guard down. Jasper's thoughts as he sat with Alice were on installing a closed circuit system here so that he could monitor anyone who tried getting to us. That would take some work, but for vampires it would only take a few weeks at the most.

After lunch when Bella went upstairs to lay down with our children, I found my brother and asked him to take a walk with me. Rosalie and Alice along with Esme and Lily were looking at shops in the London area, and Carlisle and Jasper were talking about security for this house.

"What's on your mind brother?" Emmett asked when we walked outside. There was a lull in the rain, though we stayed close to the house. "I don't want this to come out the wrong way, but since we left Hanover, I can't help but wonder if somehow Lily is being tracked."

Emmett was level headed and understood that I wasn't blaming his daughter for any of what had taken place. "I've been thinking along those same lines. So what, do you think there might be another vampire who can see what she does, or something else?"

"That's one theory. The other is that she's got something she wears or has kept with her since we found her."

Emmett shook his head. "Nothing of the sort. I think she was glad to get rid of anything that might associate her with Joham and his cronies.

At least that was something. It started to drizzle again and as we got back inside, Lily sought Emmett out asking him to sit with her at the piano while she tried to play chopsticks, something I had showed her earlier.

Upstairs, Renesmee was asleep, but Anthony was awake sitting on Bella's lap listening to a story while she rocked him. He didn't even look up as I entered the room, and once I was in the bed next to our daughter, I shut my eyes clearing my mind of all things so I could focus on Bella's soothing voice. My daughter moved closer to me and I put my arms around her focusing on the steady beat of her heart and the way she smelled like Strawberry Shampoo, the same way Bella used to smell, mixed with her own unique scent. Focusing on them eased my mind and from time to time we all needed a break from the chaos that our lives had become.

* * *

**AN: **_Alright, here is a little action for you and as well some of the story with Edward Bella and the babies. So what did you think. I hope I didn't go to fast for you with this chapter, but they had to leave and get to safety as best they could. I'm not sure aside from someplace in the English Countryside exactly where they would live, but I wanted them to have lots of land in a secluded area in the middle of no where. As for everything else, I hope you will stick around because I still have lots more to go with this story and there will be others later where the kids are growing up. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. On to the next. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	34. Something in Common

**Chapter 34: Something in Common **

**~Edward~**

As I held my wife in my arms while we stood looking out the window at the vast expanse of land in back of the house, we were for once at peace. For a week nothing out of the ordinary had happened and we were all settling into life in England. At the same time we were settling in, we were also being as careful as we could with how often we left the property, doing most of our hunting and any shopping we needed once the sun had set. "This reminds me of the fictional vampire, us staying inside during the day," Bella said as she effectively broke through my thoughts.

"It's not going to be forever," I reminded and she sighed before lifting her head from my chest to gaze up at me with her amber-gold eyes.

"I know it won't be forever. Edward do you know all of that training you and Jacob's Pack did when the newborns were coming after me?"

That was a dark time in my life, and thinking about it was painful, though I nodded, "It was difficult back then for so many reasons."

"Don't you think I should learn a little in self defense? I'm not worried about newborns, but what about something else that comes along. What if we would have needed to defend our children? I would have been pretty useless. You would have likely been worried about me and that could have been really bad. I know it didn't happen that way. I just want to do something useful."

My first instinct was to protect Bella by telling her there wasn't a need for her to worry about training in that way, but our lives were changing and my wife had a point. She needed to learn the skills to protect not only her, but also our children. "Let me talk to Jasper and see if he has any ideas on that," I said.

My wife nodded and once again rested her cheek against my chest. The peace had broken somewhat and my mind raced with ways we could help Bella learn defense when it came to a situation like what had happened at the house, and even what had taken place with the newborns at what only felt like yesterday to me.

Later on as Bella rested with Renesmee, I found Jasper in the main common area of the house where the Grand Piano sat off to the corner and the marbled floors were covered with very old but very colorful oriental rugs. His mind was focused on what most of us were concerned with, which was how these Children of the Night were tracking us, and also on Alice whose headaches were becoming increasingly worse.

My brother took in a deep breath as I approached and turned around. "You're worried and anxious," he stated.

"I think we all are. If this is a bad time," I began, but he put his hand up. "What do you have in mind?"

With that I told him what Bella and I had discussed and also brought up how she could now drop whatever barrier she had that kept me out of her mind. "I believe that training her how to defend herself will ease both of our minds. It seems like our guests are targeting her and our children."

My brother watched me for a time and we both stood as still as statues. "Maybe they want her, however it's difficult to tell," he said as he turned around and paced over to the large windows across the room from where we had been standing. Outside it was still dark, and the rain that had been falling had left a fog around the house.

"Alice?" His mind filled with thoughts over what he wanted to do if her headaches were caused by someone interfering with her ability.

"Jasper, if it was Lily wouldn't her headaches have come sooner?" I asked reading that particular thought before he could hide it from me. Rosalie still didn't know what Emmett and I along with Jasper had talked about. Unlike us we didn't think she could be objective when it came to her daughter, and truthfully if anyone thought that of Renesmee, I'd have a hard time too.

"When she gets those glimpses, she says it's like seeing through someone elses eyes, though it's clouded. After that her head hurts her so much, and nothing Carlisle has tried is working. I know that she can't die from this, but I'm not sure how much longer I can remain objective," Jasper admitted

What Jasper was telling me, I had witnessed the other day. It was like looking through another set of eyes with a hazy fog around what was being seen, and the visions never lasted more than two seconds at a time.

We were both suddenly pulled from those thoughts by a two piercing screams. Jasper and I raced out of the large room, down the winding hall way to the part of the house he and Alice were sharing. There were more screams, and I parted from my brother following the adjoining hall to Emmett and Rosalie's part of the house. My sister was holding Lily as the little girl squeezed her eyes shut shaking her head. I shut my eyes and focused on Alice seeing her sporadic visions, trying to remember everything she was being shown.

The sudden quiet jolted me back to reality and I walked over to where Rosalie was trying to sooth my very distraught niece kneeling in front of them as they sat on Lily's bed. "Lily," I said hearing her thoughts clearly in my mind.

Her eyes were glancing all around and at the same time she was trying to focus on the darkness. "No Lily, look at your mom. Look in her eyes and tell me what you see," I gently commanded, as I heard Bella approaching.

Lily turned and looked at my sister. "She loves me," Lily said as her voice shook with un-shed tears.

"Yes and giving in to the darkness would take you away from her, and from all of us who love you."

"Edward?" Emmett began, but I held up my hand while keeping my mind focused on Lily's thoughts and my eyes trained on her. The rest of my family was confused, though right now I couldn't help them.

"It's me they want," she tried to reason, looking away from Rosalie into my eyes.

"Whatever it is they want they won't find it here. They are after something more than just you. Now, can you tell me what you saw and felt?"

Lily shut her eyes and Emmett sat down on the bed next to Rosalie putting his large arms around both of them. "Same as when I'm asleep, but I don't know what it means. There are flashes in the dark, things I can't remember, sounds that are very scary. He laughs when he knows I'm afraid, but he's mad because he knows I'm not letting him find me."

My wife put her hand on my shoulder and I reached up covering it with one of mine. "Is he Joham?"

Lily nodded once as Rosalie and Emmett held her tighter.

"Do I have to remember?"

"No, try and rest now," I answered.

My wife and brother followed me through the house to where Carlisle had finished giving Alice a look over while she rested her head on Jasper's lap. "Edward, what's happening?" Bella asked.

I knelt down in front of my sister and her eyes locked with mine. "It's a connection," she whispered weakly.

"That's what I think."

Her thoughts were on Lily and what that revelation would mean to Emmett and Rosalie. "How much older were you, what did the records say?"

Alice shut her eyes remembering the documents she had found about her family and about a sister her parents had once Alice was put in the institution. Her thoughts were on a gravestone someplace in Biloxi. The dates she focused on where from 1935-1955.

"What is going on?" Emmett said frustrated with the lack of information.

Alice shut her eyes and Carlisle looked at her again before standing up. "Your sister needs to rest," he said as he focused on getting his bags. He was trying to give Alice and me some time to figure this all out.

Once we were in the main common area Emmett glanced at me. "You know something," he said, and he was angry.

"Emmett, I can't tell you anything because I'm not for sure what it all means."

He growled and paced from one end of the room to the other. "Why did they scream at the same dam time? Is that what you meant by connection?"

My wife was at my side watching me, and it was Anthony's fussing cries followed by Renesmee's sorrowful cries that got me off the hook. Emmet stormed to the Northern section of the house while Bella and I headed upstairs to try and get our two little ones to get a little more sleep before the day began.

* * *

An hour or so later I laid Anthony back in his crib. My wife was at my side and I watched as she leaned over the guard rails and put a blanket over our little boy. Bella was such a wonderful mother. Watching her care for our children was something I never grew tired of. Once she straightened back up she looked over at me. "What are you not telling them?"

I shut my eyes and her arms wrapped around my waist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so accusing."

Having her arms around me eased some of the tension I'd been feeling. "Do you remember, when you were still human Alice saying something about trying to find out about her past?"

My wife nodded pulling me over to the small love seat next to the fireplace. Once I was seated she pulled my arms around her, waiting. "Alice found out that her parents had another child, a sister in 1935. That sister Emily Amelia Brandon lived to be twenty years old. The records didn't show what she died from and Alice was satisfied with what she had found. There were never any records as to why her parents put her in that institution, so we have always thought it was for that original reason that she was always in the dark until her new life.

Bella nodded and I sighed. "Lily and Alice shared a vision, one that Lily's terrified to remember, so she focuses on the aspects of previous dreams she's had. The last part of what Alice saw was a woman giving birth to a child in a heavily wooded area in a cabin."

"Lily?"

I nodded. "The woman Alice saw was the same as the last picture taken of Emily that was in the family records."

My wife turned to face me. "How? How could they choose her sister?"

"We don't know, but it means we need to dig and find out what happened to Emily."

"So Lily is their niece, blood related, but she's got blond hair," My wife said not wanting to believe.

"The man who fathered her child may have had blond hair," I pointed out.

"Do you think it's Caius whose orchestrating all of this?"

"That happened so long ago, before you were even born. I don't think the Volturi know and they can't find out."

My wife nodded resting her head against me. "What does Alice want to do?"

"Right now find a way to get rid of the headaches so she can focus. Jasper's already thinking they might head back to the states to take a deeper look into what actually happened to her sister."

We were quiet for a few minutes. "So right now we don't say anything to anyone else?"

"No. I'll deal with Emmett if he persists but I think that sort of news would do more bad than good at this point in time.

When daylight finally arrived everyone was a little less stressed out. The second Lily saw me when they came into the common room; she ran over and gave me a hug thanking me for not letting her disappear last night. Rosalie didn't even look our way and instead went to talk to Esme about finding time to travel into London, just the two of them. Emmett was also a little distant, though he kept glancing at Rosalie and then to me. His thoughts were still on last night, and he still wanted the answers that I couldn't give him.

"Dada," Anthony said as he pulled on my pants leg.

I glanced down at my little boy as he smiled up at me, still wearing his warm pajamas from last night. As I reached down to pick him up he shook his head.

"What?"

He turned and toddled across the room to the Hobby Horse Renesmee was riding on glancing over at me, and I knew what he wanted. In his own way he was trying to get me to pull his sister away from what had become his favorite toy, along with hers. "Renesmee is playing with him right now," I said as Anthony shook his head.

"No," he said clearly and the other adults in the room along with his sister and his cousin glanced at him.

When I got to their side I knelt down. "Renesmee can ride him too."

"No, Ness, no," he said before he turned around ready to push her. His thoughts were on that and I easily lifted him away. At this stage the easiest thing to do was to get him interested in something else.

Luckily for me Emmett seemed to know he needed a distraction. "Hey Edward, do you want to play some chess?"

Anthony looked over at his uncle, watching as he walked over to the wooden table with the ivory pieces. Once Emmett sat down Anthony clapped his hands and any conflict that would have risen between my children was for the moment forgotten.

As Emmett and I began to play, Anthony sat very still in my arms watching us. It was one of the only times my son ever sat so still, and his mind was clear as he watched what we were doing with the pieces.

Emmett's thoughts were still on last night, but there wasn't a question in them for me. My brother seemed to know that I didn't have all the answers and he wanted them all before he was told. Rosalie on the other hand wasn't happy that information was being withheld, nor that it was me who was able to talk Lily out of disappearing. It made her feel insecure, and I'd have to find a later time to talk with her about that.

Our game didn't last long, though when I won, Anthony struggled to be free from my arms. Once he was standing on my lap he took my pieces and began to put them in the right squares.

"Daddy, he can ride it now, I want to watch," Renesmee said as she skipped toward us.

"Why don't you help me with my pieces?" Emmett suggested.

My daughter agreed, though Emmett had to help her, while her sixteen month old brother managed to get all of my pieces in the right place before he decided it was time for better things.

Night fell and I followed Rosalie's unhappy thoughts to the gardens in the back. She was sitting on a stone bench beneath a small cherry tree, and wasn't surprised when she heard me coming or when I sat with her.

"I wish I had your ability to know when she was scared," Rosalie whispered.

"You do fine without it," I answered

My sister shook her head and chuckled. "Then why was she about to disappear, and what is it that scares her so much?"

"It seems like she has memories she's tried to forget. As she gets more comfortable being around us, those memories are starting to push away from where she has hidden them. Lily needs to deal with what happened before she found us."

"And Alice?"

We heard a door opening and Alice's thoughts were in my mind. She wanted me to stay for this and Emmett was with her along with Jasper.

I got up letting Emmett sit with his wife, and on her other side Alice sat and my sisters looked at one another. "I had a vision while Lily was having her waking dream. In it I saw the cabin in the woods and a woman giving birth to a baby girl."

"Her mother?" Rosalie said, confusion ruling her mind along with Emmett's.

"Yes, but it's more than that. Before I say anything else, I want you to know that nothing is going to change for you, Emmett and Lily. You are amazing with her Rosalie, and you have to stop doubting that."

If my sisters could have cried I think they would have. Once I started to walk away Alice began telling Rosalie about the records she had found in Biloxi about her sister born thirty four years after Alice's birthday.

* * *

Inside Bella was waiting for me and led me upstairs away from the room we shared with our two children and into a different room. There were candles lit everywhere and the sheets in the bed were turned down. "Do you know how frustrating it is not to be able to read your mind?" I teased a second before her hands were unbuttoning the buttons on the blue dress top I had on.

"It must be terribly frustrating, maybe you should try not to think too much," my wife said as I helped her get the shirt off. Her hands moved over my chest followed by her soft, warm lips. Bella touches and kisses moved from my chest lower to my stomach. Her hands traveled downward as her lips found the area below my belly button. My wife kissed her way down to where her fingers were effectively unbuttoning my dress pants, and she gazed up at me as she got the zipper down before cupping her hand around my very swollen member.

It was all I could do to stand there and let her have her way with me, but I realized that this room with all the candles was her way of helping me relax, and tonight I was willing to let my wife do what she wanted, at least while I was still in control of my wants and desires.

When she knelt down on the floor and I felt her fingers tracing down the inner area of my thighs I wasn't very successful at holding in a growl. My own hands shot down and I grasped at her head a moment before she began to kiss and lick where her fingers had been. There was a tugging at my boxers before Bella slid them down my bare legs, and she glanced back up at me with hunger in her eyes.

"God Bella," I moaned as her tongue touched the very tip of my member. Idly I wondered if she had been reading those books Emmett and Rosalie had gotten us back when we had first gotten married and realized as her mouth drew me in, that I didn't care. What she was doing with her mouth and tongue was driving every thought out of my mind until there was only the beautiful woman I married kneeling before me giving me one of the greatest pleasures I had ever known.

When her mouth sucking and moving against me wasn't enough I grasped her arms. Bella gave me one last suck before she stood up. One moment she was dressed and in the next she was bare to my gaze. As I bent down grasping her bottom with my hands, Bella jumped up and wrapped her legs around me. My member brushed against her entry and we both moaned as my lips found hers. Grasping her bottom with both of my hands while Bella reached between us holding my thick shaft, I pushed her sinking into her body loving the way we fit so perfectly.

Moments later she was lying on the bed as I drove the rest of the way into her waiting depths, all the while kissing her, tasting her sweet taste as her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"I love you so much," Bella whispered as we lay joined together in every way possible.

When I looked into her eyes I could see that love and I wanted to show her my love. I began to slowly move out of her, as her body tried to hold me in place. My eyes never left hers and as I pushed back in her eyes darkened. Maintaining that slow pace, at least for now, wasn't enough and soon Bella was arching off the bed in order to meet my demanding thrusts. Our bodies molded together as I thrust one last time, sinking into her depths as her walls began to spasm around me. My wife kissed me to muffle the cries of pleasure from her release which were mixed with my own.

Moments, or hours later we lay facing one another. Occasionally one of us would reach out to touch, or even to kiss while the candles continued to burn. "You really know how to take care of me," I whispered as I reached out and moved some hair that had fallen in her face out of the way.

Bella smiled, "You seem surprised."

"No, just a little undeserving."

Her brows furrowed and I touched between them with my fingers until her face was relaxed again. "Why do you feel that way?"

"Maybe because I'm not used to needing a break from it all. With my gift in times like these our family relies on what I can hear in other's thoughts to help understand things that are so illusive, like Lily's dreams."

"Everyone needs time to take a step back, and I needed to show you how much I love you. I guess sometimes I need the chance to take care of you," she added with another breath taking smile.

I leaned in and kissed lightly over her lips. "Any time you want to take care of me, feel free to pull me away," I said just a breath away from her.

My wife leaned in and kissed me. "I think I need to take care of you again," she said.

To her surprise, and pleasure, I grabbed Bella and rolled on my back lifting her up and settling her so she was straddling my stomach. No other words were necessary and if I had my way I'd spend the rest of eternity in the loving care my wife was offering me right at this very moment.

* * *

**AN: **_So, my first question is how everyone liked the plot twist. I hadn't intended on the story doing this at all, but when I was writing it just sort of pushed it's way into reality, well as reality goes to the story. So what will it mean for all of them, and what will Alice and Jasper find when they dig deeper. There is so much more to come and I don't know when it's going to stop or what more my twisted brain will come up with, but I am glad you all are enjoying the adventure. Thank you to all of you who read and to those who reviewed. More to come. _

**~Ella~**_  
_


	35. Discoveries

**Chapter 35: Discoveries**

**~Bella~**

The one thing that I liked about the bathtubs in this house was that they were deep enough to keep the water contained when Anthony splashed around. His favorite game was to stand up and plop down making the water go everywhere. His constant splashing was why Renesmee didn't like taking baths with him – that along with the fact that her younger brother liked to grab her dolls and throw them around to try and make more splashes. As my son sat in the tub splashing, I enjoyed the time I got to spend with him. Edward and I were already trying to figure out a way to go to Volterra and show Aro and the others that I was one of them, doing it in a way that we could protect our children. The hard part was not knowing if it would work. Normally we would have Alice there to tell us what that path in our future would bring, but since discovering that Lily was her sister's child along with the fact that her niece, our niece was causing the headaches, any visions Alice might have had for us were blocked by those circumstances.

"Alright big guy you've been in there long enough," I said as I stood from where I had been sitting on a tan wicker stool.

Anthony was chewing on a washcloth while he kicked his legs making little splashes. He didn't notice me as I stood up turning to get a towel because I moved quickly. The second I lifted him out of the water getting the hooded towel wrapped around him, my baby protested, shaking his head. "No no no," he said as I cradled him in my arms.

"We need to find Daddy and see what he's doing," I answered hoping to distract him.

Anthony stopped shaking his head and sighed. "Daddy go?"

I was thankful that my little boy wasn't as stubborn as his sister and as I carried him down the hall to the room we were for the moment all sharing, I told him, "Daddy went outside to hunt with Uncle Emmett."

It had been two days since Alice's vision revealing some of Lily's past, connecting them in ways Alice or any one of us could never have imagined. It all meant more than we had realized, raising several questions as to when Lily had been born, or more importantly if Alice's sister had been half vampire like Lily, Anthony and Renesmee. For those reasons Jasper Alice and Carlisle were heading back to the States in a few days to try and find more answers, while the rest of us stayed here trying to work out the things we needed to focus on.

In our room I laid my son down on the large bed with him still wrapped in the hooded towel. Anthony rubbed his eyes before he smiled up at me, lifting his legs in the air. When I held both of his feet and nibbled on them, he laughed, trying to pull them away.

"Yummy feet," I growled nibbling on his left big toe. He got his feet away from me and at the same time rolled from his back to his tummy in an effort to get away.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I rolled him back over managing to rub him dry the rest of the way while he did his best to escape. The one nice part about being immortal was that I had limitless energy, and by the time Anthony was dried off, in a clean diaper and dressed he was the one who was tired and ready to cuddle with me as I got a book to read before laying him down for a nap.

"Cup," my little boy reminded me just as I was about to sit down in the old Victorian Rocking Chair.

"You're right, we do need to go get you a cup," I said ready to do that when I heard Edward approaching with what we needed. What I also heard was the steady breathing of our daughter and when he walked in he had both the cup and Renesmee who was asleep against his left shoulder. She had gone with her Uncle and Daddy early this morning to hunt and was worn out as a result which was good because she hadn't slept well last night.

Before he put her in bed, Edward handed Anthony the cup. Our son settled down cradled in my arms as I began to rock him while we shared the story of The Three Bears. It was one of his favorites and I'd read it enough to have it memorized. I glanced away from the book watching Edward as he pulled off our daughters new boots before tucking the covers around her. When he finished and as I was getting to the part where Goldilocks entered the cottage where the bears lived, Edward walked in front of us. Our son reached his free hand up and smiled as his daddy kissed his fingers. Anthony pulled the sippy cup from his mouth, "Hold," he demanded.

In a quick moment Edward and I switched spots and once my husband began reading to our son, Anthony went back to drinking the contents of his cup while I went to the bed leaning in to kiss our little girl. They were both growing up so fast and I hated that there was so much going on. I felt at times that we were missing things, milestones that we were never going to be able to live through again.

Downstairs in the common room I found Rosalie sitting alone on one of the sofas while Lily was sprawled on the floor working on a puzzle. My sister looked deep in thought though when I approached her she came back to herself and smiled at me. Learning the news about Alice's sister had been a shock to her and it added to some of Rosalie's insecurities. Lily knew the truth as well though it didn't seem like her love for Rosalie and Emmett had changed. The only thing that had was the closeness she had with Alice, which we all had anticipated, though it was hard for Alice to be around Lily.

"How many pieces?" I whispered as I sat next to my sister.

"Two thousand," Rosalie said.

We were speaking soft enough that Lily couldn't hear us. "How are you doing today?"

"A little better," she whispered.

For a few minutes we sat in silence watching Lily as she worked on her puzzle. It was only when Emmett arrived that our quiet moment was broken. He joined his daughter on the floor and Rosalie followed his lead. It was nice to see them happy and I hoped with all my being that they would pull through, that all of us would with the coming weeks as we tried to figure out what we were going to do about all of the problems that had cropped up with the Werewolves Joham and even the Volturi.

It was such a gloomy day that taking a walk with my husband on our property wasn't much of a risk. Our babies were still napping and I wanted to work on pushing my barrier so that Edward could hear my thoughts and so that would be easier. We were walking up a steep incline and there was nothing around us but open land for miles ahead. It was a little unsettling not to have the trees for protection, though there wasn't anything around us, no dangers that either of us could sense and it was nice to be able to see the sky even though it was full of clouds threatening rain at any moment. _Do you think that Alice is right about me being able to protect your thoughts? _With some effort on my part I was able to push away the barrier enough to let him hear that thought. As I did I tried to focus on what I was doing but that part was still illusive.

"It is an interesting theory," Edward answered as we continued to walk hand in hand. "I think maybe if we could practice on you clearing your mind, and perhaps you being able to feel what it is that protects your thoughts, then we might be able to go from there."

Once we entered the cover of the trees we stopped walking. "Close your eyes," Edward instructed.

I did and focused on only what I was feeling along with his voice. Edward would protect me and knowing that made it easier to keep in tune with only my thoughts along with what I felt when I pushed at the barrier to allow Edward to hear what was on my mind. When I let him hear my thoughts it was like pushing an invisible band away from my mind all together, but if I wanted to protect him, I somehow needed to make that band stretch, or maybe push it until it included him. Either way it wasn't something I thought I could do, and yet something we needed so he would be protected when we went to see the Vulturi, something I still felt I should do on my own. I let him hear my thoughts on what I thought protected my mind, waiting to hear what Edward had to say.

"You think it's like a band," he said, and I nodded.

"Even if you could protect me from Aro's thoughts, he would think we were hiding something from him," Edward pointed out.

That was frustrating and I grumbled as my husband took my hands in his. "We will find a way to keep our children safe."

"But we need to find answers soon Edward. If they find out about Joham and his interest in us, they will want our children and Lily. Aro cannot get his hands on them." I said feeling very strongly on that matter. "I still think me going on my own is the safest bet," I added.

Edward was already shaking his head. "I'm not sure I have the strength to wait for you to go on your own. If Aro wants you the way he does Alice," My husband pointed out.

**~Edward~**

While Bella helped Rosalie in the kitchen, I found Carlisle in his study. He had been looking over the files Alice had given him when she had gone to Biloxi to find out about her past shortly after discovering what James had revealed on his tape at the Ballet Studio in Phoenix. When I entered he cleared the information away. "How was your walk with Bella?" my father asked.

"It was calming," I answered as I sat down on the black leather sofa across from the mahogany desk he sat behind. "Where do you think you might start?"

"Well, the Mental Facility she stayed in has been closed down for several decades. We were thinking about starting at the library. She and Jasper looked at the courthouse but didn't find anything of use.

I nodded. "Do you think Alice is right about her mother meeting a man who could have been a Vampire?"

"That is a strong possibility given Lily's age, though we must also take into consideration that Joham tried to turn her into a full vampire. Her heart rate is so much lower than a child who would have never have gone through that. Also her metabolism seems to function at a slower rate. Given those factors she may have been born right around the time Emily was said to have passed away. Did you and Bella talk about working with her abilities?"

"She was able to focus on what she felt when she pushed away here barrier. To her its like a band around her mind that reflects anything like what Jane can do and holds in anything she is feeling from someone with my abilities. If she was able to push that band, she might be able to keep my mind safe from Jane, and keep my thoughts from Aro, but the risk is that he would suspect we were hiding something. Another risk is that he would want to add Bella to his collection as he does with Alice and me."

I knew from my father's expression that it hurt him to think that Aro would do something like that, try to take us away from our family, though at the same time Carlisle had witnessed that when he lived with them. "I always have hope that our friendship would make a difference," Carlisle finally said as I nodded in agreement.

"Do you think Eleazar and Carmen would be willing to come out this way? You said he was once a member of the Volturi," I reminded.

Carlisle's thoughts took him back to conversations the two of them had. As a member of the Volturi it had been Eleazar's job to tell the brothers what abilities other vampires had. From that they would be able to plan accordingly if they needed to take down an entire coven of vampires, or from what Eleazar could sense from another vampire, offer a place within the Guard.

"I think I might be able to persuade them. He is very interested in meeting Renesmee Anthony and Lily. Like us he has never heard of a union between a human and a vampire that wasn't just myth," Carlisle told me. In his thoughts I could tell that my father trusted his friend. Eleazar had done what the Volturi had asked of him even at times when he didn't agree, so it was safe for him to come out to visit us, and hopefully give us some ideas of how Bella's ability worked.

The next day since it wasn't raining outside and all three of the children were tired of being indoors so much, Emmett and I decided to take them for a walk down the driveway. With the trees making a canopy over that area it was safer than no cover at all. We had brought along the Hobby Horse, and Alice had already ordered another one in effort to keep my two from fighting over who got to ride it. Even Anthony was willing to make an effort to keep his sister from getting on it and that was an interesting development because normally he was very laid back about most everything.

While Lily pulled Anthony on the horse, Renesmee was ahead of all of us skipping while she pulled along a wooden dog with wheels attached to the feet. Like the horse the dog was an antique, though very well built and able to withstand rough play even from two very sturdy children.

"Do you think Eleazar will be able to help?" Emmett asked.

"I'm hoping he will. I keep wondering if Bella can really use her gift to protect me. I seem to remember that Kate can push hers around her body to keep someone from attacking her, kind of like what Jane can do with her mind."

"She really took you down with just thoughts?"

"It's more than that. It's the illusion of pain which you cannot ignore. Even though she doesn't touch you something she does creates that illusion and it's very real." My anger at Jane wasn't ever at what she had done to me, but that she had tried to use her ability on Bella.

"Can I stop pulling Anthony please?" Lily asked as she turned around to face us bringing his ride to a stop.

"Yes," I said as she smiled while I walked over to take her place.

At that point Renesmee dropped the string she was using to pull the wooden dog and ran over to us. "Daddy may I please have a turn?"

She really was trying to do better about getting along with her brother even though they still had their moments. I glanced at Anthony who was looking at both of us. When I knelt down he grasped the handles of the horse. "Anthony will you help me pull the dog?"

My little boy glanced in front of us at the abandoned toy. "Mine," he said as he slid off of the horse and ran to the dog. Anthony grabbed the string and began to run laughing as Renesmee got on the back of the Hobby Horse. Lily and Emmett were keeping pace with him and I began pulling my daughter in effort to catch up with them and not hurt my little girl or the toy they both liked so much.

Our walk was cut short when we heard thunder rumbling in the distance and by that time I was left to pull the horse, while Emmett carried the dog and the children ran in front of us. Anthony was doing his best to keep up with his sister and cousin though when they got further ahead of him he plopped down on his bottom and began to fuss. I handed the reigns over to Emmett and lifted my son up over my head settling him on my shoulders. Once Anthony was there he was happy again, patting the top of my head as we walked.

"So does Bella still think she needs to go to Volterra on her own?" Emmett asked with the girls a safe distance ahead of us.

"Yes, but I don't think I could stand being away from her, or even trust Aro to not try and acquire Bella the way he wants to with me and Alice."

My brother shook his head. "It's sad that we all place our trust in them when they do shit like that."

"Try to remember," I said glancing up as Anthony looked around. I was glad he hadn't heard what Emmett had said. All we needed was for our year and a half old son to run around spewing profanities.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Do you think change is coming with all of this. What I mean is with Joham, and the werewolves," Emmett asked keeping his voice low even though the girls were almost to the house. Neither of them were winded and both of them were having a great time which was nice after how much stress they had been put through.

"I do think change is coming," I agreed before Renesmee tripped. I held on to Anthony and arrived by her side as she hit the concrete driveway. My little girl was more stunned than hurt and Emmett already had Anthony as I held my baby in my arms. Her breath was held and the moment our eyes met she began to howl. I remembered when she was a baby how Carlisle took two samples of her blood. Since then she hadn't ever gotten hurt by much of anything because she was so sure of herself.

"I have you," I crooned hugging her close to me as the front door opened and Bella ran out with Rosalie and Alice trailing behind her. Renesmee was still crying clinging to me and Anthony had also begun to cry, though once Rosalie and Lily got him distracted with a butterfly, he quieted down. My wife followed me inside where Carlisle was waiting and we all headed for the common room.

Bella's thoughts were in my mind. _Did it hurt her?_

"I'm not sure," I said trying to read our daughter's thoughts. She was still stunned by the fall though once I sat down and Bella was next too me both of us talking to her, she began to settle down a little.

"Shh, I've got you and Momma's right here," I told her as I gently rocked her. Esme came over with a wet wash cloth and Bella took it wiping her face. There was a red spot right on her forhead though no bump. Renesmee didn't seem to notice as Bella wiped the cloth over that area carefully.

Renesmee's small hands were clutching at my shirt and once Bella had finished wiping her face our daughter's cries began to subside.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Carlisle asked as he knelt down in front of us.

Renesmee glanced down at her pants and we noticed the large rip in the knees.

"It got broken," Renesmee said as her voice shook, threatening of new tears.

Bella reached out and held her small hands. "You fell down and that was an accident," My wife explained while Carlisle started lifting her pants leg. What he uncovered was a small scraped area with just a small amount of blood there but it was already dry. It appeared that she was healing already.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find something else for you to wear," my wife suggested and our daughter leaned out for Bella to take her. Once they had gone Carlisle sat next to me.

"She's never fallen like that, with the exception of the time she rolled off Charlie's bed when she was an infant."

"It seems like she was distracted by the race she and Lily were having, Carlisle pointed out and he was right.

"I'm thankful that she can heal fast and doesn't have to endure what another child would have with a fall such as that."

"Daddy," Anthony called out a moment before he came toddling into the room with Lily behind him.

My son ran over to me and grasped my trousers before he sat down on my foot. "Up."

When I started to bounce him, Anthony laughed and I held on to his hands while I focused on what was happening upstairs. Renesmee was still upset, still trying to figure out why she fell down and Bella was telling her about the times in her life when she had been hurt. For the moment I wasn't needed and focused my attention on the bouncy ride I was giving my son as he sat on my foot laughing.

**~Bella~**

Once Renesmee was wearing a new pair of pants, I sat with her on my lap in the rocking chair. It was rare that she let me hold her this way because she was striving to be a big girl like her cousin, Lily. "Mommy did I hurt before?"

"Well, you haven't ever tripped and fallen like you did just a few minutes ago. When you were a baby and Grandpa Charlie was watching you, you rolled off of his bed. We thought you might have been hurt worse than you were today, but you just had a few bruises."

My words prompted her to look down at her knee and she rubbed her hand over it. "Not hurting."

I kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad," I whispered and we continued to snuggle that way until she went to sleep. It was a little early for her to take a nap, but given the small trauma and the long walk I guessed the extra sleep wouldn't hurt her. Once she was tucked into her bed I moved quickly and quietly around the room picking up thinking about how we could visit the Volturi and not have anything go wrong. I still thought the best way was just to go on and do it on my own. If I was still in my reckless phase I would have, but now that I had a husband who loved me with every bit of his being and just being more grown up, doing something like running off to Volterra and not telling him was out of the question, besides Alice would likely see that.

Thinking of my sister I went downstairs finding my husband rolling cars around on the floor with our son. "I'm going to see how Alice is doing," I told him giving him a kiss and one to Anthony before I headed to the part of the huge house that was theirs. When I arrived at their room, Alice and Jasper were packing. Alice flitted over to me and we hugged. "Are you guys heading out so soon?"

"I need to be away and try and clear my mind so I can focus on Lily and my sister. I'm also hoping with Carlisle's help that we can find some records on what happened to her."

I nodded and began helping her pack.

"Sometimes I have visions of her being lost, but they are so brief and so far and few between that I can't figure out what it means." Alice said in frustration. Jasper walked over to her and held her in his arms while she shut her eyes.

"Alice why don't you rest, and tell me and Jasper what you want to pack," I suggested. I hadn't really thought she would do that, but a moment later she was laying on her left side on the bed, facing us as we waited for her to tell us the things she and Jasper would need.

As we packed I told her about the things that were bothering me. "Sometimes I think going alone would be the solution. Aro wouldn't be able to read my mind. They would all see that we honored what we agreed to, and we could move on to the more important things like finding Joham and putting a stop to all of this."

"I didn't ever see you going alone. Before all of this happened I always saw you with Edward and Carlisle."

Since Carlisle was going with them to Biloxi, that meant anything we did with the Volturi would be put on hold. Once we had everything they needed packed, I headed back to the main part of the house finding only Emmet and Lily in the large common room. "Did Edward take Anthony upstairs?"

"He got fussy," Lily said.

When I sat down on one of the long white sofas, Lily came and sat next to me. "Aunt Bella, do you think Aunt Alice will find out about my other mom?"

"She's going to do her best," I said surprised that she was bringing that up.

Lily sighed and nodded. "I miss her sometimes," she whispered after a long pause. "But I don't want my new Mommy to be sad so I don't tell her or Daddy even," she whispered, though Emmett heard and walked over to us. He sat down on her free side and lifted her onto his lap.

"You are more than welcome to talk about her Lily. She was your Mom long before Rosalie and I were here to take care of you."

"But Mom, Mommy gets sad because Aunt Alice was her sister," Lily said.

Watching Emmett deal with this was interesting to see. He rarely showed his serious side, always messing around, but when it came to being a father he was good at what he did. Needing to see my own husband and children, I left them to talk and went upstairs. On the bed next to Renesmee, Edward rested on his back. Anthony was laying on his chest with his little head tucked under Edward's chin, and his arms and legs over either side of my husband. I smiled at them as I walked over and sat down on the bed without jostling any of them.

"I think that walk wore them out," I whispered.

"I believe you are correct. How was your visit with Alice?"

"Good. They are getting ready to leave," I said.

Edward nodded. "They want to get some answers."

"What are we doing while they are gone?"

Before answering Edward shifted to his left and eased Anthony from his chest to the mattress next to Renesmee. Our son lifted his head and opened his eyes, but settled back down as Edward began to rub his back. Once he was asleep again, Edward and I walked out onto our balcony looking out over the property as it drizzled rain. "I was thinking you and I might head over to Oxford at some point and look at the libraries around that area. Since The Children of the Night are involved, looking there might bring up some answers about any legends that could be different than what we know of. Hopefully it will also give us a good starting point on where to look for them.

I nodded remembering that Edward had talked about Caius wiping them out of most of Europe and Southeast Asia. That was a lot of land to look over, but we had to try and find a place to start. "Alice said she saw us going together to Volterra with Carlisle. I guess that means we wait for them to get back."

"I think it would be wise," my husband responded as he wrapped his arms around me. His head tilted down and when his lips pressed against mine for the briefest of moments I didn't care about anything other than sharing my love with him.

* * *

**AN: **_Alright, more written. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted another one with the family all together before things started picking up. Thank you everyone for the adds and reviews and for reading my story. More soon. I deleted and reposted this chapter because there was some problem getting it to show up from the email alerts, hopefully this helps.  
_

**~Ella~**_  
_


	36. Oxford

**Chapter 36: Oxford**

**~Edward~**

When we were racing to England to get our children out of danger, the idea was to stay together. With the new visions Alice had seen in correlation with Lily's dreams and the need to press on for answers, Bella and I made the decision to go on to Oxford leaving our children behind with Esme along with Emmett and Rosalie. Leaving this time had been even more difficult because both of our children cried for us not to go. We had done our best to explain to Renesmee why we were leaving, assuring her that we wouldn't be gone for long, but the tears came regardless. Anthony wasn't old enough to understand why we were going and had begun to cry when his sister did. My thoughts were on them as Bella and I made our way through the dark landscape, moving on foot toward Oxford. Both of us agreed that moving by foot was safer. It wasn't the first time we had traveled in such a way. My wife was following close behind me, though her thoughts were her own. Neither of us hadn't said much since leaving the manor. We had already made our way through London, leaving the last of the city behind us as buildings disappeared and the vast English Countryside stretched out ahead.

We stayed away from the roads, traveling through fields and when we could, in wooded areas. Bella ran beside me. When she took my hand we slowed down not needing to move as fast and stealthily, though still remaining on alert for anything or anyone who might happen our way. "Do you think after this is all over we could come back and see London?"

"I think we could manage that," I agreed which made my wife smiled.

"There is so much to see of that city. When I was still human, before we even met I always thought how neat it would be to explore all London has to offer. especially going to see plays, going to the Shakespeares Globe. I can still remember how much I wanted that, it is one of the few clear memories I have from when I was still human that didn't have you in my life."

"I think you would enjoy London and there is a lot to see, not only plays but the museums and even the people. They are so different here than they are in America. You would perhaps be surprised how much more accepting of our kind they are. I haven't met anyone in particular but when they see us they aren't as shy and stand offish."

My wife glanced at me as we continued our journey, "Do they ever try and guess what you are, well we are?"

For a moment I thought back to my encounters with a few Londoners remembering first how attracted they were by me, before they noticed my differences. "The few that I've actually met and spoken with don't really try and guess if I'm human or not, it's more that they notice that we do things more intensely. Their reactions remind me of how it was with your mother when we visited her in Jacksonville." That was the best way I could describe it and after a moment Bella seemed to understand.

"Do you ever go to any of the clubs?"

I smiled recalled a few times where my brothers, sisters and myself had gone to some of the clubs. "A few here and there." I gave her hand a squeeze and Bella stopped us.

My wife was still stronger than me. In a second, even less than that she was in front of me. An instant later we were holding one another as our lips pressed together in an intense much needed kiss. All of my senses were on guarded alert while at the same time my hands moved in all the right places while our lips still moved together and our tongues swirled and pushed for control. Her hands on my body were like a fire scorching my skin and I felt my control beginning to slip. We were miles from any form of civilization in a field with tall weeds. It wasn't the most ideal place for this sort of thing, though when my Bella's lips began to replace her hands traveling down my chest, bare from where my shirt had once been, where we were and what was needed slipped to the back recesses of my mind.

It was a while later when we resumed our travels, and I held my wife's hand secure in my own. Just as I was about to tell Bella about Oxford a slight breeze blew against our faces and with it the scent of a werewolf. As my mind processed that particular smell, I felt Bella's hand pull away from mine. A second later she was running ahead of me. I bolted after her smelling another werewolf while at the same time feeling my right side pocket vibrating from my phone. "Bella," I said as I caught up to her.

"I'll kill them," she growled as I grasped her hand with mine. The weeds were taller but we didn't need sight to know that we were gaining on them. There were two and I could hear their ragged breath as they ran away from us having not anticipated that the wind would blow their scent to us. There was a smell of wet dog like with the Quileute wolves but also a different smell - more woodsy mixed with perspiration. They were scared and with good cause. I was tempted to let Bella at both of them knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against her, but we needed to keep at least one alive so we could possibly get some answers.

"We need to keep one alive," I whispered though even I was having a difficult time controlling the myriad of emotions I was feeling about letting them live. Bella picked up her pace as we got closer and again her hand slipped from mine. She leapt first and I followed her lead. My wife landed behind one of the wolves. He turned snapping at her but my wife wasn't in danger. It was still hard for me to focus on the other who had turned on me, circling me while Bella took care the wolf she had leapt behind quite effectively. There was snapping of bones along with the pungent scent of his blood as she ended his life.

"No Bella," I told her when she turned to the one circling me. My wife shut her eyes breathing deeply to gain control, while the other wolf lurched toward her. With the ease of many years of practice catching prey, I grabbed him around the mid section, pinning him down to the ground as he growled and snapped.

"How do you get it to turn back," my wife growled.

"We have to wait," I said as the wolf tried to escape. An hour passed as the wolf continued to struggle. I was amazed at his persistence. I'd tried to pick up on his thoughts but all I was getting were angry slurs of swear words all thought in German.

"What is he thinking?" Bella asked from a few feet away.

"He's very angry," I said humored by the wolfs attempts to get away.

"Does he understand you?"

I took a moment to hear his thoughts before shaking my head. "He's thinking in German, mostly swear words at that." Another half hour passed before the wolf stopped struggling while I sat beside him, able to hold him with just a hand on his back. He fell into a nervous stupor and as he did the smell around us began to change. It was still very pungent but there was a new scent, that of a human. His body began to shift and in a few seconds there was a man under my grip instead of a wolf. The transformation was much like what I recalled of the Quileute wolves but it didn't seem to be anything the man could control.

My wife got up slowly walking over to us as the man began to shake in his slumber. Bella took off the backpack she was wearing, pulling out a blanket to drape over him before she sat closer to me. "Do you know how they came about? Did they have a beginning or did it just happen like the rest of us?"

"There are many stories, mostly myths about how they came to be. In the mid fifteen hundreds there was a small town in Germany where the people had been seeing a large wolf. They sent their dogs after it. When they found and began to attack the wolf, the animal stood on its hind legs and became a man named Peter Stubbe. It was said that he had practiced sorcery and made a pact with the Devil. He used a magic girdle attacking his enemies both imagined and real. After a few months he was able to take the form of a wolf. There are accounts that this man truly existed though whether or not it was true has never really been proven."

The man beneath my hand shifted and his heart rate began to pick up. He opened his eyes gasping as he saw the two of us. It had been a while since I'd had to speak in German though it was simple enough to ask his name.

The man glanced from me to my wife debating on whether or not to answer me. He didn't seem surprised that I could talk in his native tongue.

"You will answer me," I said still speaking in German. My hand against his mid section tightened and he shut his eyes before opening them.

"Daniel," he told us.

"Why were you tracking us?" I asked as Bella watched intently.

"I don't remember." He was lying and I tightened my hand further as he gasped out in pain.

"This can be easy or difficult."

"Please have mercy. We do not wish to do this."

"Then why do you persist?" I asked having a hard time not snapping him in half as my other hand twitched at my side. When Bella grasped it I was able to focus more and stopped holding Daniel quite so tight.

"I will die if I tell you."

My face remained unsympathetic as I leaned closer to him. "You will die if you do not."

The man sighed. "It is my master's wish. You will not get any more from me so end my life and my suffering."

"No, I think you can come along," I said as I stood, pulling the short man to his feet.

"I will make you kill me." His thoughts shifted and I heard what he had been thinking the day he walked in front of our first home spotting my human wife in the kitchen.

Bella was suddenly pulling me back holding me immobile as my hands dropped at my sides. She had noticed my shift in mood and I growled at the man as he laughed and began to run away with the blanket wrapped around his waist. "I will kill him," I whispered not trying to fight her, knowing that if she let him go I would do just that.

"What happened?"

"He's the one who came to the house that day and burned it down."

My wife growled but maintained better control of her emotions than me which was amazing because she was so much younger in this life. When I began to calm down Bella loosened her grip but didn't let go. "Why?"

"He is doing what his master wants. I tried reading his thoughts but they shifted too fast to that day when you saw him through the window in our kitchen."

"Do we follow him?"

"From a distance. It could be a trap so we need to be careful."

Bella nodded as she let me go taking my hand in hers. Before she started to walk I pulled her into my arms. My wife pressed her cheek against my chest as she put both arms around me. "I love you."

"You are amazing and I am grateful that you noticed my control slipping."

"You've done the same for me," she whispered as she tilted her head up. I pressed my lips against hers wanting to do more only we had a job to do. Without further delay we began tracking the man who was already a mile ahead of us, still running even though he was very winded.

It was evening before he stopped to rest nearing Oxford which surprised me. When I told Bella of my surprise she asked me why I was.

"I would have thought he would try and find a way into Germany," I said whispering so softly that only she could hear me.

"Do you think he's been tracking us since we left, or was it just random luck that they happened upon us?"

"In human form they can't smell us. In their wolf form their senses would allow for that. I think they may have followed us here and knew we were close to London. My phone buzzed and I picked it up not surprised to find Alice on the other end. "I lost sight of you," she said.

"We had an encounter," I replied, telling her about the two wolves. "You are able to see the future again?" I asked.

"It started coming back on the plane. We are in Biloxi now getting ready to start looking at records in the library. Edward be careful. I can't see what is going to happen but something feels out of place."

"Do you think it would be better for Bella and I not to track this man?"

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you."

Bella stood next to me and there was fear in her eyes. "Good luck, we need to go."

Once I had the phone back in my pocket, my wife moved in front of me. "She's worried?"

"She can't see us or what lies ahead. Her visions started to come back on the plane, and they are in Mississippi now."

"Maybe we should go at it another way. There is more than way to get in to the city."

My wife had a valid point and I agreed not willing to put us at risk of getting caught. We back tracked a few miles and began to head in a northwest direction toward the city as opposed to the southeast direction that the man was taking. The closer we got the more guarded I was of myself and my wife. I began listening to the thoughts of the people who were beginning to prepare for the evening. There were many to sort through and my focus was on anything pertaining to vampires, werewolves or any of our various last names. There was nothing in the thousands of thoughts my mind was able to sift through with ease. We were both still on alert as we finally entered the outskirts of the city. The smells were a mixture of humans, exhaust from cars, sewage and various sorts of foods being prepared for an evening meal. "Do you feel like hunting?"

"Where can we hunt?"

"We can back track a little. There are some forests not to far from here and to be truthful it might be better to wait it out a little before we go any further."

When my wife agreed we held hands as we ran toward the forest.

Once we had fed until we couldn't drink anymore both of us felt better about going back to the city. By that time it was late evening and most of the residence were preparing for bed or were already asleep. It was easier for me to read thoughts, although I didn't pick up anything pertaining to us or the wolves. I was sifting through the thoughts when I came upon Daniel's. By that point we were walking in an alley. I grasped Bella's hand as we stopped and she began to glance around so I could focus on what the man was thinking about. He was afraid as he checked into a hotel on the other end of the city, though of what his thoughts didn't specify. His mind began to drift after a while and it was clear that he was starting to go to sleep.

"Do the wolves turn due to stress or just random."

"Random most of the time. He's asleep," I whispered and she stood next to me as I focused on him. Daniel began to dream, and in his dreams his thoughts began to ramble while at the same time focus on a specific point in time where he had been caught by a group of vampires. One among them was the same man I'd seen from Alice's vision and heard about in Lily's thoughts. While I listened to his dreaming thoughts, I told Bella what I was hearing. "He's thinking about Joham," I said.

"Are they close?"

"I'm not sure. Right now he's on the other end of the city and there doesn't seem to be anyone enquiring about him or thinking about him." I answered as I came back to myself.

"What do we do now?"

"Head for the main library at the University."

As we began to make our way, Bella started to ask me about the university. "It's not like most American Universities in that it has thirty eight colleges that are a part of its structure. The whole area is quiet impressive, and one day when we aren't being tormented by werewolves and other vampires I would very much like to bring you here to have a more thorough look."

"I don't think I can imagine what it's like," Bella replied as we began to pick up the pace running through alleys and streets that weren't very busy.

"The pictures online and in books simply don't do it justice. The craftsmanship of the buildings is quiet unique, and truly beautiful to look at."

My wife glanced at me smiling. "I'm already excited to see it for myself. So if there are that many Colleges, how many libraries or is it just one?"

"The main library is The Bodleian Library, and there are several different buildings that have been added over the years. We will be going to the old library to start with," I explained.

We stopped talking and slowed down when we arrived at a busier street. Several people were on the sidewalks, and only a few stared at us. They were all too busy thinking about their evenings to pay Bella and I much attention, though I was careful to listen to what was on their minds.

"What are they thinking?" Bella whispered in a voice so soft only I could hear her.

"Most of them are thinking about how they want to spend their evening, and only a few are wondering if you and I are famous."

Bella giggled softly, "Famous?"

For a moment I listened to one woman walking across the street from us. She was a little older than Bella and I but not by much. "See that woman across the street?" I asked as we continued walking.

When my wife nodded I continued. "She believes we might be royalty, that or we both paid a great deal for plastic surgery which in her mind only someone famous could afford," I told her as we both chuckled.

Once we got away from the busier streets, we were able to move along at a quicker pace, making it to the outskirts of where the Colleges and buildings affiliated with Oxford began to become more prominent.

"Edward, how are we getting in to the library?"

"Very carefully," I said and my wife growled at me only slightly.

We waited in one of the many parks until it was late enough that only a few people were out walking around. Even so there was still need to be extremely careful. Bella followed me close behind as we approached the old library. Her excitement about finally getting to go in was nearly tangible, and I couldn't help but glance back at her and smile while perfectly aware of everything going on around us.

When we arrived at the old library's main entrance, my wife stopped next to me as we stood off to the side and out of site of a few people still out after a party. "It's so beautiful," she breathed.

It truly was. "What amazes me is how long this university has stood. Carlisle believes that it has been around since the nine hundreds, though historically they can only trace it back to the ten hundreds."

Once we were sure there was no one else coming our way in the foreseeable future, and after checking on Daniel who was asleep, I led my wife away from the main courtyard, around the building on the left side. There were some basement windows and it took little effort to get one open enough for us to go inside.

"You've done this before, haven't you?"

I nodded as we got inside. "They have a few night guards that patrol, can you here them?"

My wife stood as still as a statue before nodding her head. I led her up to the main level and through the halls and passageways until we arrived at The Duke Humfrey reading room. It was a little trickier getting into that room because it required me to pick the lock.

"This feels like one of the Bond movies," Bella whispered once I finally got it undone. Carefully we slipped into the large room.

"I'm in heaven," Bella said as she guided away from me. From that point on I knew I would have to keep extra alert aware that my wife would be too interested in viewing all of the books. For me our visit was more specific. I went to the section of the room that had the works of Medieval manuscripts and writings. Carefully I began to read what was available while focusing on everything else around me, including my wife who was in the special and rare books collection.

A few hours passed and only once did we have to hide when a guard came in. He locked the door back confused about how it had been opened once he was sure no one was in the large room.

"I wish I could take them all home," Bella said once we had finished our research. "Did you find anything?"

"Only one reference to Peter. One piece of writing I found in another section said that he was never really dead."

"Can there be truth to that?"

"Not that I am aware of. Even in their wolf form, as you witnessed, they can easily be killed." My wife shuttered a little and I took her hand in my own. "We are going to find out the truth. I think our next stop needs to be Germany in the town where Peter lived and died."

"How will that help us find Joham?" My wife asked.

"Joham may have gone there if he did any research here, in hopes that he might find the man still alive. It's a long shot but I think that would be our best place to start."

We were walking slower back toward the outskirts of town.

"Do you think Daniel might know, if you brought it up?"

That was one thing I had not considered. He had said his master would be angry, and I'd assumed after he began thinking about Joham, that his master was our vampire enemy. "Maybe he has two masters," I stated not liking that particular thought.

When we stopped to wait out the rest of the early morning hours it was close to where Daniel was lodging. Bella and I stayed a few blocks away in another alley sitting on the stone roadway. Once Daniel was on the move we tried following him. We got as far as one of the train stations before knowing that for now we would have to let him go. "Are you ready to head home?"

My wife nodded. "Do you think we should go back. I'm just worried that if we go back and leave again, that it might be harder on Renesmee."

As she said that, I realized that we hadn't really checked in with anyone. "We'll call them and see how things are going."

Once we were well out of the city and back in the nearest forest, Bella took out her cell and called home. Esme answered and was relieved to hear from us.

"The children are doing better. Renesmee was pretty upset when you left and it took a while to settle her down. What did you find out?"

While my wife told Esme about the werewolf and our visit to the library, I stood close by listening to the sounds, keeping alert. Emmett getting on the phone caught my attention right before Bella handed it to me. "Hey brother," I answered.

"Rosalie and I talked about it and she agrees that maybe I should come with you this time."

"That only leaves her and Esme to protect the children," I pointed out. My mother and sister were perfectly capable of keeping our children safe, but if a whole pack of werewolves showed up along with some vampires I wasn't so sure. "Emmett it might be better for you to stay with them. If more werewolves show up like what happened in Hanover, they will be distracted fighting, and someone could easily take the kids."

My brother growled, and sighed. "I didn't think about it that way. I just feel useless sitting here while everyone else is trying to find answers. Where are you heading next?"

I told him about the legend of Peter Stubbe and the city in Germany where the man came from. "We think that going there might uncover some answers, or at least that's what we hope. Just at the moment I heard one of the kids crying and knew it was my daughter.

"She misses you," Emmett said.

"We miss her. Once we investigate that area we'll head back home. Hopefully we will be there in a few days." Emmett agreed to call us if things with Renesmee got worse and after hanging up Bella tugged on my hand until we were hugging one another for some much needed comfort.

"I hope it's just a few days."

"So do I," I replied as I shut my eyes praying we would find something to lead us on the way to Joham.

* * *

**AN:** _I'm sorry for such a long pause in between chapters. I've been job hunting and busy trying to take care of all that. It's time for the action to pick up so I hope you enjoyed the little bit in this chapter. I wish I could write out what Edward is saying in German but it's been a long time since I studied that and I know for a fact I'd mess up. At any rate I hope you enjoyed the chapter more to come hopefully sooner than the last. Thank you all for stopping by to read and reviews are most welcome.I also wanted to add that I'm going to start posting my stories on my livejournal account. It is a freinds only page so you'll have to friend me to see what's up there. The link is on my profile page just lick on homepage and you should be able to get there. Thanks again.  
_

**~Ella~**


	37. A Lead

**Chapter 37: A Lead**

**~Bella~**

With the knowledge that any public way of transportation would be an easy way for the wolves to possibly find and follow us, Edward brought up swimming across the North Sea. It would be the first time for me to swim across an ocean, but he had point. The hard part was the fact that in order to get to Dover, the city we had chosen to swim out of, we would be close enough to go home and sea our babies. We had been in contact with Esme and Rose and they told us that the kids were coping. It was for that reason that we didn't go, not wanting to get them upset all over again when we left. It took two days for us to make the journey from Oxford to Dover, making sure to travel only by night and stay in the forests and marshes during the day.

When we got to Dover it was raining. It was early morning and we wasted little time as we dove off one of the piers into the ocean. The instant we were in the water a whole new set of smells hit me and for a moment I remained still as the water moved around us.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Just all of the new smells, they remind me of going to a seafood market, only it's ten times more potent, and a little nauseating if that's possible."

He circled his arms around me and kissed me, taking my mind off of the smells if only for a moment. "We need to get going," he reminded once our kiss ended.

"How do you know where you're going? By land I know you have markers but out here," I said moving my left arm around as I treaded water with my legs and other arm, "Here you don't really have makers to go by."

"It's more of a sense of direction than it is landmarks. We need to swim straight out for a long while before we start swimming in a more northerly direction. It also helps to know shipping patterns as well." As we began to swim, Edward led the way and I followed him amazed at how fast we could go. We had left our clothing behind and once we reached Calais in France, we would get other clothes as well as documentation.

Close to sunrise Edward stopped swimming letting me catch up to him. He pointed ahead and I could make out a land mass though it was still far away. "Are we going to get there before the sun rises?"

"Yes, but we need to hurry," he said. Before he could swim away I pulled him closer pressing my lips to his. Any other time making love to him in the ocean would be romantic. The water didn't feel cold, though I knew to anyone who wasn't immortal like us, it would be freezing. Once we ended our kiss I kept up with him and we made it into the city just as the sky was beginning to light with the first rays of the morning sun.

Edward led the way to the warehouse that his family owned. No one was there, and it was one more surprise for me to discover. There was a place to take a shower which we did, and there were also clothes that fit both of us. "So you guys have done this before?"

"No, but we always keep prepared for any sort of event."

"So why this city?" I asked a bit confused on how they would know to get a warehouse here and stock it with things they would need.

"Alice had a vision once, not too long before you came to Forks. There were no specifics but she felt it important for us to have a safe haven of sorts. Emmett Rosalie and Jasper went with her to this place and they purchased it."

"Who takes care of it?"

"There is a company that manages this area. In the records this is just another shipment facility and from time to time we allow it to be used for that. Did you notice that this changing area is off from the main shipping room of the warehouse?" I nodded. "They know to leave it alone because it's our private offices. Jasper and Emmett along with their wives come here from time to time to keep up appearances. After Rosalie and Emmett graduated from high school, that first year after we met, they came to check on things. Until now I never realized how handy Alice's vision was all those years ago."

It was mind blowing how much everything connected to the things Alice had seen. "Are there any more visions she's had in the past that might go along with everything that's happening now?" I asked as I finished getting dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a button down silk top. It wasn't very practical but we could always shop later if we needed too.

"Not that I can remember," Edward answered as he powered up a computer. It was an older model but he was able to pull up what he needed. Twenty minutes later we had the IDs we needed including passports with stamps already on them from England.

It was mid morning and gloomy so we left the warehouse once we were sure no one was around, and after locking everything up. I had always wanted to visit France, but there wasn't much time to really sight see. We had more important things to do like finding out about Joham and about Peter Stubbe. Once we left Calais we stuck to the countryside as much as we could. When the sun came out we found solace in a wooded area and would stay there until night fall. "You're quiet," Edward observed as he sat down next to me on the remnants of a tree that had fallen a long time ago.

"I don't know. It sort of feels like all of this was always going to happen, like us getting married, and having our babies, Rosalie and Emmett becoming parents to Lily, these wolves coming after us. Maybe I'm just losing my mind," I admitted as he put his arms around me.

"You're not losing your mind and I don't know if it's all connected. Sometimes I worry still about the choices we made."

That surprised me and I turned to look at him. I knew what he was thinking and kissed him. "I'll never regret marrying you and most certainly never regret having our babies. If I never would have met you I'm not sure that I would have stayed out of danger. It always seemed like something was going to happen to me, even when I was living in Phoenix. Now I have a way to protect myself and those that I love. My life is with you and our children, and there isn't ever going to be anything else I want. Don't ever worry about me that way, okay?"

He nodded and I placed my hands on his cheeks pressing my lips against his, kissing him with all of the passion and love I had for him. A moment later I was straddling his lap. We kept kissing as his hands moved between us and my hands rubbed over his chest pushing the shirt he was wearing upward to reveal his skin warm and soft to me. I broke the kiss first gasping as I felt his fingers inside my jeans before I kissed down his neck. When I bit the area of his jugular, Edward growled and at the same time I groaned lifting up as he slid my pants down.

A moment later I was pinned against some sort of tree too occupied with the feelings I was experiencing both emotionally and physically as he pushed into me, and I continued to lick and kiss around his neck and up to his ear. His movements grew more demanding and I matched his thrusts with ones of my own as our lips met again. Edward's tongue matched the in and out movements of his member while his hands slid in back of my head cupping me there as he pulled his lips from mine watching me as I watched him. Our completion was joint and powerful and for a long time afterward we stayed as we were. His eyes were on mine, and mine on his as we saw the love we had for one another. It was a confirmation he had needed and one I had needed myself.

Later, much later we agreed to hunt having not done so in the three days it had taken to journey here. We fed on some wolves because it was the only thing we could find without having to make a wider search. Doing that was difficult because I thought of my friends in La Push, and after finishing with one I couldn't think of hunting another. Edward didn't try to push me and once night time came, we headed northeast toward Bedburg, Germany hoping to find the answers we needed.

**~Edward~**

As we made our way through the dark holding hands, I thought over what my wife had said about everything being connected. I'd never truly believed in destiny or in finding a true love until I saw Bella. She had made a valid point, it seemed like something was drawing us to this place to find these answers. The question was if it meant it was destiny or if some powerful vampire like Alice had seen this future long before it ever played out, and was pulling us in to finish the story or game. I'd not shared that with my wife yet, not even with my family, but now I wondered if this sister Alice once had was the one who started it all. If she was there would be no surprises, not unless she was on our side and trapped to do the bidding of this Joham like her daughter Lily.

"So what's on your mind?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure you would really want to know," I admitted as she growled at me. "Well, I was just thinking about Alice's sister, wondering if she has visions like Alice, only hers are more of the type that control ones future."

"So she sees a future she wants and it happens that way?"

Hearing Bella say what I was thinking didn't make me feel any better but we kept going. "My only hope is if it is that way, she has to do this because Joham is making her, and she's not sharing everything with him." After our brief conversation, we ran in silence reaching Germany's border by morning. The sun began to rise as we found shelter in a forest not far from Bedburg. There we found a variety of animals to hunt and fed until we were full, knowing we needed to have our strength to fight if that's what was in our future.

Once we were done, and the carcasses of the animals we had drained were disposed of, we sat together wrapped in on anothers arms. "Have you told anyone else about this?"

"Just you."

"Do you think Emily blocks the things Alice can see?"

I sighed, "I don't know, and I wish I did. We need to be careful when we get underway again. If this is a trap then we can't think of the children or our family. Hopefully Alice will see what is coming."

"You should call her."

My instincts were not to and I shook my head. "It doesn't feel like the right thing to do."

Bella huddled closer to me. "Do you think we're going to get caught?"

"If we are, maybe it will lead us to the answers we need."

* * *

**AN: **_First of all I want to extend my appologies for making you all wait so long for an update. My reason is that I finally found a job which is good for the needing money to live type of thing. The bad part, as some of you have noticed is that I'm not updating as much. It doesn't in any way mean that I've forgotten about this story. I swear you will get more just give me time to adjust to working again and getting a good schedule with home and work and I promise I'll start working toward an ending. I'm not trying to drag this out and I'm sorry again for such a short chapter. I want it to be longer but I also didn't just want to post this AN without giving you something to read and get excited about, at least I hope you guys are still excited. As far as the next update two weeks at the most and if something happens to mess that up I'll do another short post, but hopefully it won't be that way. _

_Anyway thank you all for the reviews for this story and for After the Honeymoon. You are all wonderful for keeping up with me and I really appreciate the feed back I've gotten for both stories. More soon hopefully. Take care._

**~Ella~**_  
_


	38. Progress Report and a few things

A.N: Okay everyone, I'm not doing a mass mailing out this time because didn't like that. I don't like sending you guys false hope for an update so first of all I'm sorry that this is just one of those update posts. I've been reading everything you guys have said even the positive criticism I appreciate all of you being honest with my work, positive and the parts I need to work on. Soo, here's what's going on. You all know I have a job, or at least those of you that I have been sending responses too. Working is good for the money and it's not great for the updates. Also I'm not going to post this time until I've gotten somewhere with the story where something gets resolved because a great many of you want to see that, I do too. It's just going to take time. When I wasn't working, I could write a chapter in a day and be done with it. Now that I am working and worrying about everything going on there it's not coming as easy to me. I'm not sure when the next update will be coming around, And I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update like I was. Just please stick with me and I promise a chapter that will knock the socks off your feet, even risking doing a smut scene that will make you need a cold shower, God willing they won't toss my account out the window because I can write smut, just don't want to ax me.

With that said, I want to address one more thing, the spanking issue. You have to consider what time period Edward came from first off, and the second thing is that Nessie has to learn to control herself, she's very smart and very strong. If she didn't learn control then it would be bad for all of them. I don't think he does it too much, if I can count right maybe 5 spanks in 37 chapters, maybe a little more. AS she gets older and can be reasoned with the punishment will be different, and it's not always when she's acting up. The other thing is if you have something you don't like, please, please sign in and tell me. I don't like having to address things like this on an AN. I want people who don't have the opportunity to have an account to leave what they think, so just be considerate. What I wrote about the spanking was my view for those of you who left anonymous reviews, we don't need to debate how they would or would not handle taking care of Nes when she has a moment, that's not my purpose for this part of the post. If you do want to discuss it then send my a private message, and I'll be happy to explain further at the same time let's keep it civil, which you guys have done, and again thank you for that.

Alright enough said. I've got a full day off tomorrow with no plans, I'm going to try and write most of the day, and most of Monday, so hopefully I'll get someplace.

Everyone Take care

~Ella~


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Close to the Truth**

**~Edward~**

The sun was just beginning to set as we reached the outskirts of Bedburg. Our travels of the past few hours had been silent as each of us thought about what we might be walking into. Bella was allowing me access to her thoughts, her mind on our babies safe at home. In her mind, my wife pondered why it was us going after this information. Why did we have to be the ones to constantly be leaving our children? Bella worried about how this was affecting them as much as I did, but we needed to find the answers because it was Bella who the wolves had initially come after. As vampires we could not physically get tired, though mentally and emotionally we could feel exhaustion. The last time I'd felt this way was when I was foolish enough to think that leaving Bella was the best way of keeping her safe. Having my wife here with me was what kept me going.

The closer we got to town, the fewer trees we passed. Bella and I walked on a long stretch of road walking by more houses and having cars drive past us. My mind was trained on the thoughts of the people. We were not that much out of place because there were other people out walking the streets, or riding bikes. The one thing I liked about Europe was that more people got out on foot.

"It's busy," Bella commented as her hand gripped mine just a little tighter.

"Everyone is heading home for the evening, or out." Bella nodded and we kept going. We were heading northeast of town where Peter Stubbe had once had a home. I'd never been to this area, and as it got darker, I was more alert than ever.

"Do you really think we'll find anything where he used to live?"

We were taking a long shot traveling here, but the research that I had done while we were at Oxford had touched on something that I hoped we could prove or dispel. "They said the belt he wore was the source of his power. It was never found when they finally cornered him." The writings I had discovered indicated that Peter had murdered many people, women and children. He believed especially by sacrificing young children and eating their hearts, he was gaining some sort of power. The mere thought that he had done that, and the fact that Bella and I had small children had not been something I had told my wife. I wanted proof before I put more on her mind, then again, it would be harder if she knew I was withholding this from her. "Bella, there was more information than what I shared."

We were in the middle of the city, so Bella led me away from the main street we were walking along, until we were in a secluded area. When she stopped and looked at me, I saw the dismay in her eyes. "What information?"

There was hurt in her eyes, and I wanted to reach out to her, but I didn't at this point because I knew she wanted answers. "You know he was accused of being a serial killer." When she nodded I continued. "It is speculated that he had a particular liking of small children. He would kill them and eat their hearts and their brains. The evidence they gathered was never conclusive as to the truth, but there was that theory."

"Why would keep that from me? It's heartless what he did, but I thought we were past this Edward, past you trying to protect me. We are a team and we don't hide things even if it is gruesome or sad."

There was sadness in her eyes as she spoke, and I looked down at the ground. "It wasn't my intent to hurt you. There is so much going on, and I know you are worried. I want to be able to keep you safe, all of you, and I feel that I'm failing in that task which shouldn't be so difficult."

Her finger under my chin caused me to raise my head looking into her amber eyes. "We are in this for better or for worse. I'm not who I was when we first met. Yes I am scared with what you told me, because we don't know why these wolves are so interested in us in particular, but that doesn't mean that I can't handle my fears. What I can't handle is not being aware of what you are thinking, so don't do that again, Edward."

I pulled her into my arms holding her as tight as I could until both of us were more composed. After being on the earth and alone for as long as I had, having someone who was my partner was still something I was adjusting to. Once we were more composed, we continued on our journey to find the answers.

When we reached the countryside again it was dark, making it possible for us to run as fast as we wanted without the risk of being seen. I'd memorized a map that I found in Oxford of the land. It wasn't long before Bella and I slowed to a walk, holding hands again as we came upon a vast field. It was overgrown with weeds and tall brush, and it was obvious that this was where we wanted to be, due to the lack of care of the land. The fields that we had passed on our way had been kept up and were in use either with crops or with farm animals.

"There is so much land here, why wouldn't someone have crops growing or houses even," Bella asked.

"Superstitions. At his confession, Peter said he made a pact with the devil, well you recall what I shared with you. He confessed to taking the bodies to his house, and the locals believed the land was tainted." After giving my wife that information, I drew in a deep breath of air, shutting my eyes as I listened and got a feel of where we were. There was a musty scent off to the east, and after taking Bella's hand back in mine, we began to move through the weeds and brush some of which was taller than us. While walking we could hear the scurry of animals, like small field mice. For anyone who wasn't a vampire the hike through the weeds would have been treacherous, for Bella and myself it was easy to move through them without trampling too much to leave evidence that we had been here.

A few minutes later we came to a clearing. There were still a lot of weeds, but they were shorter. The musty smell was more prominent the further into the clearing we went until we were standing on hard, dirt packed ground surrounded by the weeds and brush.

"His home?" my wife asked.

"Someone lived here, but it was a long time ago." I knelt down and dusted off the ground still smelling something musty which didn't quite fit with us being in the middle of an overgrown field. Lifting my leg, I began to stomp my foot on the ground glancing at Bella as she watched with confusion marring the features of her face.

"Listen," I told her.

My wife did as I slammed my foot down again. "It sounds different there," Bella said as I walked beside her and did the same thing. Beside Bella the stomping was just on regular dirt packed ground. We both went to the other spot directly ahead of us and began to dig. With our strong fingers, prying through the dirt was easy. We dug away from one another until Bella hit something solid. "Keep digging," I told her.

I dug away until I found the same solid surface moving more dirt away until we both stood looking at some sort of wooden flooring buried beneath the earth. The wood was rotting and musty. "Move back a little."

My wife did as I asked and I knelt down balling my hands into fists before bringing them down. The wood splintered, flying all around me as my hand drove completely through it.

"What is that?"

"An entry point," I told her as I began to pull at the edge of the hole I'd just made. A second later Bella was helping me pry away the rotting wood until the hole was big enough for us to lower a flashlight down. The light revealed stone stairs spiraling down further than the light could stretch. There wasn't a sound anywhere around us, the noise from the pounding having scared away animals and insects alike.

"I don't like this," Bella admitted glancing up at me.

I shut my eyes listening again sniffing the air. The musty smell was strong coming from the entry we had found. "Do you trust me?"

My wife's eyes were on mine as her head shook. "You are not going down there without me."

Gently, I reached out and put my hand against her left cheek. "One of us needs to stay up here and it won't take me long to find out what's down there. Do you want to go and have me stay here?" Asking her that question was really hard for me, because all the years I had known Bella, I had felt it my duty to protect her.

When Bella sighed, I knew what she was going to say. "Just be careful."

"Always," I told her. We shared a brief kiss before I slid my legs into the hole, feeling my feet making contact with the stone. Bella still had my hand and I gave her's a gentle squeeze before letting go and heading down the stairs with great speed until I reached the bottom, thirty steps later. I moved the flashlight around not needing too much of it as light from the moon shown through the hole. The room I was standing in had been carved out of the limestone. There were remnants of wood along the walls. It was small so looking around was easy. I moved the light to the left and found a small notch in the wall. In a second I was there reaching inside until my hand came in contact with something that was smooth and cool.

What I found was box made out of some sort of obsidian stone.

A second later I was beside my wife handing the box to her.

"What is this?"

"Only one way to find out," I told her as I made quick work of prying off the lid. Inside was a leather bound book which was remarkably preserved for how long this box lay hidden below the earths surface.

My wife lifted the book out, handling it with great care. The pages had yellowed and were brittle, but Bella managed to open the book without hurting anything. There were drawings on the first page of wolves. The sketches were more of the face of the wolf, and the eyes were fierce as if they had something to say. The next page there was writing but most of it was smudged away. "What is this?"

I glanced at the words making out some of them, but not enough to make sense of any of it. In the middle of the book some pages had been torn away, leaving another page of sketches, only this time not of a wolf, but of a belt with an ornate buckle. Before we could say a word, there was movement coming in from the west. Bella and I got to our feet, both of us smelling that the movement was from several humans that were quite a few yards away.

We were done here and taking my wife's hand, I began to run with her, heading in a round about way back toward the city to regroup and try and figure out what would be our next move.

"Do you think they knew we were heading this way?" Bella asked

"Who, the group in that truck?"

My wife nodded. On our way out of town we had passed a large group of men in a pickup. I hadn't picked up anything from their thoughts, but my mind had also been on other things, like trying to figure out a way to make things up to Bella for hiding the truth about the things Peter Stubbe had done.

"They may have been," I told her as we came to a stop two miles from where we had been at the old house site. If they had been from the city then going back through Bedburg put us at risk. "We need to stick to the countryside, which means a longer trip back to France and home."

"That belt is the one he used isn't it?"

"It may very well be the one the article referenced."

"Do you think they made up the trial as a coverup?"

"No, there are records that he was executed on the wheel. I wanted to go back in town to search that area, but the sooner we can get out out here the better." After putting the obsidian case in my backpack, Bella and I began our run, skirting around any cities that were close to Bedburg. By early morning we reached the forest where we had gone hunting, both of us feeling a little safer being away from that area.

"We need to get home," my wife said as we sat together on the mossy ground against an ancient tree.

"We will be there soon."

She shook her head. "Something doesn't feel right Edward, we should call them."

Since last night we had been busy keeping away from main roads and streets. Until now I hadn't thought of my phone. I pulled it out of my back pocket and turned it on not sure we would get much of a signal from where we were even with Jasper's settings

When my phone powered up it began to buzz and I glanced at the text message that Emmett had sent right as we were reaching Bedburg. A moment later I pulled my wife to her feet. "We need to get into town and get a flight back to England."

"What's going on?"

I turned to my wife, "They had to leave, and Lily is missing with Renesmee."

"No," Bella said grabbing my hand. We began to run as fast as we could, both of us thinking about the information we had learned about Peter, and about his liking of children. If he was still living somehow after all of this, or if there were descendents, they could be using half human half vampire children for the same reason Peter killed children. That thought alone had me moving faster and I was glad Bella could keep up. With the speeds we were running we made it back to France just as the sun was starting to shine over the horizon. Bella and I went to the warehouse and while she was changing I called Emmett's phone getting him on the second ring. "How did she get away?" I seethed.

"They were asleep. Rose and I went for a walk and Esme was cleaning the kitchen when she heard Anthony crying. By the time she got to him, they were gone. Alice wants us to meet at the Island. She thinks Lily might be taking her there."

"Why would she do that?" I asked as Bella came to my side wearing tan slacks and a blue button down silk top.

"Renesmee had a dream about the wolves, the ones who came to the house that one time. Lily was worried that her dreams were like Alice's. She kept telling us we should leave, and we thought we had gotten her to understand that it was safer being in England."

"We'll meet you there."

The moment I hung up Bella was in front of me looking at me with sorrow filled eyes, "She took her, did she take her to them?"

"Alice thinks Lily did it to protect her. We need to go love," I said.

She nodded and once I washed up we headed outside. It was gloomy threatening rain. As we made our way into the streets, I made reservations for us to get the soonest flight out praying that what Alice was saying was right, because we didn't have any leads at this point.

**~Lily~**

The beach was supposed to be a fun place, but Ness was sad and mad because I wasn't going to leave again. She told me her head was hurting, and I knew that the trip we took made it hurt. It was harder to travel when I had to bring someone with me. The darkness was cold and it had scared her more than I wanted it too, but we weren't safe in England. We weren't safe so close to them. They felt me when I moved us to the island, and when they can feel me they can find me, but I was too tired to try moving us again.

"I want Daddy," Renesmee sobbed resting her head in my lap while we watched TV. It was raining today.

"He'll figure out where we went," I told her rubbing my hand on her back.

"No won', you not leave him any notes." Renesmee sat up glaring at me. She was cute when she did that.

"Is your head still hurting?" When she shook it I sighed. "You need to learn to do what I do. I know the dark is scary, but you need to know how to move so that they can't get you."

"Why those wolves want me?"

If I told her that, she would get too afraid. "They are curious."

She watched me for a moment, thinking about something. "Like George in the books?"

"The monkey?" When she nodded I giggled. "Yeah sort of like that. Are you hungry?"

As she nodded again, I got up. Suddenly I felt cold, and could hear him saying my name. I shut my eyes and held my breath making the light too bright until he wasn't in my head anymore. When I opened my eyes again Renesmee was crying.

"Come on," I told her as I picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

"He's scary," she whispered.

Quickly I put her down on the chair I pulled away, looking at her. "You heard him?"

Ness nodded sniffing. "Do you still hear him?"

She nodded. "He mad. He not know where you go when it got bright."

That was what we didn't need, or maybe it was. "Nessie, you need to shut your eyes and think about the sun. Think about how warm it makes you feel and see it in your mind making everything as bright as you can."

For once she didn't cry and when she shut her eyes I held her hands showing her the brightness in my mind until she sighed. When we looked at each other she smiled at me. "He all gone now."

"Good, now lets get something to eat."

We went to the pantry and there was a box of cookies. They were a little bit stale but better than nothing. There wasn't much for us to drink so we settled on water. If I could get Ness to go to sleep, maybe I could get us some food, but if I left and she woke up that would be very bad. It was hard to be the oldest one without the adults around. I missed my Mom, and my Momma. Momma still loved me, even though Joham made her do bad things. She showed me how to move when we shared our minds, and that was a long time ago. It's how I was able to get away from them

"Lily, how you move us here. We didn't take a plane," Ness said.

"No we moved. There are paths that the spirits can take. No one can see them accept for us because we have this gift. You are little but if you can learn to take the paths like me, you won't ever get hurt."

Renesmee was confused, so I decided we would do this later. "Do you have to pee?"

When she nodded, I took her to the bathroom and we used it. A little bit later we were back to TV watching when something made a dinging sound. Renesmee was totally into the show we had on the TV, so I left her and began looking around until I found it. There was a cell phone plugged in a wall. When I opened it the name had Jasper Cullen. "Hello?"

"Lily?"

It was my Daddy Emmett.

"Yes," I whispered

"Oh thank God, you're safe?"

"Yes," I told him wondering how mad he was going to be.

"Good, listen you stay there okay, no more trying to take things on that you can't handle."

"I can handle a lot, and if it gets bad then we will leave. I moved a long time before they found me in the Forests in La Push."

"Lily, it's Mom." She sounded sad and that made me sad.

"I'm okay, I just didn't want them to find us. I let my guard down and he had to know. Renesmee can hear him now." The adults were doing a lot of talking, and it made me tired. Maybe going back would be easier. "How do you know where I am?"

"Alice had a feeling," Mommy told me as Nessie leaned against my left side. Just about the time she was going to sleep, her eyes opened getting really wide. It was getting cold, so I put my hand over her mouth shaking my head glad when Nessie understood.

With my mom still saying something I hung up the phone. We had to go again, to a place that might get us both hurt or even killed if we weren't careful, but there was no other way around it. Holding Nessie as close to me as I could, I let the darkness and cold surround me hearing my father laughing before he stopped. _You will not get away._ His loud booming voice made my head hurt, and her scream made me want to stay, but Momma told me a long time ago never to look back. With Nessie in my arms the paths opened up to me. Our bodies pulled inside away from anything that I could explain, so instinct took over and once the path was set to that one area where they could not go, Nessie and I moved there at lightning fast speeds almost like we were one instead of two, fighting to stay away from the one thing that would kill me and her if it got close enough.

**AN**

_Alright, I hope you guys liked what you read... just to give a little history, Peter Stubbe was real and his crimes mentioned were somewhat real... he was a serial killer back in his time and he did have a thing for small children... He also was said to have made a pact with the Devil and he was killed by being put on a wheel and beheaded.. So is he alive or dead? I'm hoping to update more soon, but wanted to go on and get this out there... I lost my computer right after Thanksgiving and it took a while to be able to save up and have my friend build me a new one. Hopefully this will last me a while so no more delays. _

_Answers will come, and I hope you guys liked what I did with Lily. Sticking with the fact that she's been through so much like her own father trying to make her into a full fledged Vampire, there is way more to her as you can see... Soo, what did you think? _

_Thank you all for sticking by and thanks to those who have added me I hope this was a good read for you all.. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: True Test**

**~Lily~**

Getting to the small island not far from where we needed to be had been hard. For one thing trying to move with Ness was tiring because she distracted me, but the bigger problem was _**him**_. _**He**_ wanted us. He and my father fought over me, and he was scary because he just was. When we came out of moving Ness was crying because her head was hurting, and because she wanted me to take her back to her mommy and daddy. I'd do that, but now I was too afraid of what they were going to do to me if I did go back. Trying to get Ness to go to sleep was hard, but she finally did with her head resting on my lap while I ran my fingers through her hair. All I could hear now was the crash of the waves against the beach not far from where we were resting, and the wind while it blew through the trees.

Sometimes when I was alone I thought about what I'd heard Uncle Edward and Aunt Bella saying about the Volturi. Even my father knew of them, and sometimes I thought that if I tried to get their help with**_ him_**, they would be able to make things safe, but now I wasn't so sure. They could see things and if they saw what I did I'd die faster than being here. Then again no one knew how to get rid of_** him**_. Sometimes I wished my father never would have gotten a way to bring him back.

"Thirsty," Nessie whimpered.

"I know, but we can't go out right now."

She blinked up at me and a second later she was crying. "Ness, you can't cry, okay. Crying doesn't help us, so take some breaths."

When she rolled away from me and continued to cry I wanted to yell at her, but I didn't. She wasn't like me because she'd never had to do things by herself. Everyone helped her, and if I let them they would help me too, but the problem was I didn't want them to get hurt, and they would if I stayed.

"If you promise to stop crying, I'll figure out a way for us to hunt."

What I told Ness didn't make a difference and I sighed as I lay down behind her. For a second she rolled away from me, but when we heard thunder rumbling some place she backed up against me. "Go back to sleep okay, and I'll see if I can't get someone to help us." Again, it took longer than we needed for her to go to sleep. When she was I took off my jacket and put it over her before shutting my eyes and letting the cold in. The paths opened up and I focused on where I wanted to go.

The small house below me was made up of grays and blacks and she was in there. She had helped me once before. No one was around so I let in the light and the warmth. Her room was the same and she blinked at me when I came out of hiding.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me," I told her.

Anna put her book down and I ran to her letting her hold me because right now all I needed was a friend. "You have to meet me where the island is and tell no one about it. Bring some food please," I whispered.

"Which island?"

"The one you can see from first beach, you can get there can't you?" I glanced up and she was frowning.

"Please?"

"It's not that easy."

"It will be, I'll make a way for you, but you have to because I took Ness there."

She hugged me tighter. "Bella and Edward's daughter?"

"It wasn't safe, _**he**_ wants us and he can't get us here because the wolves make it so he can't, well the wolves and the spirits that protect this land. I can't say anymore just hurry," I told her before the coldness was back.

The next time I came back the wolves knew I was around again and the chase was on. Okay, so it was kind of fun making them mad at me, and I had a lot of fun getting them to chase me. Even Anna's boy friend was in on it while I went all over the place, hoping she would hurry up and go to the island and bring some food for Ness and me. We both needed blood, but that had to wait.

Sitting high up in a tree I waited for the wolves to catch up to me. One of the bigger ones, Paul I think found me first and ran right in my tree. That wasn't something I'd been ready for and when I began to fall I thought about how nice it would be if they'd just get rid of me. Hitting the ground hurt, but it hurt even more when he jumped on me holding me down with his big paws. "If you kill me I won't tell you where Anna is," I said not letting him see me afraid.

Not much later Jacob was standing over me. "What did you do with her?" He was mad.

"Nothing, she's helping me but I'm not saying where till you let me up."

He was shaking, but he didn't turn into a wolf. "Let her go Paul."

Big foot hesitated until Jake yelled at him to let go of me. When he did I let the cold take me and they all turned into blurs as I got back to Ness and our Island.

It hurt when I got back and Nessie was screaming for me when I ran to her. "It's okay, shh," I told her hugging her close. "I'm getting a friend to help us."

"Daddy, mommy, want my daddy," she yelled.

"They can't come here, and you need to be quiet or the big wolves that live here will eat us up."

That made her cry harder, though she did stop yelling at me. When she went back to sleep, I got up wondering if Anna would come like I wanted. If she told on us, it would be bad. I was so tired, but I couldn't sleep, because I had to keep guard. Even though I knew all of that I thought about my new mom and dad and how they must be worried about me like everyone else was. It made me feel sad that I'd never see them again, but it was time for me to be alone again so they wouldn't get hurt. That was the last thing I thought about before curling up by Ness and going to sleep.

Feeling someone rub my back made me feel safe right before I remembered where me and Ness were. I sat up fast, and my head spun before I saw Anna. The second I did, I hugged her close feeling tears going down my face. "You came?"

"Yes, but I had to bring Jake. He won't hurt you," Anna told me.

Somehow I had to know she was going to do that, mainly because the wolves got protective of their imprints. After Anna let me go I looked at Ness. She was still asleep with my coat over her. "Are you going to tell her mom and dad?"

"We have to."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing bad. We need to ask you a few things after we get you and Ness safe."

Maybe telling them wouldn't be such a bad thing. "Okay, but that big foot wolf has to stay away or I'll move again." Anna nodded and I rubbed Nessie's back. "Ness, our help is here."

My best friend rubbed her eyes before she sat up huddling close to me when she saw Anna. "She won't hurt you. She helped me get to your mommy."

"Mommy with you?" Nessie sounded excited and when Anna told her no, she started to cry.

Once Anna had her and I had Anna's hand, my new friend led us away from the trees to the beach. Jake was there and he didn't look mad or anything.

"How?" he asked but Anna shook her head which was nice. Right now I just wanted to eat and sleep, even if they did get mad at me for everything.

The ride back to the shore in the little boat was bumpy. When we got there, a man was there and a woman. Nessie knew him and cried more when he hugged her. He didn't even look at me as he walked back toward a SUV, and I was glad Anna hugged me telling me it would be alright. I got to ride with her and Jake in a smaller car and it was hard not to go to sleep while Anna held me on her lap.

When we stopped, the brown SUV was in front of a big white house with a porch. "Where are we?"

"This is where Sue lives and Nessie's grandpa." Anna got out and held my hand as we went to the porch and up the stairs. Jake let us inside and it smelled good even with the wolf smell. We went down a long hallway and ended up in a kitchen where the lady, Sue, was making food. Nessie was sitting on her grandpa's lap and she looked happier, but didn't say anything to me, which was okay I guess.

"You had no right to do this," the man said.

"Charlie," Sue told him but he shook his head.

"They trusted you," he told me, gruffly.

"And I did what was best to keep her safe. You don't know what it's like. You are human and you have a normal life. I was never human because of what my father did, and what _**he**_ did to my mom to make me. He isn't like the rest of them or the wolves because he was brought back from being dead with a spell. He died a long time ago and his people and my father brought him back because they thought he would help them hurt the ones who tried to hurt them. He can't be controlled because he doesn't have a body. He's not a man but a devil brought back to try and hurt me and Ness." My words made Nessie cry, but I didn't care. They wanted to know so I was telling them how it was.

Charlie left to calm Nessie down and I sighed as I sat on the floor covering my face with my hands. "I just want to go away and be safe. I want to be like everyone else who is nine years old but I'm not like that. I'm as bad as my father because I do stupid stuff," I whispered to no one in particular.

Something warm draped over me before someone picked me up. Anna hugged me close and I shut my eyes. "I'm sorry for everything," I whispered knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

**~Jacob~**

If what Lily said was true, we had bigger problems than just the vampires. Since becoming a protector for my people my world seemed to be growing larger and more difficult to deal with. We not only had leeches to deal with, but now we had angry, evil spirits according to what the little spawn had said. It was hard to know what to feel about her because she was so young even though she was older than anyone in our pack. What did she mean about what **he** did to her mom and was he her vampire father or was she talking about the spirit. If she was talking about this spirit thing, that would likely explain how she could disappear and move around without us being able to find her.

"Hey," Anna said as she sat down beside me on the porch.

"Is she asleep?"

"With Nessie, yes. Charlie is calming down and he is talking to Bella."

I nodded. "We need to figure out what to do."

"About Lily?"

"And everything else. I want to keep you safe, everyone safe. I want to just deal with what is in front of us, but it may mean going off our land to do it."

When Anna was quiet I glanced at her. "What are you thinking?"

"That I don't want you to go away, but at the same time I understand. This thing she talked about is a threat not only to us but to anyone who it gets near. How do you fight something that doesn't have a body?"

That was the big question. "I need to check with our historian and see if there is anything about spirits, bad spirits." The thing was we had never dealt with the Children of the Moon, or maybe we had. "I need to get to work. Let me know when she wakes up."

When we stood up I pulled Anna into my arms and held her close. "Thank you for helping me understand."

After giving her a kiss, I headed out toward the forest shifting before I disappeared into the trees.

Paul, Leah and Seth saw into my thoughts and listened to what Lily had told Charlie. _How do you know she isn't just making that up_, Leah questioned.

_Doesn't it explain why she can just disappear and reappear and how she was able to get Renesmee away from her family? Look at all of us. Until we all knew about the stories being true did any of us take our fathers and grandfathers seriously?_

Everyone was silent as I ran toward the woods to the clearing where they were all gathered. When I got there the entire pack was waiting. _We have problems more serious that the leeches and we have a obligation to our people and to the people around La Push to keep our world safe. It won't stay safe as long as Lily's father and this thing what ever it is creates beings for a war_.

_Do you think it's a war they want,_ Seth asked?

_What else would it be_, Sam inputted.

Until now I'd never taken my role as Alpha of both packs so seriously_. We are going to have to double up on patrols. It's going to mean a lot of hard work watching out for our people. Under no circumstance are any of you to lay a paw or hand on Lily. I don't like what she has done, but considering what she's been through, she has more control than some of us_. As my last thought came through, I glanced over at Paul. From his thoughts I knew he didn't like me pointing him out. I also knew that my pack wasn't happy about me not wanting them to hurt Lily, but we needed her. She knew about this thing we faced along with her Vampire father. Once everyone had the times they would be patrolling we broke up and I headed back toward Sue's with Leah and Seth not far behind.

_So, how is mom dealing with her new house guests_? Leah thought. It was clear from the tone of her thoughts she wasn't happy that the two children were there, but I really didn't care at this point.

_She's doing a lot better than the Chief, though I can understand his anger. Look you two, I don't like this any better than the rest of you. As far as Renesmee, we owe the Cullens to keep her safe. They helped us when they didn't have to_. With that I thought about the newborn battle and how they let us see what it was like to fight with them. My thoughts carried over to when I was hurt and Leah growled a little.

_You could have let me take him you know_. She had never quite let me live down pulling that vamp off of her and getting injured in the process. I could have, but I guess I had something to prove which at the time was getting my ass kicked by that leech.

The sun was coming up when we arrived at the house, all of us in human form. Midway up the stairs leading to the porch, Leah turned and headed back down the drive. "I'm going to stay with your dad. I'd rather deal with Paul and Rachel than the stench."

Seth passed me by and I heard his stomach growl.

In the kitchen Sue was making breakfast and already had buttermilk biscuits sitting out on the counter. Seth grabbed one and tossed one to me. "How is everyone?"

"Resting. Neither of the children of stirred since you left, and the Cullens are on their way."

"All of them?" I asked as I finished of the biscuit.

"From what I can tell."

"I'm sorry about all of this." I said softly as Seth and me got out the plates and silverware for breakfast.

"None of it is your fault nor is it Lily's. To have gone through what she must have, I can't imagine. Oh, Quil and some of the other Council members need to talk to you."

That wasn't surprising. I had a feeling they wouldn't like having the two vampire kids on our front lawn, but they would have to deal with it. After finishing off another biscuit and a few slices of smoked bacon, I headed out, jogging toward my fathers house first to check in, wondering if Sue was going or if it was just Quil and my father who really wanted a word with me.

**AN**

_Ok, so you guys get an earlier update than what I expected. I know this chapter didn't have a whole lot of Edward and Bella, but I needed to let you see into how Lily thinks. Lots more to come and keep the reviews heading my way I love them and will try and respond to each of them. Till next chapter. _

_**~Ella~**  
_


	41. Reunions

**Chapter 40: Reunions**

**~Charlie~**

A small, warm hand touching my arm roused me from my sleep. I opened one eye to notice that the small hand belonged to the young lady that I was still not all that happy with. Lily stood beside the bed I shared with Sue, looking worried. After what she had done, taking my granddaughter away from Bella and Edward, it was difficult not to feel the aggravation and frustration that came when she was around me. "What's wrong?"

The little girl, chewed on her bottom lip, reminding me in a way of Bella when she had been younger. "Nessie says her throat hurts her, and you won't let me take her outside, but she needs to go hunting. I already hunted earlier."

Behind me I felt the small shift of the mattress as Sue moved before whispering to me. "Charlie, what is it?"

"Nessie needs to hunt," I answered, wondering how we were going to manage that. It was true that I didn't want Lily alone with Nessie apart from sleeping in the same room as my granddaughter, but there wasn't a whole lot of choice. I knew I wouldn't find anything with me being human, at least not in the speed Nessie needed. The mattress moved more before I felt Sue moving off of it. As she did, I sat up watching her go to Lily to offer her comfort. Maybe there was a lesson to be learned. Sue had more reason not to like vampires, and half vampires than me because of growing up on the reservation and because of what had happened to Harry. Leah and Seth transforming hadn't caused his death, but she had confessed recently that it hadn't helped matters either.

Not wanting to leave her alone, I got up following them down the hall to the room Nessie was sharing with her cousin. My granddaughter was sitting up in bed sniffing while holding her hand on her throat. As I began to approach she shook her head. "You smell good," she whispered sniffing more while at the same time hiccuping. Sue stayed back as well leaving Lily to comfort Renesmee.

"What's going on?" Seth came up behind us, scratching his head as he yawned, looking half asleep like I felt.

"Nessie's thirsty," I whispered.

My words startled him into being fully awake. "Oh, um, let me call Jake." Seth disappeared and I felt helpless not being able to give Nessie any comfort.

Lily was whispering something to her and Nessie's brows furrowed before her head shook.

"Mrs. Sue, the wolves aren't bad are they?" Lily asked as Sue leaned into my arms.

"No, they protect us all."

Nessie sniffed, "Not eat me?"

"No baby, they won't hurt you or eat you."

Seth returned informing us that Jake was on his way along with Leah. Evidently they were taking her hunting, only if we could get my granddaughter to trust them. Lily had informed Nessie that the wolves would eat her as a way to get her to stop screaming when they had been on that small island, and now that had come back to complicate matters.

"Grandah, you go now, it hurting," Nessie told me.

Sue and I headed downstairs to wait for Jacob. In the kitchen she heated up some bread made earlier in the day, while I got out two cups pouring some decaf into them to go along with the bread. "I didn't think about taking her hunting. Maybe I should try something," I said not liking what I couldn't control.

A moment later Sue was seated beside me at the table, handing me some of the bread along with the butter. "Jake had a feeling this might happen. He's willing to take her and take the responsibility. Leah isn't crazy about going but she's beginning to realize as we all are that none of this is the children's fault."

That was something I couldn't agree with, especially with Lily. "Don't defend that girl's action," I whispered, ever mindful that she could likely hear me.

"Charlie, she's just a child no matter how long she has been walking this earth. She wasn't ever taught to trust and was used by these things. If she's to learn right from wrong there has to be some understanding. I don't agree with her taking Nessie away from Edward or Bella, but it's happened and we need to care for both of them until their parents arrived."

It wasn't often that Sue spoke her mind so forcibly, and when she did, it reminded me of why I loved her. Yes she had been one of my very good friend's wife, and there wasn't a day that didn't go by that some memory of Harry slipped into my mind, but the fact of the matter was that his passing had drawn us together and I liked to think that he would want someone there for her, just like they had both been there for me along with Billy when Renee left with Bella all those years before.

We were washing the dishes we had used when Jake came into the kitchen wearing just his shorts. Leah was behind him in shorts and a t-shirt. "I want to thank both of you. I'll go get them," I said, though before I could move, Lily came in holding Nessie in her arms as my granddaughter hid her face in the girl's shoulder. "Hey lady bug, Jacob is a very good friend of your moms."

"Hurt me." Her voice was muffled, but it was evident that she still didn't trust him.

"Nessie, I won't hurt you. Leah and I want to take you hunting so that the burn in your throat will go away. When we get done we'll bring you back so you can see your Grandpa Charlie," Jacob tried.

My granddaughter didn't say anything so Leah went over to them. "I'm coming too, do you like piggy back rides."

Nessie's head bobbed as she nodded.

"Would you like me to give you a piggy back ride while we take you hunting? I used to give my brother Seth Piggy back rides, and we can go really fast if you want."

At that, Nessie lifted her face away from Lily glancing at me, "You here when I come back, and Lily and you not be mad her?"

"I'll be here and I won't be angry with her."

My granddaughter looked at Jacob and Leah a few times before she leaned out letting Leah hold her. Sue's daughter didn't show if she was uncomfortable about being asked to go with Jacob, and after Nessie blew some kisses our way they were heading out the door. My eyes were drawn to Lily as she glanced down at the floor. "Are you hungry?"

The second I asked her that, her eyes were on me. Lily looked surprised that I was talking to her and that made me feel guilty for giving her a hard time. "What do you want to eat?"

"I like hotdogs," she whispered.

"Hotdogs it is," I said as I walked over giving her a hug. Her hug was stronger than what I would have thought from her small stature, reminding me that she was different. After our hug we raided the fridge while Sue got one of the dishes we had cleaned and as Seth joined us.

**~Jacob~**

During our jog to further ourselves from the reservation, my thoughts were on the talk I'd gotten from my dad and Old Quil. They had both been concerned over the two half vampire children being on our land, and I reminded both of them how much we owed Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens for what they had done during the battle with the newborns. My father especially was worried that having them on the reservation would draw whatever was chasing Lily our way. I had explained to him what the little girl mentioned to Charlie about our land being protected by the spirits.

"How you get my deer?" Nessie's words got my mind out of the clouds

"Isn't that something you can do?" Leah asked as we began to slow down.

"They come to me, not afraid and my daddy make them so they not move. You do that too?"

I glanced over at Leah as she glanced at me. "Nessie, In order to help you I'll need to phase," I said

Her eyes got big before she began to shake her head. Leah knelt down and let Bella's daughter off of her back. Once she was on her feet I knelt down too. "I'm not going to hurt you. I know Lily told you that we would, but you are under our protection. Do you know what that means?"

She nodded, "Means you going to keep me safe."

How old was she again? "That's right. I don't think I can hold a deer still in this form. Do you like dogs?"

"Not have a doggy. Saw a big cat at the farm and him like me too."

Leah stood a little away frowning at me and I had a feeling I wasn't going to hear the end of this one for a while. She wasn't happy about coming with us, but I needed someone to stay in human form in case something went wrong, like scaring Renesmee. Before I could think about anything more Renesmee began to sniff.

"Smell good." She began to run and Leah and I kept behind her not letting her get any further ahead than a foot. When Nessie came to a stop, the youngest Cullen turned around looking at us. "You have stay there."

"Don't go too far," I said feeling protective of her.

Renesmee walked a little ahead of us before she knelt down. Already I could hear something approaching us and from the smell I began to feel myself shake, it wasn't a deer.

"Holy mother," Leah muttered as a wild cat came out of the brush.

It glanced our way before walking to Nessie, plopping down right in front of her. Leah had the right words for what we were seeing. With her staying put, I went back into the brush and phased. Nessie was too close to it, and it was Leah who came to the rescue asking her to move a little away along with telling Nessie to shut her eyes. Once that was accomplished I moved in pinning the cat down with two of my paws at it protested.

"Nessie, do you want Jake to um make it not move for good?"

When the little girl nodded, keeping her eyes closed, I snapped the big cat's neck leaving so Nessie could do the rest. A few seconds later I joined Leah as she sat by Nessie while the little girl drank. I was still in awe over what I'd seen. This little girl was going to be something else one day, and it was a damn good thing she was part of Carlisle's family. It raised the question in my mind that if there were children like Lily and Renesmee who were so strong, how many more of them were there. This rogue vampire who wanted the two children had a plan for them, and with that sort of threat, we were all in deep shit unless we worked together to find some answers.

A half hour later, Nessie was done and pretty much asleep on her feet. What shocked me was when she asked if I would carry her back. While we headed toward Sue's place, I realized that she didn't smell bad at all. Her scent was sweet but not bitter sweet like her families, and like Lily. Her scent reminded me of Bella.

"How did she do that?" Leah muttered from behind me.

"I don't know, part of the gift she has. It make's since in a way why that vampire wants them."

"I was thinking about that. We need to figure something out, maybe start working with the Cullens. I don't like the idea but this leach has something going on."

The sky was beginning to lighten when we got back. Charlie was waiting for us on the porch and when he took Nessie she snuggled against him evidently no longer uncomfortable with him around. He thanked us for taking her hunting before going inside.

Leah was already heading back to my Dad's place so after getting into the cover of the woods I phased finding Seth on patrol. We shared my thoughts and he was just as impressed and in awe as Leah and I had been with Nessie's little trick.

_I wonder what this means for us. Someone needs to talk to Donavan and see if there's anything in the tribal records about beings that can shift from one place to the next and still be in physical form when they get to that place._

Donavan was our historian and if anyone would know about something that off, he would. He loved our history even more than Sam, who had been learning from Donovan until the whole wolf thing happened. _Dad and Old Quil said they had never heard of anything like that before, though both of them admitted that they didn't know everything about the tribe's secrets, if there is anymore, which I could bet there was. Look after your shift head over to Sam's. I want to have a meeting. We need to talk about what part we're going to play in all this. I need to go to Anna's and check in._

Once Seth was on task, I headed away from Sue's place toward Anna's house. She was worried about us doing anymore than helping Nessie and Lily. Being barely fourteen Anna was still getting used to all of this change, like we all had at one time. The good thing was that Emily was taking her under her wing, and my sister was too, so Anna had some support there.

**~Edward~**

Landing in Seattle had ended our long flight, and once Bella and I were in our rental with Anthony asleep in the back of the Volvo in his seat, my longing to see my daughter became even greater than it had been. It had been a real relief to get that call from Charlie, letting all of us know that Lily and Renesmee were under his care. Of course the news that our niece had moved them again had been taxing on both Bella and me along with the rest of us. The rest of the family was driving in two other cars somewhere behind us while I maneuvered our car out of Seattle toward the interstate that would take us to Forks and our little girl.

"I can't wait to see her," Bella said as she reached for my hand. When I offered it to her she held it to her cheek sighing. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to Lily when I see her. One thing is for certain, she's not going to go anywhere near Renesmee or Anthony for a very long time."

Bella's anger toward our niece was warranted, though my own anger had subsided. Charlie had informed us of Lily's outburst about needing to protect Renesmee from her vampire father and this being she was constantly referring to as_ him_. We needed to get answers from her, and I was hopeful she would be willing to share what she knew with us.

Alice had her own set of answers with her sister. Evidently Emily had been taken one day while she was playing outside. Alice said there were always rumors that her father was not Emily's father, that information coming from someone in town who had known of her parents, a local historian whose family had lived in Biloxi for generations.

"We need to see if we can get Lily to open up…" I began but my wife cut me off.

"No, I'm done Edward. I don't want to look for answers anymore. I want to take our babies and I want to get them as far away from her as we can." Bella's voice shook as she talked, and it confirmed that she had been holding in her emotions since we got to Rio to find the rest of the family frantically looking for Lily and Renesmee.

A moment later we were pulled to the side of the road. I had already taken off my seat-belt, and was holding my wife in my arms. "I want nothing more than to do that, but this problem isn't going to just go away on its own. We won't leave them anymore, however we have to find out why this is happening and put a stop to it so that Anthony and Renesmee can grow up and not be afraid of what is lurking around every corner."

My wife took in a few breaths even though it wasn't something she needed to do, while I rubbed my hand over her back placing kisses on top of her head. "I know you're right, it's just so hard Edward. Renesmee has been through so much already."

Our daughter had been through more than enough in her short life and my only hope was once we got through this, which we were going to do, that she wouldn't be overly traumatized.

After a few more moments in my arms, Bella moved away from me. "Thank you for that."

I reached out running the back of my hand over her cheek as I remembered how that used to bring a blush there. "You have no need to thank me my love, none at all." We leaned toward one another and kissed before getting back on the road

An hour later Anthony was awake fussing, ready to be out of the car to stretch his legs. While Bella talked to Charlie, I changed Anthony's diaper while he rested in the back seat. "Sis sis," my son said. He had been saying that a lot since Lily left with his sister.

"She's with your Grandah."

Once he was clean, I put Anthony down on the pavement holding his hand as we walked toward the small restaurant. Anthony liked eating meat now, more than any other food and had a liking for cheeseburgers. Inside he let me hold him and at the counter I ordered a kids meal for him while the girl taking our order starred at us, more specifically at me. At one point her manager had to remind her that she needed to take care of our order, at which time she blushed. As she got Anthony's food in the little bag, she noticed the ring on my finger and her thoughts were on what a disappointment that was. After thanking her for getting our order, I headed back out to the car finding Bella standing against the back with her eyes shut.

"What is it?"

My wife opened her eyes smiling as Anthony leaned out for her to take him. "Nothing, I'm just ready to get to Forks. Charlie's back at his house with both of the girls. He told me he was mad at Lily at first but is realizing she can't be blamed."

While Bella talked we got Anthony back in his seat. My wife asked to drive and as she did that I tore off pieces of meat handing it back to our son. "I don't know how to feel about Lily. I talked to Rose while you two were in there. She said they don't know how to handle the situation, as in punishing her."

"It may be better to see how things are once we get there. I bet she's punished herself far worse than what any of us could do. Lily seems to know she messed up, according to your father."

My wife smiled. "Dad said Jacob and Leah took Renesmee hunting, and that she was able to draw a big cat out of the brush."

When Bella shared that information, I drew in a breath of air. "What did he do?" Just thinking of my baby next to a cat that might cause her harm was enough to make me want to throttle Jacob Black when we got there.

"Evidently Dad was ready to take his shot gun to Jacob," My wife said as she shook her head.

"Good, I'd have done much worse if you wouldn't have told me just now."

Bella glanced at me. "Edward, as scary as it sounds, she was in control. Dad told me that Renesmee backed away and had her eyes closed while Jacob killed it. Leah was with them."

That was news. Leah had never liked our family and her thoughts were always the loudest of the members in her pack. "So he killed it and that was that?"

"Evidently, and now Renesmee is always asking when he will be around."

With my eyes shut for the moment, I said a quick prayer, thanking God that Jacob had an imprint. The last think we needed was for him to imprint on our baby girl.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I'm just saying a quick thank you to God for letting Jacob have an imprint."

"DA DA DA," Anthony yelled reminding me that he was still hungry. I tore off another piece of the burger and handed that last piece back to him. When he finished I handed back a sippy full of blood, wanting more than ever to see our little girl.

It was half past one in the morning when we arrived at Charlie's house. His truck was the only one parked in front, and a porch light was on. Without a waking Anthony, I lifted him out of his seat cradling him in my left arm before following Bella toward the house. As we walked to the front door, it opened and Charlie was there looking tired. He reached out and a moment later my wife was hugging him. "Charlie we can't thank you enough," I whispered once they parted.

"It wasn't a problem. I'm just glad they are safe. Bella, Nessie wouldn't sleep without Lily, I'm sorry I tried."

While she talked with Charlie, I headed upstairs already hearing the girls breathing from Charlie's room. I walked past there to Bella's old room, relieved to see a pack n play set up for Anthony. When I laid him down in the bed, my son shifted rolling over on his stomach where he remained asleep. With him settled, I went back down the hall and into the room where my little girl was sleeping. Bella was already there sitting on the edge of the bed just watching as she slept.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

While Bella stayed where she was, I went to the other side of the bed and sat down. A second later Lily was in my arms and her mind was on everything at once. She shook as she thought about the voices she had been hearing, and through her thoughts I could understand the fear. "Shh, you rest now, and we'll get things figured out tomorrow."

Her head nodded and once she was back in bed, I tucked the covers around her kissing her forehead. "No more moving," I said looking straight into her eyes.

She nodded before closing them.

Back on our daughter's side of the bed I knelt down, reaching out to move a few strands of hair from her face. Renesmee sighed, remaining asleep. She had grown in the past two weeks since we had last seen her and didn't have as much of the baby fat that she had when we were last together.

"She's so beautiful," Bella whispered.

Outside I heard a car pulling up and could hear Rosalie's thoughts, both worried and relieved that they were finally home.

Lily stirred and sat up again. "Can I go see my Mommy and Daddy?"

I nodded and she was out of the room before I could blink.

By morning the whole family was back together, and Renesmee had yet to leave Bella's arms. Emmett and Rosalie had taken Lily to hunt and to talk to her about how wrong it had been to leave with her cousin, while Renesmee couldn't stop talking about her friends in La Push, especially Seth. While she ate, Bella was holding her. "Daddy, him have games like Unca Emmett do. Seth show me how play Portals. Them are robots and they jump into holes and they can make holes and make other robots fall down them."

I was aware of the game. Jasper had gotten that once and they had made it through the game in only a few hours.

"That sounds like an interesting game."

"It is. He have old game and it have Kingdom Heart and I play that one. It have Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. Seth say them on cartoons. We get them for me?"

"Renesmee eat your eggs before they get too cold," Bella reminded.

Our daughter giggled, "Oh yeah, I forgetted that."

While she was finishing her breakfast, Charlie walked in holding Anthony. Our son leaned out and I took him hugging him close to me. It was such a relief having our family together and some part of me thought about what Bella had said last night about taking the kids and just running to keep them safe.

"Sis Sis," Anthony said as he leaned toward her and Bella.

"He wants me," Renesmee told both of us as Anthony reached for her opening and closing his hands. Once Bella made room on her lap, I put Anthony there beside our daughter. He leaned against his sister as she hugged him. "Miss you Anthony. I keep you protected. Daddy, the wolves not bad, Jacob say them protect us."

"That's right, we will all work to keep you safe."

Renesmee didn't get to add anymore as Anthony began to struggle to be let down. Once he was on the floor, he ran back the way Charlie had brought him. Renesmee got down as well running to the entryway of the kitchen before suddenly stopping. I knelt down hearing her thoughts, and she hugged me tight around the neck as I wrapped my arms around her. "You can play with your brother. Momma and I aren't going anywhere without you or your Anthony, I promise."

"Sis sis sis." Anthony toddled back in. When he saw we were hugging, my little boy joined in on the action resting his cheek against Renesmee's back. The tender moment didn't last long as he reached out ready to grab her hair. I blocked his small hands as his sister lifted her head away from my shoulder.

"No, that would hurt your sister."

Instead of being remorseful for almost pulling her hair, Anthony laughed before he headed back in the direction of the den. We were going to have our hands full with these two along with trying to find the answers and a way to stop Joham and this other threat.

**~AN~**

**_Alright this one is finally finished. I know there was a lot of POV changes but I wanted you all to hear them, they were important in the telling of this chapter. Okay so Jacob isn't calling them leaches. He's not that fond of them but he's also growing up some and since he's the Alpha of his pack he has to be an example. I had this whole thing in my head while my computer was down with him being the one to take Nessie hunting. Leah went with him because I want to stick with some of what was done in BD as Bitchy as she is, she's still his second in command. I know she wouldn't like going with him but at the same time in Jake's eyes he felt that another female being with Nessie would help.. So did he Alpha command it? maybe maybe not.. but anyway it was fun to write that. _**

**_Well what do you all think so far. i'm trying to bring it all together and get a solution and yes the Voluri will know soon enough as well. Review and let me know what you think, I'll try my best to respond. Thanks_**

**_~Ella~  
_**


	42. Alliance

**Chapter 42: Alliance  
**

**~Edward~**

With our children tucked safely into bed under the watchful eyes of their grandmother, Aunts and Uncles, Bella and I left the house well past one in the morning along with Carlisle. It only took a full day after we all converged on Charlie's Forks home for Jacob to contact us, wanting a meeting. While we ran through the woods toward the clearing where we defeated the newborn army, none of us said a word. Carlisle's thoughts were still on a conversation he had with Eleazar regarding Lily's abilities. Eleazar was under the belief that some of what Lily did with her_ moving_ was connected in some way to a theory about Astral Projection. Astral Projection was something I'd heard of over the span of my long life, though until recently had never given much thought too.

"Do you think Lily is the key?" Bella's question quieted the thoughts in Carlisle's mind along with my own.

We slowed down to a brisk run rather than the sprinting speed by which we had all been moving. I glanced at Carlisle having heard his thoughts on that matter nodding briefly as Bella looked at him as well.

"Eleazar has never heard of any being mortal or otherwise who can do what she can. He believes that possible Joham may have been using her to collect or hunt down other half human half vampire children like Lily and your children."

As we approached the clearing the unmistakable scent of wolf assailed our senses and for now the topic of Lily and her abilities was closed. Upon stepping out of the woods the light of the moon shown down on the clearing as Jacob stepped out of the forest on the other end from us. Sam joined him, both of them in human form along with Leah Clearwater. The other members of their pack were hidden behind the trees further away, and while Jacob was at ease seeing us, Sam and Leah were still weary along with the other wolves. For a few long moments we all stayed where we were. It was Jacob who broke away from his group first, followed by Bella from where Carlisle and I stood on either side of her.

Jacob was trying to stay focused on what he wanted to say, but his mind kept drifting back to the conversation he had with the members of his pack along with his imprint. Half way across the field Bella and Jacob stopped with only a foot in front of one another. There was a sudden jolt as my wife dropped her shield allowing me to listen to her thoughts. Her mind was on our sleeping babies along with her worry for Jacob and his family. "Thank you for watching over my little girl."

It was evident that Jake was slightly uncomfortable because he began to shift a little from foot to foot. "No Problem, she's, well pretty amazing, just like you."

Bella's mind was filled with pride along with mine and Carlisle as well. "They have been through so much. Jake you don't have to do anymore. We are trying to find our own answers."

Already Jacob was shaking his head. "You are wrong. This isn't something we can just ignore. If there are more children like your two and Lily with such strong powers and someone is using them for doing bad, then it does affect us."

While Jacob kept talking, Carlisle and I walked toward them. Sam and Leah also began to converge into the field and the wolves drew slightly closer to our proximity. "This isn't something we can just hope will go away. It sounds like this blood, er, this vampire is making his own race for God only knows what reason."

His words brought back memories Jasper had about his time in the South with Maria, though their war was over humans for food. Joham's intent seemed more on making a superior race beyond Vampire and Mortal combined.

Sam stepped slightly closer to us. "With all that is happening we feel that for now the treaty is irrelevant. We need to work together and not have any lines that divide us."

Bella glanced back at me and to Carlisle who stepped closer as well. "Are all in your packs prepared to work together?" My father worried about some of the pack members like Paul, who Emmett almost fought Emmett back when our only worries were Victories Newborn Army

"Everyone has agreed that this is what is best for us. The only thing we ask is that you don't hunt on our land."

Carlisle nodded, assured by Sam's words, more so than me but maybe I had old prejudices that had not quite gone away. "There are two of our kind who are on their way here. A very old friend of my family has an ability to categorize the talents of others."

Jacob nodded as Sam tensed. "Are they like you?"

"Yes, they feed off of animals not humans. We are hopeful that when he gets here Eleazar can help us find some answers and possibly a way to find these others." There were a few growls from the distance but one growl from Jake was enough to quiet them. It appeared like us, the wolves wanted to see this Joham defeated and along with him the Children of the Night.

* * *

There was near silence in the house as we drew closer. Our children were still asleep and the somewhat peaceful thoughts of our family indicated that Renesmee and Anthony had not woken to notice us missing. "They didn't wake up."

Bella smiled taking my hand as Esme appeared at the back door. While Carlisle quickened his pace to join her, Bella and I remained standing outside. "What did you think of our meeting with Jake?"

Before answering, I reached out moving a few strands of errant hair away from my beautiful wife's face. "They are sincere in their want to help us. The need to protect their tribe and those around us has prompted this new found peace. None of them thought negatively about us being here, not even Paul."

My wife sighed, "They have come a long way; we all have. Do you think there will be a confrontation here as there was with Victoria and her army?"

"Let's hope not."

After an all too brief kiss, Bella and I went inside, upstairs to the room she once occupied when she was still human. Renesmee slept soundly in Bella's old bed hugging a new stuffed animal Seth had gotten her, one in the shape of a wolf. While Bella checked on Anthony in his Pack N Play, I knelt beside the bed watching my little girl as she slept. Her dreams were peaceful, mostly shapes and colors.

"I love watching them sleep," Bella whispered as she knelt next to me. "I understand why you stayed to watch me sleep. They are so peaceful, so happy."

"They will be happy once more. I think having Eleazar here will be helpful, and with Jake and the packs ready to lend a hand, perhaps we can gain what we haven't, an answer too all of this madness."

Bella nodded leaning against me while we continued to watch as our little girl slept.

* * *

**AN:**_ Alright, I know this is short, but it is a start and hopefully I can begin to get everything put together for a explosive ending. Thank you all for the great reviews, more to come eventually, hopefully sooner rather than later._

**~Ella~**


	43. A little Time

**Chapter 43: A little Time**

**~Bella~**

Moving back to the old house happened a day after our meeting with Jacob. We knew at least for a while, staying in Forks and near La Push was what we needed. The decision to move back to the old house was simply to keep the people of Forks safe and to keep our privacy. Esme had done a little digging and found that the people who had bought the house from them a few years ago had put it up for sale. She and Carlisle were in the process of signing the final papers to buy the house back. They had already determined to keep it for future need and just rent it out when we finally did leave. It hadn't taken long for them to refurnish the house with new furniture including getting a Baby Grand for Edward to play on. The music from the piano played as I finished cleaning the kitchen from breakfast for three hungry children.

Being here felt safe and for the moment I was letting that feeling overtake any other feelings of worry or uncertainty I had.

"Arf Arf." Renesmee crawled in on her hands and knees with Anthony walking behind her grinning nearly from ear to ear.

Once my hands were dry I knelt down holding out my arms as my little boy toddled over. "What is sissy doing?"

"Arf." My daughter crawled closer tugging on Anthony's pants leg with one of her hands, causing her brother to giggle. "I a dog now."

"You are?"

"Uh Huh. Jacob and Seth are big dogs, I going to be a dog too."

It was very difficult not to laugh, and I'm not sure how Edward continued to play without messing up. He had heard her thoughts in his mind; it was the only explanation for him not being distracted by this.

"Arf arf." My little girl turned around and crawled out of the kitchen.

For a second I thought Anthony would go with her, but as he continued to remain in my arms I had a feeling that he was tired. As I stood up my son rested his cheek against my shoulder yawning. It had been a long few days with us moving around so much and Anthony's normal routine was way off balance.

In the front room Edward had stopped playing the piano and was on his hands and knees with Renesmee on his back. The second Anthony saw them he perked up. "Is your daddy pretending to be a horse?"

Edward crawled over to us and I put our son on his back in front of Renesmee. Our little girl wrapped her arms around Anthony as her daddy began to crawl across the room. Instantly that drew giggles from our babies and I couldn't help but join in.

"Faster daddy, go faster." Edward began to bump around causing more laughter while he crawled back toward me.

Our children laughed until they were out of breath, continuing on as I helped them off of their father's back.

"Was that fun?"

Renesmee nodded while tears rolled down her cheeks as Anthony sat down on his daddy's lap, still giggling a little. It had been a long time since we were afforded a chance to relax and do the simple things like laugh and get down on our hands and knees to play with our babies. As I sat down across from my husband, Renesmee walked over and settled on my lap giggling a little more before she settled down. "Mommy, when is everyone coming back from hunting?"

"Pretty soon I think. Are you ready to go with us?"

My baby nodded and yawned, causing her brother to yawn as well. "The bad one isn't here is he?"

I looked at Edward and wrapped my arms more securely around our daughter. "He won't get you. None of us are going to let that happen."

"He scary mommy. He laugh and he see sometimes where we go."

This was news for both of us and I gently turned my daughter so we could look at one another. "Do you know how he does?"

My little girl looked down. "Not posed to tell."

Anthony was nodding off so Edward left for a moment, returning just a minute later to sit next to us on the floor as we leaned against the sofa in back of us.

"Is she afraid we will be angry?" He asked.

Our baby sighed. "Not mad you. Him mad if she tell. Him mad her for telling me. She see here." Renesmee touched her eyes.

"Lily sees?"

"Lily see this, and she see it too." Renesmee held out her hand to show us what she meant, though I was still confused.

When Edward reached for her, Renesmee went willingly into his arms. "Who is she?"

"Lily Mommy, not Aunt Rose mommy. Lily have nother mommy."

It had to be Alice's sister, and now it was starting to add up. Our baby was unwilling to tell us anymore, and ran over to the new doll house she and Lily were sharing leaving Edward and me to ponder this new information.

"If she can see, it explains a lot."

My husband wrapped his arms around me while we stood close to our baby. "Yes."

"What do we do?"

"If we move, when we move again, we need to find a way to cover Lily's eyes or not talk about it." The sound of some cars pulling off the driveway ended the conversation for now. We had a lot to talk about with the others but now was not the time."

**~Edward~**

Hunting with Bella and Renesmee gave me time to concentrate on being with them. We let Renesmee lead the way while Bella and I kept pace just a foot or so behind her. Renesmee soon led us to a deer just a few yards away. As Bella and I stayed behind our little girl moved slowly forward until she was inches away from the doe. A moment later it was laying on its side and as I was ready to get up to help our baby, Renesmee moved quickly biting into the deer's neck. The animal made a sorrowful sound, but didn't try to run from our baby and was dead within a few seconds.

"You go," I told Bella.

My wife nodded running opposite from where our daughter lay feeding next to her kill. Renesmee didn't seem to notice me as I walked over to her not even when I knelt down behind her. What Renesmee told us about Lily's biological mother being able to see through her eyes, if that was what she meant truly was something for us to be concerned with. Alice had a powerful gift with her ability to see the future and it sounded like that gift ran in her family. A mile away I heard my wife take down a mountain lion and listened to her as I pondered all the things Lily could do. Tomorrow Eleazar and Carmen would be here. Perhaps then we could begin to understand just what sort of gift Lily had and if there was more that we didn't understand or know about.

"All done daddy." Renesmee stood with a few smudges of dirt on her pink shirt.

I reached out dusting them away before drawing her into my arms. "Are you full?"

My daughter nodded. "Tired too."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

Her head shook. "Have wait on mommy. I stay with Mommy while you hunt."

Bella was finishing up and once she came back I left carrying the dead body of the deer Renesmee had killed to the body of the mountain lion. Finding my catch was not as simple and I had to run further away from my wife and daughter than I wanted. Once I had my mountain lion, I fed quickly still thirsty though not willing to hunt anymore until later.

Back at the house everyone was sitting around talking. I carried Renesmee up to the third floor laying her in the new bed Esme had put in my old room. As I did I heard my mother's thoughts on what to do with the house. She was already planning on painting all of the rooms, making my old room into a room for all three children to sleep in. After tucking my daughter in, I turned finding Anthony sitting up in his Pack N Play watching me. My son smiled when I picked him up. "Did you sleep well?"

He patted my cheek bouncing in my arms so I carried him downstairs not wanting to wake his sister. When we joined our family Anthony was struggling to be let down and once he was on his feet my little boy toddled quickly across the floor to his favorite toy, a big plastic yellow dump truck.

Lily was still playing with the doll house. As I walked over to where Bella sat talking to Alice I picked up on her worried thoughts over what Renesmee had told us. Her thoughts puzzled me.

_What is it_. Bella had dropped her shield and I glanced over at Lily.

_Is she hearing him?_

Very slightly I turned my head, looking over at Jasper who was watching us, then at the TV on the other side keeping the movement of my head to a minimal, trying not to be nervous or worried.

For now we let the topic of Lily slide as Carlisle walked in. "When will they be here?" I asked

While Carlisle answered I walked over to Anthony's diaper bag and carried it over to my son.

"Sometime this evening. They got a head start."

That was news. "Did they say anything to Tanya Kate or Irina?" Bella asked

As I laid Anthony down in front of me, Lily walked over handing him a smaller car glancing at me before running back to the doll house. Since he was only wet, getting Anthony clean was a simple task and once he was free I took his wet diaper to the kitchen putting it in the garbage, hearing my wife walk up behind me.

"What is it?"

"She seemed to know Renesmee told us." Our voices were barely over a whisper, not loud enough for Lily to hear us.

"How?"

"I'm not sure." More than anything I wanted to talk to Lily, but Rosalie wasn't letting any of us question her, worried that we were putting Lily under too much stress.

Later that evening while I sat on the front porch watching my children play in the yard, the door opened and closed before Lily sat down next to me. Rosalie and Emmett were off for a little alone time at Esme's urging, and Lily's thoughts had been a jumbled mix of the conversations she had with her parents, with Renesmee and everyone else in the past few days. "She told you."

I looked beside me at Lily as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"That is a lot for her to keep secret, and for you."

"It doesn't happen as much. Most of the time I don't really know she does it. Momma doesn't want to see where I am. She fights them all the time, but they hurt her until she listens to what they want."

"What do they want?"

"Too much."

"Lily play with me." Renesmee ran over holding her doll and Lily grinned taking my daughter's hand. For a few minutes there was nothing on either girls mind other than playing with their dolls. Anthony sat close by pushing his dump truck on the ground all of them glad to be outside even if it was cool and damp. The door opened and closed again before my wife was at my side.

"I love watching them play."

Just as I was about to answer Bella, Lily's thoughts formed into one single word. I flew to her side and picked her up putting my hands over her eyes while Bella ran to Renesmee holding her too. There was screaming, though not from our children and a voice deep and menacing, muttering in German before it went away. Lily clung to me while my daughter began to cry.

The door opened and Esme came out along with the rest of the family. Rosalie ran to us and I let her take Lily, kneeling down to hold my son, the only one who didn't seem worried about what happened.

A car turned off the main road as Emmett led his wife and daughter into the house and perhaps now we would start to get some answers before a war started that none of us were ready for.

* * *

**AN**:_ Alright another Small chapter. This is easier than trying to write a longer one, though I hope to have more content in following chapters, just getting back in the groove with the story and wanted to get some 'Daddyward" Time in with the kiddies, well a little at any rate. I'm very happy eveyrone still likes this story, More soon._

_**~Ella~**_


	44. Innocence

**Chapter 43: Innocence**

**~Edward~**

While the children slept nearby on a pallet of blankets and pillows Esme and Rosalie laid out for them, Bella sat beside me on the tan leather sofa across from the outer wall and another sofa which Carmen occupied with Eleazar. Rosalie and Esme were watching over the children while Emmett and Carlisle stood close by.

With the Wolves just outside Jasper had taken Alice to Seattle so she could focus on anything that might be coming our way.

We were all quiet, and aside from the beating hearts of our children and the louder ones of the wolves outside none of the rest of us were making a sound. Eleazar had his eyes closed, his thoughts a jumbled mix of theories and legends he was familiar with regarding Werewolves and even half vampire half human hybrids. His eyes opened and he looked over to his wife as she took his hands. "What the young girl can do is nothing I've ever heard of. However, there was a case when I was still with the Volturi of a young man who could Astral Project. When he turned he lost the ability and Aro ordered him to be destroyed in a fit of anger."

There were collective hisses around the room until Carlisle held up his hand.

"Was Aro hoping the boy would be able to travel as Lily does?" My question was one all of us had on our minds, I was just the one to bring it to the forefront.

Eleazar sighed. "It's difficult to tell just what he hoped. The boy's abilities were nowhere near as strong this child's appear to be. Perhaps before the change was made to her she was able to do more."

My wife seemed confused. "Will you explain to Bella what Astral Projection is?"

Eleazar nodded as Carmen leaned against him. She was worried for all of us, knowing like we did how delicate everything had become. "A beings ability to Astral project is a theory where the Soul can leave the body. According to theory it happens when the person is asleep, and some think that it's an ability only a child has. The theory is based on the belief that a young child like Anthony for example knows of no boundaries. The rules that apply to us for example to stay in this reality are not his rules. He can see those that may have gone on, and hear them. Spirits can speak to him and guide him according to some theorists. When we get older we lose this ability. Similarly there are some children whose Souls are capable of wandering away as they sleep because they are in a heightened sense of being.

One theorist who claims to have studied these children says that when this occurs their heart rates drop so low that it is as though they are in a comatose state. Nothing appears to wake them until the soul returns to the body. When these children awaken they have no awareness consciously that they have traveled. There are some supposed documented cases where the children he studied all drew pictures of themselves asleep in their beds. When asked why they drew the pictures, most of the children claimed to have had a dream where they were able to look at their sleeping bodies as they floated above.

The transformation to try and make Lily a pure vampire very likely should have killed her. I believe the only reason that child is with us is because she was able to pull her soul away, lowering her heart rate enough that the process couldn't be completed. When she returned her soul was not able to move fully back, and perhaps that is why she can completely remove her body into these passages she speaks of." In his thoughts, Eleazar was remembering the studies he performed after the young boy was destroyed, which was why he knew so much. Aro had wanted to find more children who possessed the gift and evidently it had been the only time that Marcus stood against his brother reminding him of their law not to change young children into one of us.

Those thoughts surprised me, and I nodded briefly when he asked for me not to say anything about that last part, having forgotten that I could hear what was on his mind.

A little later, as Bella and I sat close by our sleeping children, she rested in my arms. "This is all so hard to believe when it really shouldn't be. Look at the two of us," my wife whispered, so low that only I could hear her. "I've been thinking that maybe she could pull one of us with her, maybe me if I could figure out how to shield her so that none of them could know she was there."

Already my head was shaking. "You've forgotten about Peter. If he can see you when the wolves are not around, he would be too much of a threat.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to Lily a moment before she sat up fully, blinking. Rosalie was beside her in an instant, and Lily snuggled into her arms, shutting her eyes again.

For now her thoughts were her own, there were no other voices or screams, and for once I was grateful that Jacob was allowing his pack to be around.

"Why can't he see past the pack?"

Rosalie walked over to us once Lily was back to sleep.

"Why can't Alice see the future when they are around? Something about them protects beyond just their physical abilities." My sister was more at ease and not as disgusted because she was also grateful for the wolves being here offering her daughter protection from this spirit.

"Maybe I've been wrong not to allow anyone to talk to her about what she can do," Rosalie announced a moment later.

Bella and I glanced at her and my wife reached out talking Rose's hand. "You're her mother and you don't want to see her unhappy, that I can understand completely."

My sister was thinking about what Bella said earlier about having Lily take one of us with her to wherever these others were staying. "Rosalie, none of us need to make any rash decisions."

As I spoke those words, Emmett walked over from where he had been watching TV and sat down next to his wife. "What am I missing?"

Instead of answering him with us, Rosalie tugged him to his feet and they left Bella and I to watch over our children. There was a very quick shock as Bella dropped her shield allowing me to hear her thoughts. She wanted to take action as much as I was. We all seemed to want the same thing which was to have this over with.

* * *

By morning's arrival, the children's innocence and laughter was very uplifting for the rest of us. At breakfast, Anthony began throwing some of his food at Renesmee, but we cut it off before a huge mess could be made.

Later on he began to try and take away the toys the girls were playing with, so I put his red jacket on him and took him outside. With everything going on keeping Lily here and trying to protect them from this spirit, I felt guilty for not being more focused on Anthony. So far none of this seemed to be frightening him. Once we crossed the river, I put my son down smiling at him as he looked up at me, a little unsure. "Show me where you want to go."

That earned a big smile from him before my little boy began to toddle off on the path in front of us. Maybe Rosalie had a point as did Bella about one of us seeing if Lily could take us at least close to where the others were staying. There were so many things I wanted answers too.

"Da da see."

Anthony pointed straight ahead to a small deer grazing just off of our path. Anthony was thinking about his cup a lot and I had a feeling he was thirsty. It had been a while since he had any blood. My little boy began to walk closer to the deer and I remained where I was, ready to grab him at any time.

When Anthony was about three feet away, the deer seemed to notice him. It watched as my son got closer and closer until about a foot away when it took off in the other direction.

As he plopped down on his bottom, I made it to Anthony's side and knelt down gathering him in my arms. "Shh, you just need help right now."

"Sissy do."

"Yes she does, but she had to have help too."

Anthony was thinking about the times Renesmee had caught her own deer since we found them again, and I knew he desired the ability to do the same from his thoughts. Fortunately for us, Bella was on her way and when she arrived, Anthony leaned away from me wanting her to hold him. With my son in his mothers arms, I darted away and easily tracked down the deer Anthony had wanted. Normally I killed his catch before bringing it back. This time I held the struggling deer in my arms going back the way I had come.

Bella and Anthony were where I had left them sitting on a small stump singing Old MacDonald, a song Anthony now liked from some songs Alice had gotten him before they left.

"Are you sure?" Bella was worried when she saw the deer in my arms still alive.

"I think this is what he wants."

My wife nodded having full trust in me a she let go of our son. Anthony wasn't even two, and his desire to do things on his own seemed stronger than with Renesmee at his age. When he got closer I knelt down holding the deer still.

"Scared."

"You don't have to be afraid Anthony."

My little boy shook his head. "Scared."

"The deer?"

My son nodded once reaching out to put his hand on the deer's neck. "Do you want it to be still?"

"I do."

Without hesitation Anthony leaned in and bit right where he should. Some blood trickled down to the ground as he began to drink, and it wasn't long before the animal stopped struggling.

Bella walked over and knelt behind our little boy rubbing his back. _Is he upset at all?_

"No, he's happy that his throat isn't burning as much, though I do wonder if this means he will have that ability like Renesmee's."

By the time we returned the house, Anthony was asleep, cradled in Bella's arms. She took him upstairs and I walked over to where Renesmee was sitting with Carmen, listening to her talk about their home in Alaska. From my baby's thoughts, I could tell my daughter was hopeful that we could visit someday. She wanted to play in the snow and hunt for a Polar Bear.

"Daddy guess where Carmen lives?"

"Tell me?"

My daughter settled on my lap kneeling so we could look at one another. "She lives in Alaska and it's really could there. There Polar Bears there and they are very big. I want to hunt one someday."

Carmen smiled over at us as Eleazar came in from the kitchen.

"Do you think we can go there?"

I kissed Renesmee's forehead. "Perhaps someday we can."

"No we can't." Lily ran up to us her eyes wide. From her thoughts I could see wilderness and a cabin before she shut her eyes as the screams started again.

Rosalie and Emmett rushed over and as Lily huddled in her mother's arms they both disappeared.

* * *

**AN**:_ Alright Another Chapter out and about So what is going on with this whole Astral Projection theory isn't the normal because Lily can teleport there with her entire body.. What Lily does is a bit of both. She goes into these Astral plains with her physical Body, so sort of teleportation, but my own version of things. My friend who I was telling this too thought it was more Teleportation, but it's more spiritual for her. I'll try and elaborate as I go from here on out. So what did you think? I'm hoping that you are enjoying this, trying to start moving forward to resolving things, including the Cliff. _

_I realize that I have two chapter 43 entries but evidently I skipped a chapter so this is sort of making up for that.  
_

_Thank you all for the reviews I hope I responded to everyone individually, but if Not I'll try and do better on the next round. Tah tah for now._

**~Ella~**


End file.
